Fire Emblem Awakening: Repurposed
by When you write in bed
Summary: Coming back in time was hard enough, but having to deal with the fact that your falling for a person who's so memory is so gone, he doesn't even know social rules, and the battle field completely changes his behavior, Lucina's work is cut out for her. Join her and her friends and family as they fight on to save the future and Naga, as Grima plans to end her once and for all.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Well, shit, I'm restarting this story. I really want to finish Clash, but I keep hitting a brick wall, so this will vent out my frustration at that. The summary was changed as well, so keep some parts of it in mind, cause her were go!**

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

Four figures were walking along a field for a return trip. It had been a good patrol for them, wandering around the fields and mountains of Ylisse.

Well, for two of them at least.

"Chro~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~m, I'm tired, how much longer are we going to be walking?" the shortest of the four whined, her blond pigtails bouncing as she groveled her feet into the ground. She just below the shoulder of the largest one of the group, her hair not included.

"Milady, you could always ride on my horse," the second largest one said, the creature's reins in his right hand, with the brown horse seemingly agreeing, walking along it's rider while nodding. His armor was shining brilliantly in the summer sun, with his mount carrying his well used and refined lance.

"Really? You mean that I don't have to walk anymore?" she asked, a new burst of energy having her bounce up and down, her healing staff falling off of her back.

"No, Frederick, don't let her. She seemed to gain more energy when the offer was made," the blue haired head of the group said, smiling when said girl turned around to face him with a nasty scowl. Well, as nasty as she could give; it was more like a young puppy was trying to scare an old war dog with a bark.

"It seems that your right, milord. Lady Lissa will not ride on my horse unless you command me to let her so," Fredrick agreed, walking a little faster, his ride following him.

"What!? Fredrick!"

The knight's face didn't move a muscle, other than scan the road for pebbles, his mind unable to think of what would happen if someone were to trip.

"Chrom you jerk!" she yelled, hitting her leader with her healing staff, hoping to 'knock' some sense into him.

* * *

"Get back here, traitor! You're wanted on account of deserting and directly disobeying orders!"

A group of Plegian rough and tumble bounty hunters had been chasing what they had been told was an easy target, but apparently, he was more concerned on fleeing the area, and not giving them a good fight.

Frustrated at their targets seeming cowardice, a mage in the group blindly fired a bolt of lightning, only for it to hit a building to a nearby town. The building quickly rose to flames, as it hit the wooden roof of the home.

A panicked scream that came from the building, caught the attention of the bounty hunters.

"Say boss, couldn't we just say that he fell into a ditch while he was running, breaking his neck, and loot the village instead," a mercenary said, pulling his sword out.

The head of the group seemed to think about it, then nodded, brandishing his ax.

"The whelp's probably going to die out here without weapons anyway. Burn the town, take anything shiny, and save the girls for later," he said with a sick smile, charging to the village.

They had been at it for a few more hours now, when part of the sky seemed to have turn dark, as smoke was rising upwards.

"Hey, that's coming from Southtown!" Lissa shouted, taking off regardless of what lay ahead.

"Wait, Lissa!" Chrom called, running after her, until a sturdy pair of arms hoisted him up and he landed behind the Great Knight, his steed already caught up with the princess, picking her up and riding on.

"Fredrick?" they both asked in confusion, as he had never acted like this before. Sure, he would take them on his horse if something had happened, but never without a command or request.

As if realizing what he had done, the stoic man had a rare flustered look on his face, stuttering to get an explanation out, only unable to find one.

Unnoticed to them, was a hooded man, who fell to the ground, fighting the demon in his head, tapping into its power to give the knight the urge to do as he did.

* * *

The town was in flames by the time the trio had reached it, with bandits seemingly having free range over the area.

Dead bodies were everywhere, and several local women were kept in a separate corner, with other civilians fleeing the area.

The sight sickened the two of royal blood, while Fredrick kept his eyes steady, glancing around for potential threats. This group didn't seem to well prepared, as if they were meant to return to where ever they came from, and were on the tail end of it. It also seemed that they had put little effort in defending their position, having a charge to be devastating.

"Milord, it would be easier if you and lady Lissa were to dismount my horse and follow on foot, it would keep us from being targeted at once," the knight said, glancing around still.

"You're probably right, they seem like they've been running for a while too, let's make this quick," Chrom said. "Emm's waiting for us back in Ylisstol."

* * *

Sand was billowing through, as a sandstorm came charging through, with some grains managing to sneak through some odd cracks in the walls and doors.

Two figures were walking the halls of the building, in complete silence, not looking at the other person. After they reached a certain door, the taller one of the two opened it, with them walking in.

In the middle of the room, was a table made of the bones of several children, mostly from ones they killed in their many raids for the second member. On top of it was a rather large crystal ball, overlooking two people in separate areas. Well, separate areas and times, as one of them was supposed to cross in at any given moment.

Regardless, they watched with eager fascination, as the orb focused on the male of the pair, with him wandering around aimlessly in the forests, a scared and panicked look always covering his face.

"Isn't so fun to watch, him completely panicked and confused, after he destroyed a village from nearly five leagues away, without his physical knowledge," the second member said, a hood covering his face, with an odd white strand of hair falling down, mirroring his grim smile, somehow.

"Yes, though I am still quite confused, you haven't told my why you stopped when you started to merge with him. You could do so now, with his panicked and weakened state," the taller one said, his black hair seemingly absorbing all the light in the area, being a few physical steps away from being a black hole.

"I've thought about that, but Naga has been a pain in my side; he'll just serve as a stepping stone to my further goals," the hooded man said, dismissing the subject, before kneeling down on the floor, preparing another attempt to mess with the already scared man, closing his eyes.

* * *

Chrom and Lissa were walking around after being awoken by something, feeling that something wasn't right. Well, Chrom did, the blonde just followed him like she was a puppy to its mother.

The bandits that they encountered in Southtown seemed to be bounty hunters of some sort, chasing after a figure that fled from their employer nearly four months ago, hiding between the boarder of Plegia and Ylisse, before crossing over, presumably to seek refuge.

Was the person a slave? They knew that an underground slave trade existed in Plegia, but from what the prince understood from reports of intercepting slavers, slave bounty hunters were generally single working people, not wanting to have their share taken by other people. If a group of them agreed to form a truce to find one person, they must have put a high amount of value in this person, as they were visibly stronger than other bandits they faced before the encounter.

After walking around for a few minutes, the air became a deadly quite, not like what they were used to find out here in the woods. Even during the winter, there was the odd bird that chirped its mind, going quite again after a few moments.

"Why is it so quiet?" Lissa asked, glancing around, not sure what was going to occur.

She cursed just as quietly, jinxing it as the earth started to rumble, as it released its blood, a scouring red of molten rock, cascading into the sky and around the ground. Running from the area, the pair didn't notice Fredrick chasing after them wildly, halting every now and then to calm his spooked mount, attempting to get to move.

* * *

Back in the room, the tall one just stared at the hood, being thrown rejected at the floor, before footsteps came running back, the same man from before, picking it up, putting it on, and slammed a raw amount of dark magic against the table.

The bones instantly disappeared into ash, as the crystal sitting on it stayed in place, hovering over what had just been. A few seconds later, the hooded man grabbed the orb, crushed it with his raw power, and slammed the fragments into the ground, breaking into even smaller parts.

"Milord?" the taller one asked, standing a good two meters away, in case he became the target of the man's neurotic attacks, as he proceeded to punch the wall, creating several cracks and fractures.

They would have to be fixed later.

"He fought, back, the nerve of him."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

While returning to the past was something that she thought she was prepared for, the scene the two of them came onto was one that they didn't expect.

Brimstone was everywhere, and Risen seemed to have followed them into the past, adding a list of problems that they would have to go against. They thought that the time that they were returning to was peaceful in the natural world, but their arrival seemed to change that.

""Luci, what do we do?" a pegasus knight said, her mount seemingly anxious to find someone again. Pegasi were sensitive to the air, and the air had a familiar sense to it, remembering the time when it meet its former rider.

"Our first priority is to fight the Risen that have followed us, Cynthia, and make our way from here. Save whoever you run across, but keep the Mark hidden, we don't any unnecessary attention," a blue haired woman said, a mask covering her eyes, her voice cold and calculated, riding behind her.

The young rider sighed, it had been a while since she heard her sister talk with a happy, more care free attitude. Those days were gone, she guessed, as even the most daring of the group, couldn't even get her to smile.

"Drop me off here, meet back up at the south road of Ylisse. Remember, if you find anyone, make sure that you talk to them as little as possible," 'Luci,' said, running off into the distance.

Cynthia watched her sister run off, and sighed again, shaking her head and rubbing her arms. Honestly, if they managed to get through this, the first thing she was going to do was to get her sister involved with other people, whether it be other girls, or even the Naga forsaken guys.

* * *

Being chased was something that felt all too familiar to him, as now these things were starting to pop up and chase him, caused his already frail mind and send it into a panic, fleeing once again from what was after him.

He had learned of the fate that he was supposed to bring, and was unwilling to accept it. Not after what had happened to his mother, not after what they did to her, fleeing them, only to be caught a few years later, and put to torture, with him forced to witness it. After they were done with her, he was again forced to bear witness of her being slowly drowned, as they dug a hole near the sea, letting it fill with the tide, her enviable end getting closer and closer.

So he ran, fleeing whatever was supposed to happen, and fleeing the fate he would not willingly take.

Fleeing seemed to get him into a problem, though, as he had been cornered against the advancing flow of lava, and the undead that were following him. The fear in his eyes were real, as he desperately looked for a way to get out of his situation, for a way for him to fight back, a way that he didn't have to run.

His request was granted, but not how he wanted it to happen.

* * *

"My dearest lady, I must beg of you to wait, how does one know what is up ahead?" a blue haired man said, attempting to run after a horse that was good 500 feet away, unaware that his voice wasn't reaching her. Regardless, his sense of 'chivalry' was insisting that he would keep with her, and follow her to the ends of the world. While he wouldn't do so in the way he intended, he kept marching foreword, his eyes never leaving the mounted beauty in front of him.

His eyes did change direction though, begrudgingly much for him, when an explosion from not too far away caused both of them to stop, and feel the ground shake a second time, and the horse to be spooked.

"Whoa, easy there boy, something upsetting you?" the rider said, rubbing the stallion's neck to calm it down, looking around the area. The explosion was clearly not from the earth, as she heard it before that one, and saw where the sound came from, as a second explosion detonated, seeing the dark bubble of energy, and it was much closer, as well as several trees flying towards her.

Upon checking from her position, the tree line seemed to be much closer than what it was before, and several things seemed to fleeing from the source, only to meet the end of her lance, neutralizing them before they even reached her mount. She didn't see the archer, though, as two arrows whizzed past her face, one making contact with its target and the other missing, hitting a tree.

She turned her head to see the blue haired archer behind her, bowing courteously behind her, before shooting a second arrow beside her, lodging itself into another one of the abominations.

Nodding her approval, she pushed the horse forward, listening for other voices that she could recognize, looking for her captain.

* * *

When he looked up, he was standing in the middle of a crater, about two and a half meters deep, and about ten meters across, with the trees nearby seemingly flung to who knows were. Looking around again, he noticed the large amount blood that was coming from his mouth, as he realized what had happened. The seemingly harmless curse besides headaches, nausea and loss of consciousness, had taken the dark energy that was forcefully put into his body, came out of his body in a large amount of energy in a roar, facing downwards, creating a large bubble of destruction, nothing surviving beyond the crater for another five meters out.

Looking at his hand, the purple mark that was there before had seemingly disappeared, before flickering in a purple glow, and moved further up his arm, lodging itself on his left shoulder, before a new pair of clothes appeared on his body, the rags from before disappearing, and his plain hood replaced with a black one with purple and gold patterns. Looking at the clothes around him, he fell to the ground, the blood starting to pool around his head.

* * *

The beating of wings were silent, as Cynthia watched over the damage that happened. She still couldn't believe that damage at this scale could happen at the time. The eruption had all but nearly destroyed the forest, Risen that were found straggling were taken care of with the occasional javelin, and two large explosions went off, causing even the damned undead to avoid the general area of the source.

The cause of the explosions were rather unknown, was it a Risen, or was it forceful removal of a dark force? Regardless, she urged her mount to fly towards the second explosion, and looked down, only to have a double take. She would have to find Lucina soon, this would have to get her attention.

* * *

"I have no idea who you are, but I owe you thanks, you saved my sister's life," Chrom said, looking at the man in front of him, a smile crossing his face.

The man just nodded, responding with, "You may call me Marth, and I must be leaving," he said, taking off in the distance of the trees, dodging some of the ones that were flung from the explosions.

"Wait, I have questions!" the young lord called out, attempting to run after the man, only to completely lose him.

"Milord, we need to make our way back to Ylisstol, we need to report this to the council immediately," the knight stepped in, pushing the blue haired archer aside, digging his fingers in for extra measure when he caught him looking at Lissa.

"Yes, you're right Fredrick, we make haste to Ylisstol, and report our situation. Naga knows what those things are, and should we be damned if they spread through the country."

* * *

"Mom, where are we going? Why does the pegasus have armor? Is your hair color natural? Are you mad? Are you happy?" Questions like these were driving Cynthia insane, making her wish that she left him behind in the crater with him drowning in his own blood.

"How do I know you're not going to drop me? Are you just a young boy dressed as a girl?" He went silent after the first one, then his face went white, and then he yelled, "Oh gods, how do I know if you're going to rape me or not?" 'That's it,' she thought, 'we're landing, and I'm tying a leash to this guy.'

* * *

 **AN: Don't even ask about the last one, I have no idea where that came from.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Where are you taking me, Mom? Is that person Dad? Are you married? Do you love Dad?" These questions went on and on, even more so as Cynthia got closer and closer to Lucina, who had a questioning look on her face.

"Didn't I tell you to not bring anyone with you?" she stated, looking at the man following her sister, who had a fascinated look on his face, eyeing her down, taking in everything like a newborn.

"As far as I'm concerned, no, you didn't. Also, I think we may have screwed up somewhere," the pegasus knight said, looking at the man behind her, having a rope connecting his hand to the saddle of her pegasus, who seemed to recognize the character as well, helping the rider confirm her suspicions.

"What do you mean, screwed up somewhere?" Lucina asked. She was taken aback, as Cynthia rarely said something like this to her sister of all people.

"This is Robin," Cynthia said blatantly, letting the word, 'Robin' sink in, with 'Robin,' he guessed that what his name was, looking back and forth between the two people he was standing between.

After a few minutes of silence, Lucina's eyes widened, as if realizing what problems were going to arise out of this. "He's the Grandmaster Robin?!"

…..….…

* * *

"Am I in trouble?"

The castle was rather quite, as Chrom was walking his way through the halls, when he spotted Marth standing in one of them, as if waiting for him to show up.

"Marth! What are you doing here? How did you manage to get in here?" the prince asked, dismissing the fact that the person carried his sword, how he didn't notice, history will never know, but moving on.

"I never finished talking to you out in the woods," the masked man started, signaling for a separate person to come out from behind a statue.

"You want me, Dad?" Robin called out, his face somewhat confused with why he was in the building.

"Dad?" Chrom asked, before Marth continued, "This man is a master tactician, and he will help you guide through the struggles to come."

"What? Wait what strug…" the prince never finished his question, as Marth suddenly took off, running into a court yard and climbed over the wall, disappearing over the edge.

"Marth!" Chrom called out, while the man started to run, attempting to climb over the wall, only to fall on his rear every time.

"No, Dad! Don't leave me!" he desperately called out, before clutching his head in pain, falling to the ground in a miserable heap.

* * *

"Hey, Chrom, do you think he's alright?"

"I don't know, it looked painful."

"Define painful, for you, it's getting a paper cut."

"Did I hear 'paper cut'?"

"Not now, Frederick."

"Augh, … So, .. noisy, " a fourth voice called out, though a little bit disoriented. That and the seemingly infinitely bright world didn't help him out either.

"I see that you're awake now," the second voice called out, bending over to look

"Hey there."

"There are better places to pass out on than the ground you know?"

"Really, … So,…. I chose …. a bad spot…. to do… so?"

"Agh, no, wait, don't start crying, that wasn't supposed to upset you!"

"Way to go, Chrom, you made him cry. He has no idea what's going on. Now do like we were taught to do and apologize."

"Ah, .. no, … don't fight, …. over me…, I'm….. not worth it," he said, starting to crawl away from the two people starting to argue, until he was picked up rather roughly by the owner of the third voice.

"Now where do you think you're going?"

* * *

Elsewhere in the world

"Oh, what a tragic fate for us, being separated by our timing of entering the portal; our group of brave, gallant fighters, daring to challenge the strings of time and confines of mortality, only to…"

"Wyverns generally don't have great hearing, but the fact that Minervikins is hiding her face means you're a step away from being eaten."

* * *

 **Tada~~~~ Children characters before they should be seen. Some of the next chapters will have moments like these, but they will be properly introduced after the completion of the 'first half' of the game.**

 **Till then, tata**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

 _"We've done it! Validar is slain!" Chrom called out, the group of warriors fighting turning around to see the Exalt, helping a robed man get up, seeing the man struggle on his feet._

 _"Chrom, look out!" Sumia called from the distance, causing both men turn around, with the wielder of the Falcion getting pushed to the side, having the weaker man take the final blow of the dying sorcerer, before being flung to the ground._

 _"No, Robin!" Chrom yelled, running over to his side to help him up and off the ground._

 _"Hey, you alright?!" the Exalt called out, picking him up gently, careful of the already frail man's weak state._

 _"Ow~~, who the hell are you?" came a groggy voice, unable to look strait, vision starting to blur over._

 _Suddenly, several pulses traveled through his body, causing him to fidget in Chrom's arms, seemingly trying to push him away._

 _"Robin?"_

 _More fidgeting._

 _"Hey, Robin, snap out of it, we… Augh~!"_

 _Surprise was written everywhere on everyone's face, as Robin stood up on his own, with Chrom stumbling away, muttering something about it not being Robin's fault, before falling to the ground, the bolt of electricity finally piercing his body, taking his heart with it, sticking to the ceiling._

 _Sumia's scream was audible from Valm._

 _Robin's laugh deafened the world._

* * *

"OW! What caused the door to fly into my face!" Two several loud voices were heard through the castle, as two members of Exalted Blood were rubbing their faces, trying to think of what would cause the door to open like that. Their answer was a more meager, pathetic, 'ow~~,' as a man in smallclothes was barreled head over-heels into the wall, right under a giant lance, with Naga's grace, that didn't fall on him.

"Well, you're awake I guess," the prince said, continuing to rub his nose delicately, looking at the man. From what he could tell, he was probably physically stronger than Sully was and maybe even Frederick, explaining how he rammed the door open, and would be a serious powerhouse on the field when he was awake and not blindly tripping on rug and slamming into walls.

"This guy? He's supposed help us defeat some horrible terrible fate?" Lissa said under her breath, as the man slid down the wall, scrunching the carpet up even further. Frederick was going to have a field day with this, having to remove the tripping hazard.

What she didn't expect though, was that the man would hear her, and his eyes were already starting to water.

"You don't think I can do it?" his surprisingly alto voice came out, tears forming under his closed eyes, with him running back into the room, slamming them with a force to take them of their hinges.

"This time, it is your fault, and he's clearly stronger than Frederick," Chrom said, trying to figure out how much raw power this guy had. He peaked into the room, and found him curled up into a ball, rocking himself back and forth.

"Hey you alright?" he asked, ignoring the guard that was forming behind him, awed by the power the man displayed.

"Just a dream, it's just a dream," he was muttering to himself, as Chrom looked at him, then remembered the paper that was in his coat, along with a large tome with a Levin and Silver Sword.

Digging it out of his pocket, the prince looked over the paper, absorbing key details, like 'tactician,' 'beat odds of twenty-to-one,' 'Robin,' and 'memory loss,' being prominent.

"Chrom?" Lissa called from behind, with Emmeryn and Frederick and Phila standing guard, not entirely trusting the man.

"You're name is Robin, isn't?" the prince asked, monitoring his reaction.

'Robin,' stopped rocking, and stayed still, his breathing still ragged and rapid.

"Are you a tactician?" Chrom continued to ask, keeping his tone gentle and warm, like he was talking to a lost child.

Robin nodded his head, still not getting up from his fetal position, and not looking at any one.

"Do you know where you came from?" Chrom finished, expecting a 'no' for memory loss.

Instead, he got 'yes.'

* * *

"Are you sure it was a good idea to give him to Father? I mean, we know about what he can do, but his mental state has him in no position to be a tactician," Cynthia said, flying her sister towards the Feroxi-Ylissean boarder, where she was planning on having a duel with Chrom, and test his true limits.

"Yes, I do believe it is for the better; the sooner we have him into the Shepherds, the sooner prepared we will be."

Lucina was adamant about her decision, and her face was that of stone, until her sister had a sneaky grin on her face, plotting something already.

"I feel like if it was the Robin we knew, you would still have him sent back because of what you would do to him," the pegasus rider said, having Lovebird fly in a quick heart loop through the clouds, having the Would-Be-Exalt grab her sister to keep herself from falling off, blush slightly, and denying it in a matter of childhood crushes and the closest thing to a boy she knew.

The last one was false, and Cynthia knew it, making small kissy faces along the way.

This was going to last for a while.

* * *

"Allow me to protest, but I refuse to work under the command of a Plegian, even if he is capable. For all I know, he could be just a member meant to kill us in our sleep," a blonde duchess snorted, looking distastefully at the man who was hiding behind Chrom, absorbing everything in his sight. "Hey, back off, if he really wanted to kill us, he already would have," Chrom said, slowly starting to feel his shoulder getting squeezed out of socket, as Robin grabbed it with all his strength. "Also, reduce the amount of negative comments on him, my shoulder seems to be a place he lets the stress out for."

* * *

"It's already been a year now, I wonder where everyone else is?"

Silence.

"I cannot ponder on such things, though, Lucina told us to stay where we were, and then move once we heard of Plegia a done thing."

* * *

 **TADA, Laurent is here!**

 **So, The road to the Longfort is next, and support conversations are going to sneak in now here and there.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Walking down the road, Chrom explained the situation to Robin. Apparently, this character, Marth, who Robin was calling 'Dad', was a foreseer, and claimed that Robin was a master tactician, who had beaten odds of twenty to one, and was a key piece to ensure that the world didn't come to a crashing end. Robin also explained in finer detail about his past, even though most of it was hazy.

From what he knew, he was selected to do something, trained in multiple skills and abilities, hence forth explaining how he not only beat Sully in arm wrestling, but also managed to lift the whole guard a foot into the air with a simple wind tome by snapping his fingers

Kellam was just glad that he was noticed immediately by Robin, but no one else seemed to notice that he was noticed.

* * *

After a few minutes, Robin stopped where he was, and turned around, seemingly listening for something.

"Robin?" a brown haired recruit asked, looking at the man stare into the distance behind them.

"Something's coming," was all he said, before hiding behind Chrom again, looking over his shoulder, squeezing it hard. Despite the fact that it covered his Mark, Chrom had bought leather shoulder pads to reduce the pain he felt, but it still hurt like hell.

And it was rather comical, one could literally feel the magical power emanating from the tactician, but he was hiding behind the prince like a child meeting a stranger for the first time.

"HEY, wait up!" a green armored cavalier rode up, letting his mount rest for a moment after the sprint that they took to catch up, finishing with, "Why was I the last one to know that we were leaving?" getting off of his horse.

"Wasn't Vaike supposed to tell you?" Chrom said, looking back at the fighter, seemingly talking with Sully about something about pie.

Noticing that they were being watched, the red armored cavalier kicked the fighter in the shoulder, gesturing to Chrom.

"You asked Teach something?" he asked proudly, expecting a great question.

"Yeah, why didn't you tell Stahl that we were leaving the capital?" Chrom said, prying Robin off of his shoulder, removing the shoulder pad to see how bruised it was.

The 'Teach' just stood there, a blank stare on his face, then shook it off, "Hey, the Vaike never forgets!"

The rest of the group just stared at him.

"He just doesn't remember," he mumbled, then walked a little behind everyone, sulking just a little bit.

* * *

"Is he always like that?" Robin asked the brown haired recruit, as Chrom had shoved him away and was standing a good five meters ahead of the man, not wanting to be too close if he wanted to grab something again. "Vaike?" she asked, as the tactician nodded.

She thought about it for a minute, then responded with a "No, not all the time, but he does insist that he's Chrom's rival," she said, looking at the captain a little dreamily, which Robin noticed.

* * *

"Do you like Chrom, Sumia?" he finally asked, after she tripped on a few nothings, creating a rather frustrated Frederick, as he couldn't find what she was tripping over, ignoring the fact that she was a klutz.

This time, she really did trip over something, her own two feet.

"W-What?" she asked with a flustered face, Frederick checking the ground again for something, now rather agitated  
Robin didn't get an answer, though, as Chrom called for the group's attention, with something ahead on the road.

* * *

Before Chrom even got the chance, Robin was hiding behind him again, looking over his shoulder at Mirel, who was already taking notes on the tactician's strange behavior and amount of power in combat.

The abominations that they first met outside of Ylisstol, with them now dubbed as 'Risen,' had shown up on the road, seemingly were taking interest in targeting Robin, as if to capture him and take him somewhere.

Robin on the other hand, had his character change when he was in battle, throwing tactics to the wind and charging them down, completely forgetting to order the rest of the group in what to do. Not like he need to tell them to do anything, he released a magical blast that destroyed most of the road in front of them, as well as create a new lake on the map. The sudden fusion of the oxygen and hydrogen molecules in the air from his Mjolnir spell, caused the moister in the air to turn into liquid, filling the hole up.

He didn't use his tome either.

The rest of the group took care of Risen who survived being flung from the explosion.

"Chrom, who is that person?" Robin asked, still looking over his shoulder.

The prince just let out a sigh, signaling Frederick to help him get the tactician of off him.

"That's Mirel, she was our magic user, but I guess you fill that up pretty well," he said, also getting freaked out by her starring Robin over his shoulder, with Frederick attempting to pull Robin off of his prince.

"Fascinating, never has there been a recorded human with that much power," she said, he voice showing at least some form of interest, a rare thing for her, completely ignoring the fact that Chrom said that Robin had replaced her.

* * *

Twirlling his thumbs in boredom, a naked man just stood there, leaning against a rail outside, water dripping down his hair and chin. It was one of the few days that there was rain in Plegia, and his body could use the cool down, it would occasionally overheat due to the amount of energy pulsing from it. In all honesty, something he really didn't practice, he somewhat hoped that Gangrel would get his act together, and start attacking Ylisse. Eh, it was better if history kept its course though, it would guarantee his return, and get the ultimate end result he wanted. Lucina had returned like he wanted, and his other self was a mumbling idiot. That was unplanned, but if he crept a small amount of the soul of his body's original owner, it would correct itself. If not, well, the total destruction of humanity was always there.

Such a fun thing to do, destroy everything that was living, eternal gloom and despair to those who survive the initial attack.

He couldn't wait.

* * *

 **AN: ugh, writing while you're sick is not fun, it's two days in bed, and school tomorrow. Great.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Reaching the cold northern country of Ferox, Sumia was behind the rest of the group when they found an injured pegasus along the road. In the cold weather, Robin was refusing to let go of Chrom for body heat, despite the fact that he was causing the prince to overheat. Frederick was also glaring him down, while Lissa was waiting in the shadow of his horse, hiding from the wind. Sully was starting to make jokes about Chrom and Robin, resulting with Robin asking her way too many questions she was uncomfortable answering, as was the rest of the group.

"Should we all just agree that jokes are not to be said about Robin in certain … subjects," Chrom said after the tactician had gotten that no one would answer him.

Maybe the people they were going to see would.

* * *

Nope, they most certainly weren't going to tell Robin, not after the few spears that were thrown at them, most of which they either avoided or missed. And Chrom was narrowly saved by Sumia, who managed to pull him out of the way of several spears, but failed to do so elegantly, as time was of the essence, and kept Chrom from fighting in combat.

And Robin, worrying as he does, refused to let go of Chrom, since the prince was basically his pseudo-parent at this point.

Before leaving the field, Chrom swore that he heard someone behind him. Not being able to find anyone, he was looking around desperately, while the tactician was staring straight ahead, asking if he knew him from somewhere.

Wait, so Robin could see the person, and they weren't dead, so it was most likely an ally, "Kellam?"

"Yes sir, that's me," came his quiet voice, somehow heard over the encroaching Feroxi, leaving the safety of their wall to end them personally.

"Well, Lissa has gone ahead and with Frederick, can you accompany me to them?" Chrom said, watching the Great Knight plow through the Feroxi fighters, Lissa standing behind keeping them just barely alive.

"I can do that, just don't forget that I'm here," the knight said, readying his spear.

Before they left though, Robin stopped both of them, accidentally grabbing the injured shoulder.

"Robin?" the prince asked, before he was suddenly thrown onto the back of Sumia's pegasus, while it was still flying in the air, gesturing to the rider where Lissa and Frederick were.

Understanding what Robin was thinking, she encouraged her stead forward, after readjusting Chrom, with Kellam just watching the tactician, surprise on his face at the action he had just done.

Normally, if anyone did that to Chrom, they wouldn't survive to see the next day, but Robin just did it without thinking.

"He's going to forget that you were there, and then get himself killed, you're better off with someone who can actually see you," the white haired man said, gesturing for him to follow.

The knight just stood there in silence, shed a few tears, nodding, and followed his commander.

"I need you to cover Virion, he's going to get careless and take some blows, shoulder them for him, and make sure he thinks they were misses, I'll tell him he owes his ass to you later, and watch his face deflate like a bag of air."

Someone gestured for him to follow along, and acknowledged him as a value, something no one had ever done on the battle field.

Life was going to be good for him now, he could just feel it.

* * *

"Milord, I saw you flying through the air and landing on the pegasus's back, are you alright?" Frederick called out, halting his attack on the guards, riding over to the direction of Sumia and her mount, easing the prince off of the flying creature.

"Some what, I think he popped something out of socket when he threw me, but my shoulder still hurts the worst," he moaned, leaning on Sumia for support.

"Well, he made a good choice of throwing you, it made reaching Lissa much easier," she said, somewhat hopping to make the attitude a little lighter. She was instead, rewarded with a glaring Frederick, as if he didn't find the comment funny at all.

"Oh, Frederick, lighten up a bit," Lissa said, lightly bonking the knight over the head with her staff, coming to the new member's defense, with it looking like she would cry, Frederick could be terrifying, friend and foe alike. "She was trying to make a joke, and if I said that, you wouldn't protest or make a face," she said, already working on Chrom, surprise on both his face and Frederick's, considering what the blonde healer had said.

Sobering up and realizing his princess spoke the truth, he nodded apologetically at the pegasus rider, and rode off with Lissa, Mirel had taken quite a hit from an archer hidden in the woods.

* * *

The rest of the fight ended quickly, when Robin ended up at the head of the Shepherds, already blowing guards out of the way with a basic wind spell, and proceeded to fight Rami.

"Stand down," Robin said, his voice quiet and deadly, showing that if he wasn't a diplomat, Rami would already be seeing the underworld. "You've already lost this fight."

Despite the sweat running down her face, the guard captain refused to stand down, her pride as a Feroxi getting in the way.

"Enough of this taunting, kill me if you must, but then Ferox will grant no quarter!" she finally yelled, charging at the tactician. His face was calm, and he grabbed the spear head in his bare hands, yanking it out of the grasps of the wielder, with no blood trailing down his arm.

After he removed her of her weapon, he tripped her, and proceeded to pick the armored guard up, with his hand on her leg, and flung her back against the wooden door, shattering it to several pieces and destroying it.

He was careful though, and threw her at an angle that would at worse, break her legs or shoulders, and right at the feet of the climbing Flavia, staring down the guard that was now moaning in pain from her arm and legs, then up to the person who threw her, his own gaze fixed onto her.

"Call off the guard, or you're next."

* * *

 **AN: Ta-da! Robin when he's fighting people!**

 **So, there is going to be some major differences in Robin's personality when he's fighting, and there is going to be a berserker mode that I practically imagine to be similar to Kid Buu from Dragon Ball Z. How ever, the berserker mode has two specific things that activate it, and one of them has already happened. He doesn't need both to activate it though, so be careful when fighting him, you could end up with Kid Buu.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

To say that Flavia was laughing at the spectacle in front of her would be an understatement, she was struggling to get up from the ground at this point, watching as Frederick, Sully, Stahl and Vaike all try to pry Robin off of Chrom's shoulder.

After confronting the Khan who was traveling to the border to see if she could find any champions for the tournament, the Khan had called off the attack, accepting the Shepherds into Ferox, and guided them to the city the Feroxi called their capital.

The tactician was refusing to take a step into the giant city ahead of them, his fear of strangers already taking hold again. Mirel, Lissa and Sumia were there for emotional support, and Virion claimed that he lacked the physical strength to do such a task, but most thought it was because he didn't want to wrinkle his clothing in something not related to combat.

Kellam's armor kept him from being able to get close enough to help in the first place. Not that anyone noticed.

"I do say, prince, that you certainly have an amusing man working for you," the Khan said, finally able to sit down, with her back strait, only to be on her back again, laughing as Robin's iron grip suddenly let go, causing everyone that was pulling on him to hurdle backwards, landing on each other, with Vaike and Sully in a more compromising situation. Chrom and Sumia were no better, the sudden release of pressure caused him to barrel forward, taking the surprised and already klutzy pegasus knight down with him, doing a few flips, ending up with his crotch in her face.

Flavia nearly choked on her own spit with that one, with Lissa joining in, as Sumia promptly blushed a shade of red higher than what they thought was humanly possible, and Chrom barreling out of there, looking away from the woman he ended on top of, looking for the cause of the problem.

His said source of problems was sitting on top Frederick's chest plate, staring intently at something ahead of him.

"Robin, what caused you to let go like that?" He asked, standing in front of the man, only for him to be ignored, and Robin just looked around him.

"Robin, I'm being serious, what caused you to let go like that?"

Still no answer.

Deciding to follow Robin's gaze, and to his surprise, there was a girl standing there that looked a lot like Sumia, who seemed to ignore or didn't hear the commotion they were causing, looking at the selection of lances a merchant was showing.

But what Chrom's attention noticed the most, was the bright cobalt blue hair that was on her head, similar to the hair of Marth and himself. Robin suddenly dashed forward, ignoring the yells he was causing, and ran towards the girl.

She seemed to notice that Robin was running at her, and looking at the group at hand, her face paled, and fled, not wanting to be caught by him at all. She hastily paid for the lance, and took off, hoping that her feet wouldn't catch on each other.

Robin only seemed to pick up speed, following her through the city, but she had the advantage of lay out, while he could probably run across the border and back without getting tired.

* * *

After a few hours of running and dodging, Cynthia finally made it back into the arena, where she ran into Khan Basilio, where he looked down at her.

"Ah, my Champion, how are ya? You seem to have ran across Ferox and back," he said, his joking personnel being a rare thing, talking like so when mocking Flavia or discussing with young children, meaning newborns to four year olds.

"I probably could have, but I used more energy than that," she gently huffed, checking her newly purchased Shockstick for any damage, and found none. "I was being chased."

"Ha!" the khan gave a good natured laugh, shaking his head, "I just hope what you were being chased by was real, your brother has already claimed enough for me to believe that he truly is crazy," he chuckled, walking down the hall.

She wanted to say what Lucina was talking about wasn't some false tale, but reigned herself back in, knowing that Basilio had no reason to believe her either.

Regardless, she was going to get ready for the fight at hand. Father and Mother or not, she was going to let it all out.

* * *

"What do you mean, I can't fight? I can easily keep up with you, and we have Lovebird on our side!" she protested, unable to understand why her sister wouldn't let her fight.

"Lovebird is the issue," Lucina said, walking down the hall, before they reached the arena. "Mother may not be a great when on solid ground, but she isn't stupid. All the books that she reads pays off somehow, and she'll be able to tell that we're related, with her old pegasus and my blade, she'll put two and two together.

"It's not because you can't fight, but because we can't pressure Father and Mother into marriage before they're ready, knowing Mother," she finished, walking into the open floor of the arena, looking off blankly into the distance, as if hoping to feel the hand of her mother caressing her cheek, and whisper that things were fine like when she was younger. "She'll ask him on the spot."

Cynthia's heart softened at that moment, for Lucina was doing this not because she didn't trust her, but for the protection of their parents, so that they weren't forced to love each other.

* * *

Overlooking the arena floor, she was somewhat glad that she didn't partake in the fight, not because she was a coward, as others would have called it, but because watching Robin in actual combat was scary.

He had already disarmed several of the fighters without using his weapon, and was literally knocking sense into them, going for the head and sending them sliding across the arena floor with a fist sized mark on all of them.

Lucina and Chrom were in a deadlock, unable to gain dominance over each other as Sumia kept people who wanted to break them up apart. Apparently, she would have stopped Robin, but Lucina suddenly pulled back, causing Chrom to slide forward and knock his head on the floor of the arena, knocking him out.

"Chrom!" Sumia called out, rushing her pegasus forward to move his body over to healers, only to have Marth block her path.

In order to keep the crowd going, and to see Robin's reactions, she proceeded to walk towards the unconscious Chrom, and pointed her Falcion at him. Before she could drive it down, the blade was caught in someone's hand, and he kept the blade where it was.

"I won't kill you, with due respect to Chrom's values, but that doesn't mean it will be close," the tactician said, feeling the extra power that was in the blade, already different from what Chrom had.

"Take Chrom back to Lissa," he told the pegasus rider, increasing his hold on the blade, forcing Marth and himself away from the prince, where she could put the man in front of her as she rode to Lissa, who was stationed in the back with Kellam.

Not wanting him to lose a hand, Lucina pressed gently against his palm, where Robin actually started to bleed. Sumia gave a gasp of surprise, and Mirel got out her note book, no one had managed to even bruise the tactician before.

"Tell me, what sort of game are you playing?" Robin asked, looking at his injured palm, somehow not going in a berserker rage, as a dark aura started to gather around him, the shadows of the arena gathering around his body.

"What do you speak of?" Lucina said, her Marth voice slowly starting to die out from fear of Robin, unable to hold Falcion steadily in her hands.

The tales of her time had said nothing about a situation like this, what was she supposed to do?

"Don't act dumb, you couldn't bring yourself to kill Chrom, can you?" he continued talking, holding his palm up for her to see, as it was already completely healed, the blood gone as well.

"You just want to see how I react, and ensure that we win, while you hold 'nothing back,' am I wrong?" he continued speaking, ignoring the jeers in the crowd to get going again.

Lucina bit her tongue, unable to respond on what to do.

"The character I've been calling 'Mom' is also your sister, isn't she?" he proceeded to ask, ending with, "inbreeding is never good for a family."

The crowd, getting upset at the lack of action, was now throwing things at them, wanting them to advance and move on, but quickly stopped when a brick was flung at Robin, where he caught it and crushed it between his index and middle finger, gesturing for the audience to stop.

The arena was deadly quiet.

"Where were?" he asked again.

Cynthia felt uncomfortable watching this and stood up to leave, only to trip on the stairs and started to fall backwards.

Lucina noticed her sister fall backwards towards the arena, where she most likely fall into it and critically injure herself, and rushed forward, only to see her ride a small carpet of gentle green energy, putting her further up into the stands and dropping her off with a simple 'dud.'

"I'll interrogate you later, come, we have a fight to finish."

* * *

 **AN: Okay, so Robin has some blood shed, but keep in mind, it is the Falcion, and not any other weapon. Also, hides giggling characters in my pocket from Chrom and Sumia's ... incident.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Khan Basilio was not what people would call a hard thinker, but he was truly scratching his bald head with this one.

He simply couldn't understand how such a coward in life could be such a menace on the battlefield. And that menace was hiding behind Sumia, claiming that he didn't want the large bald man to eat him because he caused him to lose the tournament.

"Is he always like this?" he asked Flavia, letting a few chuckles out herself, watching Sumia attempt to get him off of her in a new manner, gently talking him out of his nervous situation as if she was talking to her own child.

"No, normally, it's with Chrom, but since that girl is the second person he started to trust in their group, she's his 'hug pole' as they call it, or his emotional support off the battle field when he's not around."

A few moments later, said man came walking into the room with several bandages on his head, and leaning on Frederick for support. Lissa was also behind him, walking off to Sumia, who succeeded in getting the tactician off of her when she promised that she would give him some pie later.

"You're going to give some to Chrom too, right?" he asked, his grip starting to get a little lighter, watching the Prince readjust himself standing without support from his vassal.

"Sure, I'll give some to Chrom as well, but you have to promise to not grab him in similar situations as well, understood?" She asked, with the rest of the Shepherds watching with an amused look on their faces at the devastated one on Robin's.

As if to destroy everything she worked for, Robin immediately flung himself onto Chrom, causing the wobbly prince to fall on top of the tactician.

"NO!" he cried out desperately, also refusing to let go of the prince.

"You just lost your pie, Robin, now get off the Captain," Sumia sighed, as Robin immediately let go, jumping behind Kellam. His choice was well made, as everyone failed to find Robin hiding behind the great armored man, with Sumia and Lissa looking for the tactician.

"My champion lost to a complete idiot," Basilio said grumbling, with Flavia watching with amusement as Lissa finally found the tactician, and was asking how he managed to float in mid air, running into the large armored man whose shoulders he was resting on, causing all three to fall.

* * *

"Godsdamn it."

* * *

Once they made it back to Ylisstol, Sumia actually gave Robin the pie that he wanted, with some to Chrom as well, as Robin refused to take it if he didn't have some.

After the two of them wolfed the pie down, Lissa smiled at them, saying that it was like watching father and son, competing for mother's affection.

The Shepherds in the started to let a good laugh at that, even the stoic and quiet Lon'qu managed to let a grin out.

The three who weren't laughing were Chrom, Sumia and Robin. Chrom and Sumia because of the embarrassment that they felt, red rocketing across their faces, and Robin because he was starting to tear up.

Sumia started to notice this, but by the time she made a move to comfort the man, he was already running out the door, slamming it behind him, while dislocating the hinges and pulling about a foot of stone out of the wall.

Vaike took a shallow breath, "Oh, someone had mommy issues," before Sully threw the back of his head into the floor, catching him off guard.

"He saw his mother get killed, make sure you don't suffer the same fate," she growled, pressing her foot into his back, letting go when Sumia pulled her off.

* * *

"I think we need to reinforce all the doors in the castle, it'll be cheaper than having to deal with fixing the doors the whole time," Chrom muttered, running off with his sister and Sumia to find Robin, their hands inching ever closer.

* * *

Robin really didn't have a room of his own, since he was either traveling or in the barracks, struggled to find an area where he could hide, and let the memories go, the look on his mother's face as sea creatures started to crawl into the hole as well.

But the one thing she couldn't do for him, was touch. A simple, loving touch would have been the last of her actions, till the ocean claimed her, and her body flung out to the sea, most likely for sharks and other creatures to eat.

Removing those thoughts from his mind, Robin sat down in the middle of a court yard, rocking himself back forth under a pillar, absorbing the shadows into his body.

Inside the shadow, Robin was unconnected to the world, as if he merged with the darkness, unseen by the world. He grew up with no love, and didn't know how to show or express it, letting other emotions more common in his mind, hiding away from the things around him, running from the past.

He silently sat there, until he felt a hand rest on his shoulder, with Sumia and Kellam looking down at him, a worried look on both of their faces.

"Robin," she said gently, looking down at the man, who not only saved her life multiple times now, but the lives of everyone around him, his tears resurfaced again, hoping that his thoughts match what his mind was giving him.

"Mother!" he finally yelled, sobbing into the woman in front of him, not caring if it was right or not, he needed contact. Kellam overlooking the both of them, not letting anyone interrupt.

The knight knew better than anyone what a frail mindset could do to anyone, as he struggled to overcome the fact that he was simply overlooked by other people, made him question the value of his own life at times, the few scars on his body proving such thoughts.

* * *

Marching towards the Plegian border was a difficult task for the tactician to complete, as his past kept him from wanting to get near the country that he hailed from, fear of the people who 'raised' him starting to crawl back into his mind, looking at the sight ahead of him.

Regardless, he agreed to come along, and this was all that he could piece together at the borders, as a young mage managed to blast the foe away, rescuing the Duchess.

Maribelle had been captured by a Plegian raiding party, and was being used as a bargaining token, for an artifact that allegedly held a great amount of power, granting the user a wish. Despite this, Robin's mind had entered combat mode again, pressing further against the enemy, with a speed that not even Gangrel, the enemy king expected.

While the king managed to get his tail out of the field, it didn't mean he was uninjured, as several cuts traveled down his face and arms, the debris of explosions and wind magic scarring his face.

It didn't mean there was a perfect run for the Shepherds either, as Ricken, the young mage who rescued Maribelle, had an axe that was lodged into his shoulder, nearly cutting right through it. While he managed to keep the arm, he could never use it again, according to Emmeryn, who saw to the healing of the mage.

* * *

"Oh, will you make him shut up? He's been insisting on getting away from the border as if he has a reason to be terrified of the place," Maribelle huffed, dismissingly waving her parasol at Robin, receiving a heavy amount of glares from the Shepherds behind her, the worst coming from Sumia and Kellam.

The duchess only felt Sumia glare at her, glaring back like how dare a low class knight challenge her call, while Kellam could continue to do so for her, as she didn't notice him staring her down.

Most people didn't anyway, but it's the thought that counts.

* * *

 **AN: First of all, I'm on fire right now, I finished up the last chapter before I started writing this one in the same day, and I'm having this chapter done.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Outside the palace walls, a tall hooded figure stood out there, putting to the test a new magic that his master had taught him. Standing out of the sight of palace guards, he set about to create a mirror image of himself, and ensure that he stayed alive. The spell would create a copy of the user, but it wouldn't have the same amount of power as the caster.

That was fine, under the teachings of his master, he was way above what any of them could do, plus, he had to ensure that what his master wanted was fulfilled, so he intentionally cut the power from this even further.

Now, pulling out the vile his master gave him, he dropped a small amount of the soul of his previous self, the one that knew his master before him, into the puppet, and watched start to take effect.

* * *

Walking through the palace, Robin had left his own room, and was sitting in the hallways, hiding in the shadows, thinking, intentionally probing his own memories, seeing if he could dig up more about what he had forgotten.

He fell asleep there by accident, and quickly woke up when he heard footsteps coming from the courtyard. He stood up to face the source of the noise, and found Chrom there, talking with Marth.

Another person as there with him, the same girl as from the market, who insisted that her name was Caeda, both drew their weapons, pointing them at Chrom.

While he was worried above all else, he didn't have the gut to go out and fight both of them, he hoped that Chrom would take care of them.

He was lucky enough that he didn't have to help Chrom, as they both turned around at a new figure, who Marth ran down with his sword, and Caeda ensured the kill with her lance, driving it through the man.

Before they could all respond, as second figure came down from the trees, with both of them turning around, only to slip on the sword of the enemy they just killed, with Marth's mask being cut in half. Chrom charged forward at this one, and killed the man, and by then, Robin's mind set had completely changed.

* * *

Watching over the scene at hand, a vulture flew to a tower, and rested a crystal ball to watch the event as it proceeded, before it suddenly let burst into flames, without anything remaining to prove its existence.

* * *

Spitting blood out of his mouth, it was always a nasty flavor, the thief looked at the body of his assailant, fist red with his blood.

"You don't seem like the person who would willingly do this," the attacker said, shaking the blood off of his hand, constantly watching the people around him. Marth and Caeda were doing a wonderful job working together, as if they had fought together for several years, covering each other and aiding them. Stahl was currently assisting Frederick, as the knight's lance had broke in the middle of combat, and Lissa and Maribelle were busy healing Sumia, who blocked an attack meant for Chrom with her lance, only for the assassin to pull out a dagger and stab her in the stomach, with the prince not leaving their side.

"Not really, I was told that we were going to break into the palace, but I was never told that we were going to kill the Exalt," the thief spat, more blood coming out of his mouth.

"For me, it was just some gold and such, but I need a way to stay alive, you know," he continued. Robin bent down to bet a better look of the man, when a bag fell out of his pocket, and the smell of sugar came out of the satchel.

"Think I can get you to work for us?" Robin asked, noticing the intrigue the man had with the bag, looking at it with fascination.

"Tell me what's in that first," he demanded, like his life depended on the matter.

"Candy that Lissa gave me, it was supposed to be for making jokes that offended me, but I have no use of that, take it," Robin said, and the man immediately pounced on the bag with such ferocity that one would assume he hadn't eaten in days.

"The name's Gaius, glad to working for you, I still want the gold though."

* * *

After everything was said and done, Gaius could only watch in amusement at the man who hired him, hiding behind a pillar from the woman who had transformed into a rabbit, after he had said that he wanted a ride from the thing, only for it threaten him.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" The thief quickly turned around, and got a staff on top of his head, with a short blonde girl staring at him.

"And what are you doing with Robin's candies?" she demanded, looking at the tactician as well, visually demanding why he didn't have them.

He was, at the moment, climbing up a pillar, and looking down at Panne, as her name was, begging her to not actually kill him, with her looking at everyone for an explanation for Robin's behavior.

"His name is Robin, huh? I called him Bubbles, but he gave it to me, part of my employment, along with the gold that I wanted," Gaius said, rubbing his head where she hit him, since it actually hurt. A lot.

* * *

"So, he's with the Ylissean servants of Naga?" a hooded man said, waiting for an answer from his follower, who simply nodded in agreement.

"Yes milord, it also seems that he's somewhat interested in one of the children of Chrom, but we must prevent such behavior, as i…." he started, before a ball of magic was flung at him, missing by a good few inches, but enough to shut him up.

"No, when the time comes in Valm, ensure that he spends more time with the first daughter of Chrom, then my plan will surely succeed," the hooded man said, his hand still dark with the dark magic it used, making his message clear.

* * *

"Damn it Robin, I don't care if you think we need a person like him on the Shepherds, you just don't blindly promise that much gold to someone!" Chrom yelled, chasing the tactician across the palace, trying to figure out a way to explain to Lissa and Stahl why sugar was going to be a rare thing for a few days.

Sumia was chasing Chrom as well, wanting to tell him to stop, but something moving through the sky caught her attention, causing her to trip and skid a few inches.

Picking herself off of the ground, she swore that it was Lovebird, and Marth and Caeda were riding on her.

Scratching her head for a moment, she just let it go as something her mind created at the late hour, and continued to chase after Chrom, hoping to negotiate amongst the two.

* * *

 **AN: Since we got snowed in at school today, I was able to pull off several chapters for this story today, and this is one of the three I wrote during that time. Enjoy this burst of confused and powerful Robin.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Despite the fact that they truly needed to leave the area, Robin and Emmeryn were the only people who protested. Robin didn't want to go places where people would possibly kill him, and Emmeryn didn't want to leave the people behind. After persuasion from Chrom, Lissa, Frederick, Kellam and Sumia, the two finally managed to get out of the palace and marched to a palace that Plegia assumedly had no knowledge of.

* * *

"So tell me, what exactly caused Robin to let you join?" Lissa asked Gaius, curious about the man their tactician let into the Shepherds with a bag of candy. They were taking a break for eating, and Robin managed to eat something that wasn't given to him by Chrom or Sumia, so progress, the group guessed.

"What caused Bubbles to let me join? Probably because my neck didn't snap in half when he punched me, why?" the thief simply said, still rubbing the place where he got hit, it really hurt.

"What!?" she yelled, looking at Robin, only to realize that he was a completely different person off the battlefield, afraid of everything, and asking if it was safe to touch something that wasn't food or silverware.

"You know, I really wonder what could've happened to Bubbles that would cause him to be so messed up," Gaius said, watching as Robin got a little brave, and stole a piece of Chrom's bread, running up a tree to ensure that he wasn't caught.

"You and I can only guess, but it must have been terrible, he didn't trust anyone when he was given to us from Marth," the princess said, giggling here and there, Robin was jumping from tree to tree, making sure that Chrom couldn't get him.

* * *

Continuing the march, Chrom made sure that Robin was right in front of him, making sure that he wouldn't sneak anything from other people, as they entered a canyon that they would have to pass at one point or another.

One member of their group, a hierarch, seemed nervous about going into the canyon, claiming that he had some bad memories of the place from being a child.

Robin, however, decided to call foul, when he heard the faint roar of wyverns, creatures that weren't local to the area if what Kellam said was right.

He stopped in the middle of the path, causing everyone to look at him, with the first Shepherds remembering what happened the last time.

Without warning, he rushed the hierarch, and held him by his neck, and proceed to run forward, before anyone could ask what he was doing, with Emmeryn protesting loudly at his actions.

He heeded none of them, giving a warning glare to everyone behind him, which they took. Out of battle, they were still unable to best him in a duel, even if everything he did was an accident.

Before they could question what he was doing, the roar of wyverns filled the air, causing the group to look up in surprise, turning their heads back to Robin.

"So tell me," he asked the hierarch in a deadly tone, his grip getting even tighter around the man's neck, causing him to flair around, unable to breath. "Are you satisfied with how your would-be-betrayal ended up?"

* * *

To say that Emmeryn was internally weeping would be pretty accurate, actually, as she realized that Gangrel would push for war, and nothing was going to stop him.

Looking at the pegasus knight that joined them only reinforced her thoughts, Cordelia as her name was, that the knights that were stationed on the boarder had fallen, and that Plegia was most likely sweeping across Ylisse's plains, without anyone to protect the innocents.

However, she had to chose now, the plan to go to the eastern palace was no longer an option, and war was crawling against the country, a decision had to be made.

"Emmeryn, please, I know that look," Chrom said, walking up to his sister, as if begging her to not make the choice he knew she was going to make.

"You must stay strong Chrom, Ylisse will have to look to you after this," Emmeryn said, looking at her brother with loving eyes, turning her head to face Lissa, who was running forward, tears in her eyes.

"Emm, please, don't do this," she sobbed, hugging her older sister, refusing to let go.

"Emm, please, listen to Lissa, we need to have you with us," Chrom said, his own eyes betraying his mind, as he cursed himself for letting them water.

Robin was looking at the man with questioning eyes, he had never seen the man cry before, and wondered what could possibly cause him to do so now.

"I'm sorry, but I know what I must do," the Exalt said quietly, pulling something out from under her robe, and handing it to Chrom, with surprised looks on everyone's face, save Robin, he had no idea what the object was.

"The Fire Emblem, but sister, that means," Chrom started, only to have Emmeryn walk the other way, gesturing Phila, who accompanied them as well, to follow her, as she waited for some pegasi to land, one rider making room for her.

"No, please, don't do this," Lissa begged, only to have Gaius put a hand on her shoulder, nodding against the action.

"Please, stay strong, you two. I know you will make it to Ferox and get the soldiers we need," she said, mounting the pegasus that was in front of her, ready to take to the air.

Before she left though, she looked at Robin, who had a confused look on his face, still unsure of what was going on.

"Keep Chrom and Lissa safe for me," she said, before her mount took off, with Chrom openly crying, leaning on Sumia for support, as she hugged her captain, and Lissa sobbing into Gaius's shoulder.

"Cordelia, I want you to stay with Chrom," Phila said before she took off, not giving the pegasus knight a chance to ask why, watching her commander fly off to what they all thought was certain doom.

* * *

Upon reaching Ferox, no one was in a talking mood, something Rami quickly made note of, as she sent a messenger ahead to the Khans, letting them know that the Shepherds had arrived, with bad news on their end.

* * *

 **AN: internally, I'm thinking of what the long term protest I might get from a ship that I C-Supported in this chapter, but oh well, screw you guys. Also, not all supports are from the game. Just an FYI**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Upon arriving at the capital, before Flavia allowed any of them to have an audience, she required that they went to some of the baths that were in the area, as she would rather talk to people who had their minds cleared before all else.

Robin of course, didn't know that such a thing existed, and proceeded to ask questions again, somewhat lightening the mood amongst the group, even if most of them weren't answered.

All of the women silently wished they explained the concept though, because of the mistake he made later that day.

* * *

"Flavia was right, taking a bath was a good idea," Lissa said, the water starting to melt some of the tension in her mind, but not all of it.

"It truly is, Chrom and Frederick especially would benefit from this," Cordelia said, following the princess into the water, remembering how tense both of them were, and that their minds probably snapped at how rigged their own bodies were.

By then, Sumia, Sully, Maribelle, and Mirel were in as well, with the latter taking notes on how the water was effecting everyone.

"Aye, those two looked like someone shoved a lance up their asses, I'm not talking to someone who doesn't have their head screwed on properly," Flavia said, surprising the rest of the group when she stepped in, they weren't expecting her to show up.

Before anyone could ask what she was doing there, through the steam, one could hear, "Lissa, are you there? Chrom kind of slipped when he wasn't looking and fell, Frederick asked me to get you."

There were several shrieks in the bath area, some items flew around, and then they heard the 'klank,' of a metal bucket hitting someone on the head, followed by a splash, indicating that someone hit their tactician.

Going to the source of the sound, Sully managed to pull out a soaked, dazed and naked Robin, who seemed confused at why a bucket was thrown at his head.

"What the hell are you doing in here!?" she yelled at the man, who came to his senses, only to be suddenly pulled into the water, with only his head sticking out.

"Frederick asked me to get Lissa, why are you getting mad at me?" Robin asked, suddenly panicking at how high the water was, since he couldn't swim.

"Did they tell you that you shouldn't be in here at all in the first place!?" she yelled back, as the other women started to gather around her, glaring evilly at the man.

"Vaike said be careful to not be spotted, and watch to see if your horse was nearby," he said, arms now flailing, his fear of water was starting to cause him to thrash wildly, even though they assumed because he was afraid of Sully at the moment.

"He said what!?" Sully yelled, letting go of the white haired tactician, only to have a wave of water fly at all of them, tipping over all of them in the water.

However, before he could run out of the room, he slipped on water, and rammed right into the wall, which unfortunately lead right to the men's bath. After they heard after the splash, Vaike's voice could be heard, backing Robin's statement even further.

* * *

"So her horse found you, huh?"

* * *

After Sully beat the ever living crap out of Vaike, help from other women included, Robin was given some more rules he would have to learn.

Chrom, Lissa and the tactician were waiting for news from Flavia, with Sumia following them to ensure that Robin wasn't too out of line.

"So, Emmeryn is safe, right?" Lissa asked, turning to her brother for an answer, but, instead he just stood there, the relaxation from the bathes gone, and starred into the distance, as if he didn't hear anything she said.

"Hey Chrom, listen to me, say something!" she yelled, lightly tapping him on the shoulder with her staff, hoping that it would get a reaction from him.

His face remained blank, and he just stood there, still ignoring everything.

Because of that, he failed to see Sumia walk up to him, he face showing how determined she was to do something about the prince's behavior.

"Captain, snap out of it!" she yelled, as Robin realized what she was going to do. He created a small ball of fire in front her fist, as if to stop it. Instead, her fist didn't even react, as it took the fire with her, slamming Chrom across the face with her fist closed, the fire trailing behind in the shape of a flamingo.

The prince flew across the room and landed, skid for a few feet, and stopped right at the feet of Flavia, who managed to walk right into the situation, seeing up to where the fire formed around Sumia's fist.

Watching in fascination, she decided to step back into the hall, and listen to where this would go, it was most definitely going to be fun to see the end result.

"OWWW! Sumia, what the hell was that for!?" Chrom's yell could be heard in the room across, causing Basilio to flinch, imagining at what he thought most likely happened to the prince.

"Oh no, did I do it wrong?" she asked, starting to panic a little bit, frantically looking around the place, like she wanted a hole to swallow her up. "Phila said that a slap would work in getting people out of a daze," she said, sinking to the floor.

"Isn't a slap with an open hand, your fist was closed when you hit him," Robin said, now suddenly afraid of the person who was the most gentle with him, internally thinking that his fire spell was also to blame for the incident.

"Other than that, where did the fire come from, you don't have any practice in magic do you?" Lissa said, healing her brother's face and jaw, it broke in a few places.

"That was me, I tried to stop her fist from hitting him, but it just seemed to increase her power," Robin said, starting to hide behind the throne, not wanting Chrom upset at him.

* * *

 **AN: I'm just curious, what do you find more hilarious, the bath scene or Flamingo Punch? Let me know in the Reviews**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

* * *

The march to Plegia was a grim one. Before leaving the safety of Ferox, the Shepherds were informed that Ylisstol had fallen, and that Emmeryn was to be executed. They had no fewer than a month to get her back.

While it wasn't exactly an ideal situation, Robin had already created a path for the group to follow to reach Plegia within three weeks, provided that there were no problems.

As one would expect, a problem arose, one that caused some of the other Shepherds to be afraid of Robin a little bit.

* * *

Running through the sandy desert, as it seemed from a distance, a young girl was running from something checking over her shoulder every now and then.

"Is he gone, I'm tired of people chasing after me," she huffed, unwisely sitting down, in an attempt to get a break.

"Oy, why run wee one, living most likely in group, yes?" a separate heavily accented voice called, the owner of which had his head pop out from behind a sand dune no more than two feet away.

"GAH! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" she yelled, causing one head in particular to turn in the direction of the voice. And several others who you wouldn't want them looking at you in the first place.

* * *

"Hey, Blue, something's up with Bubbles," Gaius called out to the front, as Robin was slowly starting to inch further and further back, as he was already starting in the back of the column, but now he was about five yards behind the whole group of Shepherds.

"Blue?" Chrom asked, before just shaking it off, halting the Shepherds for a moment.

"Robin, what are you doing? We're going to Plegia to save Emmeryn, right?" the prince called out, looking at the tactician for an answer.

Their master planner was starring of into the distance, before his eyes widened, fear starting to take hold of them.

"Robin?"

The tactician started to shake violently, backing further and further up, eyes never leaving whatever he was staring at.

Then without warning, a dark aura started to surround the man, his white hair turning a deep purple, and his eyes turned from brown to a violent red.

Pointing his finger forward, aiming directly at Chrom, most people started to panic, especially those who realized this state from before.

Frederick did as well, and his knightly duties kicking in, shoved Robin from the side, knocking his mouth open, and a large beam of dark energy was fired from his mouth, blasting everyone off their feet, and the pegasi whinnied in protest, the sudden spike of pressure up causing them to land, visibly shaken.

The regular horses were no better, as they whined and reared violently, refusing to get near the tactician.

Not that he got any closer, as his eyes lost his more violent shade of red, but it was still red, and Robin charged ahead, fire and lightning already culminating into one hand.

* * *

Running with the 'girl' in front of him, the old mercenary was starting to tire.

The sun of the desert was starting to get to him, and the nature of the girl kept her from listening to him, forcing him to readjust, even if he pushed himself too much.

The enemy seemed to know this, as they started to surround the two, dark tomes in all their hands, grinning maliciously from the head of the group.

"This is what happens when you defy the servants of Grima."

When all seem lost, a large blast of magic tore right through half of the dark mages that were positioned around them, causing everyone to look at where it came from.

The non magic users of the group started to draw their weapons, looking around them, waiting for a horde of people to show up, increasing their master's life force.

Instead, a single figure stood, on a stone parapet, looking down at everyone.

They were all fools, he thought, that they didn't consider that he curved his magic and hit them from where he was standing, only causing it to look like it came from the distance.

Deciding to make a game out of it, he blasted some magic into the sky, unnoticed by the group below. A few seconds later, Valflame came crashing down, taking out all the physical based fighters, causing the dark mages to fidget a little more.

Aw, that was no fun. They had little to no magical resistance, so their deaths were faster than he anticipated, so he decided he would just scare the magic users, then kill the two they were chasing.

After all, if anyone was to kill, it was most definitely going to be him.

* * *

Walking through the battle field, several members scavenged the field, a habit that Gaius had been doing for a while, with the excuse, "I don't know what I can use forever, may as well take it from them."

After going through some of them, a red haired pegasus knight walked over to their lord's lieutenant, as he was in charge of the foraging.

"I've searched the bodies, and some of them seemed to be caring some seals," Cordelia smartly said, presenting a pair of orbs to Frederick, who was observing other bodies that managed to survive their tactician's attack.

The knight nodded, and gestured to Robin, who was at the moment, looking at rocks the girl from before was showing him.

When he was fighting the Grimeal, as they confirmed when checking the cloaks of bodies that were intact, she had transformed into a dragon, weather to run or fight, they didn't know, and blasted an attack at Robin, then turned tail, fleeing from the area.

What she clearly didn't expect, was when he showed up in front of her a few seconds later, picking at his teeth with his fingers, fangs now where his canines were, and wind was starting to form in his mouth.

"That was all?" he asked, before a Nosferatu barrage hit him, with the dark mages all attacking him at once.

Turning around in annoyance, wind quickly turned into dark magic, as a Goeta spell launched from his mouth, destroying everyone that it touched.

Several other Grimeal seemed to notice some of the traits of the man in front of them, and started to shake, looks of disbelief on their faces.

"Has he already returned, our Lord, G…" was the furthest they could say, before the Shepherds charged through, running them all down, with the two new figures joining them as well.

"Show them to Robin and explain what they do, I'm sure he'll find a beneficial use to them," he said, and proceeded to search the other bodies.

* * *

"Oy, brain man, why you go charge like mother bear when fight? Not use brain, yes?"

* * *

"I swear to Naga of this world, if you don't shut up about your 'sword hand', I'm going to ensure that there is no 'sword hand' for you to even use!" a voice yelled at a second body, a deep growl behind the first person, ensuring what he said was carried out, it had been a while since it had human flesh.

* * *

 **AN: This is more of a writing question, but who here reading this that's a native English speaker find characters like Gregor hard for dialog?**

 **Not anything against Gregor as a character, but I _hate_ writing dialog for him.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

* * *

Twirlling his thumbs, the Mad King was thinking of ways that he could possibly postpone the execution. If what the scouts were saying was true, it seemed the Ylisseians disappeared into thin air, that there was absolutely no movement from them at all.

For whatever odd reason, it didn't sit right with him, not that many things did to begin with, as he was certain that the princeling would come to save his precious sister, but it was like he got swallowed up by the very earth itself.

Which was why when the execution was said to take place, he was caught off guard with the presence of the Shepherds no further than five miles out of the capital.

* * *

"So, explain to me, commander," Gangrel said, looking at his nails, checking if they were sharp enough, "how those Ylisseians dogs managed to not only go undetected by our wyvern scouts, but also our foot soldiers that should've seen them from a mile away?"

The man was clearly shaking in fear, something his king disregarded, as he ignored the answer that he was given. Not even looking around him, a bolt of lightning hit the man, and fell to the ground, his body twitching with the electricity flowing through him.

In the king's cloak, a peculiar sword was hidden under his other hand, as magic swirled around it.

"I'll deal with the soldiers later."

* * *

"Are you sure that this is a good idea?" Chrom said, seeing his sister in her regal glory standing on top of a stone ledge, overlooking the entire capital of Plegia, with several thousand people there to bear witness.

"Do you want to ensure that she doesn't fall because of me?" the tactician retorted, knowing very well that if he did fight, something would go wrong on the rescue side of the mission, as he was currently struggling to find a way to limit his magical and physical prowess, the control he had in Ferox somehow gone.

During his last 'practice session,' he managed to punch a tree at an oasis with enough force to not only send it out of sight into the horizon, but also taking some of the soil underneath it as well. Mirel ran some calculations upon seeing the sight, and declared that she estimated that it flew to the border between Plegia and Ylisse, with a speed no one had possible thought of.

"Right, we don't want anyone or anything to be flung at her," Chrom said, rubbing his head at such a thought; Naga forbid that Robin got careless and accidently injured her or any of the civilian populace, Emm would never forgive him.

Letting the thought out of his mind, he turned to face the Shepherds, who were all ready for combat.

* * *

Carrying on with the fight, Gangrel decided to take notes on the man who was sitting out.

He was interesting to say the least, giving orders on the field, but never fighting himself.

Had the princeling fallen so desperate that he hired a coward to do his thinking?

If that was the case, he would just tell them to target the man, and their power would fall apart.

That is if his own soldiers would just get their fucking shit together, they were being plowed through.

* * *

"Exactly why are you fighting in this?" Robin asked, eating up attacks a dark mage was throwing at him, taking no damage what so ever, and proceeded to kick the sand in front of him, showing his absolute boredom with the person in front of him.

Somehow, she managed to get pass the Shepherds, and attacked him, maybe hoping to break the chain of command, but stopped attacking when she saw the lack of damage.

"How peculiar, most people would take the chance to kill the other," she said, glancing to the war monk that recently joined them on the field, rushing back with the intent of helping their tactician, followed closely by the manakete that followed him on the field since.

"Obviously," he said, gesturing the two to turn around and head back to the Shepherds, indicating he could handle the situation. "I would probably have done so if you thought you actually responded, a rare thing for an enemy to do."

"We're going to die at some point, I'd rather do it on my own terms than at someone else's," she continued, checking her nails at this point, seeing that the Shepherds were already starting to take the gate, as the cry of wyverns started to fill the air, all charging at the two.

"Then how about you join us, when you want to fight is generally up to you," he said, not even taking heed to the flying reptiles behind him.

"Really, and what if this is all just a plot to put a knife in your back when you least expect it?" she asked as a more dangerous look crossed her face, and Robin swore there was a spark in her eye.

Without even looking back, Robin took his left arm above his head, and launched three basic spells at once, all of which could've destroyed the unit of wyverns by themselves, but he did so to get his message across.

"If you truly consider turning against us, you should know that your body would never be found," he said darkly, a red gleam coming to his eyes, "ever."

"Hmph, most conversations stopped at the back stabbing part," the dark mage said, turning to face the gates.

"The name is Tharja, you can say that I'm your ally, for now at least."

* * *

"Are you sure we're going to make it, I just hope that the practice we had was worth it," a dark flier called out, urging her mount forward, its body only recently undergone the transformation from a white coat to black.

"We have to, we must ensure that the past is not repeated."

* * *

 **AN: well, chapter 13 everyone. Shepherds now showcasing Libra and Tharja. Okay, bye, see you next chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

* * *

The atmosphere was dark and heavy, as a group of warriors could be seen moving across the land, the rain seemingly mocking them and their failed attempt.

After the gate was taken down, Robin had relaxed from his battle mode, and Chrom had proceeded to take the talking. However, after it seemed like the way was cleared for them, and the pegasus knights were going to save the day, Risen came out of the ground, much to the surprise of everyone.

Chrom's immediate first reaction was to be afraid, not for the safety of the pegasus knights, but of Robin, as many remembered the encounter with them on the way to Ferox.

Instead, the tactician shut down, his body seemingly unable to adjust a third mental state so quickly, and he fell to the ground, magic pulsing off of his body, heating the ground around him.

Then, to Chrom and Lissa, the unimaginable happened, as someone realized what needed to be done, and did what others had considered to be a coward's last act.

* * *

Emmyrn fell.

* * *

Carrying an unconscious Robin over his shoulder, who was moaning things about 'mother,' 'don't go,' and the such, Khan Basilio was leading the broken Shepherds through a valley that lead to their escape.

"Get your arses moving, Plegia is most likely already breathing down our neck!" he yelled back, hoping that they would speed up, only to run into Plegian soldiers, who seemed just as defeated and broken as the Shepherds were, not even attacking the khan.

* * *

"Son of a bitch."

* * *

During their run back, the princess got Gaius to grab a golden seal for her from the convoy, and used it on herself, changing into a sage, much to her brother's anger upon finding out on the battlefield.

"Lissa! What the hell do you think you're doing!?" the prince yelled, telling Sumia to guide her mount to the direction of his sister, an angry look on his face.

"I'm doing what I think is right!" she yelled back, stepping on Gaius's foot so that he couldn't run, fear now present on his face at the presence of Chrom.

"What do you mean, you think is right? This is war, there is no right!" he yelled back, the Plegian soldiers around them had stopped attacking for a moment, letting the siblings sort out their emotions.

"You say that, but you intend to 'right' Gangrel once you get the chance, won't you!" Lissa spat back, her foot pressing harder on Gaius's, causing the thief to squirm a little bit.

"That's different!"

"How!?"

"It is!"

"How?!"

"IT JUST IS!"

"HOW?!"

Before Chrom could start again, the earth started to shake a bit, causing everyone to stop and look around.

At the start of the skirmish, Robin was put in the back with Kellam, who was tasked with looking over the tactician. He was pushed aside, as Robin was walking over to the Exalted siblings, as a gray aura was looming over his body, starring down everyone around him.

An immediate look of fear over came the Plegians, while the Shepherds only stared at him, every step causing the ground the rumble, knocking over everyone.

The whole field fell silent, as friend and foe alike stared down the man, his hair changed color again, taking a more black than purple color, starring down both siblings.

"Robin?"

…..

'CRACK!'

Chrom was answered with a punch to the face, sending him careening across the valley, faint traces of green present on the tactician's arm and hand, before rushing forward and catching the man, healing him as well.

"I'll talk to you later, we're leaving," he said, turning to the Plegian general, mouthing, 'run.'

* * *

Everyone was quite the ride back to Ferox, as Robin's gray aura was yet to fade. He still rode in the same carriage as Chrom and Lissa, as his glare had kept everyone else out, even Frederick stayed away with the presence of bear jerky, while making the driver and horses uneasy.

The Exalted siblings were quite the whole ride, the tactician staring both of them down.

"I'm going to start with you, Lissa," he finally spoke, his aura starting to turn a more white hue, but still gray.

"I'm not going to understand your emotional need to get that seal, nor will I attempt to comfort any of you, this comes first."

The princess just nodded, looking at the man.

"I'm putting you and Gaius on temporary suspension, I can't have you take things from the convoy just because you have the urge to fight, especially a seal without my permission."

She was about to protest, but the unforgiving eyes of the man quickly killed any complaints.

"The seals are something that you don't have the right to take just because you want to, if someone uses one without my permission, they will be suspended, emotional or not. And no matter what, it will not be overridden."

Robin was visibly angry, they could tell that much, and just looked at the man, his eyes seemingly showing a type of anger a parent would show their child when they were caught breaking something of great importance.

"Now Chrom," Robin started, his aura starting to take a darker hue, not quite Risen level, but still dark.

"Surely you know better than to react like that in battle. If someone dies on the field and you react like that, the whole army breaks, and I won't be able to fix it. Even in my darker modes, I am aware of them, I can only last at best twenty minutes."

Chrom just sat there, letting the tactician call out his sentence.

"You're a now leader, Chrom, the ruler of a country, something that I'll never be. But do you think that Marth from the tales of old had emotional conflicts as well when he was a leader, fighting for his throne? Do you think that he would stopped by them, letting his soldiers and followers pay the price for his mistakes?"

There was silence, before the prince shook his head, realizing what Robin was driving home to him.

"I'm not an army, Chrom, just a man with insane power and a thing for tactics. You need to learn to fight this by yourself as well, I can't lead the Shepherds without you."

* * *

Waiting in the shadows if Ylisstol, two figures sat inside the castle, most of the staff gone with the fall of the city, with one of them kneeling in front of a portrait, praying for forgiveness.

The smaller of the two, sat behind her big sis, silently listening to her to prayers, and the occasional sniffle, as tears were still running down her face.

"Lucina, there was nothing we could do, we saw what happened, and nothing is going to change that," she finally said, scooting closer to her sister, hugging her from behind.

The would-be Exalt shook her head, refusing to accept what they had been shown, as if her existence in this world was completely pointless.

"No, things were supposed to change. I've failed both ourselves and Father, and we failed the future."

* * *

There was a name beneath the portrait, carved into the frame that was holding it, as the woman in it showed was painted in perfect harmony with the village behind her, a simple smile gracing her lips.

The name was Emmyrn.

* * *

 **AN: Ugh, emotions, something that I feel like is not my strongest thing in writing.**

 **Well, chapter 14 everyone. This is easily my longest chapter yet at 1,257 words without this AN, and may be the longest until much later in the story, meaning Grima or late Valm arc later.**

 **From what I've also read on this site, this chapter or the one before this is generally the hardest one for people to write, and I completely agree, the feels from watching Emm fall for the first time, it's real. And no matter how much you may beg, she's not coming back, she's dead dead.**

 **I would also like to thank all of you reading this, as this story is my fastest growing one yet, as I hope keep you waiting for the next chapter in the good sense.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Libra was praying in one of the few shrines that the Ferox had for wandering merchants, praying to the gods for Emmyrn's safety to them, when something suddenly jumped onto his back, wrapping its arms around his neck.

"Hey, Basilio says it's time to go!" a cheery voice called out behind him, the owner's face popping up beside his.

"Ah, Nowi! Don't touch there!" the priest yelped, surprise and pain the prominent emotions on his face.

The manakete quickly let go of his neck, guilt running across her face.

"I'm sorry, are you hurt there?" she asked, taking a few steps away from the priest, lest she angered him.

"No, the wound is long gone, but the pain's still there," he said, rubbing his neck where she touched him, the thoughts of his past coming back to him.

"A wound that healed but still hurts you?" she asked with wonder, imagining what that could mean.

"Yes, it was when I was separated from my parents," Libra continued, somehow telling her something he swore he would keep quite. Not that he had a choice anyway; upon arriving at Ferox, Nowi immediately asked Basilio why he was bald, stopping only when she heard the answer from his mouth, much to the amusement of everyone else, and Basilio's discomfort.

"What, that's so sad," she sniffed, stepping a little closer to the priest, hoping that he would continue.

"We should head out now, we could very easily win the war."

* * *

For someone who just witnessed the death of the leader of the country he was defending, Robin was in a pretty good mood. Not surprisingly, some members started to wonder what was going through his mind; did he finally crack under the strain? Was he truly a traitor?

Had someone replaced his brain with cabbage?

Cordelia grimaced at the thought, of all the things she disliked the most, the accursed fake lettuce plant had caused a few jokes in the Pegasus Knights for a while, temporarily taking the place of her nickname of genius.

Shaking the thoughts out of her head, she noticed that one of the newest members was a few feet away from Robin, her presence seemingly unnoticed by him.

He kept walking happily, singing about low enemy moral, then suddenly stopped singing. Without warning, he immediately flung himself onto Chrom, a similar look of fear now in his eyes.

Well, that was new, that was the first time that he reacted like that to anyone.

With an offended look on her face, Tharja looked at the tactician, and pondered about how she could get closer to him.

After a few hours, she decided on a plan, and had her grin going, the one when she found an obvious weak point.

However, before she could enact her plan, Chrom came up to her with a letter, apparently written by Robin.

Tearing the letter open, Tharja couldn't wait to see what was in the letter.

* * *

 _Tharja,_

 _I understand from what Chrom and Sumia is telling me is that you seem to like me._

Yes, that was good, other people were telling him to get on with her.

 _For that, I appreciate that some people do' like' like me, but I'm afraid that I have to shut you down right away._

What?

 _If you haven't already heard of what little I know of my own past, dark mages were the primary cause of pain and fear for me back then._

 _I had saw them kill my mother, cursed to stay frozen till the waves took her breath, and throw her out to sea, a place I would never reach._

That was his reason?

 _Before I could write anything, I had to be calmed down a little bit, and reminded that no one was going to put me through what happened before._

 _While this is nothing against you, my fear of dark mages is already unshakeable, only overridden in the heat of battle._

So they could be together on the field, a simple fix.

 _A relationship that I have to count on only on the field is not one that I can work with, Chrom and I work together well on both because we can interact off the field._

 _My apologies for this statement, but I cannot return your feelings of me, my past is too scarred by dark magic._

 _I wish you the best of luck finding a person better suited for you,_

 _Robin_

The hell was that?

Because she was a dark mage meant that he was unwilling to work with her because of some childhood trauma?

Why, that was not even a fair call, surely if she was something else he would take up to her.

Regardless, she watched as a pegasus knight talking to their leader with a gentle smile and a soft blush on her face, causing some anger to form in her heart.

Damn the pair, but if she cursed them, Robin would never forgive her, possibly not wanting to see her again.

She would find a way around it, one way or another.

But for now, it was time to lay low and ride it out.

* * *

The night sky was dark with clouds, as Gangrel overlooked the area where the Ylisseans were most likely going to fight him and his army.

With thunder rolling in the background, a heavy rain started to fall down on the grassland, more frequently that what should have happened.

It was so uncommon, that some of the common people in the country said that when it rains that frequently, the Gods themselves are against the king, giving the people water that they need to survive.

He would not fall so some common myth, his army would simply walk over them in a full assault.

Sleep while you could, little princeling, he was going to need the energy in order to reach at least the second line.

His own mind went whirling away, thinking of ways to kill the Ylissians that they could possibly capture, even facing the same fate of their dear Emmyrn.

* * *

 **AN: It's officially spring break for me, I'm leaving for Hawaii two days after this is published, so there will be another period of inactivity here, but I'm not gone.**


	16. Chapter 16

The eve of battle was a dark one, as the clouds from the night were yet to clear away, some of the Ylisseans were starting to feel the weather get to them, especially their commander, the clouds reminding him of the dreaded day that he failed before on a crucial mission. No one really talked to him, the silence of man was unusual. Having his blade in his hands, he just stared at the field that were enviably have their battle, the Plegian army already starting to take formation.

"Chrom, the army is ready, Robin will lead the fight with the khans, then join us when it's all said and done," Lissa called out to her brother, as she readied her tome, healing staff also in hand.

"He won't be with us in the final battle?"

She shook her head, thinking of how this was going to really work out.

"Apparently not, he's such a legend on the Plegian side now, he hopes that you'll have everything under control here, his presence with the khans should scare the main army enough into surrender faster, then he joins us later."

* * *

"I just hope he knows what he's doing."

* * *

The wet grasslands that the main forces were going to fight in was covered in mud, as the Ylisse-Ferox army crossed into Plegian territory.

At the head of the force, in his bath towel glory, was Robin, tome and Levin sword in hand.

Most of the army had seriously questioned this man's sanity, and if it weren't for the fact that the Khans and Chrom had put him at the head of the army, most of them had seriously considered not fighting.

In the middle of the grass lands ahead of them, the Plegian army lay in waiting, nervously anticipating the arrival of the enemy. Once they saw what they did, most of them wondered what they were truly fighting.

* * *

"This better end quickly, I still have twenty kegs of ale left to drink back home."

* * *

The battlefield was total chaos.

Without the presence of Robin, most of army behind Gangrel felt confident in victory. But against his liking, the Shepherds were holding out much longer that he expected them to.

Nearly a quarter of the Plegian forces were down, while only Lon'qu was out, taking a blow for Olivia, then killing ten more soldiers before he was dragged off the field by frantic dancer to the healers.

That was fine, the reinforcements from his main army would join him soon enough, ensuring that no Ylissean would leave the field alive.

Wait, keep the prince and his sister alive. Kill his sister in front of him, then kill him.

Yes, that sounded lovely and cruel to him, watch his only other family die in front of him like the rest of it.

* * *

In the middle of the main battle, Robin was sitting in a well that he created, staring down the Plegian army while reading a book that Sumia had given him.

This one was rather decent, the imagination of the author was truly creative. The book was the fifth one of seven, and he was waiting for Sumia to lend him the sixth one. Allegedly, fans of the series consider the middle three books the true originals, while the first three were written after to be a prequel, were not near as impressive.

The seventh one also came out, under a new author to continue where the sixth left of several years later.

But that's not important.

The blood that was starting to get in the water was, as soldiers rushing at him were cut down with his spare hand holding a silver sword, while their bodies rolled off to the side.

He really didn't want to get out of the bath he created, but there was starting to be more blood than water.

Sighing, he stepped up out of the tub, without realizing that his towel had fallen off in the tub.

* * *

This was bad.

Very, very bad.

Gangrel's personal body guard was all but gone, yet most of the Shepherds were battered pretty badly.

Kellem was hit from the side from a wyvern rider flying into him without realizing that he was there, Sumia had an arrow graze both of her shoulders, Vaike broke both of his wrists, and dear Virion had some of his archer hair cut off by a stray arrow.

What a narrow escape from death, having his hair cut. He was truly rattled from the experience.

But the Mad King had sat out the whole thing, and decided that he would grace his presence upon the group.

"Why, hello there, little prince. I assume that you enjoyed your welcome party. I'm sure that we could've done better than that, but it seems that your tactician has kept my army at bay," he smiled a sick grin, walking over to Lissa who was barely standing with support from her staff.

The ginger thief that usually accompanied her was pinned under the dead body of a wyvern and its rider, after the beast took an arrow and flew around neurotically, landing on top of him, knocked out.

Chrom realized what Gangrel realized what he was going to do, and struggled to run to his sister's protection, his legs starting to give way.

"Oh, this is interesting, tell me dear princeling, what would you give me to ensure that your sister doesn't turn into an adorable pin cushion?" the Mad King grinned, holding his Levin Sword right at Lissa's throat, where she struggled under Gangrel's grasp.

Chrom, unable to get up off the ground, looked helplessly at the scene in front of him. He ran the real risk of losing another sibling, or the fall of his country.

His brain screamed to give the Fire Emblem, but his heart refused, hoping that Robin would come in and save them.

He was lucky this time, as Lissa disappeared in a flash of light, only to appear next to a man wearing a blood red towel, with a book in one hand, and a Rescue staff in the other.

* * *

"I must say, Chrom, if you're going to struggle this badly without me, I truly fear what's going to happen to this army once I leave from age, your air of invincibility will surely die me."

* * *

 **AN: I must say, how many of you thought I was actually going to kill Lissa? I mean, if you caught it in an earlier chapter, Ricken practically lost an arm, so that's not bellow me, I would say.**

 **And for those of you who care, Hawaii was fine, but it was through my school band, so scripted fun is fine.**

 **And school starts tomorrow, so, enjoy this chapter for a while.**

 **PS: Remember in chapter 14 that I said that it was my longest chapter in this story?**

 **I forgot that Chapter 1 is the longest, it just felt long with all the feels and emotions.**

 **PPS: the end of the Gangrel arc, yay!:)**


	17. Chapter 17

The country side was reveling in the victory of the war, Plegian gold was paid to help compensate for the lost lives and property of those who suffered during the conflict, and such other great news was spreading around.

Their dear prince was to be married, ensuring that the House of Ylisse would live on.

There were many rumors about said wedding, and people were starting to wonder exactly who was going to join the royal family of the land. Where had the prince met this girl?

By the time the actual wedding was to took place, the word had spread so that some people thought that he was going to marry his sister.

Ugh.

Sometimes man, ridiculous theories.

(Insert line break, not working?)

"So, Captain, I heard that you were getting married," a somewhat dejected pegasus knight sighed, walking into Chrom's room, as he had called for her earlier.

"Indeed, but I have some questions that I have for you. Would you mind?" he asked, gesturing to a chair.

Sighing again, Sumia sat down in the chair, looking back to her captain.

"First, what are your thoughts of me?"

"W.. Wha? My thoughts about you?

"Yes, your thoughts of me.

"Well, you're a kind and just leader, you care for people around you, and you always put others before you," she managed to pull off, somehow not tripping out of the chair for her response.

"Alright, then what do you look for in a man," Chrom asked, creating a small light of hope in Sumia's eyes.

"Well, he has to be strong, he's gentle and kind, but is willing to let me step in front and let me be strong as well, I don't want to depend completely on him," she answered after a few minutes of thought.

The prince sighed, causing the hope that shone earlier to disappear, as Chrom shook his head.

"I don't know if I fit the criteria that you asked for, but someone else can," he responded, getting up and walking over to her.

Sumia was practically in tears at this point, but still looked forward.

"Who?"

A kiss.

"Your husband," Chrom spoke, presenting a ring in front of her.

* * *

The event was as one would expect if the Shepherds were to be the ones who held a wedding.

The ceremony itself was fine, as Libra presided over it, but everything after that was a complete mess. The officials from other countries except Ferox were turned off by the brutish, rough nature of the group that was Chrom's private army

Vaike managed to get Sully drunk enough to lose in arm wrestling, Gregor, Flavia and Basilio were passed out on the floor after fifty kegs of fine wine each, and Cordelia was drinking her woes away under the eyes of Frederick, who she wouldn't let go of, sobbing every now and then.

And Lissa, who had never really drank too much, was the highlight of the night, as she swore like a sailor, and exaggerated some of Chrom's feats on the battlefield, as well as some, ….

How to put it,…..

Assets, shall we say, about her older brother.

One person that wasn't seen at the massive party afterwards, was the master tactician, who was currently hiding in a corner, silently chugging down a keg of ale.

Chrom had never given him any of it, and since now was the chance he was waiting for, he drank freely.

There were about two kegs behind him already, and he was starting to feel the effects of the alcohol already. What happened next was anyone's guess.

* * *

A burst of Thunder flew across the banquet hall, nailing a Gangrel loyal assassin. He instantly turned to ash, but no one noticed.

"Where the hell did all the ale go?!"

The hall turned around to see an angry man, a drunken blush on his face, with a barrel of ale on his shoulder, shaking it in an attempt to get the last amounts of the alcohol.

"Robin?" Chrom asked, before the tactician slammed the barrel on the ground, launching the passed out khans and Gregor off the ground, and landing on their faces, shaking themselves up.

"I said where is ale!" he yelled again, before throwing the barrel out of the hall and into the garden, where it broke into several pieces.

"Shit, where did Robin get any alcohol?"

"Robin, calm down, all the liquor in the castle is gone," someone called out, to everyone's new knowledge, dooming the whole castle.

* * *

The castle was in a ridiculous lock down, as the Shepherds tried to keep Robin from leaving and entering the city.

"Robin, stop! You don't need any more!" Sumia called out, pushing her shoulder behind Chrom, trying to keep the tactician from climbing over the group and walking out.

It seemed that being drunk didn't keep Robin from losing any of his physical strength, as he simply stood there after a while, then fell back causing the whole group of Shepherds to fall forward, and Robin proceeded to walk around them.

Getting up off the ground, Frederick scrambled up and tackled Robin on his left shoulder.

To everyone's surprise, he fell to the floor, as a purple glow flowed across his body, and a bright spot on his left shoulder started to glow even stronger, before it started crawling against his back, and with a bright flash of light, stopped at the bottom of his neck. For the briefest moment, everyone couldn't believe what happened. Here he was, the most powerful man in the Shepherds, had fallen over after he was tackled on the shoulder.

Some people took a cautious approach, as the last person who approached him like so in a knock out state was an enemy assassin whose body was found five miles out from the center of camp, and others stayed completely clear.

* * *

Overlooking the party from a ledge, a blue haired princess signaled that everything was clear, before a blur flew by, and the princess was gone. A few minutes later, out of the city, both riders sat down on the ground, letting the calm of the night and joyous mood rush away at the renewal of their own timeline.

"So, what's the plan now?"

"We wait and overlook the Shepherds, we must ensure that other things change as they should, but understanding Robin is our first priority, he's the wild card that we have encountered."

Cynthia only poked at her heart.

"This says otherwise, doesn't?"

(Insert line break, not working?)

 **AN: So, the first of only really two weddings, you can guess what the other one is.**

 **I have a feeling that I just made Chrom an asshole on the proposal, but I have no idea what to do with that.**

 **And here's a view of drunk Robin. I plan to screw around with this one some more, as he's the sign that the party's over.**

 **Next time, Anna joins the fray (while lining her own pockets.)**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

* * *

 **Before anything else, please don't kill me. I have no idea how to write characters like a pair of brothers coming up**

* * *

"Ah, why didn't I pack anything warmer?" Olivia half sneezed, half complained, her dancer's outfit, doing virtually nothing to stop the wind and cold.

Then without warning, a fur coat was flung at her face, with a near topless Lon'qu looking the other way, seemingly unfazed by the cold.

"Take it."

"B-but, but, y-you,"

"I'm not going to need it anyway, I'll think of it as training."

And the conversation ended.

* * *

Marching in the cold that is the Feroxie North, the Shepherds were going through some requested work from Flavia as part of repayment in the war. As the Feroxie army was unable to handle interior protection sufficiently after the war, it came to the Shepherds to defend the people who were traveling areas that most soldiers didn't.

And someone traveling the roads certainly fit the title.

Well, not being a soldier, that is.

* * *

"Hey Victor, why don't you stay behind and 'shop' a little bit, yeah?" a large, extremely muscled man named Vincent called out, wearing what was practically nothing but smallclothes in the freezing cold, pointing to a village not too far off.

"Hm, I think we have plenty of time, we could both go on and 'buy' some things, yeah?" a similarly dressed man responded, looking at where his brother was pointing. The thought of money that they could earn from that, ….

"Did I hear 'shop' and 'buy'?" a new, preppy voice called out, startling both brothers, to find a red headed woman, standing behind them with a small sack of gold over her shoulder.

"What, when did you get in here?" Vincent yelled out, hand already going for his axe, planning to pilfer the gold off of her.

"Hm, oh, you know, just snuck around here and there, killing some people who came after me, a typical day you know?" she went on, twirling her hair around in her finger, her cheery smile never leaving her face.

"Weren't there supposed to be people who were guarding the boarder of camp?" Victor asked quietly, suddenly feeling a little uneasy at the situation.

"Hm, oh, I see, you guys are bandits, aren't you?" Anna perked up, thinking of a potential bounty that would come from this; after all, she didn't live under a rock.

"Ah, this is too much, someone just kill her," Victor sighed, and headed off to the village.

"Oh no you don't, I was going to sell some stuff to that village."

* * *

Going back through the snow for a few more minutes, the Shepherds spotted something off in the distance, like an unidentified red blur.

Taking immediate interest in the blur, Mirel took out a separate note book, and started to record all she could.

"Hoy, magic lady, need everything in little book?" Gregor asked, he never fancied himself as a scholar, so he was perplexed in the vivid interest Mirel had with everything surrounding her.

"It's our job as humans to record things, and let others know what we've learned, we would grow stronger," she responded, a little disappointed when it became more obvious that the blur was a merchant running around, seemingly fighting off bandits.

"Oh, yes, people think value word on paper, but bird care not when it takes paper from lost room to make nest," the large mercenary responded, thinking back to the many building that he had seen in such a similar situation.

"Are you challenging the fact that such recordings are not important?"

"It not about importance to man, but importance to the world, ya? Once man leave area, knowledge of area is useless, cannot be used later, many small thing different."

Hustling about five feet behind them, Vaike and Sully looked at each other, thinking the same things, but worded them very differently.

"The old man thinks he can challenge her in this?"

"Teach isn't stupid, but he can tell when someone is reckless."

Looking at each other, they both just stood there, then continued to move forward, with the now paladin snickering at the comment made by the newly skilled warrior, even though he still occasionally hit his own wrist with the bow string.

* * *

Upon catching up to the red blur that they had spotted, the group had also rid the area of bandits that the blur was fighting. And upon proper thanks from the villagers, the red blur, now named Anna, said that this was just one, and that someone else had left from the group of bandits to return to their hideout.

Well, onto that then.

* * *

Marching along back to the kingdom, Chrom was holding his head in annoyance, as Anna was able to persuade Sumia into buying more things than they really needed, especially playing on the idea of a future child.

"Sumia, I know we've talked about this before, but I need to ensure that the kingdom is stable first, I can't have a child while trying to fix this kingdom at the same time."

The grand palace of Ylisse was standing there in front of them in its proud glory, before several explosions were seen from the court yard, followed by a wall falling down.

"Especially with that 'kid' running around," Sully muttered under her breath, while Chrom silently sobbed about the cost of repairing the wall, before stepping out of the way of an UFS, or Unexplained Flying Shepherd, specifically Frederick Class.

* * *

"Milord, it appears that Robin has caught a cold again."

* * *

Pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration, Maribelle struggled to treat the Grandmaster of Ylisse without making him upset. The last time someone tried to take care of him and he was unhappy about it was when Chrom had hired some tutors to fix Robin's behavior, as it returned to where it was before he was involved with Plegia. They were the ones who ended up going to therapy, simply unable to figure out what was causing Robin's behavior and new and sudden, often violent thrashings, even nearly removing the arm of one, who attempted to drag him out of his room.

"Why are we still keeping him? He is an obvious threat to the safety of civilians, and just keeps destroying parts of the palace; just send him out to the woods."

"Because then we at least keep an eye on him, should someone like him really be running around in the woods," a new great knight responded, bringing in a large basket of herbs and flowers, hoping to cause Robin to calm down.

"Fair point, I assume we just can't have a poor peasant run into him and face his rage."

* * *

 **AN: okay, this chapter is done.**

 **First of all, the school year is coming to a close, and finals.**

 **Enough said.**

 **Also, there's a new poll for this story, so check that out, because someone will die, won't say who.**


	19. Bonus Chapter, Lucina's Birthday

Bonus Chapter for Lucina's B-day

* * *

 **The title says it all, just barely remembered to post this.**

* * *

Moving through the grand palace of Ylisse around her, Lucina walked into what used to be her old room.

Well, yet to be, once she thought about it.

That day was still a year away, and she didn't know what the room was currently being used for.

Cynthia was still asleep back in the camp that they had set up, and she had snuck off on Lovebird, moving in out of the view of the guards.

Sitting down in the middle of the room, Lucina had closed her eyes, and started to think back before the days of the Risen.

* * *

 _"You'll never catch me!" a young, joyous voice yelled from across the court yard, as an older figure was chasing the young princess across the castle._

 _There was a little game that she would like to play with him, and he would go along with it, wearing a certain mask while pretending to be the bad guy. In a way, it worked, since it was a mask from a sorcerer that was killed while breaking into the palace before she was born._

 _"Come back here, you dirty Worshiper of Naga!" the man called back out using a little trick that he hadn't shown her yet, and never would show her. With a basic green aura glowing around his feet and hands, the man took off from the ground, and soared across the court yard while the young princess wasn't looking._

 _When she turned her head around, her pursuer was gone. Stopping where she was, young Lucina started to look around, wondering where he could've gone._

 _Then from behind her, a pair of arms picked her up, and started to laugh, an evil, mocking laugh that came from behind the mask._

 _"Now, young princess, it's time for a bath."_

 _"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

* * *

 _Having finished her bath and gone back into her room, Lucina sat on her bed and waited for her mother to come by, followed by her father, and then, if she was lucky, her secret friend would show up. She loved it when he came over, as it was always a surprise what he would do: a small gift, a story about one of his adventures, or something silly that her father did that day and he didn't tell her._

 _He said that he was going to show tonight, and she wondered what he would do this time._

 _However, he hadn't shown up yet, but she waited._

 _She waited and waited as long as her little eyes could stay open, and just about when was going to fall asleep, a knock came on her door._

 _"Lucina?"_

 _Immediately awake, she looked at the entrance to her room, where she could see two feet at the bottom of the door, matching something she was used to seeing._

 _"Robin?"_

 _"Yep kiddo, sorry that I'm late, your father decided that I needed to do more work before I was allowed to go to sleep today," the grandmaster of Ylisse said, walking into the room, his heavy ceremonial gown being substituted by a lighter sleeping cloak._

 _"Was daddy being mean to you again?" the young princess demanded, having a visibly upset look on her face; she loved Chrom, there was no question about that, but she would get rather upset about the stories Robin would tell her how he was treating him._

 _Of course, they were exaggerated, but the idea that her father could be so mean to someone who worked so hard for him made her upset, and she would tell her father to be nicer to him._

 _"Yes, yes he was. My normal work causes my fingers to bleed, but this time, both of my thumbs were broken," he told her, as a small gasp came from the little girl._

 _"Broken thumbs?" she asked, a look of horror now on her face._

 _"Yes, but I know what can do to help fix it," he said, looking at the young princess in the eye._

 _"What, there is, what is it?" she eagerly asked, hoping that she could maybe help Robin._

 _"A light kiss on both of my thumbs."_

 _Wait._

 _A kiss?_

 _Turning a shade of red, the princess bashfully looked the other way, unable to look at the man in front of her._

 _"You can't do it?" Robin asked, looking a little disappointed, before he started playing with her._

 _"Well, I guess I'll have to have Aunt Lissa fix it then, but she's already asleep," he kept going, creating a look of pain on his face._

 _"And I have to start working before Aunt Lissa gets up, so I have to start with broken thumbs and pain in my hands," he went on monitoring her reaction._

 _It was really cute, with her looking the other way, thinking about if she should do it or not, her face scrunched up in the way one is thinking about something very hard._

 _"Then your father asks me why my work is taking so long, and then…."_

 _Finally giving in to her kind heart and not wanting Robin to suffer anymore, she gave a quick kiss on both of his thumbs, looking the other way again, a vibrant red on her cheeks._

 _"Was that a kiss? Lucina, what are you going to do when you like a boy and marry them?" Robin asked, looking back at the princess, trying to think how she would react this time._

 _Looking straight at the man that she idolized the most aside from her parents, she said with no hesitation, "I'm not going to marry a boy; their gross. I'm going to marry you."_

 _To say that Robin was surprised was an understatement, he didn't expect her say that, but kept his cool._

 _"I am most offended, Lucina, I was a boy at one time," he said, looking back at the princess to realize that adults weren't born as adults._

 _"Well, you we are not gross, all other boys are."_

 _"Your father was at one point too."_

 _"Umm," Lucina thought about it, when someone's voice could be heard from the hallway._

 _"Marth?"_

 _"Marth?"_

"Marth, what are you doing here?"

Bolting awake from her sleep, Lucina drew her sword, before it was caught in the hands of Robin again. He was younger, and he seemed stronger, but his eyes seemed to be the same.

"Robin!" Lucina exclaimed, not expecting anyone to be in this room, and sheathing her blade, the initial surprise from being woken up now gone.

"What are you doing here?" his tone changed, a basic green aura coming from his hands, as if to blow her out the window.

His eyes were in their battle mode too, staring her down, mercilessly.

Realizing that Robin was still rather questionable about everything, she hastily responded with "I'm sorry, I didn't think anyone would come in here."

The green aura gone from his hands, Robin looked around, before saying, "This is my room."

His room?

"The future was rather different wasn't, this was your room," Robin said, lying down on the floor.

"What are you doing?"

"This room has obvious value to you; sleep on the bed if you want."

"Oh, I wasn't planning on taking your sleeping space, I have camp outside of here, and Ceada is waiting for me."

"Fine," he grumbled, getting off the ground, and into his own bed.

Climbing out of the window, Lucina quickly checked her surroundings, before she swore she heard, "And happy birthday, I know why you come here," and "You did so last year too, when more cake was missing than usual, and Gaius was clean on the amount."

* * *

 **Happy Birthday Lucina, and remember that the future is not written.**

 **Also, this takes place after the chapter that's coming next, just for the birthday.**


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Ah, why does this outfit have so many layers?" Lissa complained in the intense heat of the south, it was rather humid too, with some layers of her sage outfit sticking on a little too well.

Looking the other way, Gaius was desperately trying to not get seen by Frederick for looking at the princess, considering what happened last time they were seen together.

There was a new scar right under his left eye, after just barely avoiding a spear coming to his face. All he hoped for was the Chrom wouldn't hear about that, Frederick would by the one who was most likely defended in that situation.

* * *

"Are you sure that such measures are necessary? Most of the time, we can handle such manners without creating that much suspicion," a red haired pegasus knight asked Chrom's lieutenant, thinking of how Lissa would act over such behavior.

"Yes, he is starting to get concerned with how their behaving around each other, especially after the seal incident," he responded solemnly, thinking about what would have to be done if he did marry her, as Chrom expected; the whole kitchen would have a guard to ensure that he didn't steal any sugar.

* * *

Wandering through the area, Chrom decided that it would be best for Lissa to take a group of people down to the south while he went to Ferox, and Frederick would accompany her along with a separate group that would help secure the area of bandits now taking advantage of a weakened military after the war.

And they weren't too far from a military outpost, so some of the local troops would join them along the way.

* * *

Glancing back every now and then, a young lad with a pot on his head was running with a stick on his shoulder, with a knife tied onto it. Having fled from his farm now for about an hour, he was on the verge of collapse, but the safety of his village was at stake.

"Come back here, ya' little varmin, we can't have you squealing to the guard, you pig!" a ruffian came running at him, his ax swinging wildly in the air. He glanced back, but it caused him to trip on a root, skidding across the ground.

Grinning at his opportunity, the ruffian rushed at him, before an arrow flew by and pierced his throat, and a figure came down from the trees, his bow and quiver strapped to his back.

"You alright?" a ginger man asked, a sucker casually hanging from his mouth.

* * *

After getting a basic over run of the situation, Libra was tending to some of the wounds that the villager, Donnel, as his name was, had taken from fleeing his village, with an ever enthusiastic manakete with him, running back and forth between the supplies and the man, her joyous manner of helping rubbing off on both of them.

"Please, take care of that bowl, my former friends used it last before they fell on our way to save the Exalt," he asked, as Nowi was going a little faster than what he was comfortable with.

Immediately taking his words to heart, she slowed her pace down, and gently put it down next to him, and sat down, waiting for something else to be needed.

* * *

"Well I'll be, mister, if I didn't know that you were a monk, I'd say that you two would be married already."

* * *

Marching back to Donnel's village, Lissa was frustrated in the orders that Frederick gave out when they were continuing, she separated from Gaius with quite a distance, and wanted to talk to him. Damn what Chrom thought, she was going to talk to him like she wanted to, flirtatious or not.

Taking a small group of pebbles, Lissa started to throw some in front and dropping others behind her, waiting for Frederick's inevitable reaction to stop the convoy and removing them from the walking path. Taking advantage of the break, she slid further back, and had snuck something from one of Gaius's coat pockets, one where he left candy that he thought she would enjoy, and was easy to take if he didn't care.

"If you came back here just for candy, I suggest that you do it when there aren't lives at stake," he said, passing a candy wrapped up, which he called 'kisses,' since they looked like they would fill the space your lips make when you pucker them up to kiss.

"Fine, but, uh … Frederick," Lissa said quickly, and dashed back to the front, before gently bonking him over the head with a wind tome, causing his hair to flow up a small amount.

* * *

Somewhere along the line, Cordelia sighed, muttering things about 'lucky to have love,' and 'what to do about Chrom.'

* * *

Finding the village that Donnel came from, they waited for nightfall to attack, the battle started with Gaius shooting all the archers out of camp with his bow, and Donnel practicing his newly found skill of javelins after being given a paper, before Lissa, Cordelia, and Nowi came in with their magic and breath attacks, leaving the rest to Frederick and Libra to sweep through the remaining bandits taken by surprise, especially after a large rabbit started to attack them viciously from behind, with general confusion being the order of the day.

* * *

"Whoopie, did we take care of them good," Donnel was rather excited about defending his village, but, soon after, was found desperately trying to get out of the grasp of his mother, scolding him for doing such a reckless thing.

"Aw, ma, I was just try'n to get help from people who would do so," he said, looking with pleading eyes, as if was interested in joining the group.

Taking the cue, Frederick stepped up to ask, and eventually after a few minutes of discussing, managed to have Donnel join the Shepherds officially.

* * *

Upon arriving at the castle in Ylisstol, Donnel was amazed at the scale of the building, and upon walking into the castle.

"Now, stay here, we're going to bring someone in who needs to know who you are, just don't say anything regarding his past," Lissa said, as Frederick ran off to get someone from their chambers.

A few moments later, the group could see Frederick calmly soaring across the sky, and a wall start to fall down, with a hooded man walking around with a flushed face, sniffling every now and then, behind where the wall used to be.

"What in tarnation was that?" Donnel asked, rightfully horrified.

"That is our tactician, Robin."

* * *

 **AN: Okay, I managed to write this with what free time I had that wasn't studying, so the filler chapters are nearly over, just one more after this. And for all real talk, if I ever have a daughter, I want to name her Lucina, which is probably not a good thing.**


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

* * *

Wandering across the fields and meadows of the countryside, a single solitary figure was wandering through, his thoughts revolving around his past and what to make of his future. In his current state of thought, he knew why he was being sent out of the castle, and it was somewhat fine for him. Yes, he was dangerous back there, but it had put a damper on his thoughts. Why did he have to have this power, it kept him separate from his friends and from the closest to a family.

* * *

It was a joyous moment in the castle, as the queen had given birth to the first royal child, who was everything that the royal couple had expected. In the inevitable fact that the Shepherds would celebrate, Chrom had to ensure that there would be no alcohol at all; given the disastrous results that was his own wedding. Some people grumbled about it, but the inevitable fear of Robin having a separate drunken rage was enough to keep them from completely bringing any, save Gregor, who managed to sneak some pure alcohol mixed with water.

Yet as time went on, having a child in the palace along with Robin was starting to be not one of the safest ideas, as he would still accidentally destroy things, and tended to have a habit of waking up in the middle of the night and exerting large amounts of magical force in the courtyard, which would wake the baby, and then Chrom and Sumia.

After a while Sumia had asked some of the other women in the Shepherds to make a nice way to tell Robin to get out of the castle. Despite the fact that he was somewhat functional as a person, he was still a danger to the infant, and had only seen Lucina under the guise of 'learn-her-face-for-an-infiltration-situation' while keeping all the details in his mind of battle mode.

Eventually the idea of sending him off to let him think and experiment away from the crowded city area was the one with the most support, and went into effect.

* * *

Having met some soldiers who had returned to being farmers and staying with them for some time, Robin had been sleeping in the open, messing with combining dark magic spells and combat spells, like Mjolnir and Valflame, to create even more devastating blows, or draining their endurance or fixing his body.

Regardless of how much time he spent out away from society, he couldn't seem to be able to get his mind of the idea of how to control his other states of mind. His combat mind set was close to snapping after being set in it for nearly two weeks now, and he was asked to be out of the castle for a month. He was about to go crazy.

However, he lucked out, and spotted a camp with a familiar pegasus waiting in front.

Double checking himself, that couldn't be Lovebird; he briskly jogged across the field separating them. As if noticing the man, the pegasus whinnied, alerting the two members of the camp. Stopping themselves at the sight of Robin, Marth and Caeda looked at him, before he simply collapsed to the ground, his mental relief of being able to get out of battle mindset going through his body. Hurriedly rushing to help him, the pulled him into their camp, where they laid him down on a patch of grass, off the dirt road where he fell.

* * *

His breathing was getting shallow and sweat was starting to build at his forehead, indicating a fever was coming. Putting her hand to his forehead, Lucina violently pulled it back; it was as if she had touched brimstone, and he seemed to be getting worse. Panicking at the idea that Robin would die at their hands, Lucina and Cynthia frantically worked to find a way to be able to get him to a nearby river. The closest one was about two miles away, and Robin was starting to have some of the grass around him shrivel up around him, his body heat clearly too great for Lovebird to handle.

Looking at the tent canvas that they managed to salvage from bandits, they put him on it and simply dragged him to the river, while looking for hazards like rocks and roots. Hitching the make shed sled to Lovebird, Cynthia had the pegasus fly close to the ground, while Lucina checked on the tarp behind them and the ground in front, not wanting him to hit his head on anything. He was also starting to mumble incoherent things, such as "Father," "Mother," "Dragon," and "Awaken," causing both of them to look at each other. They were now aware of his Grimal origin now that they had the time to separate the him from the rest of the Shepherds, but how he ended up with Chrom was still the thinking point.

At the river, both sisters just sat there, switching the cloth on his forehead every now and then, with a new wet one, which seem to work, ignoring the ones that caught on fire. "Look at him though, he was never like that when we first saw him, and he's a completely different person in combat," Lucina thought out loud, with Cynthia smirking at her, not letting the idea die of her sister and Robin being a thing, even if she has to pay for it.

* * *

Slowly coming to, Robin started to blink, and move his body a little bit, before sitting strait up, looking around him. It was dark, and there was a small fire started, with Caeda on watch. Out of his battle mindset, he was now aware of the fact that Caeda wasn't his mom, as Sumia explained after Lucina was born. The whole concept was slowly growing onto him, but the idea of his own mother somehow didn't connect. To him, it was just a name, and not a position.

With him getting up, she rushed to do what he presumed to be getting Marth. Instead, she rushed him with a spear, having enough control to stop. Failing to sense the presence of Risen behind him, he immediately cowered, and an electric blast that launched her off her feet traveled through the ground, waking Marth up, and destroying the Risen horde.

"What are you doing, Cynthia?!" she yelled out, forgetting that they were under cover, and that their real names could cause problems for them later on. Cynthia, though, immediately realized her sister's error, and flinched, looking at Robin and back at Lucina, to see if there was any way to get out of this.

"You're name is Cynthia?" Robin asked, then looking back at Marth, with some questioning looks. The fascination in his eyes was sparkling, as he rushed up extremely close to Cynthia's face. Without even hesitating, he rushed over to Marth's face, grabbing her shoulders in an uncomfortable manner, his grip was solid. Looking the other way, she didn't see the look in his eyes, as some dice fell about a few hundred miles away.

* * *

"Pulling some strings should work just fine," a robed figure stared at a magic circle, fisting his hands, as a model of the princess showed up in the circle, letting him manipulate his offering's body.

It didn't go as planned.

* * *

What will Robin do?

Robin is confused.

He hurt himself in his confusion.

Foe Lucina and Cynthia look at each other.

What will Robin do?

Robin is confused.

Robin used Thoron.

Lucina and Cynthia evaded the attack.

Foe Lucina and Cynthia surround Robin.

What will Robin do?

Robin snapped out of confusion.

Robin is building magic.

Robin looks at Lucina.

Foe Lucina's Mark of Exalt is activated.

Robin is frozen solid.

Foe Lucina and Cynthia yell, "Ahhh! Robin!"

* * *

After a few minutes of picking at the ice that formed around the Grandmaster, Robin finally broke out of it, and stared at Lucina relentlessly, both of the time travelers unsure on how to behave. Now that he looked at them, Cynthia was dressed to be a Dark Flyer, and there seemed to be some worn out tomes that she was caring. As for Marth, the Falcion was there, as he expected, but he took the extra time to look at her. She was wearing a mask before, and there were no injuries or scars on her face that he could tell of from a distance, and none now that he was looking for more detail. Despite him trying, Lucina was trying to keep her left side out of his sight, eye closed as well.

Testing something new, Robin found a large enough rock, and with a little effort, to hide it was him, a boulder came flying towards them, aiming for Cynthia, as he faked ignorance. As he expected, Marth immediately opened both eyes, with the Grandmaster turning around with her head turn.

"Cynthia!"

Wasting no time, he ran forward in front of the Dark Flyer, jumped up and grabbed the flying rock. Falling back down, with him on the bottom, the ground shook upon impact, as he threw the rock much further than he really should have. In their shock and surprise, they failed to notice the green aura that had formed around his hands and feet, giving him a cushioned landing, and enhancing his ability to throw things.

Looking back, both were just standing in shock, eyes open. Taking a better look, in Marth's left eye, was most definitely the mark of the Exalt, in its proud glory.

* * *

 **AN: Anyone else hate confusion? Why you ask? New to Pokemon? Then you fail to understand the joke and rage of confusion; laugh at someone else when it happens to them, throw your 3DS across the room when it happens to you. Think of it like an enemy with just 1% chance of critting you does, killing you (one of my friends is looking at you, Arthur, or as I like to call you, Discount Captain America.) That's the same rage confusion has. And, ignoring this long rant about confusion in Pokemon, this is my longest chapter to date, word wise, just edging out by about twenty words.**

 **Some time to go before it's about 100 or more above, I guess.**

 **Also, Summer Break, HERE I COME!**


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

* * *

Waves crashing across the sides of ships, the group of armored knights and paladins stood on the shores of Feroxi port town, where little to no resistance was meet.

Staring over the area that had been taken, the commander simply shook his head.

"If our conquest of this continent is as easy as this, then the Conqueror is more than worthy to wield the Fire Emblem than any of the other fools that live here," he muttered. Preparing to talk out loud to the 'civilians' of the area, he gathered his breath, only for a villager to get on board.

"What are you doing here, you miserable fool," he spat at his feet, staring the man down.

"Please, we beg of you, once the Shepherds arrive, this place won't be able to survive during a war, winter is coming," the man spoke, the survival of his town depended on them having resources, most of which were probably going to be spent on the war.

"Then eat the wood in your homes," the commander spat, and ran his spear through the man's head, while the Shepherds witness the act.

* * *

About two months earlier, there was word from Virion and the Khans, who had requested a meeting with Chrom and Robin, over the issue of a new threat to the coast. Upon arriving at the cold country, Robin was unfazed at the flowery language that Virion was talking in, and simply told him to shut up or he'd sew his mouth closed for him. "I wouldn't mind that, but I can't have you do that to him," a new voice said, as a sleek feminine figure walked in, pink hair seemingly flowing on imaginary winds.

"Ah, my fair Cherche, so you have….." Virion started to speak again, before Robin butted back in.

"Hey, look at that, someone came to your defense, most cowardly of snipers. How much do you have to pay to keep that so?" the Grandmaster snickered, before pulling a bottle of whiskey out of nowhere, and started to drink the whole thing.

"Someone who drinks as you do shouldn't be in such a position, I can only imagine the death that would come from it," Cherche said, looking at the bottle in disapproval, already aware of the man's position, before it flew strait into her gut, taking her breath away, and collapsing on the ground. Robin's index finger was wet in alcohol, and he flung the thing across the room by flicking his finger.

"Huh, I guess you are right; if I used my entire hand and all my strength, that bottle would've traveled strait through," he responded, and grabbed a second bottle.

Chrom just sighed, he seemed to be doing that a lot about Robin.

After the month that Robin was ousted out of the castle, his non-battle personality had changed, into a person who enjoyed dark humor, spoke crudely, insulted whoever he was talking to, and was beating Gregor in drinking games, something people thought was impossible. But he never got drunk from it, something that happened to him earlier, even after one spree, where he drank all the wine Anna was planning on selling; about fifty thousand bottles, nearly 5 liters each, he was still able to look after Lucina for Chrom and Sumia, as they hoped it would make him lighten up.

It worked for a while, but then it became obvious that it was a charade, to have Chrom and Sumia ignore him, their hopes were dashed.

Something was eating at Robin, and they couldn't get him to tell.

* * *

Entertaining himself on the idea of being invaded, Robin had asked exactly what the Valmese had done to be able to take control of a continent, despite being a small country.

"Total and unstopped conquest," was as Cherche described it after she regained her breath and realized there was little to no choice on this. She still had her doubts, but put them aside for the time being.

With killing civilians, targeting anyone who wasn't an ally, and underhanded plans that would devastate the country that they would invade, Robin had already thought ahead of what was going to happen. Winter was a few months away, and Robin could already guess what the plan the new enemy had originally intended, and with the force that the Valmese had, he probably would've done the same.

Instead of letting the enemy prepare to defend the entire country and build up during the winter, have vanguards invade port cities and have them fortified, ready for the main invasion force to land, then sweep across during the spring. If what Robin understood was right, which he most likely was, this was the first invasion force, which would spread word to the rest of the army on where to land.

Well, not anymore, suckers. An angle of death bathed in light is coming for you.

* * *

Staring far into the commander of the enemy, Robin decided to sit this one out, and keep the rumor and mystery of his power away from the Valmese as long as possible. True, that meant that he had to put a lot more faith into the Shepherds, but that would also give him the chance to see how everyone else would be doing after the nearly two year period of time.

"Hey hey hey, Teach is back, losers!" a very loud and obvious voice called out in the Shepherd's formation, as a paladin hit him over the head with the pummel of a sword, face palming at her husband's inevitable, stupid behavior. It happened while everyone else was busy with their own matters, both of them were training together, to help fight against certain opponents in certain situations.

Sully would force Vaike to change up how he'd use the ax to fight a sword, and vice versa when she would use a lance. Eventually, things happened, and their announcement came about a week after Robin came back.

And with it being something Vaike had insisted he had been able to loosen Chrom's restraints on drinking for everyone. With a sober Robin, brawling khans, Frederick telling everyone to shape up, and Cordelia drinking at his side, still frustrated at her lack of a love life.

It was a more traditional party thrown by the Shepherds.

Staring at a lock of hair in her hands, Cherche was struggling to find the person she was assigned to work with. Even if she still didn't really trust Robin yet, his tactical mind was something that she would respect, and obeyed his orders.

Deciding to let her wyvern, Minerva, smell the hair and locate him, she was confused when the beast snorted, indicating that it couldn't find the person.

"Did Robin just pull a joke on me?"

"Um, excuse me, are you Cherche?" a voice seemingly out of nowhere called out, causing her to swing her ax in the direction of the voice only to see no one.

"Where are you!?" Cherche demanded, looking around frantically. "Uh, I'm right in front of you."

All of a sudden, a large, armored man showed up before her, with him looking right at her, with an ax mark on his shield.

Both rider and mount jumping in surprise, the wyvern started to growl, before the rider calmed her. "Are you Kellam?"

"You have no idea how nice it feels to finally have someone ask."

* * *

Staring down the commander, Chrom, Gaius, and Libra were cornering the paladin, who struggled at the idea of defeat. His tested army, going down like flies to these greener, less uniformed, ragtag militia, with no presence of the legendary tactician.

Refusing to go down with fighting, he rushed at the lightly armored assassin, who nimbly moved out of the way and shot an arrow in his back, while Libra and Chrom rushed him, the monk removing his spear and the Great Lord finishing his life with a strike to the heart.

* * *

Walking back around, Stahl was helping Maribelle tend to the wounded, when Robin came waltzing in, somehow drunk, which raised some eyebrows, considering that he couldn't get drunk before.

"About time it started to kick in, I can only imagine how long his hangover will be, for not getting drunk after nearly three months of consecutive drinking," she hissed, putting the great knight beside her closer to the tactician, keeping the distance apart to a maximum.

Stahl just shook his head. "I'd have to disagree, if anything, his hangover will only last about a day."

"You sure about that?"

"Have my guesses been wrong?"

"A gold coin that you are."

"Alright."

Two days later; "The coin, madam."

* * *

Spitting sand out of his mouth, a ruffled up healer woke up in a stream, and recognized where he was.

"Ah, damn it all; the Mila Tree. There's no way I can make it to Ylissle in time now."


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

* * *

As the coming winter months got closer, and the rest of the Valmese fleet was out at sea, the remaining question was what to do about it. The invasion fleet was massive, according to their intelligence, and the numbers on board would be too large for Robin to take care of on land. Deciding that there was really no other way, the Shepherds had sent for negotiations to Plegia; negotiations to earn ships.

"Milord, a message from Plegia has returned," Fredrick announced, walking back into the war tent that was hosting the Exalt and the Khans, while Robin was sleeping on the floor, a new bottle of alcohol in his hands.

"It appears that they are willing to meet with us and negotiate on terms in their territory, at a place called Carrion Isle, more of a trap than anything if you ask me," the great knight huffed, while Robin jerked awake at the mention of Carrion Isle, the bottle no longer in his hands.

"Carrion Isle?" he asked fear imminent in his eyes, slowing back away from Fredrick as if he was to kill him.

"Robin?" Chrom and Fredrick asked, both looking at him as he started to curl up, shaking as well.

"Hey, Robin, snap out of it, the Grimeal can't hurt you anymore," Chrom said, walking closer to Robin, before a bolt of lightning whizzed past his face, hitting the canvas of the tent, and igniting the cloth.

The fire seemed to ignite a new fear into Robin, and a wind spell, more powerful than what was needed, blew the whole tent away, causing onlookers to stop and see a terrified Robin.

* * *

During the trip to Carrion Isle, Robin didn't drink or eat anything, didn't sleep, and when aboard a ship to reach the island, he never left his cabin, just rocking back and forth on the floor. Most people were concerned now, if his memories of this area were so bad that he refused to talk to anyone, and would fall over to one side if someone pushed him, something terrible must have happened on that island.

Upon arriving, Chrom, Sumia, Fredrick and Kellam were pulling Robin off the ship, while Vaike, Donnel, Sully and Libra ensured that he wouldn't get back on it.

The entire walk to the castle was difficult, since Robin was practically dragged the entire time, and an odd raven or crow in the background would cause him curl up even tighter, with the rest of the group looking in disbelief.

* * *

"Is that really my vessel? I haven't checked it in so long," a separate figure said, watching over them from the top of the tallest tower in the castle, before he smirked, teleporting to ground level, before warping away from the island, back to the Plegian capital.

* * *

Finally able to get Robin to walk strait and not hold onto anything, Chrom, Fredrick and Robin had walked into the palace, where the new king of Plegia was waiting. Robin was still weary of everything, and would have to look back and forth, and started to chant charms that were supposed to keep evil spirits at bay, which started to make Chrom and Fredrick concerned a by small amount.

"Why, greetings, Your Majesty Chrom," a voice called out, walking out the shadows that was the back of the hallway, startling Robin a bit. A sleek, curved woman with darker skin came walking out, most likely an advisor to the new king.

"Greetings and you are?" Chrom asked, before she realized. "Oh, my apologies, I'm Aversa, advisor to King Validar."

"Oh, and are you not going to introduce yourself, master tactician?" Aversa asked, as Robin just stood there quietly, hiding behind Fredrick. No bad memories seemed to revolve around her, as he really didn't have any reaction to her presence.

"Well then, I'll inform King Validar that you're in the castle. He's been expecting you," she responded, walking back into the darkness.

The entire wait, Robin's legs were shaking, and while the wait was only thirty seconds, to him, it felt like ceiling was slowly closing in on him, more and more weight and fear building up inside.

Eventually the fear was released, with the presence of someone who he really didn't remember, but felt that he should've.

The king of Plegia stood there, towering over everyone in the room, and Robin tuned out the whole conversation from that point on.

* * *

Waiting back in the wild area of island, the camp for the Shepherds was sleeping most of the time, but one member was wide awake. He knew the presence of the king was familiar, but he couldn't exactly explain why he knew.

The silence over the island was unnatural, there were no birds or insects, and a looming feeling of dread and death was looming. Perhaps an attempt to finish the fight early.

Yep, and his hair turned purple.

* * *

Being woken up by a massive explosion, Fredrick was the first one to completely change into armor and mounted his horse, and was already rushing to Chrom's tent, all in a matter of twenty seconds. Chrom and Sumia were both woken up the explosion, trying to get into gear, and the rest of the camp was falling to chaos.

Robin was missing, and no one could seem to find him. Several more explosions had gone off about a mile into the forest, and a dark mage had shown up out of nowhere, seemingly asking who was making all the 'beautiful' and 'fantastic' explosions.

"There's Robin."

* * *

Having already run around most of the forest, the Risen horde never seemed to die off. Not quite able to locate where the source was, Robin took to the trees, and jumped along, being missed by the Risen on the ground.

Running between branches, he heard the Shepherds fighting in the distance, and the number of Risen on the ground was growing, so he was probably heading in the right direction.

Before he could reach the source though, he fell to the ground, as images flashed in his mind, his head facing a surging amount of pain.

"Why, my child?" a voice called, the one that was similar in his many dreams. "Why do you help these fools, when you fail them all," the voice continued, as the pain increased.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Robin yelled back, rolling on the ground, trying to swing at something that wasn't there.

"You will fail them, like you've done before, and will continue to be their DOWNFALL! For as your father, I'm disappointed in you, working for them!" Validar's face became visible, as he proceeded to laugh, with a woman's face showing up in front.

Looking at it, the Grandmaster recoiled, as if to not believe himself.

"Mother?"

* * *

After defeating the head of the Risen horde with some difficulty, Chrom was leaning on the Falcion for support, as Sumia had to bail Donnel and Panne out of tight situation. Waiting for his wife to show up and take him back to camp, when a magical presence was made, and the Exalt assumed that it was Robin.

"FATHER, NO!" a voice came rushing forward, and a separate "Wait!" before he turned around, and Marth had blocked an attack from a Risen meant to kill him, with Caeda following not too far behind.

Showing no emotion over the failure of the kill, the Risen was warped back to wherever it was sent from, as Marth took a sigh of relief.

Turning around with a look of joy in her face, she was faced with Chrom making a dazed expression.

"Father?"

* * *

"No, no this isn't true, you're not my father," Robin muttered, slowly crawling away from the image in his head, creating no distance in between him and the image of Validar.

"Accept it, you're my son, as much as the face in front of you is your mother," Validar continued to press the image onto the tactician, while a mix of fear, anger and sorrow was on his face, as he continued to crawl back, with Sumia passing by, seeing his odd behavior.

"Hey, Robin, you….."

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" he suddenly yelled, at what, Sumia didn't know, as Robin got off the ground running, constantly looking back, as if something was chasing him. Mounting her pegasus, she flew just above the tree, and kept an eye on him.

* * *

"Go back to the whole father thing," Chrom started, with Caeda now caught up behind them, on what seemed to be mounted on Lovebird, just as a Dark Flier.

Marth realized her mistake, as she flinched at the statement made by Chrom.

Caeda has dismounted, and was standing next to Marth, while she looked up to her.

"Show him your back, Cynthia, and look into my eyes," she finally said, looking at Chrom for the final part.

Hesitating a little bit, 'Cynthia,' as her name was now, removed her right shoulder pad, and turned her back to Chrom, as something popped out immediately.

In disbelief, he looked into Marth's eye like he was told.

And right there, the most damning of all evidence, in her left eye, was the Mark. Looking down to Marth's blade, then to Lovebird, and back to Marth's eye.

"Lucina?"

Tears started to form around her face, as Cynthia looked in surprise, but she quickly following in suite, as they both threw themselves onto him, sobbing.

Still running from images in his head, Chrom managed to shove both of the girls off of him, while they looked in surprise, until Robin zoomed past where they were embracing, and ran into a tree, finally stopping him half way through the trunk.

But what scared him more than his friend nearly running through a tree, was the flapping of wings behind him, which could only mean one of three things:

Cherche, smack talk, and a word from Virion.

Cordelia, gossip, and Fredrick disciplining him.

Sumia, shit.

Most likely it was Sumia.

Landing behind him, the queen only looked in shock, as her own body was shaking.

"Chrom?" she asked, before Cynthia came running forward, tears down her face, still emotional from meeting Chrom again, and tripped on a pebble. Picking herself back up, she continued to cry, and embraced the confused Queen, while Lucina simply walked forward as well.

"What's this?" the bewildered queen asked, before Lucina simply embraced her as well.

"It's really you, mother."

* * *

 **AN: well, here's your next chapter for this summer.**

 **Not much more to say here.**

 **See ya.**


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

* * *

Stuck out at sea, the Valmese were waiting. The shores off the Feroxi coast were frozen over, being too late to move elsewhere. While stuck at sea, the Shepherds were doing much better in their Feroxi allies' hospitality.

All but one though, as he decided to stay at the village that was invaded and helped rebuild the town, sleeping in the streets.

One would think he would be dead from the cold, but, as ever, he continued to do the impossible.

His insistence to help out the village came again with a new personality. Again.

This is sort of a gimmick at this point, so bear with it alright?

This time, he would rather be alone but he was more than happy to help in ways he could, as a light of determination was in his eyes. He still wouldn't talk to anyone about his incident on Carrion Isle, though, so Chrom had asked if anyone was willing to go and check on Robin every few days.

Shepherds who had been able to reach Robin like Sumia were happy to do so, while Kellam followed without being too secretive; he'd just take his armor off and ride with whoever was going, and the pegasus or horse would never notice.

However, on Sumia's turn, she had slipped and hit her head on the floor. While she was fine, aside from being nearly crushed by Lucina and Cynthia who were afraid of losing her again, she wasn't in shape to ride.

Needing to find a volunteer that he could see without being run into, Chrom asked his daughters if they were interested in meeting Robin. Of all the new recruits, they were the ones most unfamiliar with him like this, and having an understanding of how he could work would help them in the long run.

Aside from time spent away from Sumia, they saw no problem with going to meet him, and geared up for the cold ride to the town.

* * *

"So, what's your plan?" Cynthia asked innocently, waiting for her sister to get on the dark coated Lovebird, as Sumia's kept its white coat and gained a horn. Reclassing with mounts that are the same species is a weird thing, coats changing, horns growing or disappearing, you know, things that we really don't think about.

"We've already asked mother what she did when she was there, so we're going to follow it," Lucina responded, as Lovebird took to the sky, with the snow falling gently at the moment.

"Pssh, follow what mom does? How expected. I'm going to make him change things up, and then make you two do it!" Cynthia yelled, nearly causing her sister to fall off.

Face flushed, Lucina gave a bonk to the head, as she couldn't risk the flier to go down while they were in air.

"Have you been reading more of mother's books?"

"May~~~be."

* * *

Currently under a sheet of ice that was nearly five feet thick, someone was hacking away at rock underwater to help build new foundations of buildings that were leveled during the conflict. Most of the building were coming along fine, and the center was being taken care of first, with the large gathering halls and markets being the first priority of repair. After removing a sizable chunk of rock he was satisfied with, the familiar green aura came under his hands and feet, and he pushed the rock back up to the surface.

Keeping his head out the hole in the ice, he checked if there was anyone nearby, which there wasn't, and hurled the rock across the ice. Getting himself out of the hole, he rushed across the ice at a much faster speed than the rock, and stopped it before it hit land, and just in front of a fire and his clothes.

That didn't mean he was naked, he just wore a loincloth just in case someone came by, but he'd rather not have to dry out his clothes with him every time he went in the water.

Setting the rock down on a cart that was about ten feet away, he headed back to his fire and clothes, waiting for his skin to dry out.

When he was satisfied, Robin was getting back into his clothes, when he heard a pegasus landing behind him, and two pairs of feet hitting the ground.

"I thought it was Sumia's turn today."

* * *

Walking slowly through the town with the cart behind them, Robin laughed as Lucina and Cynthia tried to help him pull it along. Sure, they were strong, but even when most people were building things out of stone, they used horses for a reason.

Stopping the cart for a second, Robin stood there while the two sisters took a break, heavily panting, with Cynthia being the worst, lying down on her back; this kind of physical work was beyond what she would do on a pegasus.

"You sure that you don't need to ride?" Robin asked both of them, doing some quick squats while the cart remained level. He could wait, and so could the villagers; the current rock was the last one they needed anyway.

"N-n-no," Lucina stubbornly shook her head, but she was close to falling onto the ground as well. "Y-you-you've b-been doing this n-nearly every day, a-and you were here f-for nearly t-two weeks," she said, looking straight ahead.

Sighing, Robin shrugged.

"Fine, just put your sister on the cart then, I don't think she's going anywhere."

Moving to pick Cynthia up, Lucina attempted to pick her up, but her arms didn't have the strength to do so.

"You're riding the cart, sweetheart."

"D-don't ca-call me that."

"What you gonna do about it, sweetheart?"

* * *

Continuing to walk back to the center of town, Lucina and Cynthia were lying down on the cart, while Robin just continued going, grinning a little bit.

"You know, you're both like your parents in your own ways," Robin started, slowing his pace a bit. Cynthia had fallen asleep from exhaustion, but Lucina was barely awake, and grunted in response, before blushing slightly.

Really? A grunt?

Ignoring the sound, Robin kept going. "Since you're awake, Lucina, the ways that you are clearly like your father is your spirit to never give up. I assume that you've had it longer than he has, though."

Crawling to get her head to the front of the cart, Robin looked back and saw her waiting for an explanation.

"I don't know how you'll react to this, but he only got that spirit after Emmeryn died." Recoiling at her name, Robin guessed that it was still touchy, but not to that extreme.

"It was the first time your father had a look of defeat, and he was, according to Lissa, acting rashly on the battlefield after our rescue attempt failed," he continued, as they arrived in to the center of the town, where the last stone was to be used.

What he was surprised to see was that all the townsfolk gathering there, and a shrouded object that was waiting for something.

Putting the handle on the cart down, Robin had grabbed Lucina and Cynthia by the legs, and pulled them out of the cart, their legs still unable to carry them, with Cynthia still asleep. Putting both of them down on the street where Lovebird had followed them, he walked back to the cart, and noticed the hole in the middle of the plaza, and it fit the rock perfectly.

Having a sneaking suspicion of what it was, Robin went along with it, even guessing what the draped object was.

With the final rock in place, the strongest men there had lifted the draped object, and with it placed on a position that they were satisfied with, bolted the object down. Tying a string to the end of the cloth, the head of the town had passed the string to Robin, where on the count of three with the people there, he yanked the string off the cloth.

Getting some chuckles and laughs from the crowd, Robin simply walked up to the cloth, and pulled off instead.

Lucina gasped at the sight, and Robin was admirably impressed, though his heart sank a bit at some thoughts he pulled up.

Right there in front of them, was an iron statue of the tactician, tome and sword pointing in opposite directions: the sword to Valm and the tome to Plegia.

Walking back to the princesses to put them on Lovebird, smiling the whole time, Robin sighed, which Lucina heard, and looked at him.

"Robin?"

"It's nothing."

"Really?"

"Fine, I'm not that muscular."

* * *

Rocking back and forth, the ball on the table was showing the sight he wanted to see. Flicking his white hair to the side, the man just sighed in content, his plan was going along as planned, and he flicked some of the precious water that was needed in the land freely on the floor.

If water really was the thing life needs more than anything, he would be the sun that takes all the water away, in a dry waste land.


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

* * *

Rocking on the waves, the ships that Plegia had provided the Shepherds were indeed of good quality, and they were most certainly capable of what Robin was planning to do with them.

The myth of his power was still incredible, with rumors flying everywhere about him. Even some of the Valmese refugees that they encountered had asked him personally to be the one to kill

their new enemy, the man that was responsible for this whole thing.

"Don't worry, Walhart will be six feet under by the end of summer next year."

* * *

Sailing out at sea, several ships were going through inventory and headcounts, Mirel was going over the numbers that were coming in from flying units, a paper that was given to her from Cynthia had some images doodled onto it, which looked like two people smacking or hugging each other, depending on how you looked at it. The names 'Robin' and 'Lucina' were marked above them, and Mirel just passed it by as something that she would draw to feel control after her crazy life.

"Ah, younger sister want bigger sister and brain man to be together," the unmistakable speech of Gregor came out, looking at the drawing that Mirel was observing.

"Pardon?"

"Both bigger sister and brain man have problem with Grima, no?"

"What of that?"  
"Bigger sister see Grima, while brain man has been with follows of Grima, find similar fears in them."

"As if they are sharing something to get over."

"Ah, book lady getting it."

* * *

Having the reports in from Mirel, Robin was recalculating some numbers in his mind, and started to plan out redistribution of certain things to certain ships. While in the middle of checking something, there was a knock on the door, and he wasn't expecting anyone for the day.

"It's open."

Opening the door, Robin was surprised to see one of the newer recruits of the Shepherds.

"Hey-o, Robin! Can I ask you to do something for me real quick?"

"Hm, you must be the new dark mage who joined from Carrion Isle, Henry was it? What can I help you with?"

"Everyone says that no magic can seem to damage you, even curses have failed. So instead of killing someone by accident, I want to see how quickly your body rejects a curse," he explained, then tossing an apple to him.

"Go ahead, I promise it's not poisoned."

Looking down to the apple, then shrugging, he took a bite out of the apple.

Maniacal laughter came from the floor, with the dark mage rolling on the floor with laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That was AWSOME!" Henry kept laughing to the point where it looked like he couldn't even breathe. Calming down a little bit, Henry got up, hugged Robin, then ran off, still laughing.

"Another quirk, I guess."

* * *

"So how did it go?"

Naturally being a Plegian ship, there were plenty of places where crafting spells could be practiced, someone was waiting for Henry to respond.

"It was great, it works as it should, but he completely rejected it, and some of the effects rebounded onto me," Henry said way too happy for what would be considered a failure.

"Such as?" with a voice traced in venom of annoyance.

"If I don't think of you, it's impossible to breathe. By the way, can you remove it? I want to think of how to kill people more."

* * *

He knew he shouldn't have been doing this. He was promised to join them at sea, only so that he knew what the enemy would look like, and then he would be placed with the archers for protection against armored units once on land. But he couldn't help it; grabbing a fire and wind tome, he continued to sneak to where he was going, unknowingly and unfortunately for him, a ship that would be set to burn.

* * *

Protecting the new wyvern lord in their ranks from arrows, Kellam was faring rather well in a heavier suit. "Say, after this, have you considered to get spikes in your shoulder plates, it makes you look cuter."

"Wha-, cuter?"

"Yes, then and some stripes of red down it, make it look like blood stains."

"Uh, maybe could you give me your definition of cute once we're done here?"

"Why of course."

* * *

With their mother taking care of incoming flying units with their father, Lucina and Cynthia begrudgingly went by themselves, while being shadowed by Robin.

Most people didn't notice he was there, some would assume he was taking lessons from Kellam, but no, his upbringing with multiple skills let him move right through, with a simple knife as his weapon.

Following the two sisters, he set up a magical barricade from them and the general, and climbed on top, magic ready to block arrows and throwing weapons.

"Hmph, would you look at this, no sight of the legendary Yllisean tactician, and two children have been sent to fight me, how very …." The commander didn't finish his sentence, as Lucina had grabbed a javelin from one of the fallen soldiers, and threw it at him, slightly cutting his cheek.

"Pah, that won't even scar, was that really your best?" he muttered, wiping his face with his hand, only to have Cynthia launch a Fire on his balding head.

"I don't know, having you get distracted by it was pretty funny," she snickered.

"ARROGANT PUP! The seas are my home, they shall become your grave!"

Rushing forward at the two, Cynthia passed her sister the fire tome, which Robin took note of, and took off into the air, getting her lance out. Running back, Lucina used the tome, and smelted the leggings of the commander's armor together, causing him to be unable to fight a more mobile Cynthia. Getting hit in the back by the pegaus's foot, the man flew across the deck, and into the barrier that Robin had set up, breaking his neck.

"You never told me that you could use magic." Robin's voice came from above them, as he was still sitting on his own barrier, twirling a Levin Sword, the one he took from Gangrel. Where he kept it, no one knew, but he still had it.

"Robin! What are you doing up there?!" Both Cynthia and Lucina were amazed at the fact that he was seemingly floating up there.

"Try walking under me," he said, and waited.

Taking it up, Lucina tried to do so, but her foot hit something before she did, and a ripple like effect came across a small area.

"Tada."

"A magical barrier?" Cynthia asked.

"Where did you learn such a skill?" Lucina asked, still amazed at him for having the ability to create one thick enough where he could sit on it.

Freezing at the question, Robin looked at the ocean for a bit, then pointed to where Plegia was. Since the two of them didn't know that, they just looked back questioningly, before he just shook it off.

"You don't want to know, even if I can get over it," he responded after a while, slowly bringing the barrier down, then picked up the general.

"Hear me, Navy of Valm! Your Admiral is dead, and your bodies shall soon join him!" and tossed him over the railing.

Launching a certain pattern of fire and thunder spells into the air, the rest of the ships under the Shepherds' banner were set to sail and blaze.

* * *

Having been asleep the whole time, Ricken was woken up by blistering heat. Suddenly realizing that he was on one of the ships that were meant to be set on fire, panic over took him, and casted a wind spell to dispel the flames.

Instead, they increased the power of the inferno, and some of the decks above him were starting to fall. Seeing little other options, he started to run, unable to find stairs that led up to the main deck.

As a new form of panic took him, he blasted a wind spell into the hull of the ship after he reached it, hoping to breach it and possibly jump out of the ship. He was lucky, he was directly above the water, and jumped. But the inability to use one of his arms proved to be his end, as the ship capsized from his breach, and fell on top of him.

Feeling the pang of pain in his head, Robin suddenly leaned onto the deck railing, causing those near him to panic. It got even worse when he couldn't even lean on the rails, and fell to the floor, struggling to get back up.

"Hey! Blue! Get over here! Bubbles is down!"

"What you mean?"

"Like he can't get up, bad. Something is causing him a massive headache, …. and he's passed out."

Immediately rushing to him, Chrom and Fredrick picked him up, and moved him to the sick bay, with Lissa not too far behind.

* * *

"What happened to Robin?" the redheaded Dark Flyer asked, as most people were starting to settle down, and heading back to Plegia, where they would return to Ferox and leave at the start of spring.

"Something caused him to have a massive headache of some sort, exactly what it was is unknown, but we can agree that our near legendary tactician is just as vulnerable to some things than we are," Fredrick responded, standing at attention as always.

"Headache huh? I wish there would be something to help me with my heartache," Cordelia muttered, as Fredrick was standing a little closer than normal.

"Well, milady, can I propose to you an offer?"

"Yes?"

"I'm well aware of your heart having been flung at milord, and it falling to the ground, but if I may say so, you can continue to speak to me about some of your problems," Fredrick started, while Cordelia just listened.

"You've been letting your frustrations out with alcohol during our celebrations, and you've always done so tome, and not with anyone else," he started, which caused her to face him.

"Oh gods, did I really do that?"

"Too drunk to remember, huh. There was a time later that you went drinking by yourself, by the time you came back, Robin would've been scarred for life at the time if Sumia hadn't guided you to a separate direction away from him."

Flushing red at the final comment, Cordelia uneasily covered her chest plate, thinking about what could've happened, aside from her own instability about some features.

"It got that bad, huh."

"I will be willing to deal with such things though," Fredrick continued, as he tossed her a small box, one that everyone knew what it was once they saw what it was.

Opening the box, a small string tugged at Fredrick's other arm, and a hand closed around an object.

Turning his hand over, there lay one of the few things he never considered getting in his life, but did so any way.

A band of gold with two gems, a blue sapphire and a red ruby.

* * *

 **AN: Well, that wasn't forced at all, was it.  
**

 **At this rate that I'm going, I have no idea how long it will take for me to finish this story, including the seventy-something chapters that I already have planned out.**

 **And Ricken is dead now, but don't worry, (puts Terminator sunglasses on,) he'll be back.**


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

* * *

Waiting out the rest of the winter in Ferox with shorter distances to Valm, the Shepherds took a much needed break after their first combat in some time. Some were partying, others were training, and Robin was alone.

Wandering through the forests of Ferox, his mind was tormented by thoughts that he was putting onto himself, especially after the events of the naval attack against the enemy. Once again proving himself to be resilient in every way possible, the cold wind and snow did little to slow him down, as he kept marching on, looking for an allegedly abandoned mansion with books over Valm.

* * *

Spitting the blood out of her mouth, an armored warrior didn't back down, waiting for her foe to make a move.

The beast finally gave in, and swung its massive maw at her again, only this time, she slid under the creature, and pushed the tip of her lance through the gut.

Going limp after a few seconds of struggling, the bear was put to the side, and left for ravens and wolves to come eat later.

Instead, it brought a new target onto her, one she would either want, or fail to get through at all.

* * *

Inspecting the bear carcass that he found and the foot prints in the snow, whoever killed the bear was clearly skilled with their weapon and armor, as the slide marks in the snow were too wide for anything other than armor. Following the trail of footsteps, Robin found that it lead to the alleged mansion that he was looking for.

Before entering, he paused for a moment, then grabbed some snow, and flung it at a tree.

Instead of destroying the tree on impact like it normally would if he threw one, it shook the tree enough that the snow resting on its branches fell down, blanketing his follower.  
"For your situation from the future, your stealth skills are pretty good, but make sure that you don't step on a stick again, okay?" Robin asked, waiting for her to pop up.

Moving out from the pile of snow that fell on her, Lucina shook her head, as some snow came out of her long hair, and glared at the tactician.

"If you knew I was here, you didn't have to do that," she growled, before walking up to him, following his movements.

"So exactly what are you doing out here, sweetheart?"

"I said to not call me that."

"You're right, you did say that. How about I call sweetie instead?"

"Fine, go with it. Father just wanted to know what you were up to, so I followed you."

That wasn't true at all. After the incident out at sea, with the magic barrier and his own unwillingness to talk about his past, Lucina started to suspect that he was indeed her father's killer. This was something that she didn't bring up yet about the future, so most of the Shepherds guessed that it was because of her own rough past.

"Yeah, that's not cutting it, what is it really?"

"Wha-"

"Is that you? The master tactician of Yllise?"

Turning to his right, Robin was faced by an older woman, who seemed flustered by something other than the cold.

"Maybe, what exactly is your problem?"

"Please, the ruffian already killed my husband; I don't need her to die there as well."

"Who?"

"My husband's apprentice, even though she was skilled with armor and the lance already, she didn't need to go avenge him, she'll die before she reaches him."

"And where did she go?"

"Into that mansion."

Looking at the building, Robin didn't see anything that made it seem like a death trap, but agreed to help put her at ease.

* * *

"So you came as well, are you willing to meet your end like he did?" a robed sorcerer asked, having other bandits come up to the floor that they were on from the basement.

"You coward, you said that you'd face me one on one!"

"I did, but I never said anything about who you would have to fight to fight me though, did I?"  
Gritting her teeth, Kjelle switched from her lance to her throwing axes, these fools wouldn't separate her and the coward she was meant to face.

With Lucina plowing through those who got in her way, Robin was checking all the books that he could find on the shelves. He did ask Lucina to be careful when she was killing the enemy, so that there would be no blood on any of the books there.

So far, there was no luck, but, finishing the fight here would give him more time to look for books, if it came down to it; there were many floors to the building, so maybe he could keep looking there.

Running into a locked door, Lucina tried to bust it open with Falcion, but to no avail. Waiting for Robin to catch up with her, she heard the sound of arrows hitting armor, and some feint cursing. Putting her ear to the door, she heard a voice that she thought was familiar.

"Kjelle?"

"Move over, Lucina."

Looking back, Robin had a Thoron ready to go, and let it fly once Lucina was far enough from the door he was satisfied with.

Flying strait through the door, the thunder spell nearly hit the armored person behind it, but Robin pulled the spell back to him, and absorbed the spell, continuing to walk forward.

"'scuse me, sweetheart."

* * *

"What is this? You call me a coward, yet you have someone come to back you up?"

"I never knew that they were coming, you had these people wait for me."

Rushing forward, Kjelle grabbed her final throwing ax, and flung it at the sorcerer, and grabbed her lance. Not having any of it, the sorcerer rushed to fire a spell, which Kjelle took head on, taking damage herself. Smiling at her seemingly foolish behavior, the sorcerer fell over with surprise on his face, damage seemingly out of nowhere.

"Huh, Counter. Good way to push someone back, but I would never say it will always save you in time," Robin frowned at the dangerous tactic, but let it slide, with a Psychic staff in hand, as the general ran him down, lance through his gut.

Continuing his search through the mansion, Robin managed to find several other objects that other members of the group could use. While he had no particular need for them, gems that would increase strength and talismans to increase their resistance to magical attacks would be nice to the rest of the Shepherds, considering how much he would sit this war out. And he didn't find much about Valm either, as most of the books there were about what little written history Ferox had.

Taking his coat off and putting all the items that he found in it, he tied a knot with the sleeves, and picked up the bottom and the hood. Walking back into the cold, he didn't flinch at the blizzard in front of him, while the two girls stood there, shuddering at the thought of walking out there in the first place.

* * *

"So princess, what exactly are you having me do out here?" Gaius asked, standing in the gate of the palace.

He wasn't eating any candy, as he learned the hard way of what happened if he brought his candy out into the cold and tried to eat it.

"Oh, nothing really, just something that I need you to prove for me."

"So what is it then?"  
"There was a thing that I left out there before the blizzard began, and I was won….."

"Hey, Lissa, there was a box out there with your name on it, so I was wondering if you wanted it back or not."

Turning around, Robin was behind her without his coat on, and it was tied up with some things in it, as he put the box into the princess's hands, and continued to walk into the palace, muttering something about Donnel trying to get Panne out a trap that he set up.

Too stunned at the fact that Robin found something immediately that she thought that it would take a while for the assassin to find, Gaius opened the box that was in Lissa's hand. There were a pair of rings inside, both of which were things that Gaius would've probably stolen if he really wanted the money from a shop.

"A ring, princess?"

"What?"  
"Are you absolutely sure about this? No royal decree will save me from your brother."

"Sumia will stop him, or he'd be taking care of himself for a while."

"Marry me then?"

* * *

 **AN: So I'm back!**

 **I've been writing for a while, but never had the chance to post anything, since I was without WiFi.**

 **I've got four more chapters in this update, so read away.**


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

* * *

With spring thawing out the ice on the coast, the Yllisean navy joined the remainder of the ships that Robin didn't set to flame.

Most of what Yllise had was a rather new navy, as they began construction in the warmer southern parts of the country during the winter, then left for Plegia when they were done being built.

Walking to her parent's quarters, Lucina was hoping that her mother would help end something that Robin had been doing for a while. Her father seemed to not take notice about it, saying something about Robin's stability, and Sumia never said anything about it.

Waiting for a response from the door when she reached the room, Lucina thought that she heard some giggling from the room, while there were two thuds from inside.

Oh no.

"Hey, *giggle*, big sis, guess what I was telling mom about?"

* * *

Lucina could only shudder at the ideas that Cynthia came up with.

"Is that true, Lucina? You had a blush when she asked you about it," Sumia giggled, trying her best to not laugh in front of her oldest daughter.

Looking the other way, she glared at Cynthia who kept an innocent look on her face, while trying to bring up the subject of the nickname Robin gave her.

"Can you please listen to what I have to say before you keep listening to Cynthia's exaggerated stories? I have a question that I want to ask you about Robin."

"Don't worry, if you want to go ahead and do it, I support it. He needs something to ensure that his mind isn't going to break," Sumia said, why Cynthia couldn't contain her laughter.

"Mother! I want you to see if you can stop Robin from calling me 'sweetheart.' I have asked father to stop it, but he seemed to ignore it."

Aside from the silence, Sumia and Cynthia were trying to register the fact that Robin had called her something other than her name.

"Your father ignored it huh. It's probably because in private, he calls your father 'Your Majesty,' while he calls me 'Your Highness.'" Sumia kept going, "seeing that anyone with a seat of power with a family history can be called 'Majesty,' only certain people in the country, like our family, can be called 'Highness,' it's a way to irk your father. If anything, it's a sign that he puts you at a separate level from the rest of the Shepherds, because of either his respect or your position."

* * *

After the unsuccessful attempt to get her mother to stop Robin's name for her, Lucina continued to walk back to the main deck, where he father was most likely going to be.

Getting a practice blade, she took a few swings to the air, waiting for her father to be present on the deck, as he was probably below deck, checking on some things.

"Waiting for Chrom?" Basilio asked from the other side of the ship, walking up the stairs with Robin, having two of his arms struggling to arm wrestle with Robin's index finger.

"He's not going to be here for a while. It's a habit of his to go to everyone during their mess break, and he's on the other side of the fleet right now."

Having a look of disappointment on her face, Lucina put the practice sword away, and drew Falcion, resuming practice. Basilio muttered something under his breath, which caused Robin to seemingly increase his strength, and slammed the West Khan to the ground.

Walking up to Lucina, Robin stood behind the princess, and watched her pattern, analyzing her movement and striking speed.

Getting his bronze blade out, Robin walked in between the movement of her blade, and deadlocked.

"Robin?"

"Easy, sweetheart. Let me see how you react to certain movements done with enemies who fight in such a style."

Breaking from the lock, Lucina instead sheathed her sword, and walked away.

"Hey, where're you going?"

"I don't want to listen to you until you are able to listen to me."

Sighing, Robin kept his own blade out, and followed her.

"Is it about me calling you sweetheart? Fine, I'll stop. Now come back here before I come and bring you over."

Looking over her shoulder, Lucina could only wonder if the man was really serious about it.

Seeing the doubt in her eyes, Robin took the chance, and rushed forward, picked her up, and put her above his shoulders, as if she was going on a piggy back ride.

"Ah, Robin! Put me down!" she hollered, trying to sound angry, but the mixed feelings of sorrow and joy in her eyes betrayed her, as Robin looked up and saw the emotions in her face.

Before the time that she could say that he was a person to look out for, he used to carry her around like so and run around the palace when she was young, running from Chrom and Sumia, weather it was for not eating vegetables, or to get away from bed time.

Stopping for a moment, Robin looked at the emotions in her eyes, and stood there for a while not moving.

Taking advantage of the break, Lucina tried to get off the tactician, but her feet were stuck in Robin's hands, as she struggled to get her feet out, forced to put her hands on his back to support herself.

Suddenly, Robin turned his head, as if he heard something from the ocean.

Letting go of Lucina's feet, he rushed off to the railing, and jumped overboard, his body motions being more off a panicky style.

* * *

A hidden wyvern in the air, riding above the level where normal wyverns could even breathe, a cloaked figure rode, manipulating the vision and ears of a man below. Looking down himself, he waited to observe everything, waiting for the next big part for his plan to come into effect, and keeping things from stopping his plan from working.

* * *

Practically flailing his arms to stay above the surface, Robin neurotically swam towards the center of the fleet, where he seemed to be struggling to reach something. With everyone on the surrounding ships watching, Lucina was the one who took the most direct action, feeling that she may have somehow enacted Robin's behavior.

Rushing through the stables below deck, she reached Cynthia's version of Lovebird, she put her scabbard hidden in the feed of the beast, and took off, hoping that the pegasus wouldn't mind a wet rider and passenger.

Other ships had some riders take off and try to grab the tactician, but most of their mounts were struggling to deal with the man, as he continued to be difficult to reach, by swatting at the feet or wings of pegusi and wyverns, and his arms splashing water into the mounts' faces, causing them to fly away in confusion and panic.

It didn't take too long, but most had assumed that he would simply have to calm down, and hope that it would pass by.

That quickly changed, though, when Robin started to dive down, as he was trying to get something.

Telling Lovebird to stay in the air by going in circles, Lucina waited for Robin to surface after he dove under again, and then jumped off the pegasus, causing many who were watching to look on in surprise.

However, she knew how to swim, as water would sometimes be the only thing separating her and her group of survivors from the oncoming hordes of Risen, as their bodies were unable to swim and fight effectively at the same time, leaving them open to flying units like Cynthia.

Grabbing Robin's arm, she tried to pull him back, keep him from diving back down, but his stubborn and physically stronger body kept her unable to overpower his urge to go back down.

Finding very little choice, Lucina remembered something that Chrom told her about Robin. Hoping that it would work, she felt for his shoulders and neck, and found where his neck connected to his back.

Silently asking for forgiveness, she punched the area like she was actually fighting, and like she hoped, Robin went limp. Pulling on his torso, she started to swim back to the surface, as her own need of air slowly took over.

Finally bursting above the surface, Cherche flew in and picked Robin up, while Sumia pulled the princess out of the water.

* * *

Riding on the wyvern above, the figure felt the punch to the back of his neck, but stayed conscious, and continued to look down. That was good; the further the mark moved closer to its original position, the easier it would be to regain control of the body, as it meant that the power he could use was continuing to go up. Satisfied with what was happening, he pulled one more string, and flew off into the distance, back to where it came from.

* * *

Once back on the solid deck of a ship, Robin was still out from the punch Lucina had given him, and Chrom had returned back to the ship he was staying in. Huddling over the man, everyone waited for him to regain consciousness, and like last time, a purple glow radiated from his back. The glow continued to shine for a while on the back of his neck, till it moved over from the middle of his shoulders to his right shoulder, before the glow died off, letting the mark solidify again.

Regaining conscious not soon after, Robin looked around him, and saw most of the Shepherds on board looking at him, before he finally sighed.

"Chrom there are some things that I need to talk to you about."

* * *

Sitting down in Chrom's cabin, Robin didn't look at anything, just sat there and waited for Chrom to show up.

He knew he should've told him about this earlier, but the fear of no longer being accepted had somehow built up in his mind, and kept him quiet, not wanting to let it separate him and a group which took him in.

After waiting a few minutes, Chrom entered with Sumia, Lucina and Cynthia with him, increasing his fear that he would booted out of the Shepherds.

"You wanted to say something, Robin?" Chrom started, as everyone else got comfortable with where they were sitting.

Not looking at him in the eye, Robin continued to look down, and didn't really say anything. Instead, he tested something which he seemed to be able to do, after Tharja managed to stop following him the time he got back onto the ship, and follow Henry instead, and Gregor and Mirel having a scientific argument over how people would think over certain scenarios.

Sending his own memories of Carrion Isle over to all of the Exalted members, Lucina and Cynthia flinched the most at seeing what he showed them.

"Is this true, Robin? Validar is your father?" Chrom asked, surprise and shock on his face showing how they hadn't expected it to be true.

Continuing to look away, Robin sent over what he had seen and was thinking most recently in the water, as some tears streamed down his face.

* * *

Working her way into the kitchen of the ship, Sumia was working on a pie to give Robin.

While her recipe could still use some improvement, it was still something that Robin still enjoyed if he ever ate it, and he could use the boost that she was going to give him.

"Mother?"

Turning around, Sumia was faced with her oldest daughter, who was sitting on the stairs that led to the main deck.

"What is it, Lucina? You seem to come to me a lot lately."

"Earlier today, when I asked you about his nickname for me, and you said that it was for my position, I didn't think you were right about it."

Looking on, Sumia set the pie down, and waited for Lucina to continue.

"Upon looking at the memories that he gave us, I don't think that it's because of my position, but because he never had anyone call him that. He feels that he needs to help protect me because of my past, which he no doubt looked at or guessed about."

Explaining the rest of the day to her mother, Sumia just sat there, listened, nodded, and made another pie.

* * *

 **AN: Quick reminder, if you forgot, but Robin's mother was tossed out to sea, so that he could never go to one area to morn over her if he had the chance.**


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

* * *

With the Valmese coast visible for a few miles, the main fleet had stayed behind a smaller set of ships, who traveled about ten miles south of the port city, consisting of the Shepherds and a few auxiliary units.

Setting camp up, Robin had set his tent up near the center, after Chrom told him that he had to be in an area where he could monitor the whole camp, especially since they were on enemy territory.

Not that he minded, but the idea that he needed to be in the center gave him the idea that he was being watched by the entire camp, so he tended to sneak out during the night, and would sit under a tree, thinking about how he belonged in the army.

If he wanted to, he could easily destroy the Shepherds with little effort, and no one would know, saying that it was a Valmese ambush while he was out of camp, and no one would be the wiser.

Tonight, however, was different, as someone was already at the tree he liked to sit under.

"What's causing you to be up here at this hour, princess?"

Turning around, Lucina faced the tactician, seemingly not expecting him there. She didn't reach for her weapon though, so Robin took it as a good sign.

"Robin?"

"Don't know if this is a one night thing or something, but I've been coming here since we've landed here."

"I'm sorry, Father told me how important consistency is for you, I'll go somewhere else."

"No, stay, I have some things I need to talk to you about anyway."

Looking into camp and back, she seemed hesitant about it, but stayed anyway. Getting Robin to talk now was rare after his incident at sea, so why not.

"First of all, sorry about the whole sweetheart incident. Now, surely you're not the only children whose parents have been married that have come back from the future you've talked about."

"You've looked in my head?"

"Sorry about that, but something that are so far down, I didn't bother; but I like the idea of your liking of me. Are all boys but me and Chrom still gross?"

Flushing a bright red, Lucina could hardly look strait, and away from Robin.

"Sorry, but that was too cute to pass by. And it's nice, I didn't know how life was like for you to far back, so seeing that you had a childhood beyond this war is good."

"No matter what, don't tell Cynthia."

"Given by the fact you started with that, I'm going to guess that you say yes, you still think all boys but me and Chrom are gross."

Still looking away, Lucina pouted a bit, and looked back up to the sky.

"So back to the issue we were talking about, if I were to guess, we should get Owain and Severa before everyone else, since their parents are married already, other than that, we should probably wait for everyone else to go and do it."

Looking at Robin, Lucina was surprised at "You got that deep into my memories?"

Shrugging his shoulders, the tactician started to roll a sleeve from his shirt up, revealing the strange mark on his body.

"If I were to guess, it's because the mark that I have has been moving across my body. First on my left shoulder, where you punched me, and now in a similar position to what your father has his mark. And if Validar has this mark on his left hand, and from what I could see, that's his dominant hand, his ability to show me those images and shut down my Risen mode, then my mark probably still has a way to go till my right hand. Once it gets there, my power will probably be at its greatest, and me a bigger danger to the Shepherds."

Turning her head away from Robin, Lucina silently cursed at herself. He probably picked up the fact that Chrom was killed by a close friend.

"And if Validar can scare me that much, I can only imagine that wasn't his maximum potential; he could control me to control someone else, like Fredrick, who kills you father when you expect me to do so."

Looking at the tactician, Lucina could only agree at his logic.

"You know, I really needed this, princess. I assume that unless Kellem or Cherche is on duty, I'm going to find a tree to sit under, invite you to come, and have you speak your mind out."

Looking at Robin for a bit, Lucina was unsure on how to go about this.

"Are you courting me?"

"Maybe?"

But his mind dug up the memory of her saying that she'd marry him, and the blush came to her face.

"But I also ensure that most of the Shepherds get some wishes granted, but I'll help fulfill an old wish. Grant me that privilege?"

Silence.

"No?"

"Yes."

* * *

Having a small group of scouts moving out to listen for things that Robin would use later, there was word of a swordsman living with a village of sages, and a wyvern rider who just stood in the shadows, and seemed to disappear without warning. With Cynthia interested with the wyvern rider, and Lucina perking up over who Robin would guess was Owain, he had a small group come follow him and Chrom to the village.

"Why are we doing this, Robin?"

"Did you think you, Vaike and Sully were the only ones with kids?"

"A new one?"

"Two maybe, but we won't know until we get there."

* * *

Perking up at the talk of Chrom and Robin over children from the future, Lissa pulled a ginger assassin further up the line by his cheek, while he grumbled about some candy falling out of his mouth, and went up to Lucina and Cynthia.

"So, my little nieces, did I have any kids with Mr. Sugar?"

"MR. SUGAR!?" Gaius called out, mostly due to how it gave off an weaker vibe than he would've liked for his position, considering he was one of the few people in the army with the skill to kill in one strike that wasn't Robin.

"Yes, you've given everyone a nickname, now you need one," Lissa said, looking off away and innocently, showing her ring off.  
Their ceremony was a rather quiet one; since they didn't want Chrom to find out too early, Lissa had asked Libra to provide a small service for them in the Feroxi palace, and he finished just in time for Chrom to come walking in. Cynthia had gotten on his shoulders, and caused him to walk around blindly.

Even though Cynthia read the body language of Lissa and Gaius accurately, Chrom could tell something was up, and got Cynthia's hands off of his face, only to see the ginger assassin run away down the hall with his sister over his shoulder, while Libra was reorganizing from something.

"Yes you did; you had a son named Owain, and he was,…. what's the word? …. colorful in the way he spoke and behaved," Lucina started, while Robin dropped back, bringing a memory from Lucina into his own mind, then had it pop up into Lissa's.

"He has the Mark?!"

"WHAT?!"

Chrom had come storming over, still sour over the fact that Lissa had a wedding without telling him.

After Lissa took her case to Sumia, she managed to 'persuade' him from taking a more neutral stance over his sister's love interest, yet most of the anger was directed at Gaius for letting such a thing happen in a sneaky way.

Deciding to give Gaius a small break, Robin gave Lissa a memory of Chrom's first night with Sumia, which allowed Lissa to give her a few quips at her brother, while he glared at Robin the entire time.

* * *

In the middle of a village green, a ginger swordsman stood, after getting a sword from one of the sages, and prepared what he thought was the best speech to give to a bunch of bandits.

"Hear me, all who come and dare attack this simple and peaceful village!

I, Owain, descendant of legends, shall bring justice to you all!

RAIDIANT STONES!

…..

What, not now, Sword Hand! This village must be defended."

"You know what, your mother and father are coming soon, so I'll just take my leave," a separate voice said, but no one else seemed to be able to hear.

"What, no! You mustn't! Have all the years of trying to be more heroic taught you anything?!"

"It has taught me that you need to have some work done."

"No, my good friend, you mustn't!"

"See you."

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

"That's our son?" Gaius asked from a distance, the idea of his son not eating candy already being a warning sign.

"Well, I do see how 'colorful' is one way to describe it," Lissa said, not really sure how to respond.

"Well, he's going to get himself killed at this rate; form up Shepherds," Robin said, after seeing how large a group of bandits were at the village, and they were looking at Owain like they've never seen a circus performer.

* * *

Staying on as a support unit for Lucina, Robin kept most ranged dangers away, and gave some coverage for other fighters as well, while Lissa and Gaius continued to move closer to their son.

However, a stray arrow flew in, and hit Owain in the shoulder, causing him to lose his ability to fight.

A new full fledge panic over took Lissa, as she mercilessly had her husband cut down everyone between her and her son.

"Well, that's one way to reach someone." Robin muttered, as he blocked such an arrow from hitting Lucina, and shot the sniper who fired it from about a hundred yards away with Fire.

"Ah. So, fate, you've decided that I'm not worthy of such heroic battles to come, I feel,"  
"You'll feel fine, Owain, only if you agree to never do something this foolish again."

Turning around, Owain was greeted with two faces that he thought that he would never see again.

"Oh dearest mother, strongest father, is it really you?"

"Why aren't you eating candy?"

"Oh, fate has given me a twisted package; for nearly being claimed by death, only to be saved from my truest of all…. OW!" Owain yelped, as a healing staff had separated between him and his head.

"Don't every say anything like that, or maybe I'll send you to your death."

"And eat candy."

* * *

"You know, if I did put spikes on my armor, exactly how would Minerva pick me up like this and destroy those we run into?"

"Fair point, I suppose. *Sigh* I guess practicality comes first in our situation."

"You could always make some with grip pads so that I'm not as likely to fall?"

"I suppose if something like a draft came along, that would definitely help."

* * *

"Parry, right thrust, dodge, left swipe."

Lon'qu was giving instructions to Olivia on the field, and so far, it was working fine. This time, she made sure that he wasn't carelessly putting himself in front of her, and it was showing, with a few scratches on her body, but nothing that would scar.  
The swordsman on the other hand, had several scars on his torso, most of the new ones from protecting the dancer.

"Keep moving, this battle is nearly over," Lon'qu grunted, as he pulled his blade out from the gut of a berserker, and blocking a blow from an enemy swordsman, while Olivia came in from the side and cut him.

"You're getting better, but you've probably reached your limit."

* * *

Once the dust had settled, most of the Shepherds were fine, but some of the villagers were attacked during the skirmish, so Libra was walking around and healing them, with Nowi following along again, carrying some of his more needed supplies, while he took most of the situational medicines.

"Can you pass me the rounded green leaves with blue stems?"

"OKAY!"

Rummaging through the bag, Nowi was getting better at finding the things that Libra needed, and the gloomy monk was starting to find more joy in his life.

' _No, I cannot have such thoughts. As a man of the cloth, I must not fall to such feelings,_ ' his mind kept thinking, but something in his chest was telling him something else.

"Here!" Nowi happily presented to the monk, which broke him out of his trance.

"Thank you." ' _May I really have these thoughts?_ '

* * *

Riding back to the main fleet, all flying units and Chrom returned under the cover of darkness, with commands from Robin to prepare their advance against the port.

The true fight against Valm was going to begin soon, and everyone was holding their breath.

* * *

 **AN: Here it is, the thing that you've been waiting for; the arrival of Owain! But seriously, now the Robin x Lucina starts.**

 **And I know that most stories on this site have the child units hair color as 'canon' color, especially with Fates making blond his 'canon' hair color, but screw that, Fire Emblem is a game with a multiverse, and in this world, Owain and all the child units mentioned have the hair color that they would have as I pair them up as so in game.**

 **And speaking of Fates, I'll drag something from Fates in to this story nearing the Grima fight, and then do a story on that world of Fates in as well.**


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

* * *

Waiting in the shadows of alleys, a swordswoman darted between them, as word had spread quickly of the Ylisseians defeating not only the vanguard, the fleet out at sea, but that they had landed an invasion force hidden in the forest, waiting to strike a port to clear the rest of their fleet to land.

She wasn't dressed in her combat clothing, and she didn't carry any weapons either, as most people could notice the hidden weapon beneath the cloth. She was unsuited for this kind of mission, but the need to address them directly held the priority.

"Hey, it's her!"

Turning around, she silently cursed her luck, and ran off to the waterfront, hoping she could reach the Ylisseians before she was caught.

* * *

Observing how the Valmese had set up their defetnses, Robin was setting up final approaches to breach them, and came up with a satisfying solution.

As he expected, most of their defenses were set up for an aquatic invasion, limiting the amount of space that the fleet had to come in set troops down. However, most of their archers were in the back, as if to prevent rear attacks from flying units circling around the city. Taking note of that, he had Cynthia, who volunteered to come get final orders, fly back to the fleet, and relay his final plans back.

Good, all set.

Waiting for Robin's first signal on the ship, most of the army stood there in anticipation.

While Chrom would've preferred that he was still on land, Robin's plans were yet to fail them, so he trusted the tactician, and if anything were to go wrong, he would be there himself, clearing the path or bringing someone to safety.

Rushing back up to the main deck after telling Chrom about Robin's plans, "Oh, father! This nearly slipped my mind, but Robin said that he wants to ask you about something once you get back on land!" Cynthia called over her shoulder, before slipping on some water on deck, and ran into her mother, causing the two of them to fall over.

"Ask me about something?"

* * *

"So are you still serious about courting me?" Lucina asked after gutting a man that was unfortunate enough to get in front of her.

While the first signal was sent, the main invasion force landed on the shore, lead by armored units in front and magic users in the back. While they were still on their landing ships, they were blasting the supports away with a mixture of wind to blow water out to the shore, and fire to super heat the rocks or wood, causing most of the foundations of the defenses to either explode from water turning into steam the wood, or violently crack the rocks into many pieces, causing what was left of the fortifications to come tumbling down on top of the soldiers below on the beach, killing those that weren't already dead from the flying bits of wood. The flying units would wait for the second signal, to which all of them would take to the skies, giving the Ylisseians and the Feroxi total control of the battle.

In the mean time, the archers were to be taken care of by Lucina and Robin.

"Yes I am, and since your father has a right to know, I'm telling him once this battle is over," Robin responded, while snapping the neck of a great knight through the armor.

"Wha- why tell Father?"

"Because I feel that I need to tell him about this, and if he says yes or not. Time travel or no, I don't want him to look at me sideways back in castle."

"Why would he look at you like so?" she asked, while an unlucky soldier ran into her blade, and they pressed on.

"Right, jokes and implications. Not your strong suite. But in all seriousness, it's because I'm scared."

"You? Scared?"

"Yep," Robin responded, while punching a separate soldier into the street, breaking most of his bones.

"Why?"

"Remember what we talked about two nights ago? I haven't had a chance to talk to Chrom about it, and I'm sure that you've told him and Sumia in private about your past. I just hope my concerns aren't enough to keep me from helping you get your dream."

Taking pause at the moment, Lucina had silently felt pity for the man.

She never took the whole scale of his behavior, but obviously, it started with the burning of the Valmese fleet, which must have driven some powerful doubt into his head. And after it was confirmed that Ricken had truly died during the incident, no got him to talk about anything for the rest of the winter after Kjelle was found.

"I feel those thoughts, princess, but now is really not the time to…"

"Praise Naga, members of the Ylisseian Coalition!" a separate voice called from an alley behind them, as a woman came rushing through, being followed closely by several Valmese heavy soldiers.

"I got this."

Standing in a way to block the entrance to the alley, Robin faced the oncoming soldiers, and waited for the rest of the troops to get close enough. Once the knight in the front had put his lance out in front, Robin had grabbed it, rammed it into the ground to skewer all those that ran into it.

Going at such speed that they couldn't stop, most of them met their end to the lance, while others were crushed under the sheer number of people who had run into them.

"Well, that's taken care of, what causes you to come to us, head of the Resistance?" Robin asked, while tossing her his bronze sword, apologizing for it mentally.

"How do you know such things?" the woman asked, a surprised look on her face.

"It's always nice to be a telepath in cases like these, Say'ri, Princess of Chron'sin," he simply grinned, while punching a knight into the ground, and kept walking forward, as there were a few more archers left.

Looking over to Lucina, Say'ri could only ask, "Is he the legendary tactician?"

"He is indeed, and if what he says is right, he still hasn't reached his maximum power. I'm Lucina, by the way, princess of Ylisse."

* * *

After the last archer was taken down, Robin had given the final signal, and the swarm of pegusi and wyverns swept across the city, giving the final end to the battle that Robin had needed.

"That should be good, this battle is as good as won."

"YOU!" a separate voice called out, as a rather frustrated Dark Knight showed up, with a few injuries on his body, and a cut running down his forehead, leaving a trail of blood down past his eye.

"Yes?" Robin asked, while Lucina and Say'ri had their weapons ready.

"How dare you come and attack us in such a manner, where we, the justified liberators of the world, are freeing the people of the world!"

"Oh, is that so? Then care to explain why one of your comrades stabbed a villager in the head who was begging to be spared, so they would survive the winter," Robin asked, keeping his calm demeanor about him.

Seething in rage, the commander as Robin assumed him to be, didn't bother to even retort, and blasted a Thoron at him, with the tactician not even moving. The spell caused a small explosion in the area, and some cobbles were broken.

While Say'ri rushed to go help Robin, Lucina put an arm out, as if to say 'stay out of it.'

And while the dust was still floating in the air, the commander advanced on the two, causing the older princess to fret a little bit.

He had a smug smile on his face, before a Thunder spell went right through his body, knocking him off his horse, with his body smoking.

"Hm, looks like my coat has gotten its first tare. I would congratulate him, but I'm angrier about it than impressed," Robin's voice carried out of the smoke, while Say'ri could only look on in disbelief, while Lucina gave a small smile. Even though she couldn't see it, Robin gave her a small kiss blown through the dust, and sent the image mentally.

"Marry, what a soldier. I feel pity for enemies of your tactician; I would feel the urge to surrender upon seeing that show of strength."

"Keep it, Say'ri. If you're going to be so surprised and praise me every time I fight, I would recommend you leave this army," Robin responded, as he ran off. And by the time the dust had settled, Robin was gone, rushing off in the direction of the waterfront.

"Fie, what that about?" Say'ri asked, irritated at how Robin responded to her praise. After all, why brush off a complement like that?

"He feels that he doesn't deserve praise, his own behavior to his actions show it, especially over what he can remember and learned about his past," Lucina responded, before walking on, and mounting the horse that the commander was riding.

"Join me and I tell you?"

* * *

While the calm after the battle was rolling over the city, Henry was experimenting with bodies of the dead on the enemy side, trying to find a way to get them to do some basic things like walking, but didn't bother trying to have them using magic or swing swords if they could; he couldn't get dead mages to use magic while they were still on the ground, making him unnaturally jealous of Risen.

"There you are, get over here," a voice called out, causing the sorcerer to get up and walk towards the source, while making some of his 'puppets' walk with him.

"Hey-o, Tharja! Do you need someone killed?" Henry asked, while his new subjects of interest were walking around them in circles, scaring off anyone who wanted to talk to them.

"No. Lately, there's been someone casting a spell on me that keeps me from looking for Robin, and I want you to 'get rid' of the person who's keeping me from doing so," the new Dark Knight responded, still irritated over the fact that she was currently not using dark magic on the field.

"Ooooo~, you want me to find them and kill them, no problem!" Henry responded, before casting a light hex onto Tharja, one that she would take without hurting her in any way.

"What what was was that that for for?"

"Your magic aura gives of a certain glow that you can't see right now, and based on how extreme it is, I'll know who I'm dealing with, then go track the mark they leave when they cast it on you," Henry grinned, while casting a few more pointless hexes.

"So so so so it it won't won't it it won't won't be be something something that that be be something something that that will be taken CARE OF now?" Tharja asked, a look of irritation from all the pointless and annoying hexes Henry put on her.

"Yep, so you'll have to deal with not being able to think about him for a while."  
"Fine fine fine fine, if if it it if if it it still still lets lets me me have Robin IN THE end, I'll I'll deal deal with with you you for NOW!"

"Nyahahahahaha! You sound ridiculous!"

* * *

"So Robin, there was something that you wanted to ask me about?" Chrom asked once everything settled down.

He was sitting inside the courthouse of the city, and Say'ri had already been introduced to him and the Khans. Having heard about the resistance, Robin said he was going to have to make some massive changes to his plans, so the resistance force would have to do something so that they, the Shepherds, could move around more freely than what he thought they would have to deal with.

"Yes, I did Chrom. It's about Lucina."

"What! Did something happen?!"

"No, no, she's fine, it's more like something that I need to ask you and Sumia about her," Robin said, waiting for the queen to show up.

"Sorry I'm late, Cynthia asked me to help her with her mount. You wanted to ask me about something?" Sumia called out, coming into the room after stumbling over something, but Chrom caught her before she fell.

"Yeah, he wants to ask some things about Lucina," Chrom said, as a sense of dread had built in his gut. Why, he had no idea.

"Oh, do you want to propose? Yes, then go ahead," Sumia smiled, causing both Chrom and Robin to choke on their spit.

"Sumia, were you by any chance, reading one of your romantic stories on your way back?" Robin asked, hoping that he wouldn't have to explain why the courthouse was destroyed to everyone in the morning.  
"Oh, you know me so well, yes, why?"

"Cause Chrom just passed out on the floor, trying to get the idea around his head."

Looking down, Sumia saw that it was indeed true, and tried to wake him up.

"*Sigh,* I got this," Robin muttered, and had a tiny bolt of electricity in his hands. He'd done this before; he did it three times in a row one day when Vaike felt that he had to show how tough he was to Kjelle and Sully for some reason, and got into a fitness challenge with Fredrick.  
And everyone knew that if you went into a fitness challenge with Fredrick, you basically volunteered to commit you soul to a demon, and could only wish that death would come to you. After Fredrick had failed to get Vaike off the ground, he asked Robin if he could find a way to get him up.  
Thinking of how he heard Mirel argue about something with Gregor over how Thunder spells could be used outside of combat, Lissa had said that electricity at low power could get someone going. Giving the idea a try, Robin had a small spark in his hand, and put it on Vaike's hand.  
Not only did it get him off the ground, but Vaike got his somewhat messy hair into perfect curls, somehow, reducing the 'tough' image in his head, and asked Fredrick to extend the challenge. The process repeated itself two more times, before Lissa intervened, saying that too much electricity could kill him.

"DAH! What the, …. Ugh, what just happened?" Chrom asked, getting off of the ground, while Robin helped him up.  
"Contrary to what Her Highness said, your Majesty, I haven't come for a blessing of marriage," the tactician said, causing a look of disappointment in Sumia and relief on Chrom.  
"I've come to ask if it's proper for me to court her."


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

* * *

After getting over the initial shock that one Lucina was old enough to be courted, Chrom had agreed to let Robin do so, but asked that he be informed if they were going somewhere private. While Lucina was a little disappointed by the request, she hoped that he father trusted them enough, Robin had a huge mental sigh of relief. If was to be honest, he still didn't trust himself to be responsible with her body, considering how he felt some of the urges put on him by his Grimeal heritage; spreading more souls for Grima to harvest if he was to return to the world. He would most likely not be able to control himself if something were to happen….. in a suggestive situation, shall we say. After all, there were some members of the dead in the Valmese army that had things that suggested a hidden Grimeal following.

After hearing more about the situation of the continent from Say'ri, Robin had started to ponder on the idea of the Voice of Naga. Allegedly, one of Walhart's best generals was stationed at the Mila Tree, a location where the daughter of Naga, Tiki, was staying. Supposedly, it was symbolic of the gods not doing anything of man taking over a sacred place and holding a divine being as a prisoner. While it was something that as a tactician he failed to see any value in, it would keep the general there, leaving him more space and time to move the army, but his own selfish interest about his heritage was enough to let it slide. Plus, if one of the best generals in the army was stationed there, what better way to test how they fight than just waltzing right in.

* * *

Keeping a steady marching pace across the continent, Robin and Chrom were at opposite ends of the column, with the Exalt in the front and the tactician in the back.  
"Why are we marching like that?" Chrom had asked earlier before leaving the port, ideally wanting to keep Robin in the front of the line. After all, it was with all of his planning that this invasion was going as planned.  
"Because I'm afraid of what Validar is planning. Walhart is about the removal of the gods, he wouldn't allow Grimeal to openly work in his army. Yet as we found out, there were several people, even entire units of Grimeal, within the army. Grima is the end goal, but who knows what my father's keeping as back up to get there. It's better that they see you before they see me."

As for what Robin expected on the march to get to the Mila Tree, not much had happened, other than the fact that Stahl had proposed to Maribelle before they had left, and were considering having their marriage upon returning to Ylisse. Otherwise, the march was uneventful: keeping Tharja away, ensuring that Vaike didn't kill himself, checking up on Lucina, all the good stuff in a march.

* * *

Watching the Ylissean Coalition approach from a distance, a robed figure stood with a sniper, preparing a special arrow for the situation. He knew very well what their mission was, and what failure meant for him: being an appetizer to their lord.  
Seeing that the arrow in question was ready, he looked around the tree where reinforcements weren't going to come from, and positioned the sniper in a favorable position from there.  
"Remember, the shot is meant to separate them, shoot when he can block it," the robed figure hissed under his breath, before warping away, looking into a little magic ball that he was given to watch the battle as it was going on.

* * *

"Wow, is this really the tree?" an awed Lissa had asked, stretching her neck all the way back, before Owain caught her from falling over, as Gauis had met up with Robin for a sec, discussing something about the field and the things he would do.  
"Indeed it is, Lady Lissa. It towers above all other buildings in Valm, daresay even the world, and is the resting place of the Voice, the link between us and Naga," Say'ri said, seemingly unfazed by the epic scale of the tree.

Even Lucina seemed awed by such a massive tree, as it was allegedly one of the first places that Grima had destroyed, so she had never seen it.  
"Don't worry princess, we'll ensure that the tree still stands when you have kids," Robin chuckled, before ruffling her hair up, causing a pout to appear on the princess and a look of annoyance, as it took her several minutes to comb it all out, now that she had the chance to do so.  
"I've told you to stop doing that," Lucina said, "it makes me feel like a child."  
"In a way, you still are, and you like it when I do it, don't you?" the tactician grinned, while making Tharja extremely interested in a bug, keeping her from doing anything to Lucina.

"Robin, if you would stop doing that in front of me. It makes me feel weird and old, and the army at the roots of the tree is preparing a defensive stance," Chrom said from behind them, and he was right indeed. Seeing the soldiers prepare for the offence, Robin's mind shifted quickly into a battle mode, before giving Lucina a tight squeeze to the hands, and started to check how the army was going to adjust itself. And Chrom had also started to have a feeling that if Lucina could come back in time, Robin's child would as well. Silently hoping that it wouldn't happen, Chrom had taken to talk to Libra to ask how he could selfishly pray for sanity.

* * *

Cutting their way through the ranks of the Valmese Army, the Shepherds were doing a fabulous job of a block formation, forcing the enemy to come to them, where they could trap them between roots and have the mages and archers take them down like flies. In situations like these, Robin seemed to enjoy baiting and stalling, forcing the enemy to come to them, then sweep them all with a properly set up trap.

Preparing to face off against the general, Lucina was taking a break between tree roots, while Robin was busy calculating a plan for her to take. It looked as if the general, or Cervantes, as his name was, only used axes, so Lucina would only have to worry about getting through the armor. Truthfully, Robin could probably just finish the fight by himself, but like he intended, he was going to sit out as much as possible, and guide only on the field, while supporting Lucina. Looking at the armor quickly, Robin gave Lucina a mental image where her sword swings should go to destroy as much armor as possible.

"You got that princess?"  
"Let's go, and rap this battle up."  
Climbing over the root, Lucina charged first at Cervantes, followed quickly behind by Robin, as he keep all surrounding troops from blocking her to the general.

* * *

Seeing that the battle was to where it was wanted, the hidden sniper drew his bow, and waited for the moment to present itself. When it came, the string didn't make a sound, and the arrow flew, as the sniper was warped away, off to a separate country.

* * *

Hearing an arrow wiz through the air, Robin turned around to keep it from hitting Lucina, only to see what kind of arrow it was. Realizing that magic or any physical action would fail to stop the arrow, Robin rushed forward, pulling, and then shoving Lucina down the tree, only to get hit by the arrow himself.

A sickening howl of pain came from the tactician, as the arrow lodged itself into his right shoulder, hitting the dead center of his mark, and causing him to fall to the ground, losing his ability to stand. Looking up, Lucina saw his face contort in massive pain, as a second yell of pain came from his lips. Gathering herself, with a new determined rage, she rushed at the commander, Falcion swinging without pattern.

"Oh-ho, little lady, this is what happens when you try to fight me and my army, the mustache on my face keeps me invincible!" Cervantes roared, as he grabbed a lance from one of the fallen soldiers nearby, and managed to make a giant gash across Lucina's relatively unguarded chest, as the Falcion was swept away in the same action. A look of shock and pain crossed Lucina's face, as Robin bore witness to it.

She fell without grace, and hit the ground with a soft thud.

No.

No no no no no no.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Robin suddenly screamed, as a new wave off emotions swept him: anger, frustration, and most prominently, fear. Anger that Lucina had been hit, frustration that he couldn't protect her, and fear that she could very easily die right there. Standding up, he reached across with his left hand, and pulled the arrow out of his shoulder, taking a bone with it, but the pain didn't matter; his wound healed itself closed, and a new bone had reformed itself without any sort of negative effect on his body. A similar purple aura started to surface again, but with the intent to kill in anger, with much darker shades, and the tree root he was standing on starting to die a little bit.  
"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Robin yelled, running forward, getting between the downed princess and Cervantes, who was moving in to make the final strike. Ramming into the general with full force, Robin's body flung him across the base of the tree, pulling the princess into his arms, and with his mouth open, shot a Mjolnir down into the area of the general, only to have the man saved in the nick of time, as a glowing aura pulled him away from the tree, and saving his mustache.

With much of his anger still lingering, Robin looked down, and saw that the life in the princess was slowly leaving it. Panic overcame his face, he looked to the souls of other people who were dead around him, and stole some of the energy they carried, and put them into Lucina, while his own magic closed the wound across her chest.

She was lucky, there was some light armor on her chest, and it had barely saved her life. Robin didn't know that, but he felt relief when he felt her ability to live, as his part of restoring her health worked. Seeing that she would live, Robin had fallen to the ground, the emotional aspect of losing someone felt more terrifying to him now more than ever.

"I'm sorry, Lucina."

* * *

With the giant strike from Mjolnir, most of the Valmese army realized that Cervantes had fallen, or at least disappeared, and were starting to surrender, as Chrom took a sigh of relief, the battle was starting to wind down. Looking around for Robin, the Exalt was confused a bit when he saw a giant dead spot on the tree roots, and a crying Robin, with someone in his arms. Suddenly realizing who it had to be in his arms, Chrom rushed forward, practically tripping the same amount as Sumia does in a week over bumps in the roots, as Sumia and Cynthia quickly came in suite. Reaching the man, the three of them saw the arrow in the dead spot in the wood, along with the bone on the arrowhead, with Lucina's Falcion resting about five feet away from where Robin was cradling her body.

"Robin?"

"Forgive me, Chrom. I should've never had us come to this place. I've already revealed myself to the enemy, given them more control over our movements, and nearly killed her."

* * *

Overseeing the events back in a castle, a hooded figure smiled. Good, the emotional aspect of getting him to care worked. Even if he didn't care, the arrow was laced with a magic venom meant to change one's emotion over others. So far, it was only nonchalant, but using the fear, he carved a new way to care for her. The plan was working just fine.

* * *

Climbing up the Mila Tree, a silent and sleeping Lucina was being carried up the stairs from within on Robin's shoulders.  
He was silent the entire time, the regret and the frustration that he failed his job as a tactician and his vow to protect the royal family. But most of all, fear kept reentering his heart, that he would fail a separate royal, and that his biggest fear was right; Validar was pulling strings back in Plegia, and what his end objective was beyond what Robin could imagine. But he would find away, and he will protect both the future and Lucina, even at his own life.

* * *

Slightly stirring, Lucina managed to wake up at around the top of the tree, as the great sky above them opened up. Staring in awe, she could feel the tranquil vibe of the area. Trying to move around, she found that Robin was carrying her, with a dark and somber expression on his face. Suddenly remembering the events of the battle, Lucina had started to wonder what had happened to both of them.

"It's alright Princess. We're both alive, and were at the top of the Mila Tree."

* * *

 **AN: So, yeah. Near death experiences are one way to get some characters to care for different people. As for the arrow from this chapter, it's not like one of Cupid's arrows that makes you completely infatuated with someone, it was meant to create fear in his heart, and using that fear, jump start his emotions to care about her even more.**


	31. Chapter 30

At the top of the tree, there was very little sound, as the wind would only simply rustle the leaves a little. Even Robin was impressed with the natural beauty of the area, he was rarely moved by anything, so the tree itself had probably impressed him greatly.

"Please wait here, as I'll bring the Voice to us," Say'ri quickly bowed, and walked off into a shrine, while the Shepherds waited, with Lucina still on Robin's back.

There were several minutes of waiting, with most of the group slowly falling asleep. There was something soothing about the area, as Cynthia had fallen asleep, leaning against her mother's shoulder, as Chrom was starting to feel it too. Lucina had fallen asleep before the rest of them, as her exhausted and injured body easily fell to the clutches of slumber.

With her face next to Robin's ears, she murmured something vague, but he picked up some words like, 'Future,' 'Father,' and 'Robin,' but the most relevant of them all was 'Stay.'

Robin didn't know what to think of that; on one hand, it meant that Lucina had no ill malice towards him, but it could also mean that she didn't want her father to die, which it was most likely.

"Don't, …. think….. like….., that." She muttered, while regaining some conscious, causing Robin to look a bit in shock.

"Still…., care…., you."

A few seconds after that, Say'ri returned with someone who the group guessed was the Voice, with a somewhat sleepy look on her face.

Looking at Lucina, the Voice immediately perked up, then had a look of concern. "Oh, Mar Mar, is he okay?"

Seeing that Lucina wasn't able to answer, Chrom shook his head. "No, she's my daughter, though she did go as Marth for a while, did you meet her?"

Taking a deep sigh, the Voice seemed a little disappointed. "Ah, I should know, that was so many years ago. Now, tell me, Exalted one, do you have the Crest of Flames?"

"I'm sorry, milady?" Chrom asked, while Robin just simply read her mind.

"She means the Fire Emblem, Chrom. Apparently, the gem that we have in there right now keeps us from completing the Emblem, since we need five, henceforth preventing the Awakening ritual," the tactician said, while those around him, including the Voice, were surprised at how he talked about such things.

"Very impressive, good man, though I don't know how you came to know that," she spoke, a cautious tone in her voice showing that she was trying to read Robin.

"Oh, I didn't know that, Tiki. I just simply read your mind, and you 'say' that you have a second gem," Robin continued, while a furious look crossed Say'ri's face at the mention of mind reading, but suppressed it when Tiki looked at her.

"You have an amount of power no mortal man has ever had, just exactly who are you?" Tiki responded, a more curious look on her face than anything else completely awake now, thinking about all the things she could have encountered in her life.

"Beyond me; I'm an amnesiac who fled from the Grimeal, and has become the tactician of this army. That's all you need to know about my basics. You have any idea?"

"Nothing comes to mind, but yes, like you said earlier, you do have one of the five gems; Argent, and I have a second one, Azure," Tiki said, pulling a crystal ball out of a small pocket that she had on her.

"Take it," she said, while Chrom looked on, once again impressed by the power of Robin, and at the blue sphere.

"Are you sure, milady?"

"Yes, take it, it will be far more useful with you than staying here with me," Tiki nodded, while Robin just shrugged his shoulders in agreement, accidently slamming Lucina's jaw shut.

* * *

Rubbing his head while falling down the side of the Mila Tree, Robin wondered how the punch from Lucina hurt the most of everything. It wasn't as bad as his association with the Grimeal, but it was the first time that he felt such pain. It was rather odd, since Frederick's punches could easily knock anyone in the army over, but Robin's jaw accidently broke his fingers when he punched it.

Thinking about what else was said and done in the top of the tree, Robin had some suspicion over Basillio, since he said that one of the gems was held in Ferox, but was lost. Aside from his behavior being odd, Basillio wasn't exactly thinking of anything regarding the red gem, and his mind seemed rather resilient in keeping something about the gem away from Robin, being a first for him.

With the ground getting closer and closer, Robin had a gentle wind spell going from his hands and feet, slowing him down, having him practically hovered in air, before slamming himself down into the ground, creating a large creator, and rocking most of the people in the stairs down, as the shake in the ground was akin to an earthquake.

"I should probably do that more often, get a ride from someone's pegasus or wyvern, then slam into the ground, potential defensive set up and disruption of enemy offence in battle," he thought out loud.

"Dah, gettin' all the way up he'e fer what? Bein' thrown onto my ass after hearin' that the Shepherds were here, that what," a more rugged voice mumbled, somewhere about ten feet from where Robin had landed. It was closer to the roots of the tree than it was to where Robin had landed, and he turned to see a scrawny monk, who seemed to have fallen and couldn't get up.

Walking over to said monk, Robin reached out to give him a hand, to see that his ankle was twisted. Not seeing how someone could twist their ankle from a fall, Robin put his right hand onto the monk's foot anyway, and radiated his healing prowess, causing a look of surprise from the downed man.

"Don' know who y're, but thanks fer helpin' me like that."

"Oh, it's fine Brady, and if you want the Shepherds, they're still coming down the Mila Tree; I jumped down from the top," Robin grinned, seeing the surprised look on the now dubbed Brady, who seemed to not believe what he was told.

"You, jumped off the tree?"

"You don't believe me? Well, I can always give a repeat pre…."

"No no no, that fine, ya don' have'ta do that," Brady hurriedly gave a response, not wanting a similar tremor to send him back onto the ground.

"Alright then, you can tell me what your problem is, wait, you don't," Robin said, while probing the monk's memory.

"Hm, so a group of mercenaries were defending a monastery that you were living in while you were here, and now that their contract is up, a group of bandits are going to sweep in and take all the valuables stored there, yes?"

Brady could only look in shock, as he could only guess who this figure in front of him was.

"Ya wouldn' be the great Gran'master himself, would ya?"

"I am indeed, so let's go before your mother gets here, she's going to be rather annoyed in the manner you speak in."

* * *

After the massive shake that went up the tree, the Shepherds were waiting for Robin to show up, before seeing a note that was left there at the entrance of the stairs to the tree.

 _Well, hello there, fellow Shepherds. If you're wondering where I am, I'm currently busy helping a monk out. His monastery was being protected with the presence of mercenaries, but since they are gone, I'm off to protect it._

 _You need to not worry about me, I shall be back by sunrise tomorrow, and possibly a new recruit along._

 _Until then, start preparing to move the army out, once I'm back were moving south, further instructions will be given later._

 _Later, Robin._

Most of the group was rather confused about the notice; it wasn't like Robin to do something like this unless he had a second motive. In this case, a new recruit wasn't something that he would put above all else.

Regardless, they listened, and they started to pack up, and prepared to leave in the morning, leaving only the mess hall, armory, and personal tents up. Everything else was pack up, and the group simply waited for their tactician to return.

* * *

"So, tell me Brady, what do you think of Lucina?" Robin asked, looking at the group of bandits coming their way. They were really nothing Robin was concerned about, but given how nervous the people hiding in the building, they thought the two of them were crazy.

"An' what do ya wan' me to tell ya 'bout her?"

"Oh, you know, personality quirks, skill as a leader, all the good stuff."

Seeing how there were only two people standing there, the bandit leader gave off a rather large smile, having his group hold back, having all the archers prepare some arrows.

Realizing that they weren't moving, all the arrows flew across the air, with an impending sense of dread for the people in the monastery. Yet, none of the arrows hit their targets, though one did hit an apple on a tree, causing a look of confusion in the archers and irritation with the leader.

Realizing that something was keeping the arrows away, he changed plans, and went for a reckless charge, before a Thunder spell flew across the field faster than the eye could see, and hit him dead center of the chest, knocking him backwards, and killing him instantly.

The entire group stopped, looking at the dead body of their leader, and the now floating tactician with electricity in his hands, sparks seemingly flying off, waiting to be turned into spells. A look of death came across his face, as his body also started to radiate electricity, lifting some of the smaller metallic objects into the air.

"Who's next?"

* * *

Walking back to the Mila tree, Robin was listening to the aimless rambles of the monk behind him. Agreeing that his physical nature didn't favor the more brutal aspect of combat, he had him prepared as a war monk anyway, to give him the ability to heal himself on the field with magic. After he could use Recover, Robin planned on turning him into a sage, and make him support the healers and mages, being able to heal himself and others around him.

As for the incident of the monastery, he had wiped the minds of everyone bearing witness of his display of power, and replaced it something else. What he replaced it with, he didn't care, but he kept the memory himself, and was starting to feel down a bit. Normally, it wouldn't have been a problem with such a showcase of power, but something in his mind made him do it so quickly. Most of the time, he would only elevate to that when the time came for it, but for some reason, he jumped right to power several times necessary amount need for the situation. Something was pulling strings, and he intended to figure it out sooner or later.

But now, there was a war to fight, and an army to attend to.

* * *

Kneeling in a large tower, the robed figure looked satisfied. He could still control how he would fight and think, while keeping him from being aware of it. Sooner or later, he would lose that power, but what did that matter.

The pieces were starting to fit together, and once they did, nothing was going to stop him in this world, or ever.

* * *

 **AN: Hey! I'm back! And then gone! This was written before my hiatus notice, but I forgot to post it. Enjoy!**


	32. Chapter 31

"So what's the plan, Robin?"

That question had been asked many times throughout the week, as the Ylissiean Coalition was working its way to the center of Valm. Exactly where they were going was unknown, as even Say'ri failed to guess exactly what he was planning.

Despite living in Valm for so long, as a resistance member, there was little in terms of information, so anything they could get was ideal.

Simply walking down ahead of everyone this time, Robin kept his head strait and stayed quiet.

"Our plan is to follow me, and no more questions today about where we're going."

That was the same answer that everyone got, regardless of who asked him, causing Chrom to simply sigh. It was like the time between Gangrel and this war, nothing seemed to be able to get him to change his attitude at the moment, with him not excessively drinking.

"Do you think you can do something about this?" Chrom asked his daughter, who for some reason was able to get through him during times like this.

"And you think I haven't tried?" she responded, her own look suggesting that he father didn't think of that.

"*sigh*, I know, it's just that the last time Robin acted like this, it was after he found you and Cynthia, and probably forced you to tell him about what was going to happen in the future."

"It wasn't like that at all, he happened to see my mark in my eye, and he probably thought of something, though if he came up with the end of the world, I am not sure how he would've gained the idea," she said, looking back to the front. Robin was sending her little mental images again, this time of Brady being dressed as a girl, with Owain howling in the back, muttering about how the 'true champion always wins'.

While the image itself was funny, Lucina somehow sent a message back that was essentially her as a demon with angry devil horns; even if it was a joke, seeing an image like that meant to insult Brady or anyone in her group wasn't acceptable. However, Robin didn't even seemed phased, this time, sending an image of Owain wildly drunk, and getting beat up by some girls at a local town for being too 'rambunctious.'

Pressure was starting to build in the princess, as that was nothing like what Owain would do, it sounded more like Indigo. The grandmaster kept going though, giving her more images to react to, before she finally snapped, and yelled at him.

' _Robin! Stop sending me these images!_ '

' _I will say, good work Lucina._ '

"What?"

' _Hey, were did all that progress go? Do I have to show you more images or some things to get you to do that again?_ '

"What are you doing, Robin?"

' _What am I doing? Having a little fun, is that wrong?_ '

"The things you're showing me aren't, that's what's wrong!"

Libra watched the princess and Robin, while the tactician had a look on his face that he didn't care at all what the relatively angry and annoyed Lucina, thought about him at the moment, as he started to run away from the princess, who seemed determined to catch him; all the while, a grin never leaving the grandmaster's face.

He'd seen that look before, many a time from other couples who would come to his monastery before the war. Upon thinking about it, he wondered how many of them made it, survived the hardship of the war, or were lucky that one had not died during the time. How many of them were still happy. He kept pondering that question, as the princess finally seemed to catch up to Robin, trying to tackle him, only for him to duck down, causing her to fly over him, and landing in a mud pit. Robin stopped where he was, and started to laugh, with Cynthia joining him as well. The irritation slowly started to build.

Grabbing some handfuls of the wet earth, she flung two orbs of it at the two, but Robin was long gone, leaving Cynthia the one to receive them. A Next Gen mud fight started soon after. Then Maribelle was hit. It escalated even further, with Brady wailing about the end of the world.

* * *

Later that day, camp had been set up, and the army was starting to settle down. Robin said that there was one more day of marching left, and then they would arrive at their target. Other than that, he kept it vague, went to set up his own tent outside of camp, and no one heard from his that point on. Even his plate of food for dinner from the mess hall floated out and into his tent. An empty plate came back a few minutes later, causing some looks of intrigue; as if a floating plate of food wasn't strange enough.

Well, that was that, Libra thought, as he left the hall, having finished his meal there this time, unlike earlier when he would just leave. He saw that a new pamphlet was going around, and it was requesting that people who knew things about soil, and trapping things that lived in the ground. He did give a small smile, as Panne was giving Donnel a death glare, as most of the camp was now well aware of their little game.

The record was, at the moment, 47-0, and growing in Donnel's favor. As a matter of fact, some people were betting when the tangule would be able to break her losing streak, with things from rations, to coin, and even positions in the army. That was so, till Robin walked in on one such meeting, and those who were betting their positions came out looking paler than the moon, with the other people in the room not as bad.

However, he walked towards a separate part of camp, the common, a place he rarely went to, to see if someone he was looking for was there. She was there indeed, running around, playing with Cynthia and Owain, where they were spouting nonsensical things.

He smiled, and called her name out.

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

Nodding, she ran over to the monk, before plopping down onto the ground.

"What is it, Libra?"

"Can you get up and follow me somewhere?"

She nodded, picking herself up before flipping in the air, and landing on the monk's shoulders. The move took him by surprise, causing him to topple over and fall.

"Can you get off me?" he asked, with her sitting on his back.

Getting off the monk, she waited, while he stood up, and walked off towards the outside of camp. Following him regardless, she stopped when he did, with him looking at her.

"This is a serious question, and I want you to treat it as so," he started, looking off to the sunset.

"Do you love me?"

"Of course, you're my most favoritive person!"

"Then I have decided to break my oaths for you, Nowi. With all you have, take me as your dearly wedded."

* * *

"Okay, now it's fine to go find Nah."

* * *

 **AN: So, just to get it out of the way, now that this is up, I probably won't be writing anything tell Fall Break, then late December. I know, it sucks, but I made the stupid choice of taking smart people courses for my senior year of high school, so writing opportunities are rare and in between. See you then, Natsu the Charizard.**


	33. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

* * *

Having a lazy sweeping view of the fort in front of him, Robin just glanced around, looking to see if there were any ideal spots to start the attack.

"Hey Robin, how does it look for your tunneling project?" Sumia asked, having Robin ride behind her, flying out of arrow range, but close enough to see important details.

"It's not exactly what I had in mind for tunneling. True, as an important hub of intelligence, I would expect people to have a very hard time getting in here, but it seems like they were just not wanting people to get in from below or breaking the wall," the grandmaster said, continuing to look around at his surroundings.

"Regardless, I would be failing at my job if we were to fail here, so turn around, Sumia, I'm scrapping my tunneling project."

He was right, the walls were designed to keep tunneling attacks from happening, and while it could be possible, it was time that he lacked. So he changed his mind about tunnels.

Instead, he had one single siege weapon made.

"Robin, are you absolutely sure that this is a good idea?" Chrom and Lucina asked, with other people nearby having similar looks of concern.

"Oh yeah, perfectly fine," Robin said with a look of complete confidence, smiling at his new, brilliant plan of attack. Well, if you asked him, everyone else thought that maybe he overestimated his own skills this time around.

* * *

Overlooking the small amount of resistance forces outside, the general of the fort was rightfully terrified. Out there, there was a man who nearly destroyed Cervantes, orchestrated a plan of attack that forced the navy to get destroyed, and had already defeated several smaller resistance forces that came in his way on his own, without an army behind him.

"Oh, what is this? Having second thoughts about your will to fight here, Phero? Ghu hu hu hu hu," a laugh came from a rather fat man standing behind her.

If she were to be the most beautiful, the man behind her would be dimensions away in ugliness, with his real face being more acceptable of a fat toad.

"What's this, Excellus? Did Walhart give you another scolding that forced you out of his castle?"

*Snort*"As if. After hearing of the defeat of Cervantes with a single spell, he just wishes to have more information about this 'Ylissean Tactician,'" the fat man mumbled, readjusting his robes to look in his eyes, even handsomer that he already was.

Phero was ready to throw up.

"Regardless, I'm to monitor this battle, and report back to Lord Walhart as soon as I see fit," Excellus said, looking out the window.

"Don't you mean when you need to change your pants and robes?"

"Shut up!"

His reactions were always interesting. However, she did feel confident about one thing. There was nothing in the enemy's history about attack fortresses, forts or any other buildings, plus, there seemed to be one favorable target if you wanted to get him.

However, what she clearly didn't expect was to hear the panicked reports of the gates and outer walls being destroyed by a single projectile.

Phero could only look on in horror, as the said projectile started to get up, seemingly unfazed by the use of his own body as ammunition, an eerie red glow coming from where his eyes would be. So this was the man who destroyed an armada with a fleet, an army with a unit, and would destroy an empire with an army.

"I think you should go change your pants and your robes."

 _'_ _I pray for forgiveness, dear Naga, but it seems that I'm too late now.'_

* * *

"You know, if all it takes is that one projectile to force people back into whatever hell hole they came from, we should probably just take him home with us," Basillio smirked, while several more sections of the wall started to collapse.

As it turned out, Robin had a single trebuchet made for him to be launched out of, taking back from his experiences with the Mila Tree, using rocks similar in size and weight to him test how it should be angled at or turn so far.

With him being launched into the air, right when he was at his highest, he launched a series wind spells up, causing him to come crashing down onto the fort gates, while launching several different spells below him to destroy the walls surround the gate.

Aside from the panicking and fleeing guards, only the hardiest of men made the sensible move to block off the entrances, as if to buy some more time. Robin looked rather quizzically at the move, before they cleared a path for him. Looking on in interest, his face quickly changed when several spells and arrows started to fly out of the passage way. Realizing that the rest of the army was already gathering behind him, he couldn't dodge, the spells would keep going, nor could he attack back, it would destroy the entrances to the main keep.

He grinned at the interesting plan that the Valmese had created, so he just stood there, as spells harmlessly bounced off his body and clothes, while the arrows were destroyed on impact, not puncturing his robe for some damn reason.

* * *

Chrom would be lying if he wasn't a tad bit jealous of his right hand man. How was it that he got all the cool powers, while he was stuck as an ordinary man with a divine weapon? It wasn't fair at all.

* * *

With the gate breached, Robin released the signal to advance, the army stormed into the fortress, but things were rather easy.

There was surprisingly little resistance, as the Valmese soldiers were hardly putting up a fight.

Everyone had to wonder exactly was causing such a low amount of fighting from the other side, till Robin suddenly stopped, and the whole army stood still with him. There was an eerie quiet in the halls of the fortress, as the fighting had stopped through the entire building.

"Robin?" Lucina asked, as he stood there, his eyes fixating on something none of them could see.

Then it started.

Having a look of panic on his face, as gently as he could, blew a rough wind spell around him, knocking everyone away from him.

"Robin?!"

A dark aura started to grow around the grand master, causing a look of panic amongst some of the older Shepherds, telling the entire army to fall back.

Chrom and Lucina just stood there, the lady in confusion, and both in fear, till Sumia and Cynthia physically forced them to move, retreating out of the fortress.

"Mother? Father? What's going on? What's happening to Robin/Lucina's boyfriend?" both sisters asked, while a small look of irritation remained on the eldest's face.

"You haven't seen him like that before, have you?" Sumia asked, carrying Chrom on her ride as Cynthia took Lucina.

"As you already know, Robin was raised by the Grimeal to be used as some sort of super weapon or along the lines of that. But he never enjoyed it there, as one would imagine. The poor guy, watching his father kill his mother, tortured so that he would be more accepting in Grimeal ideals, even having certain reactions installed into his brain. Well, one of those reactions was inserted into his mind, but it never took effect. That was, until he managed to flee, his anger and hate against the Grimeal manifested into that reaction, and it was to kill."

A huge purple glow could be seen coming out of the fortress, and the sounds of several walls collapsing could be heard from inside.

"However, the reaction to kill was so marred by his hate by the Grimeal, that his mass killing behavior could only be activated with the presence of Grimeal members. While he's been able to tone it down from grunts getting a reaction, people with extremely strong ties manage to get a reaction out of him, and you see the scene in front of you," Sumia finished, as a portion of the western corner started to collapse, and several different soldiers came running out, all with the same panicked look on their faces.

However, certain soldiers caught the eyes of Say'ri, which caused her to halt her retreat, and have a look of disbelief.

* * *

"By Naga, what is this?"

* * *

 **AN: Hey! Surprise! I had less homework than I thought I would have, so I got this chapter up. Beyond this, I don't know when I'll be able to write again, since my work load has been slowly increasing, so I've been writing small sections to make this one chapter.** **Okay bye, no guaranty of a new chapter any time soon.**


	34. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

* * *

Looking at the variety of produce that he had brought with him, the red clad conquer picking which vegetables were going to be his meal for the day. It wasn't that the cooks weren't dependable, the finest in the land obviously, he'd rather choose the vegetable that would have the honor of being his energy.

That was, until some fat buffoon warped right on top of the foods that he had chosen, squashing them under his weight.

Walhart had his vegetables ruined.

A simple calm came across his face, but the man didn't seem to notice his leader's rage.

"Excellus," he said in a low rumble, but that didn't get him to move either.

Deciding to now actually look at his face, Walhart noticed several things about the tactician that seemed to be off.

His face was paler than it normally was, almost to the point where he could see his veins, his eyes seemed stuck in a general direction in fear, his lower lip bleeding heavily, probably from biting it, and most of his hair was missing, assumedly cut off, but it looked more like it was blown off.

"Excellus?" Walhart asked, this time, a little more cautiously. The man was a coward, and would flee at the first sign of trouble, but if something would scare him to the point of actually looking as miserably as he was, Walhart had a reasonable guess who he'd ran into.

"Nothing to say about the man, then do you, coward?"

"Grima," he muttered, looking away from whatever he was looking at.

"Pardon?"

"He looked like Grima," Excellus squealed, a terrified look on his face.

"Looked like Grima?" Walhart asked, now interested in the matter.

"I have only read records to help us understand how we can turn people away from being a Grimeal member, but the look on his face after blasting through the floor from below, he looked like he would turn into the very dragon itself."

' _I was never told that he could do that,_ ' the fat man mentally panicked after calming down from his terrified state, and Walhart left pondering about the tactician while looking over some new vegetables to eat.

' _Regardless, I'm escaping from this place once my job here is done, it shouldn't take too long, it will be just perfect._ '

* * *

Going through all the documents and supplies in the fortress, Robin was making quick work of all the information that he could obtain in the short amount of time that he had.

Word was spreading that Walhart was leading an army south to defeat him in battle, and the news of the resistance turning coat also put a dampener on Say'ri's and the army's spirit. It also gave Robin a reasonable challenge.

Seeing that indeed there was some Grimeal influence in the Valmese army, Robin was concerned in how his father might be watching, and had to think of a different way to come around it. And along with that, entering his Grimeal rage had him drained physically, as his reaction was beyond terrifying, with some parts of the fort collapsing long after the commander was defeated.

And of course, Lucina had several questions to ask him, which he promised to address. Regardless, that would have to come later, as there was still a war to be fought.

There was no way that Robin was going to be able to fight in any major upcoming battle any time soon, so he had to get the army moving quickly again.

He quietly called Basilio over, and asked him to do something for him.

"So, what can I do for you kid?" the west khan laughed, ruffling Robin's hair.

Aside from the look of extreme displeasure, Robin had given him basic instructions and warning of the upcoming battle ahead that he would be fighting in.

"So, you're going to use this old pile of skin and bones to serve as a distraction long enough for you to break away from this place and defeat Say'ri's brother, huh?"

"Yes, that's the basic idea, and the thing regarding Gules, one of the gems for the Fire Emblem," Robin continued, looking down at the khan, as if to say, 'you're not getting out of it this time.'

"What about it?"

There was a slight change in pressure in one of Basilio's bags, and a red crystal sphere was resting in Robin's hands.

"Aside from this being the real one, I've given you a fake," he said with a smirk, getting one of his most amused looks on his face.

Basilio looked at the object, then in the bag he was carrying, and back to what Robin was holding.

"Well I'll be, you crafty bastard. Very well, what do you need me to take?" Basilio asked with a laugh, a cheeky look on his face, making a look of amusement on Robin's.

"Take the best of your best, and have them meet me before you leave. Knowing Flavia, she's probably going to go with you regardless," Robin stated.

"So do I bring her with me then?"

"No, so this is where my plan gets a little more complicated."

* * *

Looking over the plains from the ruins of the building, Lon'qu was observing some of the weapons that he had found in the armory. There were many a kind of swords there, and some of which he didn't recognize. They were familiar, yet different at the same time.

Shaking the thought from his head, he slumped over to where Basilio said that he would be leaving to go face Walhart, a calm and distant look on his face.

"Hey, what's with the long look?" a voice asked from behind him, causing him to turn around. Right above him, sitting on a rock was the east khan, Flavia, and she was looking off.

"Nothing regarding you," the sword master said, looking the other way.

Flavia was someone that he was always around, so his fear of women had less of an impact with her, but still quite weary of her. A bit.

"Really, then what has you waiting here for the loser who's going to kill himself? A good bye kiss?" Flavia smirked, while the man below just glared.

"I doubt that if I tell you, you'd leave me alone."

"Fair point, but I can still order you to tell me."

"You have no authority over me in this army, I take orders from Robin."

"True, but I can also make it that you can't return to Ferox after the war."

"I'm a citizen of the west, you have no power to remove my citizenship."

"Who said I was removing your citizenship?"

"Um, Lon'qu, what are you doing here?" a third voice asked, unsure of how to break the tension between the two warriors.

Olivia was hiding behind a rock, looking at the two arguing.

"I was waiting for Khan Basilio," he said, looking back to the dancer, who was starting to ride a pegasus, as her outfit showed. Robin thought that if she could learn some new skills before the inevitable final conflict, she could become a much more effective dancer, while also protecting herself.

"Oh, he left about an hour ago, were you supposed to meet him?" Olivia asked, looking at the disappointed look on the sword master while Flavia started to fret.

"Shit, he left without me? No he did not!" Flavia stormed off, rushing off in the direction that Basilio would've headed to, while Lon'qu started to pale a bit.

"He's gone?"

"Yes, he left, why do you look so pale, Lon'qu?"

"I guess I can't give this anymore," he dejectedly said, looking at the ground.

"Can't give wha-?"

Before Olivia finished her sentence, he threw something off into the field, seemingly a small object of some kind, and slumped his shoulders in defeat.

"Uh, Lon'qu?"

"That was a ring."

"A ring?"

"Basilio made me promise that if I were to ever wed, he would have to be the one to bear witness and approve the lady."

"You assume that Basilio will die in this battle?"

"We know who he's up against. If Robin were to fight him, this war would be over, but he doesn't know how the enemy works, and he wants to ensure that we can fight on our own."

"If you truly can't marry, then who did you have in mind?" Olivia asked, unaware of his answer.

He started to stand up, but Robin showed up from below, and rose up to the pair.

"You dropped this, and Basilio said its fine," the grandmaster said, before winking at the dancer, falling back down to the ground, before seeing Lucina.

"Heads up!" he called, as the princess turned around to face him. With a small smile on her face, she held her arms out like she would catch him, causing him to slow down, before pulling them back before he would be caught.

The grandmaster landed with a thud, looked at the princess, gave mock 'ow' while putting a hand over his heart, overemphasizing his expectations of her.

With a giggle that was becoming more and more common, Lucina started to run off, knowing that Robin would quickly follow behind her, and their little chasing game began.

The entire time, Olivia had a flushed look on her face, as if confused by the wink Robin gave her, while Lon'qu stood there in silence.

"Wha? What was the wink for?" she asked, sitting down on a rock after a sudden breeze gently pushed her over, while a more forceful gust shoved Lon'qu on top of her.

Lips connected, and things happened.

* * *

"I really wonder if Indigo is how he is because of his father," Robin pondered, seeing to that Lucina was in her room of the fortress before heading off to his own room, thinking about how the next battle would have to take place.

* * *

 **AN: I swear, I'm not procrastinating on homework, I just don't have any to do. It's kind of scary, I'm used to having homework. Help me.**


	35. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

* * *

 **Tehe**

* * *

There was an eerie silence in the Shepherd's army leaving the fort, without any of the rambunctious sounds coming from even the most vocal of its members.

Word had come back that Basilio's distraction force was obliterated by the conqueror himself, and that none of their bodies could be found. Even the great khan, having given Flavia one of the gems to the Fire Emblem, had gone missing.

The quiet march of the army was never interrupted, as any former resistance members would flee at the sight of Robin, flying over them, as if he were their protective angle. If angles were hell spawn, of course.

He had artificially activated his 'lecture' mode, something he had used in years, and it kept him going for a few hours. After that, he would land on an open cart, and sleep, attempting to regain his strength, and take off again, but it was taking its toll on his body. He couldn't do much after the activation of his rage, so he was somewhat on the ropes from flying up so often.

* * *

"Robin please, stop," Lucina begged once he landed for the fifth time on the after going up into the air. It was the fourth day of their march, and their destination was about another two days of marching away. Everyone was concerned that he was over exerting himself, and he was going too far this time.

"Hey, Lucina, I have an idea that may keep Robin down," Cynthia called out, having an extremely devious plot already going through her head. "Are you serious?" Lucina asked, a look of hope not leaving her eyes. Cynthia played along; waiting to see what exactly was going to happen between the two, and what Chrom was going to do after seeing the spectacle in front of him.

After silently discussing with her sister what she should do, Lucina had a plan in mind without thinking about what the consequences would be for the actions.

"So is that all I have to do?" "Yeah, but you'll have to do it when he's coming to, or else it won't have any effect," Cynthia said, barely holding her laughs in, as well as a small lopsided grin, which Lucina completely missed.

* * *

"Say, Cynthia, what's been making you laugh this entire time?" Kjelle asked, careful about how she approached the still hysterically laughing girl. She was aware of the many pranks that the pegasus knight would try to pull, and she didn't want anything bad happening in the army. Who knows what damage could happen in the aftermath.

"Yes, fair cousin, do tell what happened to allow the wills of joy and mirth enter your body?" Owain asked in suit, a curious look in his face.

"Okay, you want to hear?" Cynthia asked, still laughing every now and then.

"So you know that Robin's been flying above us to ensure that we can reach our next destination without interruptions by night, yeah?" Heads nodded. "Well, my dear older sister was starting to get concerned about his well being, so I told her a way to get him to stop," she said with a more sinister look on her face, laughs going to entire time.

Everyone realized what that face meant, and all started to look a bit pale.

"What did you tell her to do?!"

* * *

Back at the cart, Chrom and Sumia were coming around to check on Robin, hoping to somehow get him to stop recklessly take off into the air, and were greeted by the sight of something else.

While he was trying get moving, Robin felt a hand on his cheek, and someone's face close to his.

"Hello, Robin," came the normal happy voice from Lucina, throwing him off a bit. Lucina did like when they got a little cuddly, but she never initiated it, and someone would be watching them. What could've happened?

Then he felt her lips on the same cheek, causing him to look back at her, only for her to sit on him.

If his body wasn't tougher than a fortress, he would've been having a nosebleed right there.

Then everything went black.

A few minutes later, Chrom was pulling his daughter by the ear to the cart Robin and Lucina were waiting in, with a very angry scowl on his face.

That was a rare look, signifying how angry he really was, with Fredrick and Sumia having to shoo people away.

Upon getting to the cart, Cynthia was faced with an extremely embarrassed Lucina and a knocked out Robin, with some form of impact on his right shoulder.

"Now Cynthia, please apologize to your sister, and tell her that you won't tell her to do something like that ever again," Chrom said, some of his anger starting to cool off a little with the passage of time.

Looking at her sister, the pegasus knight bowed deeply, seemingly touching the ground with her hair.

"I'm sorry, big sis, for doing something like that to you. I promise that it will never happen again."

"It's fine, Cynthia," Lucina started, but Sumia pulled Cynthia out of the cart before she could continue, and further back down the line.

"What was that about?" both blue haired members asked, before the father had a certain look.

"That can't be, can it?" Chrom said, and rushed out of the cart, leaving the princess even more confused than before.

"Father? Father, what is it?" Lucina called out, looking back to where her father was running off, with a more panicked look on his face.

Before she could hear Chrom's answer, or rather be in answering range, someone started to stir back to conscious.

"Uh~~~~~~," the pathetic moan came from the tactician, as Lucina turned around to see him coming to.

"Robin!"

"Agh, too much noise."

"Oh, sorry."

"…"

"…"

"So can I ask why you…." Robin started, but the body language of Lucina's embarrassment made him stop. She seemed uneasy about the subject, and was looking the other way.

A few moments of silence, Robin spoke up.

"It was Cynthia wasn't it?"

Nodding her head in agreement, Lucina stayed in a corner of the cart, looking away from Robin. She didn't know if she should apologize, or leave the cart, but she stayed there, having an awkward silence hang over them.

She heard a small shuffling from behind her, and something pressed against her back.

' _This always works as a substitute for talking,_ ' a cheeky tone came in her mind, causing her to look around.

"What?"

' _Oh come on, you can do it, you've done it before,_ ' the same tone said, as the pressure came off her back and someone spun her around.

' _But if it takes you a while to remember, lets practice this skill again,_ ' a grin across Robin's face indicating that he wasn't going to give this up.

"Fine, _let's work on this._ '

' _So you do remember._ '

* * *

Flowers being tossed to the ground, a young man cursed his luck for coming too late.

Word had it that the Shepherds were in the area, but it seemed that he had already missed them.

"Damn," he cursed, before suddenly and without explanation, he collapsed to the ground, seemingly shaking from something.

"Someone other than me? For her?"

* * *

 **AN: Well, this is the first chapter that will be uploaded in a three week time period. Fall Break is around the corner for me, and I've been writing this chapter when I had the chance for the last few weeks. Next update will probably be next week. See you then.**


	36. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

* * *

The smoke could be seen from miles away.

Looking up upon the mountain from below, Robin just stared, looking on to fiery peak of the mountain.

Chrom and Say'ri were talking around him, discussing how they should approach the danger of fighting out in the open field. Robin was listing in every now and then, but he never completely enveloped his mind around it.

Staring back at the top of the mountain, Robin started walking towards it. His march was silent, often looking to the peak. That part was out of the question, there was no way that everyone would be safe, nor that he could guarantee their safety. Maybe if he could find a more level location on the slope of the mountain.

"Chrom! Say'ri! I'm going on recon, don't do anything yet."

The two who had their names called, turned around, before a wyvern that seemed to be in the area landed, Robin got up, and took off into the air.

"Did he just?" Say'ri asked, while Chrom also looked surprised as well.

* * *

"My, my, I don't think I've ever seen that in my life before," a wyvern lord said from below, looking at the impressive monster Robin had managed to call down. It was easily twice the size of the largest wyvern she had ever seen, and it wasn't Minerva.

"That seems to be the case with him. No matter what we witness, he seems to take the ante up a bit and surprise us all," a voice said, causing the lady to turn around.

"Now, are you hiding from me because something happened, or you have something else to say?"

"Wha? But I thought that,"

"Relax, dear, I was only joking. Besides, it's nice to have a husband that can take out the enemy before they realize they've been attacked."

* * *

Staring at the scene in front of him, Robin was observing the sides of the fiery mountain, and plotting his next plan of action. There seemed to be no natural spot for them to fight a battle on for, so he gave the wyvern some specific directions.

Falling off the side of the beast, the draconic mount flew above the man, and grabbed him by the shoulders. With his hands free to move around, Robin launched a series of magical attacks, seen from miles away, leveling a side of a mountain.

Both sides looked at the source of the sound, only to see that there was a large cloud of volcanic ash, with some spews of fire coming from the ground, and rocks were sliding down the mountain.

Most of the Shepherds had quickly realized what Robin had done, and started to gear up for battle.

Not much later, the giant wyvern that Robin had ridden on flew off into the distance, with him landing safely on the ground.

"Tell everyone to get ready; we have a new battlefield to fight on."

* * *

The climb up the mountain was a rough climb for everyone. Most of the armored fighters were taking their armor off, sitting off to the side where they wouldn't be targeted by the enemy. And if they were, there was always Kellam.

Robin stood on the top of a boulder from the mess he created, waiting for everyone at the top of their climb. Staring across the field, the uneasy Valmese army stood there, watching the man who had tamed the volcanic mountain.

"I will not be fighting in this battle," Robin declared, sitting on top of the rock he was standing on, looking at both sides.

"Chrom, it's your turn to take lead. I'll only join to protect a life of either side."

There were several gasps from both sides, especially Say'ri, who seemed shocked above all else over his decision.

"By what manner do you speak of?" a separate voice called off. A man wearing clothes similar to that of the Chron'sin princess stood there, watching the enemy as a proper soldier.

"You, General Yen'fay, are the exception of my rule. The fat toad that keeps you from doing as you please is responsible, but what can I do now? No matter what you do, you either soil the family name, or Walhart turns his eye on you. Such is the situation I guess, for a captured and defeated state," Robin said somberly, causing several looks of confusion from both sides.

"Fat toad?" "Soil the family name?" "What's he talking about?" came from both sides, as if something seemed to be hidden, while Yen'fay only started to sweat. Of course, he was already sweating when he had reached the point of the mountain they were on, but this was a different kind of sweat. It was a cold sweat, as he felt that Robin had just blew it.

"Don't worry about the fat toad, now that I know what he's like, and I've felt his presence, any interference he makes will the last move of his. Walhart will have his Grimeal head!" the grandmaster shouted, causing many to look on in disbelief.

"Now enough talk, this battle starts now!"

* * *

Having the familiar set up of her riding behind Cynthia on Lovebird, Lucina couldn't help but glance up at the sky every now and then. It was mostly the fact that Robin had to keep an eye out on Henry, who was the most likely to go overboard, but it was the massive wyvern overhead that everyone was looking for.

The archers on the other side gave up shooting for it, seeing that Robin kept his promise to not interfere unless someone was about to kill someone, but it was the eerie presence that it held around it.

Parts of its wings were tattered, and the many scars that donned it body were frightening to both friend and foe, making the Valmese grateful that they were not fighting he who carved the mountain.

"Come on sis, none of us are going to die," Cynthia said, trying to get Lucina back into combat, before maneuvering out of the way of a griffon rider, launching it to the ground, before the giant wyvern came and picked it up to move to safety.

"I know we're not, he's already prevented so many enemy troops from dying, but he's had to save some of our own already. Plus, who the 'fat toad' he's referencing seems to cause a lot of anger in his eyes," Lucina said, looking back to the sky; that wyvern was a fast creature for something so big.

"Don't worry about it, this battle seems almost over, look. Lady Say'ri seems to be approaching her brother."

With the flames of battle around them and with the Shepherds forming a defensive outward circle, Say'ri had her blade locked in combat with Yen'fay. They were both breathing heavily, as the intense heat of the mountain was starting to affect everyone.

"Before we continue this, sister, may I speak a word with the tactician of your allies," Yen'fay said for a second, sheathing his blade. Blinking for a second, Say'ri kept a defensive position, waiting for what would happen next. Her brother on sat on the ground, looking to the sky.

"I have much to ask him."

* * *

The battle now standing still, as both sides waited. Robin was still in the air, as Yen'fay seemed to be meditating. After a few minutes, he stood up, drawing his blade again.

"Sister! Let us ignore this battle! I have requested permission from your tactician for a duel to settle this battle. The winner is the one who's still living."

The Shepherds looked at Robin in shock. A duel? He had them absolutely forbidden in camp, and that anyone who walked out of camp for one was either held up in a high place, or with Robin watching over them in their sleep. The Ylissean army quickly learned to never go out for a duel.

"Let it be. This is a matter that needs to be settled between them. For the world that exists now cannot have both of them living."

Blade ready and in hand, Say'ri looked at her brother. Perfect stance, grip, positioning, he was ready for this.

Preparing herself, she drew her blade as well, waiting for the duel to start.

In a flash, both of them rushed at each other, blades out and ready.

There was a silence in the air, as both figures stood there. Then one started to wobble, and the other had tears flowing.

Yen'fay fell, while Say'ri started to cry.

She could tell, her brother let her win, not even a scratch was on her body from the duel.

There was no celebration that night.


	37. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

* * *

The return march to the northern part of Valm was a quiet one.

After Robin had explained the situation of the duel between Say'ri and her brother, there was much more determination in the army to go out and defeat the enemy. It didn't matter if Walhart was aware of the cruel tactics that were enforced or the blackmailing; he still kept him as his own tactician.

However, with the Resistance army at large, and Walhart's main forces location unknown, there was little Robin could do, and he had the army make haste to a valley that most people stayed away from.

* * *

During camp one of the nights marching, Henry came giggling into Tharja's tent, a grin spanning the length of his head.

"Hey, I've almost finished what you asked me to do! All I need now is some of your blood, hair, and a pillow you've slept on! Nyeheheheheheheheheh!"

Really? A pillow?

"….."

"Can I have the stuff I listed? It's kind of hard to find this guy without the tools to do so."

"Right, wait a moment."

A few minutes later, after everything was created, and the magic brewed, Henry gave Tharja a vile of something, a grin on his face the entire time.

"Alright, here we go, you just need to put this on your hands, and you need to cast your spell!"

Looking at the liquid inside, Tharja had a little double take. The liquid itself looked like it was moving around, and it was struggling to escape its glass container.

"Are you sure you didn't create a monster of some kind?"

"Yep! This is what you asked for, but the requirements were rather strange for a spell like this, so it looks funny."

"So are you sure this works?"

"Nope! True, similar spells have existed, but with this much power, I wouldn't be surprised if this accidently killed you."

"Please don't have such a grin on your face when you talk like that."

"Oh come on! Who knows what would happen, maybe your arms fall off, or maybe you organs come flying out of your mouth, or OH! OH! What if …!"

"I'll just use it now, and make you shut up."

Taking the vile, Tharja opened the cap, and let some of the liquid on her hands, before rubbing them together. Looking at Henry, who looked a little disappointed that something didn't happen, she cast her most powerful infatuation spell, and waited for a minute.

After a few more minutes of silence, and nothing really seemed to happen.

Turning around, Tharja felt a rather odd attraction to the white hair on Henry's head, as it reminded her of Robin's ….. Wait.

"Ha! Look at that! Whoever was blocking you from getting Robin got wise on us, and gave you some kind of new hex! That's awesome!"

The grin he was giving, it looked, she dare say, cute, maybe even as cute as….. What kind of hex is this?!

"Hm, from what I can tell, he simply modified it so that you feel infatuated for me, the nearest male in your physical sight, and there's something else! Oh, and you die in forty hours if you don't marry me!"

Tharja only looked in disbelief at what Henry had said. Die in forty hours if she doesn't marry this Robin look alike?

"Look at it this way! I couldn't have you working with me, but if there is some kind of bond beyond maker and user, we may be able to bypass this."

"Fine, if this is for me to reunite with my proper love, I'll deal with you as my husband."

"Yay! Someone who I can work magic with! This is going to be awesome!"

' _I see that you fulfilled your end of the deal. Feel free to be as violent as you want for the rest of the war, unless there's a certain person I request you don't kill_.'

* * *

Working their way through Valm, the Yllisean army made its way to their halfway point, a valley, where they would stay until Robin had made a plan of sorts. Like he did with the battle with Yen'fay, he planned to stay out of this battle, but it would have to be life or death here, Walhart was in command after all, and the war had to end.

"Say Robin, I know it's not too far away from here, but can I go off to find a separate valley? It's nearby, and I'll be able to return by sundown." Cherche had asked, looking at the man who had five barrels balanced on his head, and ten more strapped to his back.

"Yeah, sure, just don't go alone. Find someone else that's not Kellam to go with you."

"Why's that?"

"Cause I have things I need to discuss with him over the next battle. Don't worry, you'll still have him for yourself at night," he smirked, causing a small flush to cross Viron's vassal, looking away from Robin.

"Fine, I'll take the lady you seem to be spending more time with, then. Surely, you can't stop me from doing that. You can still hold her later," she retorted quietly, but loud enough for a passing Chrom to hear.

The look on Robin's face when he realized what Cherche had done to him was priceless.

"Didn't we have an agreement?" a quiet voice came up behind the tactician.

Before Robin could respond, Sumia shoved her husband out of the way, and seemed more into maybe some kind of story that Robin would tell her. Very naughty stories.

He didn't know what was worse: having to tell Chrom that he kept his vow, or to tell the queen that, who would hide her books from him, and he could never find them. He didn't know why he couldn't find them, maybe it had something to do with her aura or something.

Walking away from the scene, Cherche looked for the princess that Robin held great value to, and found her rather quickly. As she expected, Lucina was at the stables with her sister, but what she wasn't expecting was that they both looked prepared to leave.

"So are you sure he's going to be there?" Cynthia asked, as she packed something into her bag, looking around to see if anyone else would join.

"Yes, he should be there, I hugged Robin from behind to get the information out of him."

"Hey, look at you, being …"

"I would finish there if you valued his life, cause if I tell the things you wished he would as a reality to father, he's dead by the next morning."

Cynthia sighed in defeat, and her sister got on as well, before they took off, heading in the direction Cherche planned she was going.

* * *

Upon arriving, Cherche was surprised with the number of bandits in the area, and some villagers there that seemed to have been caught in the conflict. Cynthia was ferrying them off as fast as she could, while her older sister was instructing the others on what to do. She came at a bad time, she knew that much, but then she saw someone seemingly standing there, unmoving by the presence of bandits attacking the helpless. And almost unseen. Like someone else.

"Now, exactly what are you doing here?" she asked, directly behind the man.

If he was surprised, he didn't show it, but his face turned to a look of internal sorrow and outward indifference.

"Everyone's going to die at some point, why stop it? I've seen enough of it already," he responded, and that was enough for her to know who he was.

"Well, if this behavior is reflective of cowards, I certainly didn't raise my son in that manner," she sighed, and took off, flying to the direct of Lucina, to provide with more help to fight off the other incoming bandits.

There was a nudge besides the man, and he looked at the wyvern who seemed practically overjoyed at the presence of someone it had long lost.

"Fine, I'll do it for you this time."

* * *

Pestering the masked rider the entire way back, Cynthia was having fun teasing and harassing the masked wyvern rider, who seemed to want to hide in a hole and disappear.

Cherche could only look in disbelief, and only smiled.

"See that, Minerva? Someday, a Gerome of this world will be riding you when I'm too old to do so."

* * *

 **AN: Hi**


	38. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

* * *

There were many things that could go poorly for the Valmese.

There was one thing that was in their favor, though, and it was that Robin was sitting out the attack.

Yes, the master tactician was currently not fighting the first part of the final battle.

Why?

He was sneezing.

Don't laugh.

Or look in disbelief.

It was a serious problem.

The last time it happened, he accidently launched a wind spell meant to dispel an enemy charge into his face, and flipped himself over, smacking the ground. It didn't completely fail though, as the impact of him hitting the dirt, created a dust cloud. In the confusion, the Shepherds stormed through, but even they barely had the proper time to react to it.

And with his current situation, he had so much force in his sneezes that he knocked himself unconscious when he hit a pole in a tent.

So instead, he sat in a chair on a hill overlooking the gates of the city, while several other smaller trebuchets were launching concentrated balls of dark magic onto the walls.

Of course, they weren't launching the magic from the machine itself; they were just cursing rocks that would be thrown to the wall, which would cause large amounts of damage behind the wall, reducing the threats of reinforcements climbing up the walls.

* * *

"So, Lucina, are there any questions that you have for me?" Robin asked, looking with a calm face, occasionally sharpshooting someone who got too close for comfort or were about to get someone.

She had stayed behind this time, especially since Chrom had requested that she did so. Who knew what sort of things would happen to them if Robin was unsupervised.

"No, not really. It's just that I feel like I shouldn't ask you too many questions, knowing that you probably don't have many of the answers."

"You're probably right."

They sat there for a few moments in silence, till Robin shot off a magical attack, with some sort of intent on his face.

It went away after a few seconds, but he had a look on annoyance.

But the thing was, Lucina didn't see something fire from his hand, and she struggled to think of what would cause that expression.

"Something wrong?"

"No, just something that I wanted to try, but it failed."

"What happened?"

"I tried to take out one person, but I ended up taking out about ten people."

"What?"

"Yeah, this is more for a surprise situation, where if I can take out a few key characters, the rest of the army can take care of the enemy in the confusion and loss of command."

Lucina only looked at him with a certain look, so Robin decided to explain.

"Basically, I shoot a small ball of magic, but it's so concentrated, you wouldn't see it if you weren't looking for it," he started, indicating how small the ball was, by barely having any space between his fingers.

"After that, I guide it to my finger tips, and fire," he continued, moving his hand forward.

His hand was suddenly stopped when a staff smacked him strait on his head.

"Hey, I know how badly you'd like to go there, but I still have to watch over you. Yeah, it would be fun to see someone call him Grandpa, but I don't want to think about babysitting anytime soon either," Lissa said, holding her staff menacingly, using it instead of her ax, knowing that the metal would break on his head.

Gaius was there with her as well, but he was sitting under a tree eating candy. You know, Gaius stuff.

"Yes, 'aunt' Lissa, I'll be more careful when I'm poking someone above their heart," Robin scowled, grinning as Lissa realized that Robin could call her that if he and Lucina were to wed.

He was retorted with another smack to the head, but he caught the staff that time.

"Anyway, as I was saying, the ball of magic would be as dense of steel, and go through any kind of defense. After it goes into an artery right above the heart, it dissipates. That's not what happened, but the wound would simply open a hole. From there, the pressure from the heart beating would increase the size of the hole, causing them to bleed from the inside, and never feel what attacked them," Robin finished, a stern look on his face.

Lucina only looked in horror at what Robin had described; surely, what he was saying was some type of joke.

"What I said is very real, Lucina, and I honestly never want to do it. It's the kind of thing that's fit for an assassination, not a war. If I feel like I would be forced to use that, then I don't know what sort of scenario that would require me to be in."

There was some strange silence from both sides, and Robin just chuckled, reaching for Lucina's hand.

"This is strange, isn't it? Here we are, with your father the one who's supposed to save the world, but it looks like I'm the one who has the power to do so."

"Robin, why are you asking such strange questions? I may have had doubts about saving this world, even with my determination to do so, and here you are, seemingly sent by Naga herself, to help end the world of Grima."

Robin had an upset smile on his face, as if to shake his head.

"But I wasn't. I was raised by the Grimeal, used by them, and trained under their eye. I was never meant to save the world, Lucina. Everything I see leads to me destroying it. If they thought that Grima couldn't be brought back, maybe I was a plan B. What I mean to say is, I'm honestly terrified."

"Of what?"

"That everything that I have worked to create: this army, my friendships, and my relationship with you." Robin said, showing his right arm.

His mark had moved down to his elbow, and the shade of purple seemed darker than before.

"This mark will make its way to my right hand eventually, that's unavoidable. That's why I'm scared; hands are so powerful in a symbolic sense. For a sign of cooperation, there's never one hand there, there's several hands to show that you need to work together. Yet when it's used to show destruction, there's only one."

Lucina sat there, listening, then scooted over and reached her arms across his shoulders, before Robin suddenly pushed her away, as he flew strait into a tree, a trail of snot going down his nose.

"Sorry!"

"Then come back here!"

Standing up, Robin walked back over to the chair that was on the ground, picking up while sniffling a little.

"In all honesty, I have to give Henry credit for making this chair. Who knew he could expand a curse like that if I gave him a small part of it."

"What?"

"Come on, if I were to seriously have enough force to fly backwards when I sneeze, then the chair that I'm sitting in is bound to not last very long."

There was a silence, then Lucina laughed, a small smile on her face.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, it's just that you were talking about how you might be a backup plan for the Grimeal, then you suddenly go on to praise Henry in his skill of dark magic. It just causes me to wonder how you just stay so positive," she said, finally able to get her arm over his shoulder.

"I wasn't being positive, I was stating an observation."

"But you're smiling."

"You're in front of me."

"You'd smile in a perfect situation."

"So are you saying you're perfect?"

"Don't turn it into that."

"Then why the red flush?"

Behind them, Lissa was making gagging sounds, as if to mimic the behavior of a young child saying that the opposite gender had cooties.

"A bug go down or something?" Gaius asked, holding a candy bar over his head, not seeing the face that his wife was making.

Lissa took the bar, and knocked her husband over the head with her staff.

"No, it's just that my brother's best friend and my niece are being all lovey-dovey. When are they going to get married?" she mumbled, taking a bite out of the bar.

Gaius just sat there for a moment, thinking about what Lissa just said, before he just shrugged.

"I don't know, but if Bubbles is going to make a move, he better do it soon."

"And why is that?"

"It's a man thing, but something in his tone tells me that he has some foresight into what's going to happen, and it ain't good."

'Bonk'

"OW! What was that for?"

"First of all, don't call it a 'man thing,' that sounds weird. Second of all, why are you trying to ruin the moment, I thought you were going to say something sweet."

"Because I've heard that tone before from people on death row talking to loved ones. If he wants happy memories, he better start making them fast."

* * *

Inside the conqueror's castle, there was a body laying down in a puddle of blood, as the killer simply tossed the weapon aside, deeming it tainted by the blood of the man he killed.

"I was wondering sooner or later when this would come. I knew of his ulterior motives, but for the fact that the word would be spread by the Ylissean tactician was something unexpected."

"Walhart, they've broken the main gates. It will only be a matter of time before they reach the palace."

"Prepare the men. The strength of men will be shown against the followers of petty gods."

* * *

 **AN: Yellow tentacles, their after me. And if you don't get the reference, you're seriously missing out on a good anime.**


	39. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

* * *

Observing the massive force that was the Resistance army gathering at the front of the gate, Robin sat there, looking at what they seemed to have planned to do to advance.

"Well, given how they clearly have no intent of fighting against us, I say that we're fine. Prepare for a pincer formation, any soldiers that are still in the city are going to try to trap us in the halls. Have those who are unable to fight retreat to the Resistance force, and tell them to ready a surge attack on the palace once those left in the city enter the palace."

Monitoring the retreat, Donnel was feeling rather fine if he were to say so.

Sure, he wouldn't be fighting the final conflict due to the fact that he got some arrows too many, but he was asked by Robin to make sure that those who were wounded got back safely to the resistance, a job that normally either Chrom or Robin would monitor.

"You must feel so accomplished with your duty," Panne mumbled, nibbling on a piece of pumpkin with an annoyed look on her face.

She had a cast on her left arm going down to her wrist, and had a small limp, keeping her from walking in her beast mode.

"Do ya hav' to look at me like that, it ain't like I'm leading you to a trap or anything," he muttered, thinking back to what had started their relationship in the first place.

Don't mention it, it still irks me to think you can work me like that," she growled, a glare thrown at the farm boy.

"Well, ain't that a fancy word you're using, irk," Donnel commented, walking down the line.

"You tend to follow patterns of people you spend time with, in my case, the manspawn courting the one from the future," Panne said, following along.

"What had ya going to Robin now?"

"To beat you."

"Really? Ya went to him to - AH!" Donnel suddenly stopped part way, as he and Panne both fell into a pitfall trap.

"Well, shoot, this be the one trap that I set up for boars around this area. I forgot about it with my duty at my mind," he mumbled, thinking of a way to get out.

"Just so you know, if we can't get out, I'm killing you first and eating you," Panne said, glaring at Donnel.

"Ya don't worry your cotton ball off, there's a rope up there for me to climb down and cut the throat, so someone's gonna come."

"How is that going to get people to come here?"

"Someone's gonna to notice."

"Hey! Farmer boy! What now, looks like you both fell in, may as well be a good time to tell her!" a voice yelled from above, followed by a sharp 'ow.'

"Tell me what?"

"Well, that be Vaike up there, Sully's the one who probably licked 'em. Naga have mercy on that man."

"You're avoiding my question."

"Fine, ya know what he humans give as a sign of our affection, yeah?"

"Yes, you give those you want to mate with rings, what about them?"

"Well, after doin this with you for a while, I sorta felt things that I ain't felt before."

"If you're making a point, your arrow bounced off whatever target you're going for."

"I want ta give this to ya," Donnel finally said, handing something over to the tangul.

"It's a ring."

"What did you just say about humans and mates, I guess you said."

"Good, I accept."

"Great!" Vaike's voice called from above. "The rest of the army is already in the castle, so if you plan on 'mating' now, you have all the time you need."

He was promptly shoved into the pit by Sully, and she pulled Donnel and Panne out.

"Oh, come on!"

* * *

Entering the palace, as Robin expected, the Resistance didn't follow them, as if to trap them behind the walls of the palace.

It wouldn't have been a problem, seeing that if he had to, he could easily blast a hole in the walls to allow the Shepherds to escape, but that wasn't the point.

The point was, they had already broken through the first line of defense against the Valmese final forces, and they were working their way forward to Walhart.

Chrom was the one working his hardest to reach the conqueror, as he had to take more heavily defended routes to reach the man behind the war, so the majority of the army followed him.

"Dear, are you sure that it's a good idea to take him on without the help of Robin? I understand that it's your sister's ideals that you're fighting for now, but I worry for what could happen to Lucina and Cynthia," Sumia said, leading her mount further down the hall, her lance blocking most of the arrows coming her way, with the others just missing.

For the final fight, Robin had put her, and everyone in the army, really, through pretty extensive training the entire journey up to the capital. Capitalizing on her defending herself from arrows while riding, seeing that she would be targeted as a way to take Chrom down, Robin made her sit on a stationary crate, while he was throwing grapes at her, mimicking what she could see while flying on her mount. While it started with her being pelted by grapes, she could stop most of the fruit after two days, while making some feed for the horses and pegusi. She eventually worked her way up to a cart going downhill to mimic diving onto the enemy, to Virion and Gaius shooting arrows with square wooden tips with her on her own mount as well.

"I'll be fine. Robin forced me into several sparring matches lately, using only one hand and blind folded. If I could at least land an attack, it was considered a win for me. The training would only escalate from that point forward." Not too far off, only that the blind fold was a restriction that he put on Chrom, not on himself.

When he asked Robin why he was doing this as well, he just simply said, "Cause in the heat of battle, you can't see the sword coming from behind, but you can feel the person's footsteps, hear their movements, and then anticipate what they're going to do from that point." All other ground soldiers were given the same training as well, fighting while blind folded, to train in the things that Robin was speaking about.

"I understand, Robin is probably one of the scariest people that you would ever have to fight against, but be careful regardless, we still have a new kid to look after, and a new one to still have," Sumia said with a small grin, leaning back onto Chrom, who was trying to hide the flush from his face.

In their moment of embarrassment, they failed to see a tomahawk being thrown at them, with a cry from below snapping them out of it.

Looking at the incoming throwing ax, it was too late for them to do something evasive, so Chrom drew his Falcion out for the first time, only for the ax to be caught by someone, landing elegantly on the ground, as he decided to keep it. The design intrigued him, as it looked like it was made for longer throws than other makes, so he became well aware of who was the one who threw it.

"Please, milord and lady, talk about having Cynthia after the battle is over," he said in a mocking tone, walking towards the direction of the throw. "I want to deal with him myself."

Walking forward in his march, Robin was merciless to those who came across his path, jabbing a hole through whatever armor they would be wearing with his finger, and releasing a small amount of magic in their body, frying them.

"You still seem as tough as before, I see. But I still have faith, I kept my mustache after your little attack, so let me live to see you finished, Ylissean tactician," a large mustached man said, his face unmoving to the monster in front of him known as Robin.

"General Cervantes, what a surprise to see you here. I thought I fried you in your armor and left you as an offering to the gods," said man retorted, his look of anger not leaving his face.

Cervantes let out a hearty laugh, drawing his lance out.

"How very amusing. And I assume the girl that I struck down is well and fighting this battle, knowing you," he said, battle stance ready.

"That she is, but you seem rather careless, general. It may be age, but she's already behind you."

Turing around to see what he said was true, Cervantes pulled his lance into a defensive position, and a clang of metal rang in the halls.

"That's a rather cheap trick, isn't, great tactician? Distracting your enemy to lead them into an ambush," Cervantes said, prying himself away from Lucina, determination written in her eyes, Falcion ready in hand.

"Ah, but tacticians never play fair; that's our purpose in an army. Always give yourself every advantage you can get, while hindering your enemy as much as possible. Your frog did as well as he could for a mediocre tactician," Robin retorted, leaping over the head of the general and to Lucina's side, landing with grace that was befitting of a swan.

Cervantes laughed again, this time agreeing with what was said.

"A frog, huh? Wish I could've called him that, but I never had the time to come up with it. But to see him be killed by our great leader was truly for the good of our cause, what good was he if he couldn't even account for failure," he mumbled, with his lance ready, waiting for a move to be made.

"Robin, are you sure that it's fine for me to fight him? I was pretty distraught over what happened to you," Lucina asked, thinking back to what happened at the Mila Tree.

"Yes it is, and don't worry if you get caught up in something bad, this prince will come in and save you," he grinned, giving her a small peck on the cheek, causing both to flush a little bit.

"Prince! Bah, the idea that you're the prince makes me laugh!" Cervantes chuckled, surely tossing it up to romantic talk.

"Oh no, my daddy's the king of Plegia. I wonder if I whine enough, I can actually have him send troops," Robin fake pondered, before a magic circle surrounded Lucina and the general, keeping them isolated.

"You may not have noticed it before, but every soldier in our army has a circle like this, keeping outsiders from attacking them. That doesn't do anything for arrows though, because then archers would be completely useless," he grinned, smiling at the broad protection that he had given his troops.

Cervantes looked at Robin, and smiled, this was bound to be a fight for him to remember.

Drawing her Falcion again, Lucina stood ready, as Robin sat on a suit of armor, watching the fight go on.

Cervantes was yet to make a move, as he waited for something to happen, then 'SNAP!,' a large sound echoed through the halls, as she snapped the general's lance in half, with Falcion seemingly glowing in some kind of energy.

"By word, what?" Cervantes shouted, stepping back a bit from Lucina, as the green aura surrounding the sword disappeared.

"Hey! You did it! Now do it again, it's been fifty-fifty when you've been doing it in practice!" Robin called out, smiling a little bit.

With confidence, seeing that she could perform such a task in combat, Lucina walked closer to the armored general, who seemed unfazed by the whole result of the lance breaking. Simply grabbing one of his throwing axes, he started to throw them in a curved manner, making it a little harder for her to read where they were going, but not impossible.

However, she was well aware of the trap that Cervantes was trying to set up for her, as it looked like he was familiar with this spell as well.

While it seemed like it would be perfect way to prevent fighters from being overwhelmed by enemies, the magic circle could expand to fit allies who are pushed into it as well. If a member of the Ylissean army was struggling, and got taken down while Lucina was in his circle, that other fighter could join in as well, making it a two on one combat scenario.

Taking it upon herself to prevent that from happening, she changed to the offensive, with sword swings stopping axes before they reached the tip of the blade. With due confusion, Cervantes halted his attacks, but that time was enough for Lucina, dashing forward as fire engulfed her blade, slicing through his chest plate.

It didn't kill the general, but he was very much surprised.

"What have you done?!" he exclaimed, looking at Robin, requesting an answer.

"What have I done? Oh, nothing more than give a holy weapon properties of a tome upon guidance from Lady Tiki herself," Robin smirked, thinking back to the conversation.

Glancing back at the Falcion, Cervantes steeled himself for this. So a sword with properties of a tome, huh?

"And who's saying it was me? Maybe Tiki gave it the properties that I requested be made to enhance sword combat?"

And with that, Lucina stood there, seemingly ready to fire something from her sword, but nothing happened. Capitalizing on her misfire, Cervantes rushed forward again, as Lucina's confidence started to falter with her inability to fire a spell from Falcion, before Robin reached out to her.

' _You can do this, I wasn't expecting a perfect performance to be honest, but the fact that you came this far is amazing. Now finish this fight, for the future that you believe in._ '

Taking the words he said, Lucina braced for a defensive position, when an arrow flew through, be stray or intentional, Robin wasn't paying attention, and landed in the crack in Cervantes's armor, causing the large man to stop a bit. Immediately acting upon it, Lucina rushed forward, and rammed Falcion through, and pulled it back out, looking at the bested man in front of her.

Coughing up blood, he staggered a bit, but a look of achievement came across his face, as if to show how strong his will was.

"You may have won this game, but I die in the shadow of greatness and glory. Walhart will live on," he said in his last breathes, as he fell over, blood starting to pool around his mouth and wound.

Lucina sat down a bit, as Robin started to hang over her in a protective manner. Magic was something that she was still getting used to, and it didn't help that Falcion was not meant to cast magic. Regardless, she was still tired from her fight, as the use of magic exhausted her mentally, but that didn't keep robin from praising her.

* * *

Blade drawn and Sumia done with setting up the barrier spell that Robin had taught her, Chrom was prepping himself.

Walhart was a corner away, and all the guards in front of Walhart rushed off to face Fredrick, who was starting to throw tables that were in the hall against them.

"Are you ready to do this?"

"Now or never, we need to finish this war soon."

"Be safe, and I want Cynthia in one year minimum."

"Is now the best time?"

"It's the best reason for you to come back."

"Fine, I'll go fight him."


	40. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

* * *

It was over.

The bloody war was over.

Across the continent, celebrations were taking place, as people celebrated Walhart's rule coming to an end after four years.

With kingdoms returning to their own systems of government and the economic recession of a disappearance of a central government, there was an influx of work that needed to be done.

Staying long enough to ensure that he could create stable systems for as many important states that he could, Robin was busy writing plans, suggesting what to change in the economy, what infrastructure would be needed to help them grow. Needless to say, as he requested, he was the one who was sleeping in the Conqueror's chambers.

Cause I mean after all, who else would be there, Chrom?

Most would say yes, but speaking in a serious manner, Robin created a small, ever so tiny breeze in the palace, just barely misdirecting Walhart's ax from hitting Chrom's wrist, thereby cutting his hand off.

Just a tiny breeze.

* * *

Finishing his last state, Robin started to organize all the papers in the room he was working in, Walhart's study, and was preparing them to be delivered across the land by Say'ri and Virion, when a knock came to the door.

"Give me a sec," he called, placing the last paper in the pile that it belonged to.

Opening the door, he saw Lissa and Gaius there, with the thief holding a green orb that had a high amount of interest in Robin.

"So is that our other gem?" Robin asked, before swapping it with a bag of candy that he promised, knowing that Gaius would probably be sneaking around the treasury before anyone else.

"Delivered to you as ordered, though she came here by chance," he said, placing a candy from the sack in Lissa's hair, and taking off somewhere, most likely to eat some of the candy he was given.

"So what do you want to discuss then, my dear 'aunt,'" Robin snickered, knowing that it still irritated Lissa, who tried to punch him, only for a book to seemingly come out of nowhere and block it.

"First of all, even if you do marry Lucina, I don't want you calling me that, I already have two people who say that to me. Second of all, when are you going to ask?" she demanded, knowing very well that Robin was going to dance around the subject.

"Once I see to that the papers that I've been writing have been delivered," he responded calmly, knowing that she would follow him without a direct answer.

"And how long is that going to be?"

"Once I sleep for two days."

"WHAT!? TWO DAYS?!"

"Yeah. In case you haven't noticed, I've always come down to eat as requested, and when I'm finished, I came back here, worked, and then ate again."

"You started working a week ago!"

"Mhm, and if I don't get sleep soon, I may as well collapse on the floor," Robin said, walking down the hallway to his sleeping chamber.

"How are you still alive?"

"Thank the Grimeal. They made me, they just didn't control me."

* * *

Gathering around for their next meal, the royal family noticed that Robin wasn't at the table, and that Lissa seemed annoyed at something.

"May I ask what is disturbing my great mother as of late? The faces that you make are surely bound to scare …. OW! OW! OW! Please! Stop pulling my ear!"

"Now that I think about it, you've been in a bad mood since lunch, what is it?" Sumia asked, being one of the few taking a least provocative stance.

"I just can't believe that idiot," Lissa mumbled, still grabbing Owain by the ear, who was making pitiful whining sounds.

"What idiot?" Lucina asked, thinking of the few people that would earn the title.

"I'm talking about your 'suitor,' Robin. He hasn't slept for a week, and still has the strength to make a joke about how durable he is."

"What?!" Chrom's side of the family responded, looking in disbelief at the matter.

"Where is he now?" Lucina asked, a look of worry on her face.

"In his chambers. And don't try to wake him up. I told Nowi to make as much of a racket as she could in his room, but all he did was send a warning blast of magic, while sleeping too."

"For how long?" Chrom asked, desiding to give his tactician an earful.

"He said he guesses for two days."

With an air of silence over the room, Chrom looked at Lissa, and Owain followed suit, hoping that his ear would be released soon.

"What were you doing then, asking Robin questions?" Sumia then asked, looking at Lucina to see if she could guess correctly.

Sure enough, she took a pained look on her face, and Chrom looked irritated, as if the idea offended him.

"Pf, if Bubbles were up to something, I would definitely smell it," Gaius said, easing Owain's ear out of Lissa's grip.

Everyone just looked at him, as if he grew an arm.

"What? When you smell things for authenticity in sweets, you start to gain some traits," he mumbled, going back to his seat.

"I'll leave that thought out of my mind," Chrom said, slowly sinking into his chair, annoyed at the whole scenario in front of him.

* * *

 _"_ _No, father would never do such things," a pained voice called, struggling to believe what it was told._

 _"_ _I'm sorry sweetie, but it's true. Your father is the one who's been causing all this pain and suffering, killing our friends" a more familiar voice said, trying to be gentle in the nature of the situation._

 _"_ _How could you say that! He was the one who saved your lives!" the first voice called in protest, starting to grow a bit weaker._

 _"_ _Think about it dear, that was a while back, and it seems like he's changed. More like he hasn't changed, but taken."_

 _"_ _Open your eyes."_

 _"_ _Things are changing."_

 _"_ _Wake up, Robin."_

 _"_ _Time is flexing."_

 _"_ _FATHERRRRRRRRRRRR!"_

Eyes jolting open, Robin lay there, a light layer of sweat on his face, his breathing in controlled, shallow breaths.

There was something wrong with that dream.

Most of his dreams had something wrong with them, but that seemed rather different.

Putting it to the back of his mind, he tried to reach his hand out to grab the ends of the sheets that he kicked off, but found that he couldn't move them.

Just to see if he was right, he tried to kick his leg, but he could move them either, as if he struggled to move around.

So he got sleep paralysis, like he thought he was experiencing. Knowing that he could do very little in this situation, he just pondered what he was going to do, now that he was awake. Knowing that in a few hours he was probably going go back to sleep, he decided to use what few hours he had to preparing something.

* * *

Four days after Robin woke up, Lucina was given a notice by Robin, as was becoming normal in the army, to summarize their week, and what they could do to improve.

Her page didn't say anything about improvement, but written on it was: 'Throne room, four after the sun's peek.'

Aside from the rather obvious statement that she should be in the throne room at four in the afternoon, the notice did very little to explain why.

Desiding to go to the room a little earlier than what was planned, Lucina waited there, thinking that Robin would have something and would come in to the room at four on the dot, but he wasn't there.

Looking around again, she didn't see him, till she looked at the throne, and there was a letter there.

This was starting to get a little weird.

There was no name on the envelope, addressing who it was for.

Picking it up, her name suddenly illuminated the paper, as she opened it, at looked at the letter inside:

'The tallest tower in the castle, once you get this notice.'

What was he really up to this time.

Walking up the ridiculously tall tower in the castle, Lucina stopped part way to catch her breath.

Sure, she could fight all she wanted, but she never developed the leg muscles to climb up this many stairs.

This should better be worth all the hassle.

Finally reaching the top of the tower, Lucina leaned against the parapet, panting heavily as she looked around for Robin.

He wasn't there, but there was a small wooden box there, and a shadow looming over it.

Starting to walk over to the little box, the shadow moved away from it, and she felt something grab her from behind.

"Robin?"

"Lucina, how do I say this?"

* * *

 **AN: Who here's getting Sun and/or Moon? I'm getting both, and with my first run, TEAM POPPLIO! But I mean in all seriousness, every water starter, save generations 3 and 4, sorry Swampert, the water type has more ways to take out the other two for a casual player. Ice attacks, water attacks, they just stack up to be stronger. Btw, I was a team Popplio person since the beginning, I didn't see Primarina or the Spirit Bomb to change my mind.**


	41. Chapter 40

**Here's the part that we all know was coming.**

* * *

Chapter 40

* * *

With the sun till up in the air, Robin was hugging Lucina from behind, silently waiting for words to come to his mind.

Trying to get him to speak his mind, Lucina attempted to push Robin's arms off of her, but they wouldn't budge, like pressing against a mountain.

"Is there a problem?" she asked, turning her head around to face him, only to see his eyes closed, seemingly in deep thought.

"Robin?"

He opened his eyes, with many thoughts going through them, but a more questioning look came across his face.

"Do you trust me?"

"What?"

"Do you believe that no matter what I do, I have no malicious to anyone?"

"Robin, where are these questions coming from?" Lucina asked, able to put some distance between them, looking at his eyes.

"Do you believe what I'm doing?" he asked, looking at her, asking for the answer.

Taking a deep breath, Lucina put a gentle hand on his cheek, trying to calm his mind, but it only made him more elated, feeling that he was going somewhere.

"Robin, the things you have done are nothing but spectacular. With the power you have, you could easily create an army of your own and defeat any kingdom, becoming the most powerful being alive. But you didn't, you put your energy into defending those who couldn't, helping those needing help, and leading those without a clear path. There is very little at this point that can shake my trust in you," she responded, a soft, genuine smile across her face, as Robin put a hand on hers.

"Then open the box, it's the reason we're on this tower," he smiled, sitting down on the floor.

Looking at the box, Lucina lifted the lid off, and found two things: a carpet and a long length of rope.

"What's this for?" Lucina asked, confused in general by what was in the box.

"Lay it out," Robin said, a smile crossing his face, trying his hardest not to send his idea into her head.

Taking another strange look, she put the carpet on the ground, and kept the string in her hands.

"Sit," Robin said, sitting on the 'back' end, gesturing Lucina to sit further up front.

Sitting down, Robin took the rope from Lucina, and started to tie it around her waist, then tying it around him.

"What's this for?" she asked, looking over her shoulder, wondering where this was going.

"To be honest, I don't have one hundred percent confidence in what I planned, so I want to guarantee as many ways to finish it," Robin said, grinning like a fool for a bit.

"What are you talking about?" Lucina asked, getting a sense of dread overcoming her.

"Just sit tight, don't move too much, and feel free if you want to scream," Robin simply said, before the carpet suddenly took off into the air and started to fall.

A panicked look on her face, Lucina grabbed onto Robin, as he was grinning, watching the ground get closer and closer.

"ROBINN~~~~~~~!" Lucina finally screamed, closing her eyes.

Before they passed the fourth story, the carpet started to slow down a bit, and started to hover by the time they got to the second floor.

Not feeling her eminent death yet, Lucina opened one eye, seeing how far she pressed herself against Robin, as he started to chuckle a bit.

"I heard that you came from the sky, but the drop here made it seem like you really were an angle, seeing how pale you got," Robin grinned, way too satisfied with his stupid joke.

Simply punching him in the face, Lucina had a light flush on her face as the color was returning a bit.

"Well, now that we're here, I'll show you what you came for," Robin said, his face perfectly fine as one expected.

Slowly climbing up a bit, the carpet started to show a strong green glow from underneath, showing how it managed to stay in the air.

Upon reaching the third floor on the east side of the castle, a tower was there with a balcony there, no door visible as the sun was still high in the sky, though evening was coming.

Landing gently there, Robin untied the rope tying them together, leaning forward onto Lucina's shoulder, as she looked at him.

"Are you going to show me now?" she asked, leaning back to see Robin's face, waiting for him to respond.

"Not yet. Let's just stay like this for a few minutes, ignore the world for a moment," Robin said, placing his arms around her.

If she were to be completely honest, Lucina would say that was the most tranquil face she'd ever seen Robin have, no war, no finances, nothing bothering his mind.

Sitting like that for a few more minutes, the sun had started to set, and Robin scooted both of them around.

They weren't facing the setting sun; their backs were against it, watching the shadows of the night starting to stretch before them.

"The strength of bonds, Lucina, is not how well they can last out in the sun, where you can see everything and it's warm; it's how they last under the night sky, where you can't see anything and it's cold outside," Robin started, pulling her in close, as if she could disappear to thin air.

"When I started to know who I was and could work functionally, I had no one to have a bond with under the sun. Your father doesn't count, simply because it wasn't a bond, it was a parasite; depending on him too much, and being unable to fend for myself out of battle," he continued, keeping her close, as she turned around to face him.

"Now, there are some people whose bonds I share with the coming hours of twilight, but no one to be there with me under the night sky," Robin finally said, lifting Lucina and himself to their feet, a begging look in his eyes.

"Please, be the one who holds my hand when the stars shine, the fires are out, and the moon is gone. Be the one to whom my bond with shall be the strongest at night. Let me know when these hands are able to hold you in a loving manner, hands meant to end this world. Let me take the place of your husband," Robin finished, before looking the other way, a bashful blush on his face.

"Robin?"

"I just realized a small innuendo in what I just said," he mumbled, being surprisingly bashful from his usual nature.

Thinking back to what was said, Lucina flushed as well, looking away from Robin.

Recollecting his thoughts, Robin faced Lucina again, with the same begging look, asked her one more time.

"Please, be the one who holds my hand and let me be the one who holds onto yours," he finally spoke, holding her hands and putting his forehead against hers.

Wriggling her hands out of the tactician's grip, Robin leaned his head back, a hurt look on his face while preparing for the worst, before Lucina's hands came back to his cheeks, pulling him in for a soft, gentle kiss.

Pulling away from it, Lucina had a small flush, a smile present on her face, before guiding both of them down to the floor of the balcony.

"Robin, hearing you say all that you needed to say in such simple words, but with so much meaning behind them, it makes me forget about the man-child Cynthia brought before me when I first came to this world. While I may not have been the one to see you grow the entire time, you took stages of being kind to a certain degree to everyone, letting them all know that they were a priority in the battle ahead, not just winning the fight. Your similar memories of your youth made you more relatable to me than anyone in this time, and you were one of the first to support me here as well," Lucina said, leaning against Robin and grabbing his hand.

"Is this enough of an answer to you?"

Smiling, Robin picked something out of one of his coat pockets, a small pouch, and took Lucina's left hand, pulling the glove off, and took the object from the pouch out.

Sliding it across her finger, there was a simple silver and gold band, with both a purple and a cobalt blue sapphire attached.

There was nothing flashy about it, and there was nothing to bring attention to it.

"A golden sun and the silver moon twined together, being held by a purple cloak and long blue hair," Robin said, holding her hand in a warm manner, putting his forehead on hers.

She just smiled, leaning back on him, as the sun dipped below the horizon.

There was a brief moment of silence as the stars started to come out to the sky, till Lucina realized something:  
"Uh, Robin. How are we supposed to get down?"

The grin that crossed Robin's face was all the answer she needed, as he had a really smug look.

Picking her up in bridal style, Robin started to lean over the balcony, teetering back and forth a bit.

"No, Robin, no no no no n ….. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lucina screamed, as Robin held onto her, his back facing the ground.

* * *

 **AN: Well, what do you think? The majority of Thanksgiving week I'm just playing Pokemon, so this may be the last chapter in a while. No guarantees, but you know?**


	42. Chapter 41

**Not yet**

* * *

Chapter 41

* * *

When most people were getting married, they would typically wait for any injuries to be healed and having it delayed.

But since we're talking about this story, you already know that this wasn't the case at all.

After the beating that Robin got from both Lucina, the high fall, and Chrom, because it's a cliché at this point for this kind of writing, he proposed to have a small wedding, consisting only of the members of the Shepherds, with the public unaware of the wedding, while he had a bloody nose, two black eyes, and several bruises.

You know, normal injuries when your fiancé and to-be father-in-law beat you up.

* * *

Looking through the few dresses that were in the castle, Lucina was rather uncomfortable with all the attention that Sumia and Cynthia were giving her over the whole deal. She was rather conscious about everything, dressed only in small clothes for choosing the dress, not used to the amount of skin she was showing, and her sister and mother were trying to dodge something she was now worrying about:

"Oh, oh, what about this one?" Cynthia asked, presenting a beautiful dress, only for Sumia to shut it down.

"No, Cynthia, we have to hide the scar, remember?"

Aside from blowing it, Sumia was right. Most of the dresses there didn't cover something that wasn't considered for most princesses when they were to get married; a giant scar running from the left shoulder to just below the right breast.

Running her hand across it, Lucina started to look away, forgetting what sort of aspect the scar would play into choosing her dress, a feeling of anxiety kicking in.

Noticing the face she was making, Sumia stopped looking at dresses for a moment, and sat behind Lucina, starting to tie her hair into a braid.

"Dear, please don't think less of yourself because of that scar. The manner in how you got it what's more likely going to get to Robin, not the fact you have one," Sumia started, but Lucina was already entering a weird path down her mind, a few too many books given to her by her mother.

Feeling the negative mood on Lucina, Sumia just sighed, then started to pinch her eldest daughter's cheek, trying to make her focus on something else.

"What did I tell you about thinking about that?"

"Ow, ow, ow, stop it," Lucina whined, as it was really hurting her cheek; her mother's grip could bend arrow heads if she was really trying.

"Okay, fine, how about we take a break on dress picking, and let me talk about something with you as a newlywed," Sumia recommended, as Lucina somewhat nodded in agreement, her mother's hand still present on her cheek.

"Mother! Wait a second!" Cynthia said, holding a dress in her hands before tripping on nothing. This time, however, her fall wasn't a typical thud, this time she rolled over to her back, and landed like that with a thud, the dress still in her hands.

Despite landing poorly, she still had a smile on her face, as she had something that she thought was bound to get approval.

* * *

Trying to get his mind of the nerves of his wedding, Robin was busy making preparations of the return trip to Ylisse.

Despite the fact that he was excited for it, his mind started to wander into a dark corner, and he was trying his hardest to keep that part of his mind off. It didn't help that he had the same dream again from 39, constantly making him think about what it could possibly mean.

He could clearly identify one of them, Sumia, but the other two were not as clear for him. In a way he knew, but he still didn't understand what it was.

What was it exactly?

Was it a memory from his past? Then why was Sumia there?

Who was telling him to wake up? What did the voice say when she said that time was flexing?

And he really wasn't enjoying the 'father' part being said. Call it intuition or pattern recognition, he had a feeling that something wasn't going to end well for him. Either Lucina gets him or Chrom would go for it. Cause again, cliché.

* * *

Felling the relief of being in her normal clothes again, Lucina was lying down on a bench in one of the few flower gardens of the Valmese palace, where exquisite roses were blooming, and floral trees could be seen surrounding it.

Like her fiancé, the wedding was in her mind, and after finally getting out of the dress session with her mother and Cynthia, she was trying to think about what had actually meant.

Yes, being married meant that they would be spending more time together, but what else was to come with the territory?

Would Robin start to prioritize her more? Try to protect her more? Would he give her more control?

Other things that could happen; arguments over small and big things, concern for the other person, and as she saw, Robin was not invincible, he got sick with a common cold, how to take care of both of them.

With her eyes closing, she put her hands under her head, and started to doze off, a peaceful, yet excited look on her face; maybe a nap would help her sort this out.

 _There was a field of meadow flowers, as she was lying down, with a gentle breeze carrying the smell of the grass and the flowers._

 _Staying like that for a few minutes, she felt someone else there, and saw someone walking up to her._

 _Getting up to get a better look at the person, she wasn't surprised to see Robin there, seemingly constantly checking his hood, as if he was keeping something in there._

 _'_ _Hey,' Lucina started, as Robin proceeded to sit next to her, taking his robe off, something rather strange._

 _Before she could ask, he plopped it on her, and pulled the hood up, as a small pile of daisies started to fall in front of her face, and Robin put his hand on hers, asking to hold it._

 _Letting their fingers intertwine, they both sat there, as Robin smiled and Lucina giggled; the flowers were tickling her face._

 _'_ _Lucina, can I ask you see something that I've never really shown anyone aside from those who took care of me once you left me with Chrom?' he asked, his head leaning against her shoulder, acting as if he needed the support to keep his head up._

 _'_ _Is there a problem?' Lucina asked, wondering what he could be hiding._

 _'_ _It's not so much a problem as something I just want you to see sooner than later,' he responded, a lazy look on his face._

 _'_ _Very well, what is that you have to show me?' she asked, looking at his face._

 _Standing up, he told her to close her eyes, and he could to tell if she opened them too soon, so he started take some layers off. Eventually he got to nothing covering his upper torso, and he sat back down, back facing her._

 _'_ _You can open your eyes now.'_

 _Looking, Lucina let out a large gasp, as what she saw was rather upsetting._

 _The first thing that stood out was the giant burn scar across his back, as it vaguely resembled the mark of the fell dragon, and then the several other scars that ran across it, seemingly from cuts made intently to scar. After that, were the marking that were tattooed onto his back, mostly resembling magic and Grima, as if they were the key components of Robin._

 _'_ _I got these when I was about ten to twelve years old if I were to guess, but they still bother me; it's a permanent showing of who used to control me, what I was meant to do,' Robin started, as Lucina's eyes started to water, unaware of the things that were done to his body._

 _Turning around, Robin reached forward, and gave Lucina a hug, as the surprised look on her face was yet to disappear, eyes seemingly staring off somewhere else, trying to get the images out of her mind._

 _'_ _If that scar on your chest is disturbing you, I can pour my soul into making a spell to make it disappear._

 _Please, don't let that stop you from being the strong person you are. This wedding is going to be one of many great moments yet to come. Show the world your strong, beautiful smile, and even if it's not the world, then your family, and if not your family, at least me.'_

 _'_ _What about you?' Lucina finally responded, gently reaching her arms out, as if afraid to agitate the scars and marks on Robin's back._

 _'_ _Hm?'_

 _'_ _Your scars, those markings, you need to fix those,' she said, rubbing her hands gently on his back._

 _'_ _I've tried many times Lucina, and it's never worked. Even with the amount of raw magic I have, I don't have the skill to fix something this big. If Emmyren had the pool of magic that I have, then maybe she could've fixed it, but now it's too late,' Robin said, holding Lucina tighter, some of his feelings starting to reach the surface._

 _With some tears dripping down his face, Robin held onto her, shaking a little bit._

 _'_ _I didn't feel how Chrom or Lissa may have felt on that day, but the Mila Tree is the closest that I've gotten. And now that you're the strongest relationship that I have, I don't want to think about something happening to you again,' he finally said, as his body started to fade, and a blanket started to fall onto Lucina._

Opening her eyes, she was still on the bench, but on top of her acting like a sheet, was Robin's coat, and a bouquet of daisies was next to her.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes mother. I thought about this for a long time, but I believe it's for the better."

"Well, it's your wedding, feel free to do as you please."

"Thank you for understanding, I'll go pick something now."

"Say Lucina, remember when I said we were going to talk over things as newlyweds? Let's do that now."

* * *

 **AN: well, trying some fourth wall breaks every now and then.**


	43. Chapter 42

**Here it is.**

* * *

Chapter 42

* * *

He was nervous. Very, very, very nervous. The tactician in him started to think too far and too complexly, as his mind dashed off into one corner, jumped out of it, flew into another one, and the process repeated itself multiple times.

In a way, he was mad with finding things that could go wrong.

"Bubbles, chill out. Blue 2 is perfectly fine with how this is going, she's not going to leave you. Besides, think of everything you've done for her," Gaius said, a lollipop in his mouth while hanging from a rafter, keeping his drool from falling onto the man below.

"Get down from there," Lon'qu grunted, a lazy glare directed at the thief hanging about six feet off the ground.

"Why should I?"

"He's already muttered 'falling candy' as a possible thing that could go wrong, you're stressing him out."

"Relax, all of my pockets only open when I want them to open, and ….. Oh….. Maybe I should've left the jelly doughnut in my room," Gaius quietly muttered, on the receiving end of Robin glaring at him, which nearly caused him to fall from his perch.

"And look what you've done," Lon'qu said, guiding Robin away from Gaius and to his dressing room, hopefully to get what sugar powder and jelly they could off of Robin.

On the other side of the castle, someone else was internally freaking out, not entirely sure how this was going to carry out.

Pacing back and forth, she uneasily looked in the mirror again, then paced back and forth, struggling with if she should carry on with her choice in her dress, would her father accept the choice of her dress.

While the small message of a dream that Robin left for her in 41 was a little bit assuring, she was still worrying how other people would respond to her choice of clothing.

"Lucy, calm down, you're getting wrinkles in the dress," Cynthia called out, attempting to create an area where her sister couldn't trip, the standard being her tripping once in the area.

"But what if he does want me to hide the scar, or other people say something about it," Lucina moaned internally, her pacing increasing.

"Robin's not a person to change his mind like that, and if someone was stupid enough to say something like a scar would detract from your beauty, most likely my father," Kjelle mumbled, as she polished some ceremonial armor, "I would wonder how long they would have to live."

"Yeah, and I'm sure that his devout dedication to you can always be paid back with your 'newlywed' stuff you were talking with mother about," Cynthia grinned, as Kjelle simply kicked her leg out, causing Cynthia to do a cartwheel and land on her face, while Lucina looked like her whole body was as pink as a rose.

"Wha, you heard all of that?" Lucina asked, hiding her face in her hands, sitting down in a chair.

Well, at least it got her to stop pacing.

"Oh, I didn't just hear stuff, I took notes," Cynthia started, still lying on the ground. "If you need some ideas, I'm sure that I can have sombh…."

Putting her foot on the back of her head, Kjelle stood there, trying to figure out what to say to the pegasus rider, but nothing came to mind.

"Just ignore her," she finally said before walking off, attempting to tie a ribbon onto one of her lances.

* * *

With everything they could clean cleaned off, Robin stood in front of the pulpit that Libra had set up, while Brady was busy making sure that everything was in place as it needed to be.

Starting to glance around every now and then, Robin saw Nowi running back and forth as she was trying her best to help both her husband and Brady to get ready, but Libra was starting to look a little exasperated.

Deciding to give him a little break, Robin called Nowi over, and asked if she had a certain rock with her.

"Sorry! I think I left that rock somewhere in my room! I'll go get it for you if you want it!" she cheered before taking off, not even waiting to hear if Robin actually wanted the rock or not.

"Thank you for that," Libra said, walking up to Robin and sitting down on a bench.

"So, aside from not being able to tell your wife no, what other problems have you had?" Robin asked, trying to get his mind off of his nerves.

Libra looked out across the small chapel that was repurposed from an armory in the castle, and sighed, a content look on his face.

"In all honesty, not too much. However, I assume that we have a child we are yet to meet," he started, as a bashful blush started to cross his face, "so she tries to find ways to have that child sooner than later."

Robin just laughed at that, sitting down with him as well.

"Really? That's the worst you can come up with? Your wife giving you attention because she wants a kid? That's funny," he chuckled, nudging the priest in the sides.

"Yes, I suppose there are other things that could be worse," Libra said, thinking about his statement.

Meanwhile, Gaius was currently being kept with Lissa and Owain, as he was being force-fed spinach.

"I hate both of you."

"I hate you too for doing this on my little niece's big day."

"Please, stop such flirtatious manners on my cousin's wedding day."

' _THONK_ '

"OW!"

* * *

Waiting now in the small chapel with everyone but Henry and Tharja present (Robin paid Henry off again,) Robin was standing there, waiting for his soon to-be wife to come down the aisle, without a doubt that Chrom would have a mixture of a scowl, smile and frown.

Instead, when Chrom came walking, he seemed half dead, trying to get his mind around the idea that someone who he just recently met, said she was his daughter, was now getting married.

And Lucina, boy, did Robin smile.

Her dress was a rather simple one, a pale blue ball gown without shoulder straps, showing her scar.

But she smiled as most people sat there, wondering why she would show it, but she paid no heed.

Walking up to the pulpit, Chrom tried to kick Robin in the back of the knee, but walked away limping a bit, as Lucina kicked his foot first.

"Your fault," Sumia said, as Chrom sat down.

She was going to ignore most of the service, as she would pay attention to the kiss.

And when they did kiss, boy did she scream really loudly into Chrom's ear.

During the after wedding party in the largest palace rose garden: some Shepherds had to celebrate 'Robin's Demise,' Robin and Lucina were sitting away from everyone else near the entrance to the garden, as Robin pulled something out of his pocket.

"What are those?" Lucina asked, looking interestingly at the things.

"Lockets," Robin responded, getting a pair of scissors seemingly out of nowhere.

"While we may be forever in each other's hearts, there may be times when I'll be forced to separate us to make a strategy work. So we take a lock of hair, and put it in here, to carry a part of us together."

Nodding in agreement, Lucina beckoned her mother to come, and had her clip hair off of both of them, putting them in the lockets.

"Thank you for this," Lucina said, leaning in for a kiss, and when the lips were connecting, the doors swung open, and a rather out of breath young man came walking in with a look of disbelief.

"Lucina?" he asked, as if not comprehending.

"Indigo?" Lucina asked back, somewhat flustered from being interrupted from a not so private kiss.

"Hello," Robin responded, thinking of how different he looked compared to what Lucina had in her mind. He could say that he looked better in person.

With his aura dropping to a depressing level, Lucina got up and ran towards Olivia and Lon'qu, hoping that a reunion with his parents would cheer him up.

It did for an extended period of time, and by the time he remembered that Lucina was here, she and Robin were already going to bed.

* * *

Walking down to their chamber for the night, Lucina was struggling to get a drunk Robin to cooperate with her.

"Lu~~~~~~~~~~cy, ple~~~~~~~~~~ase. Rub my chiny-chin-chin," he whined, putting his head forward, as Lucina looked rather exasperated, wondering where his miracle resistance to alcohol went.

"Robin, please. This is going to be our first night together, I don't think you doing it drunk is a good idea," she said, tugging on his arm to make him walk with her.

"But that's why I drank, 'cause my Grimal back ground is too dangerous, chiny-chin-chin," he mumbled, completely oblivious to what he was saying.

"What?"

"Yeah, we still have another war coming up, and my back ground is so that you get pregnant immediately, not a good idea, chiny-chin-chin."

"What do you mean, 'get pregnant immediately?'" Lucina asked, a flush quickly traveling across her face.

"More babies means more followers! Chiny-chin-chin," Robin mumbled as he fell face first onto the ground, still mumbling 'chin.'

"You mean you were cursed so that no matter what, the person you do so gets pregnant?" Lucina asked, trying to figure out what Robin was saying.

"Yeah, and if person resisting, force be used," Robin mumbled while standing up, before kissing a suit of armor saying 'Lucy.'

"You would rape that person?!" Lucina asked, shocked that Robin would be capable of such an act.

"Yeah! Force!" he mumbled, before falling to the ground again an Lucina's feet, before saying 'chiny-chin-chin.'

Giving in, Lucina rubbed Robin's chin, before picking him up and walking to their room, where they both eventually fell asleep without anything else happening.

"What, is that why he says that they're not doing it?" a voice said, after she had been watching the whole ordeal

"Either he's too much of a gentleman, or he's just really stupid," as second voice said, trying to hide her same amount of disappointment as the first voice.

"Why did I have to listen to that?" a third voice said, as his sounded rather exasperated.

He was quickly silenced with a hand to his face.

* * *

 **AN: What? You thought I would have them do it right then?**

 **Nope.**

 **Don't worry, they eventually do it, but it will be for a while till then.**

 **Before the next arc starts, I'm going to say that I'm taking a break on this story.**

 **I've already planned out the whole story, so don't think of it as a creativity break, but more as a relaxation break.**

 **Working on this story nonstop since I first re-wrote chapter one has been sort of making my Fire Emblem gears stop, and with the release of the new Pokemon games, I'm already planning a large fic for that as well.**

 **Don't worry, I'll finish this first before I make another big story, but just know that the next chapter may come out late January.**

 **Till then hang tight, and find a way to tip the scales!**

 **AN Edit: Make the next update after New Years**


	44. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

* * *

 _"_ _Are you all ready for this?" a strong voice called out, a shining blade glimmering in the disappearing sunlight, as a large army stood in front of them, with their signature tactician floating in the air above them._

 _"_ _You already know the answer to that though, don't you?" the floating man responded, a ball of energy gathering in his hands, before firing them off into the crowd, starting the fighting._

 _"_ _You fools, don't you know that this isn't a fight? It's a massacre!" the enemy commander laughed, before firing some magic of his own, being deflected by the floating man._

 _"_ _Oh, is that what this is? If that's the case, then this fight should be easy," the floating man responded._

 _It certainly wasn't easy, as it was the final battle for them after all, but they were still somewhat making it work. Eventually, they pushed forward, and upon reaching the required point, the man with a certain sword killed the commander of their enemy, as the platform they were standing started to fall beneath their feet. Grabbing everyone they cared for, a gentle green light suddenly picked them all up and placed them gently to the ground, as they watched the body fall to the ocean._

 _"_ _You sure that this was the best idea?" the man with a certain sword asked, watching his best friend gather round with his wife, the strong feeling of satisfaction from both of them prompting them to do nothing but just sit there._

 _"_ _Yes, I do believe so. After all, I have already found all texts related to him and have had them thrown out to sea, so that he may never return again."_

 _"_ _So what are you going to do now?"_

 _"_ _Well, if I really am the crown prince of Plegia, I suppose I should take the throne. If I do so, it should improve our relationships as countries."_

 _"_ _You sure that you're up to that? It's going to be rocky, with some people seeing this as a way to have Ylisse dominate Plegia again with puppetry."_

 _"_ _Wow, you managed to come up with something metaphorical, I'm impressed."_

 _"_ _Shut up."_

 _"_ _I'm sorry, that's not how you talk to the king of a separate country; do you want to start a war?"_

 _Getting pinched on the cheek and feeling a tug, the tactician's face was being forced to the ground, where his wife was giving him a glare as if to say 'don't even joke about that.'_

 _"_ _Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, I'm sovvy, ow, ow, ow," he started to whine, before finally being released, rubbing his cheek gently._

 _"_ _One more joke like that an you're sleeping in the throne room," his wife said, leaning back into him, not at all ready for any kind of joke like that after the current happenings._

 _"_ _Oh, don't be so mean to him, he still needs to get used to being king of a country, let him have a few jokes now and then," the swordsman's wife said, hugging her husband._

 _"_ _After all, you were making the most jokes ever in your life when the same thing happened to you, being about one every two months," she said, before kissing him on the cheek, the rather frustrated look on his face._

 _"_ _Oh yes, I remember that time," the tactician said, grinning a bit._

 _"_ _His favorite joke at the time was 'or I'll kill you,' and that was only time," he smirked again, as his wife looked rather distraught about the joke._

 _"_ _Y-y-you would say those jokes?"_

 _"_ _Um, well, you see….."_

 _"_ _Oh yeah he did, every time being directed at me," the tactician interrupted, telling a blatant lie._

 _"_ _How could you?" she asked, not seeing the tactician laughing a bit in the back, unable to believe how naïve she was being; it almost reminded him of the whole 'kiss my thumbs' story._

 _The ceremony of crowing the new king was greeted with hearty cheers in Plegia. Despite the rather lack of recourses, the country was celebrating, as seemingly good trade between Plegia and Ylisse was going to be reestablished for the first time in nearly fifty years, meaning new money would be coming into the country, and that more unique goods could be purchased._

 _Things were looking up._

* * *

 _Despite having worn his formal getup only once, the tactician turned king would rarely wear it in court, as his wife, despite having to wear a mask now in public and put her sword hidden in a new location, said that it was preventing him from being who he really was, so he only got it out when foreign dignitaries and leaders showed up._

 _However, much to the distain of the cleaning staff, he would also wear it for a different reason at night, as his wife, putting her mask off in the privacy of their chamber, was 'entertained' with him, leaving it rather disoriented and marked up with evidence of the night before, before the tailor was just told to make a set for his majesty to wear with his lady at night._

* * *

 **AN: So, I said after New Years would be the next update. But school doesn't start till the 9th, so I don't have anything else to do. Aside from completing my Alola Dex, I've been playing Awakening and Fates again, but nothing real happens with my life (swimming has been hell).**

 **This chapter has been shorter than most of my recent chapters, but oh well.**


	45. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

* * *

Sailing off the coast of Valm, Robin and Lucina felt that despite the initial first night, their marriage was still rather strong. Of course, they were still only married for about three weeks now, but that didn't mean that they could feel accomplished. Robin did say that he was looking for ways to get around the little problem that was presented, so they could enjoy some nights together without fulfilling what doing so would normally ask them to do so.

However, since Robin knew and had convinced the rest of the army that their next inevitable clash with the Grimial was coming, he was also experiencing an influx of weird dreams; not his typical destruction of humanity dreams, but very specific dreams, as if they were events that were yet to or could happen.

Looking off of the ship's deck, Robin sat there, thinking quietly about what their next move was going to be. There was word of an abandoned temple not too far from the port city that he saved, where an alleged Tear of Naga lay. Personally, he had no use for it, seeing that he would probably be able to beat most who came across his path, but that didn't say so for the rest of the army.

Now the question became, if the tear is recovered, most likely, who would be the one who takes it? There were some people that wouldn't need it, they were strong enough, but some people wouldn't be able to use it as it would limit their specialties. The number of viable candidates started to grow thinner and thinner, before Robin gave up, saying that he would think about it later.

* * *

 _This was new._

 _When he flew most of the time, it was only through the act of wind magic, but now, it seemed like it was because he had wings. Looking over his shoulder, he did have wings, six of them, and he was looking down below, green meadows everywhere._

 _Normally when he had this kind of dream, he would have no wings and the world around him was burning._

 _Not this time, as the wings started to change their shape, morphing into a more sleek, sharper looking pair of two wings, diving down to the ground._

 _Still somewhat trying to figure out exactly what was going on at this point, Robin landed gently on the ground, thinking about exactly what this could all mean._

 _That's when he realized he was naked. Now that he thought about it, where did his clothes go?_

 _As if it would somewhat mold to his wishes, he now had a pair of clothes in his dreams._

 _Ah, much better._

 _But where was his coat._

 _Looking around, he realized it wasn't there._

 _So, like the rest of his clothes, he tried to wish them on himself._

 _It didn't work._

 _Trying again and again a few times, Robin tried to summon his coat onto himself, but just wouldn't appear._

 _Did his subconscious have something against his coat?_

 _Simply shrugging it off again, Robin started to walk around, thinking that maybe it was somewhere hidden in the dream, as a symbolic method of showing where it was or something would happen._

 _And he was right. After flying over a mountain and an ocean, he entered a country burning, crumbling under the dark presence residing._

 _This time it wasn't his, as it seemed most of the killing and burning for this area was seemingly over._

 _Looking around, Robin started to lift rubble from the ground, wondering what he would find, till there was the sound of footsteps behind him._

 _Hiding behind the rubble, he saw a group of badly injured and battered fighters, seemingly glad that they had reached the destroyed city._

 _Glad?_

 _To be at a destroyed city?_

 _Looking at their faces, Robin realized that Sumia was in the crowd, and she was seemingly taking charge, as Chrom, himself or Fredrick didn't seem to be there. Thinking that maybe while Lucina thought that her parents were, killed, Sumia had somehow managed to survive, and took leadership among those she could find._

 _That was, until he saw a certain coat being worn by someone. Standing up, Robin somewhat regretted his choice, thinking that he would be attacked on the spot, but there seemed to be no effect in the dream, as if he wasn't there._

 _Wanting to know who was wearing his coat, Robin continued to walk forward, but then the group moved forward, not giving him a chance to see who it was._

 _Trying to catch up, Robin somehow managed to get further and further behind them, suddenly unable to fly, even with magic._

 _Looking behind him, swarms of Risen were chasing the group, but the thing that unnerved him the most were the faces on the said Risen._

 _Amongst some of them, he could see Khan Flavia, Say'ri, and many others who were alive and well._

 _What sort of future was this?_

 _That's when he started to see the faces of Owain, Brady, Cynthia, Indigo, and other children._

 _But the one that stopped his heart, was the last person he wanted to be a Risen, preferring that they died of some terrible disease instead and that the body was never found, leading the group._

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

'THUD!'

Looking around, Robin saw that Lucina was shoved off of the bed they were sharing, while the mark on his elbow glowed through the light fabric that was his night clothes.

Looking down at his hands, they were shaking uncontrollably, with sparks and embers flying between his fingertips, seemingly unable to control the magic in his mental state.

"Robin?"

"…."

"Is everything alright?"

"…."

"Robin?" Lucina asked again, her voice a bit more shaky and unsure.

This was the first time she had seen him so scared from a nightmare, and possibly even more terrified than the descriptions she was given of Robin's behavior after the Mila Tree incident.

Leaping out of bed, Robin reached for her face, her stomach, chest, hands, before collapsing from relief, the sparks and embers gone from his hand.

"They're warm," he said, leaning against her, struggling to get his arms around her; the mental strain of just confirming that his wife was alive seemingly taking everything out of him.

"Robin?" Lucina asked again, helping him get his pathetic arms around her.

"You're alive," he whimpered again, still visibly shaking.

"What happened?" Lucina asked gently, leaning her head in on his shoulder, putting her own around his.

"I had one of my destruction of the world dreams," Robin started after a few minutes of just sitting there, his grasp slowly coming back to him, laying down on the floor of their room.

"And your mother was alive. I thought it was strange, seeing how you said everyone from my time should've died, till I saw my coat was being worn by someone in the group.

I wasn't wearing my coat at all, and I didn't have any presence in the dream, so I never saw who it was before they started to leave.

Then they were being chased by a horde of Risen, but what started to scare me was that your friends were in the group, the same pale dead look. And you were at the front," he finally said, tears starting to run down his face.

Looking at Robin's statement, Lucina was only so confused.

"I was a Risen?" she asked, the idea seemingly making her just as uncomfortable as it made Robin upset.

Only nodding his head in response, Robin started to get up and hugged Lucina tightly, before she started to struggle in his grasp.

Getting up from her squatting position from the floor, someone walked away from the door before writing down:

'No visible progress.

Seems to have taken a nightmare and still no action.'

* * *

 **AN: Here you go, time jumps. The last chapter, if you haven't guessed, is a certain future.**

 **Also, wait for it Cynthia**


	46. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

* * *

Landing on the rough Feroxi shore, the rest of the army had already headed further south, waiting for the Shepherds to return from their side mission. Once again, Robin had landed first, looking at the villagers there who seemed to celebrate his return more than that of the khan, which was greeted with a few broken axes from hitting Robin over the head.

Setting up camp in front of the alleged ruins, Robin was sitting in the corner of his tent, as some of his recent dreams were starting to become more and more vivid. Lucina sat there behind him, gently rubbing his back while the occasional whimper and sniffle would come from his hunched figure.

Seeing that their master fighter and tactician would be sitting this one out, Chrom had to do something that was rather challenging, and something he didn't have to do for a while: make decisions.

With him putting himself and many others in mind, he headed off to the ruins, a strange sense of dread coming over him.

"Is something wrong?" Sumia asked, recognizing the type of face he was making.

"Nothing really, it's just that I feel like something is going make me regret allowing Robin and Lucina marry," he mumbled, before getting hit over the head by the back end of a lance.

* * *

A feint 'tap tap tap' could be heard echoing through the halls of the temple, as someone glanced around corners, looking somewhat distressed. Aside from not knowing where she was, she was wondering what happened.

There was that giant portal and a few fuzzy faces, but beyond that, everything was rather blurred, and voices had melded together.

Why, why was everything so fuzzy?

Getting a little frustrated, she tried to think of things to clear her thoughts, but all that came to her was that her father was gone.

Why?

Why was her father gone?

From what she could remember, he was gentle, caring, played with her when he could, would always try to make her and mother smile and would never leave them.

And now that she was thinking about it, who was her mother?

That was easy, it was … um… her mother was …

Who was her mother?

Realizing that she had no available answer for that, she tried to think, dig up any sort of memory.

That was, until she started to hear footsteps again, and what seemed to be constant moaning of some kind.

Before she realized what was going on, some type of rage within her came to life, and the world started to turn purple.

* * *

Slicing their way through hordes of Risen, the Shepherds were making through the temple with haste, having relatively little time to just go in and not worry about the seemingly increasing number of Risen.

"You know, I just hope that this item that were looking for is worth it, because there's no way that we're getting out without getting mauled," Chrom muttered, as Cynthia shot a Risen off of his side, running forward again.

The ruins they were exploring were divided into three main chambers and branching rooms, so they divided up accordingly. Chrom lead a group, as did Fredrick and Henry, as the latter had surprising talent in reading the area of danger and threats.

Working their way through, the remaining groups of Shepherds eventually worked their way back to Chrom's group, seeing that they hadn't found the jewel. Eventually, there was one giant chamber left, and everyone had gathered together.

"That looks like everyone," Gaius said, climbing down a pillar seeing that the groups of leaders had gathered round, and everyone that went with them had returned.

Bracing themselves for what they knew would be the hardest part of the fight yet, the Shepherds took a quick prep, then forced their way into the chamber.

"Remember, we only have one shot for this, so we need to be…." Chrom started, before a huge explosion came from the other side of the temple, and bodies of Risen disintegrating in the air, fizzling down to the ground.

Looking around, the group checked to see if they could identify Robin somewhere in their midst, but there was no visible trace of the man.

Starting to wonder what it was, a large blast of magic tore across the room, barely missing the outermost members of their group, clearing from the dust and ruble a profile of exactly who had fired that shot.

Looking at the person, many people immediately noticed the purple aura surrounding what appeared to be a young girl no more than fourteen, even younger than the youngest member of their group.

But what caught the eyes of the more attentive members, was that she was wearing a coat that almost no one else ever dared to try on; Robin's coat.

Other members saw that she had blue hair, visible through the purple aura surrounding her.

And Gaius saw that she had the jewel they were looking for, as the tip of the gem was sticking out her pocket.

"Well, what do we do now?" Lissa asked, slowly inching her way back wards.

"Not run," Fredrick said, while also dropping his weapons.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Clearly, this young miss is mentally distressed. Any attempt to flee or to seemingly engage with her would only end with our complete destruction. Let her calm down, relax a bit," Fredrick continued, before sitting down on the ground, waiting patiently.

Without anyone seeing anything better to do, they slowly started to do the same, lowering themselves to the ground and putting their weapons down. Glancing around at them, the young teen stopped at one person, which started to cause her aura to slowly fade away.

Tears started to come to her eyes as she rushed forward, causing everyone to stop what they were doing, before she embraced Sumia, taking her and Cynthia by surprise.

"Uh, dear, are you alright?" Sumia asked, figuring to just role with it.

"I know your face, you used to be so important to me, but know I don't know who you are," the girl started, her embrace refusing to let go of the falcon knight.

"Shhh. It's alright," Sumia continued, before she picked the teen up off the ground, struggling with balance a bit, and walking slowly out of the temple, trying to not trip on anything.

* * *

Drumming his fingers, a figure sat in the high tower of a castle somewhere not too far off from what had just happened.

While he didn't see everything that had happened, he knew that one thing was true; his plans to take out Naga were dashed, as proof of that failure had just entered the world.


	47. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

* * *

Sitting down on his bench, Robin started to think about what was happening.

The girl that was laying down, sleeping in his cot was unmistakably a daughter of his from the future.

How could he tell?

1\. His coat

2\. Purple aura

3\. Blowing up a large portion of the ruins

4\. The feint, yet still barely present Mark of the Fell Dragon

That part was enough for him to know, but the fact that she also had a lock of his hair in the locket that Lucina had carved her name into.

The carving was sloppy and the locket itself had tons of scratches and marks all over it, proving the wear and tear that it had faced, meaning that Lucina had given it to her.

But what the hell did that mean?

Was there some tragic future that he was gone, and with his disappearance, the world fell to chaos?

While that was most unlikely, the idea that something wrong had happened kept cycling through his head, trying to figure out exactly what had gone wrong.

With the flap of the tent opening up, Lucina sat down next to him, leaning on his shoulders.

"Has you come up with anything?"

"How appealing does running away to Plegia sound?"

Lightly punching him in the arm, Lucina saw his mind gear into overdrive, being obvious that he didn't do anything to think in that manner.

"You've just tried to take all of this in?"

"Yeah."

"Are you scared?"

"Of what, being a parent or of Tharja?"

Laughing a bit, Lucina placed herself on his lap, turning around to face him.

"She should be the last of our worries, seeing that you keep Henry on top of her movements," she whispered, looking at his eyes.

"Okay, to be honest, I'm more terrified of what her being here means," Robin said, picking her up and laying her down next to the teen.

"How so?"

"There were some pieces of paper in her pockets, some of them covered in ash, torn, burnt in some places. That wouldn't just be something someone keeps in their pockets unless they hold value to you. One of the papers in there is my handwriting from calculating finances in Valm," Robin said, before trying to fit himself on the cot, before the whole thing collapsed, waking the girl up.

"Dah! Grandma no!" was the first thing that came out of her mouth, an aura forming around her, before Robin flicked his finger on her forehead, causing her to flinch.

"Shhhhh, rest easy Morgan. You were dreaming," he stated, pushing her down to the ground.

"Her name's Morgan?"

"Yeah, it is. There was some paper with her name on it."

"Shouldn't have been the first thing you told me?"

"Oops, but not now."

* * *

Marching on back to Ylisse, Nowi would constantly look at Robin and Lucina, seeing how they were easing their daughter into this new world from her memory loss, and started to feel a little jealous.

Why was it that they got to be a mommy and daddy, but she still hadn't meet her kid.

Taking her frustration somewhere else, she ran forward and leapt onto Libra's back, requesting a piggyback ride for about an hour, before a break was called, and she ran off again, trying to talk with everyone.

* * *

Morgan was completely fascinated in how her father was running camp.

She heard of all the great war stories there were about him and the actions he had taken to ensure that war wouldn't happen again, but seeing something as how efficiently he ran the break was something else for her.

"Father, are you sure that its fine that the wyverns don't take a break? It's currently mating season, isn't?"

"Yes it is, but that drive to find a mate also gives them the drive to fly longer and further. And since we only have one female wyvern in our company, mating season should be the least of our concerns."

"Why is that?"

"I thought you had gone over this, it's always the females who choose their mates, and Minerva doesn't find any of the males here impressive enough for her."

"Ah, right."

"Speaking of which, remember the control that was talking to you about? Now's the time to see if that practice has actually worked?"

"What?"

* * *

"Oh~~~~~~, why did we have to end up like this?" a dragon moaned a bit, flying away from pursuing Risen.

"QUIT YOUR WHINING ATTITUTED, MERE MOUNT! YOU HAVE DONE NOTHING MORE THAN STATE HOW TO NOT SMITE OUR ENEMIES AND PAINTING THE SURROUND TREES WITH THEIR BLOOD!" an archer screamed, picking their pursuers off bit by bit while on the back of the dragon.

"Well, isn't she lovely? It's like if Tharja was a scary extrovert instead of a scary introvert," Chrom mumbled, working his way forward to the two.

"That's Noire alright, Nah must have reminded her to get her talisman," Lucina said, not too far behind her father.

Once again, the Shepherds were busy fighting without their tactician on their side, but he had more important things to do.

Robin was at the moment, busy trying to hold Morgan back, as she was thrashing about violently, a purple aura surrounding her once again.

"Morgan, listen, listen to me," he started, eventually forcing her down to the ground, her arms and legs still thrashing wildly trying to get her father off.

"Please, I don't know if this was a normal transformation you could control and you've lost your ability by coming here, but this isn't healthy for you," Robin tried to continue, as Morgan threw her head forward, hitting him square in the forehead.

Temporarily stunning him for a bit, Morgan flung him off, and started to run towards the action again, her rage seemingly stronger.

Picking himself up, Robin tacked his daughter to the ground, and with a lot of guilt and sorrow, knocked her out with a blow to the back of her head, the purple aura fading along with her.

Seeing that she was unconscious, Robin started to sweat a bit, before crying, picking his daughter up and carrying her back to the tent he now shared with two people.

* * *

Walking back into her tent, Lucina was greeted with the sight of Robin kneeling down in front of the cot their daughter slept in, and a large magic circle surrounding them, as he proceeded to seemingly place a curse on their daughter.

Her first reaction was to get in there, but Robin started to mentally yelling at her to not step into the circle, that it would break the curse.

Robin was never one to yell at anyone, and the amount of sorrow and anguish that was in his voice made her stop.

After a few minutes of sitting outside of the circle, it slowly started to fade, causing Robin to fall to the floor, a cold sweat running down his body.

"Robin!" she yelled, picking his head up, and placing it in her lap.

"Hi," he said, constantly taking deep breaths, his eyes seemingly unable to focus on her.

"What did you do?" she asked, keeping her head still to make it easier for him to see.

"I absorbed all the negativity and dark feelings from her; all the things that causes Morgan to enter a similar rage that I went in Valm," he said, trying to get his hand to Lucina's face, only poking her ear.

"Why would you do that? Can't she learn to control it?" she asked, moving his hand to her cheek.

"No, she can't. I tried to run some thoughts in my head, but I don't see anything that can help her."

"Why?"

Smiling a bit at this, Robin moved his hand from Lucina's cheek to her hair.

"It's your blood, mixing with the Fell Blood in her. She lost the aspect of controlling this power my blood had given her with the Blood of the Exalted you gave her."

"What are you saying, why does that mean she can't control it?"

"Because the half of Fell Blood she doesn't have, that was used to control the power; the one not needed to use power," he said, before coughing a bit, accidently yanking on Lucina's hair.

"Sorry, feel free to pull my hair."

* * *

 **AN: I sound so un-Senior like right now, but second semester starts tomorrow, and I'm ready for it!**

 **Give me homework!**

 **Give me projects!**

 **Give me something to do with my time for the love of God that doesn't have to do with swimming or the internet!**


	48. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

* * *

After regrouping with the main army back in Ylisse and going through all the mandatory huzza behind a victory in war, Robin was busy again, planning ahead for the inevitable conflict with the Grimeal in Plegia.

He knew that he could put pressure on his father by stationing the army on the border, along with the tool of propaganda, keep the masses on his side by vilifying the enemy.

While Robin was not one to openly have such claims made, the situation called for it, since he wanted this to be the end.

Many of the claims were that the enemy of the peace from nearly three years ago, Gangrel, was a believer of the faith that the current king of Plegia, Validar, was also the head of. Along with basic claims of the faith that could be turned to fuel the rage of the people, the idea that Gangrel only wanted to attack to fulfill this desire to resurrect a god man had slain increased the military turnout, as many planned revenge for the attacks that had happened in the country.

* * *

Working out posters to help ensure that this final conflict would rid the world of Grimeal, Robin was busy talking with local artists and runners, when Lucina came rushing in, a somewhat flustered look on her masked face.

"Grandmaster," she said, barely remembering what she was supposed to call her beloved, as her existence as an Exalted was a state secret.

"What is it?" he responded back, still looking over to the project as to avoid looking at her.

"Your apprentice is talking again," she said, something that she would normally be happy about.

Upon the little ritual that Robin had done on Morgan, she somewhat had a hard time talking to other people, not too far from him or Lucina.

Because you know, when someone literally takes all the negativity and dark feelings out of you, it's the logical thing that you just can't talk to other people that aren't your parents.

Because of this, she tended to hang out more with Lucina, trying to see if she could remember anything about her.

After a collapsed wall and several pieces of gold later, Lucina had just recommended that they spend time together, seeing how Robin would be busy again with the incoming war against Validar.

"How is that a bad thing?" he asked, thanking them for their work as they started to leave

"She told F-Chrom to go find hair dye and cover some gray!"

Robin just stood there for a moment, and after a few seconds, started to chuckle a bit, before falling to the floor laughing, while Lucina struggled to find what he found funny.

"Come on Robin, this is a serious manner, she can't just tell father that."

Still laughing, Robin was barely getting, "Chrom's a grandfather now. Go get hair dye," out of his mouth, before calming down a bit, a smile still present on his face.

"Oh, I think I know why she's saying that," he chuckled, picking himself off the ground.

"Why would she say such things?"

"She's found a way around loosing the negative energy, and is instead creating lighter, not so evil darkness," he grinned, picking himself back up again.

"If she's being snarky, let her be. I know for a fact she wouldn't dare say such things to you, me or your mother, but let her to say such stuff, it balances out the positive that should now be dominant in her spirit."

* * *

Despite the earful he got from Chrom on a 'lack of discipline,' Robin was still working his way off, making way into Plegia on his own.

He knew his father would be watching and that it was risky for him to do so, but he had some sort of gut feeling that he was going to miss the place.

Why, he didn't know, but he would be careful, as there was still some time before the war would actually start.

Setting up camp, Robin set his sleeping mat out, before pulling out the locket he had with him of Lucina's hair.

As much as she begged him to at least let her and Morgan follow, Robin refused, saying that the trip was more of a self-exploration and reflection one; now he was starting to regret it.

He even found a dead log to at least lean against, and put the locket on top, to see some of her hair.

He was missing them already.

Staring up at the stars, his eyes slowly started to drift shut, before a few sounds of feint footsteps could be heard.

Keeping his eyes closed, Robin started to amplify the conversation, before making a large cracking sound, waiting to hear their response.

"Did you hear that, we're so dead. The tanguel race will die off, and then the world would even forget that we existed."

"That sound unlikely, for if they were lucky enough, your remains could possibly fossilize and there would be physical proof that you existed."

"Ah~~! You don't have to go to such morbid extremes!"

Laughing a bit, Robin started to kick some dust up from the outside of his camp site, before he had a good sized dust storm cycling in front of them.

"AHH~~! We are now so dead! We may have been able run from whatever cracked something, but a dust storm?!"

"Oh stop it. Having one occur like that is just unnatural; whatever made it was done with magic, since there has been no visible fluctuation of air pressure."

* * *

Taking the rest of his trip with a tanguel stuck to his leg was certainly the last thing Robin thought he would be doing in this trip. Yarnne, as he was called, was the complete opposite of his mother, seemingly always leaning on someone for support.

His friend, Laurent, would always remind him that if he didn't stop, Robin would most likely tell his mother exactly all the helpless and pathetic things he had done while with him, and that would get him off for a tiny bit, before Laurent would make some observation that would scare Yarnne again.

Like the mage said, Robin would most likely tell Panne what a pain Yarnne was, but he would also tell Mirel that her own son was no better, constantly being the cause of the tanguel getting on his leg.

* * *

Working their way to the southern part of the country, Robin had left the two behind towards the boarder, giving them instructions to Ylisstol.

As much as he would rather have taken them with him, knowing his luck, Yarnne and Laurent were too much for him to deal with at the moment, especially since the trip was meant to clear his mind.

Stopping part way in some ruins as he took a break to eat, he saw a quick flash of hair, and glanced around.

While he couldn't see anyone, he knew they were there, and they probably wanted some things from him.

Sighing a bit, he pretended to ignore it, knowing that whoever was attacking him would fall for it.

As he suspected, some of the members were pulling their bowstrings, but he just waited.

With the 'thwap' of an arrow being shot, Robin put his meal down, before grabbing all of the arrows.

Glancing around, he noticed someone who didn't seem to really fit in, and someone else who really, really hated his guts right now.

"Well, here we go again, … I guess," Robin mumbled, before vacuuming the remainder of his meal, ready to take on the people unlucky enough to run into him.


	49. Chapter 48

**I rushed this one a bit, not as much polish as I usually have (none).**

Chapter 48

* * *

 _Despite what high hopes that they had for this attempt, the halls were silent, as the royal couple mourned for what they could've had._

 _It had only been a day now, and for the fifth time, one of their children had died._

 _"_ _Why?" the queen sobbed, leaning onto the king as she held onto him, struggling with what happened, desperately trying to almost will him back to life._

 _"_ _Why must we lose another one?"_

 _"_ _I don't know, my love. All we can do now is hope that she lives," he whispered back, soothingly stroking her long, blue hair._

 _Despite used to showing his more calm, collected demeanor, his majesty had finally cracked, as some tears of his own had rolled down his cheeks, embracing his beloved._

 _But what broke their hearts the most was when they had to separate with the small lifeless body, as her majesty struggled desperately against the king, both now crying streams of sorrow._

 _"_ _NOO! LET ME SEE HIM!"_

 _"_ _Please, there is nothing more we can do," the king said, even struggling a bit as the queen bit his arm, trying to reach their dead son._

 _"_ _Surely there is something you can do," she finally said, collapsing against him. "You have some kind of magic."_

 _"_ _I don't."_

 _"_ _Surely you do, you can do anything," the queen said, looking up._

 _"_ _That is something that I can't do."_

 _"_ _But surely you…"_

 _"_ _I don't," the king said, leaning his head against hers._

 _"_ _There is nothing more that we can do. We now need to accept that," he continued, still crying himself. "And take care of his sister. Our daughter."_

 _The queen just sat there, silent as the words of the king started to sink in on her._

 _"_ _You're right. You're right, you've always been right over things like this," she trembled, embracing him with everything in her heart, reaching out to him._

 _"_ _We still have his sister to taker of, our daughter."_

* * *

 _In the following years, the princess of Plegia had grown up to be a rather energetic girl, as she would escape from her nannies and work her way into her father's meetings, forcing him to play with her until the nannies had caught up._

 _While most dignitaries would find it offensive, they figured it wasn't worth starting a war over something like that against a man who could destroy their entire army himself._

 _Yeah, what was it he was talking about over protection of merchant ships on trade lines?_

 _The queen had gotten over her sorrow of losing their son that day, and she had never felt so much joy in raising her own child, taking the majority of her time raising her daughter._

 _While most of the ladies in the court would silently talk poorly of her choice to do so, they would have to be careful, since they were only in court under his majesty's good grace and their husbands holding seats of power._

 _But the queen paid little heed, and continued to care for the princess, even arguing with the nannies over proper care for the child, forcing the king to separate her from them and listen to both sides._

 _Six years after the princess was born though, the queen was starting show signs of sickness, as a purple marking that was never there started to appear on her._

 _For the following six months, the queen had started to become frail, and the king was starting to worry, as the same purple mark was starting to show even stronger and appearing in more places._

 _Two months after that, the queen had become bed-ridden, and for her own health, had to sleep in a room separate from the king._

 _As much as the king protested with the decision, the queen was starting to become weaker and weaker by the day, and by the tenth month, she was coughing up blood._

 _The king was frantic with trying to find a cure for his beloved, while their daughter would spend her days next to her mother, as if trying to make her feel better._

 _As much as the queen loved her daughter and husband for it, she was starting feel concerned over the king, as she was being told that he was spending day after day after day in the library, seemingly searching for his answer._

 _On the eleventh month, the king walked into the queen's chambers, a seeming crazed look on his face._

 _"_ _I've found it," he said, the determination is his voice so heavy one could feel its weight._

 _"_ _Dear," the queen started, as sweat was running down her face, clearly on her last bits of energy, reaching out the king._

 _"_ _I found a way to make you better, to fix you," the king continued, as their daughter sat on the other side, watching her parents interact._

 _"_ _Dear it's too late," the queen continued, keeping her hand out._

 _"_ _What do you mean it's too late? I've just found your cure," the king stated, grabbing the hand gently._

 _"_ _The cure can't save me at this point," the queen mumbled, pulling the king in._

 _"_ _These last few years have been some of my happiest, and I'm glad I got to share them with you. Remember how much I loved you, and how much I loved her," she said, looking at their daughter, who still didn't understand what was going on._

 _"_ _What are you talking about, you still have many, many more years ahead of you," the king continued, denying what the queen had already accepted._

 _"_ _There is nothing more that you can do. You now need to accept that," the queen said, smiling as brightly as the day they were married. "And take care of my princess, our daughter, my M…"_

 _The queen never finished her statement, as her hands went limp._

 _"_ _What?" the king asked, feeling the weak grasp of his wife disappear, as her eyes were still looking at him._

 _"_ _Dear?"_

 _No response._

 _"_ _No," the king started, as their daughter was slowly starting to realize what had happened, starting to cry a bit._

 _"_ _No no no no no no no no no," he continued, slowly pressing his hands against her cheek, only to not feel the warmth leave her body._

 _"_ _NOOOO!" the king finally snapped, as he flew out the room, a black aura with tints of red brimming around it surround him, rage and anger being the main expression on his face._

 _"_ _WHO DID THIS TO HER!?" he screamed, grabbing one of the approaching servants by the neck and throwing him against the wall, killing the man instantly. The rest of the staff saw the inherent danger that their king now poised to them, as his ability to tell friend from foe had now completely disappeared._

 _With his back facing the door of the bedroom his queen had died in, the king started to charge magic in his hands, mouth, and even his eyes, showing how much energy was pouring through him in his rage._

 _Everything but that room of the castle was completely destroyed, as he used what magic he had left to keep the queen's body from ever changing._

* * *

 **Here you go!**


	50. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

* * *

Now that the whole army was stationed at the boarder of the country, Robin and the rest of the Shepherds were working their way forward, pressing back on to the capital of Plegia.

"I cannot believe you," a voice mumbled in the group, looking at Lucina.

"What?"

"That you of all people would actually get married, and now that you have a kid from 'the future,' you seem more and more like your father," the girl said, before yelling at Owain to be careful with her stuff.

"Oh please Severa, he's not going to…" 'CRASH!' "Break any of it," Lucina flinched, as her friend went straight ahead, preparing to give her cousin a piece of her mind.

Sighing a bit, Lucina just shrugged her shoulders, and continued forward; looking to see if she could fine the cart Robin was in.

Robin was looking back, writing down instructions to be sent back to the boarder should select things happen. While he was certainly not expecting anything good to come out of the incursion, he needed to help prepare the main army to adjust to whatever may be needed should some people fall or get captured.

Since it was his father he was talking about, Robin wasn't 100% sure on what he was to do. He had no tactical understanding, there were no reports on how the Grimeal fought, and above all, Morgan wouldn't stop shaking the table.

"Morgan, would you please stop shaking the table. I know you want to talk about things, but I need to finish these first," he grunted, continuing his work.

"Oh come on dad, you've been working on that since we've left. It can't be more important than playing with your daughter," she whined, as Lucina jumped up, getting onto the cart as well.

Morgan received a quick smack across her cheek from Robin, surprising both her and Lucina, as Robin glared at her.

"Look I get it, you've seen me in action before, so you think that there's no problem going into any fight. But I still have weaknesses; your mother and my father," he started, looking back at Lucina.

"Your mother, obvious explanation. My father, on the other hand, is more complicated.

While it's obvious that he's insane, that doesn't mean he's an idiot. More likely than not, he has a counter to whatever presence I can take him on with; he wouldn't just give me all this power if he didn't have a way to control it.

With that, there is a high probability that something wrong can happen. Even though I don't like to consider them, it's still something that I have to think about, and plan.

What will people do if someone gets captured or killed, what do we have to do when someone is killed, what do we do when their families get informed," he continued, as she sat there in silence, thinking about everything she was being told.

"We're not the only family fighting in this war, Morgan, we just happen to be a very important one," he finished, before rubbing the cheek that he hit, smiling a bit, and asked if she wanted to harass Chrom, something she quickly jumped onto.

* * *

Walking down the long corridors of the Plegian castle, Robin was glancing every now and then to see if he could confirm a head count on the number of enemies, and what was scaring him was how few there were.

He could feel the presence of so many more enemies, but all he could see were sorcerers standing next to piles of rock and wood, which puzzled him a bit.

Continuing their way forward, the Shepherds who entered the castle finally stood outside of the door to the throne room, as Robin and Chrom walked in, anticipating a less tense meeting, especially after their talk of bring the Fire Emblem regardless.

Nope, not a less tense meeting, more like the meeting from 6.

Things really started to heat up with the mention of 'grandfather,' enraging both Shepherds for completely different reasons.

"Why would I even consider you having 'grandfather camp' with Morgan?! The only person with that title would be Chrom!"

"Why am I grandfather!?"

"That should be the least of your concerns, seeing how he knows that I've married your daughter!"

Running through the corridors of the castle, they had started to realize that the piles of rock and wood were being animated, and with the concentrated number of Shepherds held within the halls, they could fight them up close while the sorcerers attacked from a far, mixed in with real soldiers that started to swarm in.

Realizing that his father really intended to kill, or at least disable some of his allies, Robin took no time creating a protective shield around his allies, nullifying animation magic, but that required constant maintenance, so he was forced to stay there, giving them time to flee while fighting the warriors and sorcerers.

There was very little distance left between them and the main courtyard that lead to the exits of the castle, as Robin finally let go of his barrier, causing swarms of the animated stone and wood to swarm through.

With that, he fell way back behind all of the Shepherds, and with a command to run, blew all of the animated beings into the corridor that lead to the rest of the Plegian forces, making them inanimate again.

With a final heave, he cast a fortification spell that nulled magic and reflected physical attacks, solidifying the wall he built.

With some kind of exhausted sigh, Robin plopped down, before getting right back up, glancing around his surroundings. The only ones still with him where Chrom, Fredrick, Sumia and Lucina, as everyone else took the initiative to leave.

"Why didn't you go?"

"You're still here," Chrom responded.

"What, you're so inapt at planning you need make sure that Plan A is a possibility?"

"No, not at all, it's just…."

"You can't leave a friend, as your wife tells you to, while he's busy saving your neck? Truly the words of a heroic king," a separate voice called out from the end of the chamber, causing everyone to look the source.

"Aw, did you not expect me to say bye to my son and daughter in law? I'm not that bad of a father," Validar chuckled.

"Although I would like a gift from your visit; Robin if you would be so kind?"

And as Robin had suspected, his father had a way to get around him, and reached for his goal; Chrom's jewels.

The Fire Emblem, even though totally made to sound suggestive.

Taking the emblem away from Chrom, Robin then proceeded to throw it at Validar, as if hoping that he could hit him in the face even if he wasn't in total control of his body, but the shield had swerved till it was spinning around Validar, before he caught it and warped away, the same mocking smile on his face that Robin vividly remembered from Carrion Isle.

His father had won that round.


	51. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

* * *

 _It had been nearly three years since the death of the queen of Plegia, and communication between its king and Ylisse was starting to weaken._

 _Bandits had started to raid the boarder again, and some parts had become a frontier, where it wasn't exactly confirmed who had control of the territory._

 _Deciding that it was best to go meet with him again, the king of Ylisse prepared to go for an official visit, as his wife and lieutenant followed in suit._

 _Working their way to the capital, the king had taken note to many of the things that had changed in the years since the queen had passed._

 _While the country itself wasn't very habitable, the places where there was a way to survive, it would thrive, being some of the wealthiest cities on the world._

 _Now that had changed, as many of the prospering cities had died off when traders were uneasy entering a country where the king destroyed a castle because his wife died, killing several staff members at the same time._

 _"_ _I had hoped for the best, but it looks like the country has returned to the way it was when his father was in power," the Ylissean king said, passing through one of the towns that had died in recent years._

 _"_ _It truly has, I just hope that he can recover from his loss though," the queen said, taking a quick drink of water._

 _Reaching the capital, there was no fanfare or much of a hurrah as their used to be, but the Ylissean party expected it to be so._

 _Working their way to the entrance of the castle, someone rushed forward, a happy smile on her face as she whizzed by the guards, embracing the queen._

 _"_ _Oh, you finally made it," she said, as the queen picked her up, asking the generic familial questions while the king and his lieutenant walked on forward._

 _"_ _I see that you're wearing your father's favorite robe," the queen commented, putting the princess down._

 _"_ _His favorite?" she asked seemingly confused._

 _"_ _But doesn't he wear it all the time?" the queen asked._

 _"_ _He said that he never wanted to wear it again, and he almost destroyed it, but kept it because I wanted to wear it," the princess responded, wondering why such a question was being asked._

 _"_ _What does your father look like now?" the queen asked, as a look of concern was crossing her face._

 _"_ _Um," the princess pondered as if he wasn't completely sure on how to respond._

 _Walking through the castle nearly empty of living creatures, the king of Ylisse and knight were working their way to the room where the king of Plegia said he would be, in the tallest towers of the castle._

 _Working their way up the stairs, they would see piles and piles of papers, all with some kind of writing on them._

 _Although they couldn't understand what the words meant, they could tell that they were certainly not spells meant to do things like shoot rainbows and pigeons, seeing how the higher they got, the more and more they were written with traces or completely written in blood._

 _Opening the door to the room, the first thing that they noticed about the king was how much his looks had changed._

 _His hair was no longer any shade of white, as it had taken a permanent dark shade of purple, and his skin was so pale, it appeared that he had not seen the sun for years._

 _Most of his clothes were tattered, damaged from all of his experiments, and there was nothing that indicated that he had bathed either._

 _He no longer had a friendly aura around him, as a permanent aura of darkness surrounded him, eyes glancing back and forth._

 _He clearly was no longer his old self._

 _"_ _He looks like the bad guys from the stories mommy used to read to me."_

 _A few moments later, after being requested many times by the princess, the queen finally gave in, and allowed her to ride with her on her pegasus. The amount of joy on her face from just a simple ride made the queen wonder how badly the death of her daughter had skewed the king._

 _While they were going back to land, there was a sudden explosion that encased the tower the meetings were supposed to happen, and the rest of the castle started to follow in suit, as the queen sat there in horror, her warrior eyes picking out things that the princess couldn't see through all the smoke and falling debris._

 _After a moment of just sitting there, the queen turned her mount around, and instructed her pegasus to fly at full speed, not even looking back as her tears rolled down her cheeks._

 _"_ _What's happening?" the princess cried out, trying to look back, only having her face turned forward by the queen's hand._

 _"_ _Someone has killed your father," she responded, as her mount flew forward, and the sun was high in the sky._

 _With the smoke clearing and the rubble settling down, a door that was completely sealed off was having two figures removing the rubble blocking it._

 _But they weren't alive, even though they were moving and could think to a certain degree, they still weren't living._

 _After a feasible amount of rubble had been cleared, a dark aura surrounded the sealed door, and it slowly opened, with fresh air circulating for the first time in nearly three years._

 _Laying there in a bed as she had stayed, the queen's body was a pretty as it was when she died, as someone walked in._

 _"_ _I've brought you back," he said, as he kissed her dead face, waiting for the magic to happen._

 _A few seconds later, a glow came from the queen's eyes, before she blinked, looking around her._

 _"_ _Where's my princess?"_


	52. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

* * *

Things were, dicey, to say the least, amongst Robin and the rest of the Shepherds.

Upon escaping the castle, Robin seemed to distance himself from the rest of the group, as he didn't look anywhere near Lucina or Chrom, or most of camp for that matter.

When some of the other soldiers had started to wander where he had gone, the strange silence that was over the Shepherds gave them the answer they needed.

Something had happened.

 _Walking out of camp, Lucina had guessed where Robin had gone to._

 _There was a small plain, where some of the few flowers of Plegia bloomed, mostly daisies in that field, were dying as Robin sat there, facing the setting sun._

 _"_ _Robin, may I speak to you," she finally said after a few minutes of standing there, knowing that he knew she was there._

 _Turning around to face her, he gave a simple nod, staying down, watching her._

 _"_ _My father, he was an excellent man in my time," she starting, not sure where she was supposed to go with this._

 _"_ _He was caring, loving, and above all, put his friends and family above everything, even himself," she continued, watching as Robin sat there, listening to what she was saying._

 _"_ _He led his followers well and is needed to prevent the disaster of my future from occurring again."_

 _And with a small tear in her voice, she bowed her head, not looking at her beloved._

 _"_ _So, please, forgive me for what must be done."_

 _And even if Robin knew this would be coming, the little light that was still in his eyes seemed to disappear._

 _There was a sword pointed directly at him, and the only one that had cut him yet._

 _"_ _Lucina,"_

 _"_ _No! Don't make this any harder than it has to be. I see your eyes, Robin, you agree with what I'm doing," Lucina interrupted, gritting the words through her teeth._

 _"_ _I get that this is murder, and that there could be other ways, but look at us! You couldn't resist your father, which puts the entire world in danger, so I can't have you just come up with a plan B," she continued, he grip on the blade shaking a bit._

 _"_ _I'll make it as fast and painless as possible, so don't move."_

 _"_ _If you're going to carry through with this, then can I ask you one thing?" he finally sighed, as her glare at him was starting to weaken._

 _Watching him with watery eyes, Lucina looked as he smiled warmly, a smile he hadn't shown since they returned from Valm._

 _"_ _Find someone new, one who treats you fairly and can look out for Morgan," he said, and Lucina lost it, charging at him with the Falcion drawn back, ready to strike._

 _'_ _SWOOSH'_

 _The blade swung._

 _But there was no blood, for it had not been dodged or blasted out of her hand with magic._

 _The edge of the blade stopped right before it hit his neck, as Lucina started to let some tears down._

 _"_ _Why?"_

 _"_ _Why did you not protect yourself?"_

 _And she was right._

 _Robin didn't move, didn't dodge, he didn't even flinch._

 _"_ _Why would you let me kill you?" she asked, falling to the ground._

 _"_ _Because it's the safer tactical choice," still sitting in front of her._

 _A few seconds later, he finally reached out to her, letting her cry her worries and fears out on his shoulder, with her constantly asking for forgiveness and saying how she loved him._

 _"_ _Damn that it was the safer choice," she sniffled after a moment, still leaning into him._

 _"_ _I'm going to be this selfish once in my life, without any regard to the future, so please don't do anything that separates us."_

 _Robin grew stiff after she said that, and she felt it as well._

 _"_ _Robin?"_

 _He wasn't looking at her, as he glanced back and forth, and sighing with closed eyes._

 _"_ _I'll say it truthfully and without any regard to emotion, but I've been planning to leave for a while now," he said standing up, picking her up with him._

 _"_ _I've had my doubts about doing so, but your actions have proven to me my thoughts are right."_

 _"_ _What?"_

 _"_ _I'm too much of a hazard. We're not safe if I'm around."_

 _"_ _Robin?"_

 _He carried with him a gentle smile, before pulling something out from his robes that was hidden under his clothes._

 _"_ _I'll still carry this with me, and it'll never leave my side."_

 _He started to fade away, as a green glow started to surround him._

 _"_ _Robin!"_

 _As he was fading, he started to float off, so he reached for her forehead, and gave her a long, soft kiss, some tears in his eyes._

 _"_ _Goodbye my love, I promise that I'm coming back."_

 _And he faded off._

Jolting awake, Lucina glanced around, looking to see if Robin was in the tent, before she remembered that he slept in a separate tent.

Not long after, she saw that Morgan was still sleeping, thinking that maybe what she had seen was more of a dream.

Then there was the sleep talking, most of it incomprehensible, before Morgan also jolted awake, looking at her mother.

"Mother?"

"Morgan?"

They both sat there in silence, before they both had the same look of fear and panic in their eyes.

"Robin/Father!"

Immediately scrambling out of their tent, they rushed around camp, loudly calling out for the tactician, with little regard to the moon high in the night sky.

* * *

Sitting off on a sand dune, out of sight from the camp, Robin sat there and watched as panic started to ensue, seeing how the mastermind of their army had disappeared in the dead of night.

' _You absolutely sure about this_?' a voice called out, hidden from view.

"Yeah, there's not much more I can do about this now anyway," he grumbled, standing up and walking away from the camp.

"You sure that my time spent there won't be reflected on my time absent?" he asked, waiting for a response.

' _Do not worry, time flows faster in that world than it does for you, but time for you will not change. A day here will be registered on your body as a day, so many things will change based on what you chose to do._ '

"So a day there could be a minute here. Great, gotcha, now do you have that portal ready?"


	53. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

* * *

Camp was quiet in the morning, as no one had mentioned Robin disappearing. What were they going to say?

Running away from something like this was completely out of his character, seeing how he had never fled from anything, be it the women's locker room, accidently walking into a prank from Lissa, and diverting Tharja to Henry.

Okay, maybe that last one is a bit cheating; he more like stepped to the side.

After seeing how he probably was beyond the reach of the army now, everyone started to wonder what they were going to do.

Some wondered if they should wait for Robin to return, while other people asked if they should just keep going.

Lucina however, wondered exactly what caused Robin to run off like he did.

He was the last person that would do something seemingly as irrational as this, and even if he did, he would at least say something to her or Chrom at least.

After a few minutes of sulking, she wondered back to her tent, hoping to lie down and think her way through what happened.

Walking in, she saw Morgan there as well, balled up against a corner, holding something close to her chest.

"Are you okay, love?" Lucina asked gently, getting down with her.

Morgan didn't respond, as she stayed there before, nudging whatever she had away from her, as it fell with a thud.

"They're notes on how to protect everyone," she said, seemingly trying to hide the tears audible in her voice.

"Notes?" Lucina asked gently, somehow knowing where this was going but not admitting to it.

"I'm in charge of the army now," Morgan said quietly, doubt now also present in her voice, as Lucina started to consider what it meant.

"Why would father do this to us, leave you here and me with an army to command," she started to cry now, as Lucina reached out to her, letting her stifle her own emotions for a moment.

Even though she wanted to cry a bit as well, there was one thing that her future had taught her to do, and it was to hide her own emotions. Be something that Morgan could lean on while she was still somewhat confused on what had happened, even she herself didn't really know what was going on.

After staying like that for a few minutes, Morgan got up, sniffled, rubbed her eyes, and picked up the notes that her father had left her.

"Well, if I'm in charge of the army now, I might start reading this," a dead tone coming from her, as Lucina wanted to say something, but she couldn't find anything to say.

Looking around her tent again, she wondered if Robin had left anything behind for her, and a piece of paper that her eye had somehow missed when she first walked in became prominent on her cot. Walking over to it, Robin's signature handwriting had enveloped the whole paper, taking both sides of it.

Granted that the paper itself wasn't very big, the amount of writing he could fit and still make it legible was impressive.

Picking the paper up, she found underneath it a small glass whistle.

Picking it up, the beauty of the object was completely lost to her, wondering exactly what this had to do with anything.

Glancing at the paper, she realized that it wasn't really a note, but basic instructions for a spell, followed with 'try me.'

Not seeing much to do, she did chant it very briefly, before a sudden flash appeared before her.

' _I assume you have questions, but first you must listen,_ ' a voice called in her head, causing Lucina to glance around, wondering what that came from.

' _Knowing you, you probably looked around for the person who was speaking. Well it's me._ '

"Robin?" Lucina asked, wondering if it was a basic telepathic communication spell.

' _I'm sorry, but you are not talking to me personally, but rather a spell meant to think like me to answer some basic questions._ '

' _First of all, and probably most importantly, is how long I'll be gone. If I am to be honest, I don't know. A short guess would be a month, but if it goes wrong I can be gone for a year,_ ' the voice continued, as Lucina sat down, trying to comprehend exactly what was going on.

"Why did you leave us?" she finally asked after a brief moment of silence.

' _Right, that. Well, remember the little dream you had last night, the one in 51? Well, I created that dream._

 _At the very start, you had some basic control of your actions. In other words, what you would've done in your dream, you would've done if you were awake,_ ' the voice said, giving the blue haired princess a rather startling and upsetting thought.

"So if that wasn't a dream, I would've actually tried to kill you?" Lucina asked, now horrified of her behavior, and wondering what she had done.

' _Hey, it's not me, I'm a spell. You tried to kill my creator, which is keeping me from being a spell in the first place I guess, so yeah, you would've killed me._ '

Starting to think about everything that she had heard, Lucina looked up hopefully, tears from the thought of the action, that there was some small silver lining.

"Then the choice to stop before I hit you, was that my own choice?"

' _Yes, yes it was your choice to stop the blade before it hit my neck. And honestly, I'm glad you did stop, that would've made my job a bit more difficult to carry out,_ ' the spell responded, getting a small laugh out of Lucina.

"So where are you going?" she asked, at least hoping for information.

The spell got quiet for a moment, before completely changing the subject.

' _That glass whistle you have there is to be a form of protection for you and Morgan. If something was to happen, blow it,_ ' it finally responded, and ended with a quick ' _bye-bye._ '

"Wait what are you talking about?" Lucina called out, but the spell had already faded away.

Sitting down, she looked at the little whistle in her hands, shaking a bit.

Picking it up, she brought it up to her lips, and with a large breath, blew the whistle really hard.

There was no sound at all, only a small shake from the instrument itself, and nothing happened.

Starting to let her own emotions take over, Lucina now freely started to cry.

Robin had left, and who knows how long he was going to be gone.

* * *

 **AN: its been over two weeks since I last updated, I'm preparing everything from college dorm and life to my summer in Japan relearning how to write and read in Japanese.**


	54. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

* * *

It had been nearly two weeks since Robin had disappeared, and it was getting harder and harder for Morgan to even stand up, much less move with the march.

She was so tired, there would be times when Lucina would pick her up, and with some sort of new found determination, carry her sleeping daughter on her back, walking forward to their destination.

Camp during the night was still somewhat rather quiet, as no one had gotten used to the idea of Robin being gone from them, especially in such an important time.

Despite some small talk going between some members during the evening meal, nothing really happened, no sudden outburst of yelling from somewhere, people not arguing over petty things, the things they could do knowing that someone would eventually bring order if it got out of control.

Despite not seemingly showing it, Lucina had returned to her thought process of her own time, where the future was lost, and now they had to work harder to ensure that nothing would happen.

Despite how worried it started to make Morgan and the rest of her family concerned for her, she somehow made it near impossible to change her behavior.

She was sleeping less, watching over Morgan during the night, eating less, giving it to someone else after Morgan rejected it, mostly Stahl, but even he stopped taking food after a while.

And she was working more; spending a large amount of her time busy with finding the smallest of errors in hew swordplay.

After a few days of such behavior, Morgan decided to take upon herself to change how her mother was behaving.

No matter how shortly she knew her, this was certainly not how she should be looking like.

The envoy was only a few days away from their destination, and Morgan figured it was a good time as ever to get her mother to stop behaving as she was.

Everyone had finished eating their dinner, and were going around to their tents for the night.

Lucina had wandered into the shared tent she had with Morgan, walking in on her sitting on the ground, struggling to stay awake.

"Morgan, what are you doing," Lucina started, "you should be in bed," attempting to get her in her cot.

"No."

"What?"

"I'm not sleeping till you are," Morgan defiantly stated, staring back at her mother, while a growling sound came from the room.

"Did you eat?" Lucina asked, turning back around.

"Did you?"

The silent stare down between the two lasted for a few seconds, before Morgan was starting to wobble a bit, sleep catching up to her.

Leaning forward to catch her, Lucina seemed surprised when she lost her balance, falling first onto Morgan's lap, as Morgan fell on top of her.

"If this is me, what about you?" Morgan asked, practically asleep at that point.

"Morgan dear, I'm fine," Lucina struggled to answer, before she felt arms surrounding her.

"I can't look at you anymore like this."

"What would father think about this, you destroying yourself for me."

In the few days after the incident in their tent, Lucina had somewhat changed, but it really hadn't done anything.

She had been eating and sleeping more, but there was still some doubt if she could be able to actually fight if it came to it.

Looking down the long lines of Grimal standing outside of a tower, the main attack force snuck in to the center, knowing that whatever was happening, his father would wait for him.

Robin would come.

He always would.

If they were to be honest, everyone was rather surprised at how well Lucina was performing for the battle.

Even though it had been three years since she'd have to fight in similar conditions from her own time, she was holding over rather well.

But that didn't mean an extra eye was being kept on her.

Despite getting some skill for commanding on the field, Morgan kept her mother rather close to her, despite her protests to go join Chrom along the front.

If she were to be honest, there was still some issue of trust between the two, and Morgan wondered if she could be able to convince her as much as her father could.

In her own defense though, no one had injured themselves too seriously unless they were self-inflected. But that still didn't mean that she would be concerned with what her mother would do.

Because something about these enemies were a little off.

They felt a little too easy for what would be approaching final boss level.

And her suspicion was correct. All too correct.

As if they were waiting for Robin to come back out, there were ten figures waiting for them coming out of the ground.

Glancing at her mother, Morgan wasn't surprised that she was starting to look a little dicey. The fact that it was most likely hoards that would kill her friends and comrades than skill, so she had little reason to worry about her well being.

Even if Risen were tough, her father was tougher.

Working their way through the ten fighters remaining, many of the Shepherds were rather surprised with how difficult it was with the last remaining four Risen were.

Something about them were just somewhat different, as they seemed to know how they would be trained to fight them, as if they were programmed to counter everything they knew how to do.

Glancing further down the rows of enemies, Morgan froze at the sight of someone she didn't know.

Who was she?

Was it something she missed, or did she seem more intimidating than the Risen themselves.

There was something about her that scared her as a tactician, not a combatant.

Something had overcome her again, and not knowing what it was, she rushed forward, forgetting the fact that she commanded an army.

"Wait, Morgan no!" Chrom called from the other side, causing Lucina to turn around to look at what was happening. Recognizing the danger Morgan was putting herself in, challenging an opponent she had no chance of defeating.

"Morgan!" she cried, breaking out into a full dash, as a dark aura was starting to consume Morgan.

' _How is this happening?_ ' she thought, rational thought leaving her mind.

' _Didn't Robin remove negative energy from her body?_ '

Then she saw something that made her stop.

Not too far from where she stopped, Morgan had landed from being blasted back after seemingly losing all of her powers from her aura.

"You really are fools to think that you can win without my brother on your side," the voice mocked them, realizing that they were stuck in a position.

"Oh, father will be so disappointed that this is the best his favorite son could do, not even training an army to fight without him."

Glancing down, Lucina knew it wasn't true, that Robin didn't intend to leave so they would fight without him.

Not thinking of much else to do, pulling Morgan in, she pulled the little glass whistle out from the locket of hair, and blew.


	55. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

 _The flight back to Ylisse was a quiet one, as the queen would really entirely on her mount to know the way back home during the day._

 _She had taken to sleeping while riding, a miracle of sorts to be able to do something like that, and staying up as watch during the night._

 _There were few things that the queen knew had to be done immediately upon returning, but she was more concerned about the broken and shattered psyche of her granddaughter._

 _Most likely, she would be the target of whatever had taken control of the king, and there would be little to no time to explain it to her, even if she didn't understand the whole situation herself._

 _Upon arriving at the capital back in Ylisse, the queen decided to make some choices that would determine the fate of the country._

 _The world would fall, that much was certain; the only question she had left was that how long the collapse could be delayed._

 _Giving them little to no warning, the queen rushed to her living family, instructed her daughter to grab a few select items that she absolutely wanted to carry, before running to pick up the youngest daughter, who, still unable to understand what was happening started to cry._

 _"Hey! What's going on?!"_

 _Turning around, the queen saw her sister-in-law, and had a grim look on her._

 _"Can I ask you to give your life for this?" the queen asked, trying to soothe her crying daughter, looking back._

 _"Wait, give my life? What are you talking about?"_

 _"Plegia has fallen, and an army is already marching its way here right now."_

 _"Wait, wait, wait. Plegia has fallen!?"_

 _"I need you to help hold them off as I can escape with my kids and granddaughter, since it won't be complete without the head of the princess."_

 _"How could Plegia ever fall with their king?"_

 _"His mind is gone. Without it, he mostly self-destructed, and now we have to move fast."_

 _"You're going alone with three kids?!"_

 _"My eldest should be fine, she'll grasp the situation."_

 _"Wha?"_

 _"Take care!"_

 _And with that, the queen had disappeared into the skies, hoping against hope that they could get away._

 _A few moments after realizing that the queen had really left by herself and just three kids, the princess started to panic a bit, which caught the attention of others rather quickly._

 _Some didn't even realize that the queen had returned, and a frenzy had taken place._

 _"The young princesses are gone!"_

 _"Have there been any reports of invaders yet?!"_

 _"There are tracks of the queen's riding boots!"_

 _"What the hell is going on!?"_

 _During all of the chaos, two riders were galloping across the country, not with an impending feeling of doom, but rather that of a skewed righteousness._

 _Their eyes were grayed, and their horses were nearly as pale as their faces, as more and more men started to fall in line behind them, scrambling to keep up with their leaders._

 _Likewise, heading north, two figures were approaching the wall separating two countries._

 _One of the figures seemed to taking extra care of one of them, carrying the body on his back, and attempting to pamper to no end._

 _"Your majesty, what are you doing here? If you have business you want to talk about, the khans a 'FWIP' AGH!"_

 _A guard fell from the wall, as four arrows had been lodged into his throat, taking the attention of the other guards._

 _"Hey! Someone just shot a guard!"_

 _"Check the forest for hidden snipers!"_

 _'FWIP'_

 _Another guard fell, as many of them failed to notice one figure starting to look rather frustrated._

 _"They aren't acknowledging you," he trembled, as he walked back and gently placed his cherished one down._

 _"I'll fix that."_

 _And the wall fell that day, and the tremors shook the country._

 _Back in the capital, the visible cloud of smoke could be seen from the collapsing wall, and unsurprisingly, panic fell upon the country._

 _The size of a dust cloud virtually never seen in a lifetime, was already working its way across the country side, and moving fast._

 _Realizing what the queen had meant in that Plegia had fallen was serious, the remaining princess scrambled to find her son, but remembered that he was gone, and now that she thought about it, he had been missing for many years now._

 _Looking everywhere to find some kind of support, she managed to find some of his friends, and with an impending sense of urgency, told them to get out of the city, find the queen and her family, and to not look back._

 _"What's going to happen to you?" came back frequently, and the only response to that was, "Whatever monster that greets us, what will happen happened."_

 _"GO!"_

 _Hordes of fighters streamed across the gates, as arrows laced with venom to prevent people from living if being hit soared across the sky, hitting some of the paled fighters, but seemingly to no avail._

 _"It seems like we turn martyrs once again," the princess said, a tome in hand while looking at the vast army of invaders streamed across the city._

 _"You sure that it's our best interest to die then? I feel like we could do more alive than dead."_

 _"He knows more about us than he knows about them; they'll be safer overall that way."_

 _"If it means anything, final kiss?" as a candy was tossed over._

 _"It better not be, I want a real deal after this," the princess responded, before an arrow whizzed by, grazing both of them on the cheek._

 _"We're dead at this point right?"_

 _"Looks like that's the case, nothing we can do now."_

 _They were never seen again, not even in the mass that was the new army._

 _Carrying his beloved ever so gently, the robbed figure placed her gently on the throne that had been particularly taken care to not have taken damage during the attack._

 _"This is yours, it rightfully belongs to you," he said, as everyone else started to kneel, all pale faced and eyes blackened._

 _But the beloved was not so, as her skin was fair and her eyes somehow shown with a clouded life._

 _"But where is my princess?"_


	56. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

"That was cute. What was that supposed to be, a call for help?"

Pulling Morgan in closely, Lucina struggled to keep a grip on her daughter's unconscious body as blasts of magic from all sides. For whatever reason, she felt that she was having a harder time holding onto her as the power of the blasts grew.

"Aw, how sweet of you," Aversa chuckled, circling around them from above.

"A mother desperately trying to protect her daughter from flying off, when she herself is barely able to hang on herself.

Tell me, did you fall back into your routine when father succeeded? Sleep less, eat less, work more?"

Without responding, Lucina kept pulling Morgan in closer, taking the small break to get a better grip on her.

"This stubbornness will kill you, you know," Aversa spat, as she flung a ball of fire at Lucina, hoping to pressure her away.

It flew over her head, licking the tip of her tiara and charring some of her hair. Firing a second one, Aversa aimed for the leg, hoping it would rise.

That time, the splash of the flames hit her, as the fire started to spread up her leg.

Hissing in pain, she tried to move Morgan further up while slamming her leg down into the sand, attempting to extinguish it.

Looking around for help, she noticed how much busier everyone had gotten. While she was cut off from the rest of the army, a swarm of new Risen had taken to fighting, keeping the Shepherds busy.

"Look at that," Aversa started, turning her head away for a moment, "They're supposed to come over here and help you as one, n…"

Both of them were gone.

Confused for a brief moment, she looked left and right, before looking up, and her face turned sour.

Taking advantage of how busy he was, literally leaving medical tools hanging in mid-air before catching them, with his torso moving back and forth so quickly, she flew off to the tower, where she would go report he had come back.

Landing gently on the ground, the hooded figure looked at the battle field, face hidden within his cloak.

It was a simple white one, with a few blue threads to tighten the hood, as his eyes started to look, counting and calculating.

Putting both Morgan and Lucina down, the latter attempted to look up, but was pushed down with a gentle gust of wind.

"I got this."

Eyes widening, the body disappeared, and in a flash, her family was standing next to her, with them all seemingly just as surprised at the speed of which the figure moved.

Not much later, the entire Shepherd army was concentrated in the gap that had formed between the Risen, and as mindless as they were, they quickly figured out what had happened.

Turning inward, the swarm started to charge, as the Shepherds to a defensive stance. What ever happened next, they could only brace themselves.

With a small flash, a field of protective energy surrounded the Shepherds, and then from above, an even larger ball of magic had started to take shape, and fell down.

As the Risen didn't bother to look up, they didn't see the giant ball of death coming their way, and the entire army was crushed, vaporized in an instance.

Looking up, the Shepherds saw the figure descending down, seeing something familiar under the white cloak.

"Great, you know who I am now; I'm throwing off this extra layer," a voice came down from the sky, as he came down, a streak of light blue hair ran across his right side of his face, as the white cloak fell to the ground.

"Hey, I got my guess right, it took me about a month to get back," he tried to joke, landing next to Lucina before a 'SMACK' echoed across the plane.

There was a moment of silence, as the rest of the Shepherds started to walk away, needing a break from combat and figuring it was better that they stayed out it.

"I know that whatever I say, you're not going to really forgive me, are you?"

"Shut up," Lucina said, pulling him in for a hug.

Wobbling for a moment, they both sat down, as he set her down on his lap.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, before she gently stroked the place she hit him.

"I'm just glad you're back."

"I am too."

"Uhh, … dark presence…" a voice mumbled next to them, making both of them to look to the side.

Blinking briefly, Morgan looked in front of her, as her eyes started to water a bit.

"Father?"

"Hey Morgan."

Lunging forward, before tripping on her own feet and falling on her face, she crawled her way over, crying into his arms.

"Where did you go? I've wanted your help for so long," she bawled, as he just stroked her hair.

"I can always tell you later, but I think there are other things that I need to see though."

"And what would that be that takes president over your daughter."

"Sooner or later, you'll leave me. Even though I may not want to admit it to be so, there is someone who will stay with me longer that you will."

"And who is that?"

"Your mother.""That was cute. What was that supposed to be, a call for help?"

* * *

 **AN: okay, this is shorter than I would like it to be and most that I've written, but eh, I already have a story board for two other stories written up, I feel like I need to move on.**


	57. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

(finally)

* * *

The silent moment of waiting while Robin took the time to look over everyone who had some form of injury, many of the treated or waiting to be treated Shepherds wondered exactly where he went and what he had done to gain this new power.

There were many ridiculous ideas, ranging from meeting the true gods, to dying and coming back to life, to simply hitting his head. Whatever the reason, they were rather happy and relieved that he had returned, as they felt that there was no way that they would lose now.

And for the two that mattered the most to him, one prominent feature had them asking the most questions.

"Seriously, what did you do to your hair?"

"Is it some kind of enchantment or enhancing spell?"

"Any particular reason why it's that color?"

"What did you ever have to do to think leaving us was a better solution?"

Sitting there in silence, Robin pondered how much he would be willing to say, before just shrugging.

"I'll tell you when the time is right, but for now, we have more important things to worry about.

Oh, and before I forget, Morgan."

* * *

Gathering around the base of the tower, Robin started a brief tactical meeting.

"Okay, listen up. This fight is supposed to be our last fight, but because this has already happened, and we know what my father can do, there are two main scenarios that are likely to happen. First scenario, we get immediately bombarded, and everyone but me dies. That's unlikely, because my father wouldn't enjoy that," (followed with looks of 'are you serious?')  
"so the next most likely scenario is that because of the future yet to happen, Chrom and I will be separated from the rest of you. When that happens, there will be several sets of stairs that extra soldiers will be waiting in. At that moment, you want to block as many of them as possible, and good luck from there."

Taking the long climb up the stairs, Robin took the lead, waiting for a confrontation that would go down in history.

"I see that you and your little band of friends have finally made it," Validar said, turning around to face the Shepherds, the wait finally over.

"I see that you haven't been able to summon up your little dragon god; did not enough idiots show up to kill themselves?" Robin asked, as some sparks and embers started to glow in his hands.

Scowling in response, two magic circles quickly took to Validar's hands, and pulled Robin and Chrom closer to him and blocking everyone else off.

"Now you will have to face your fate!"

"That, or you're too afraid to take our armies on head to head."

Growling in response, magic started to fly, and it flew fast.

"While that's going on, does anyone else want to do something about the number of Grimeal showing up behind us?" Morgan asked, as she slid next to her mother, a tome and sword in hand.

"Yes, I think we should take care of it, dear."

* * *

Even if you wanted to, you couldn't look at Robin and Validar fight and make out what they were doing. Chrom was sitting in the corner, seemingly waiting for an opportunity to swing his sword around, as blurs of red, yellow, green and purple would fly everywhere, with some of the spells causing the barrier to creak and moan.

As for the Grimeal themselves, most of the Shepherds found them to be relatively no challenge, as they seemed to be limited in number compared to the massive hoard of Risen that they were fighting earlier.

And it did help that stairs up away from the main entrance of the chamber were blocked off with spells and debris, so good going for them.

Eventually, it seemed like the fight between Robin and Validar was taking a break, as they ended up on the opposite side of where they started, with Chrom right behind Validar.

The two of them were visible beaten up, but it looked like the father of the two was struggling to keep the rest of his breath, as one of them stood a little taller.

"Tell me, was this in your plan at all?"

Growling in response, the two of them went back at it, as Chrom barely missed his chance of hitting Validar by sneaking up on him.

If the two of them were fighting like that, trying to take Validar head on was essentially running into a cliff wall then falling from said cliff. Likewise, the number of Grimeal were starting to increase, as the debris and spells were starting to be moved around and weakening a bit.

Eventually, the barriers gave way, and swarms of Grimeal rushed at them, hoping to push them back to the barrier. In preparation to counterattack, Morgan was being covered to generate a giant trap spell, which would paralyze their bodies and cause them to fall back down the stairs, and it spread through contact.

Of course, everyone else was nullified in advance, cause why risk it.

"How did you learn that so quickly?" Lucina asked, amazed at how well such a simple spell concept worked.

"I didn't learn it; Father just implanted it into me and told me what to do," Morgan responded, launching a quick spell at a sorcerer that managed to get by.

With that tiny detail missed in the heat of battle, both sides continued to fight, seeing that there was nothing wrong with having such a spell implanted into someone to release, and continued to fight back against now flying Grimeal, as quickly made apparent to them, even their own body parts could paralyze them.

Note to self, do not blowup former allies, even if you are in a weird cult.

Eventually, the fight between Robin and Validar quickly changed, as the latter suddenly flew across separated chamber, and Robin yelled out to Chrom.

Seeing his opportunity, when Validar was flying towards him, he stuck his sword out, and sliced a clean blow to the lungs, as Validar tumbled to the ground.

Robin hadn't done so well in that attempt though, as he wobbled around a bit, before falling on his back, the attempt clearly exhausting him.

"We've done it! Validar is slain!" Chrom called out, the groups of warriors fighting turning around to see Chrom, helping Robin back up, as he was struggle on his feet.

"Chrom, look out!" Sumia called from the distance, causing both men turn around, with Chrom getting pushed to the side, having the weakened Robin take the final blow of the dying sorcerer, before being flung to the ground.

"No, Robin!" Chrom yelled, running over to his side to help him up and off the ground.

"Robin!" Lucina also called out, looking over what she could, taking Morgan's attention with her.

"Hey, you alright?!" the Exalt called out, picking him up gently, careful of the already frail man's weak state.

"Ow~~, who the hell are you?" came a groggy voice, unable to look strait, vision starting to blur over.

Suddenly, several pulses traveled through his body, causing him to fidget in Chrom's arms, seemingly trying to push him away.

"Robin?"

More fidgeting.

"Hey, Robin, snap out of it, we… Augh~!"

Surprise was written everywhere on everyone's face, as Robin stood up on his own, with Chrom stumbling away.

"This, this is not your fault," Chrom mumbled, before falling to the ground, the bolt of electricity finally piercing his body, taking his heart with it, sticking to the ceiling.

There was a quiet moment of surprise and confusion, followed quickly by hysteria and panic.

When he turned around, his eyes had turned red, with the light blue streak fading away into black.

Robin's laugh was mocking them.

"Robin?" Lucina asked, as if a look of disbelief came across her face, too shocked to believe what was happening.

"What Robin are you talking about?"

It was Robin's voice, it came from his body, but it wasn't his.

"No, how could this be?" Lucina tumbled to the floor, as the Grimeal behind them started to celebrate, seemingly understanding what was going on.

"Father?" Morgan asked, seemingly shocked, and having unconscious lapses in terror, hugging onto Lucina.

With his body rising from the dead, Validar let out a maniacal cackle, his glee in watching the Shepherds seemingly collapse evident.

"You see! You see now!? There is nothing that can defeat destiny, nothing that can change fate, nothing that can…."

Blood suddenly came out of his mouth, before everyone saw something akin to having a lens in front of their face shatter, as Khan Basilio and Flavia were standing on top of Validar's body, blood eminent on Basilio's ax.

"But, how?" Validar spluttered, the sudden shock of having a hole in his back limiting his mind.

"I'll tell you one thing before you die, you little maggot. If fate doesn't double check, we can always change it," he laughed, before swinging his ax down, taking the head clean off.

"Ha ha! That was most enjoyable. Tell me, can I keep it since I did all the crap you asked me to?" Basilio asked, lifting the severed head up as a trophy, as everyone looked on in shock.

"Do whatever customs you want with his body," Robin said, standing in the same spot as before, as his eyes were still brown and the streak of blue returned.

Looking at everyone and Chrom standing behind him, Robin just sighed.

"I guess I have some explaining to do."

"I believe that will have to wait," a voice said, similar to that Robin had a moment ago.

With everyone but Robin turning to face the voice, they were surprised to see someone dressed and looking exactly like their tactician, but his aura was different.

"Took you long enough to show up," Robin responded, still not facing his newly introduced doppelganger, causing everyone to look at him.

Did he know this person?

"I was disappointed in you, giving you all of my power once I found you. But I wanted to try something new, find away to have a failsafe if you managed to oppose me, so I could make an attempt to kill Naga," the doppelganger said, eyeing the crowd.

"And it was Morgan, wasn't? Turn her into a vessel, and kill her," Robin responded, as Morgan tightened her grip, and Lucina pulled her in closer.

"I'm amazed that you managed to piece this whole thing together. And since you already know, why don't you take the time to enlighten you little friends who I am, you traitor."

Facing the Shepherds, as well as Basilio and Flavia, who had the Emblem in her hands, Robin simply shrugged.

"Say hello to me from Lucina's time, also known as the Fell Dragon and the one you've been wanting to prevent from happening, Grima."

* * *

 **AN: AP exams start on Monday, and my first one is on Thursday.**

 **It took me nearly a month to write this between studying and Robincina week this year.**

 **Who knows when my next update for this will be.**


	58. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

* * *

 _With the sun starting to set, the queen had been desperately riding again, as her pegasus was only able to fly for so long with four riders. Landing nearly four hundred kilometers away from the city, the queen started to set up camp, along with help from her eldest daughter, hoping that such a massive army would take a while to reach them._

 _Of course there were some questions to the queen about what they were doing here, but with her signature kindness, she just sat there, gently explaining what was going on._

 _The Plegian princess was sleeping, so taking advantage of the moment, so that she wouldn't hear what was really going on._

 _"So he's gone absolutely crazy?" the eldest princess asked, poking at the small fire that they had made, trying to reduce smoke as much as possible, not knowing the speed of their enemy._

 _"Very much so. The death of your elder sister had driven him into a depression and rage, causing his mind to snap. Now, he's probably already destroyed our home, and we're going to need help from someone on the other side of the seas," the queen responded, as she took a special fire proof blanket that was given to her for situations like this, smothering the flames._

 _"Does that mean we're going to Valm?" the princess responded, a look of excitement in her eyes._

 _"We are."_

 _"I've always wanted to go," she said, before curling up for the night._

 _"I guess we're going for the wrong reasons then," the queen said, as she started her long night of keeping watch._

 _She would be damned if she didn't do this much by herself, it was simply too much for the rest of them._

 _Even though she tried to last as long as she could, she fell asleep._

 _Waking up, the queen glanced around, with a sudden surprise of a few tents being set up, as she rushed to find her weapon._

 _"Easy their mother, you're fine," a voice said from behind, as the eldest princess was seemingly awake now, talking to someone else._

 _Eventually able to reach the coast with some difficulty in order to avoid being detected, the queen and her new group of followers had managed to find a familiar face there, asking for her help._

 _"I heard of the stories, but I guess it's real huh? Well, I can't expect you to pay now, but with all the benefits you've been able to give us, I think it covers the cost for faring across."_

 _The trip to Valm was uneventful, as there was some running around to get over being confined to a ship, but other than that, there really wasn't much happening._

 _Reaching the shore, the group rushed through somewhat familiar territory, before arriving at their destination._

 _"Is this the tree?" the eldest princess asked in awe, fascinated by how massive the tree appeared to be._

 _"It is, and it's so high, not even wyverns or pegusi can fly up there," the queen responded, as the princess looked up in awe and fascination._

 _Climbing up the stairs, the young Plegian princess seemed to struggle, so the eldest princess took to carrying her part way, before giving up and passing it on to her 'other sister,' who then passed it on to her fiancé. Or husband. It wasn't really clear which it was._

 _Upon arriving at the top of the tree, most of them stared in awe, as the returning queen and some of her new company were still enamored by the sight they were seeing._

 _"Oh, I wasn't expecting any visitors so soon," a voice called from a small shine in the middle of the tree, having all turn to face it._

 _"So it has happened then," the voice asked, pondering on what appropriate action would be._

 _"Yes it has, and we are wondering what we should do," the queen responded, not entirely sure on what the response could be._

 _Sitting there for a moment, the voice responded back._

 _"There is little I can do for you now, but there is a realm where we can send you that will be out of his reach. Then, my mother will probably consult you on what would be best to do from there."_

 _"What is it that we must do to protect her?"_

 _Standing up, the owner of the voice beckoned them to follow, before looking through some of the texts that were in her shrine._

 _"Here it is, there's an entrance to a realm separate of this world near the south end of Ylisse, a place where he has probably not searched yet or doesn't know about. There, you will encounter someone at the entrance, and you should give him this token," the voice said, handing the queen a small object._

 _"It is only good enough to take four people to that realm, so the rest of your friends here will have to guard the entrance, and enter the realms if he gets to close. When the time comes, my mother will inform you on what to do next._

 _I know you would rather not head back, but that is the best I can tell you," the voice responded, but the queen shook her head._

 _"I understand the fact that this is the best you can do, so thank you."_

 _Back off to the sea, a whole year had passed since the collapse of the world had started, and somehow, they made it to where the voice instructed them to go without him finding them._

 _"Is this the area?" the queen asked, looking back to see those who followed her._

 _"Do we have to say good bye?" the Plegian princess asked, looking up to her auntie who seemed to put extra effort into taking care of her._

 _Picking her up, 'auntie' hugged the now ten year old princess, as some tears of regret and sorrow formed on her face._

 _"Sorry kiddo, but this is the safest solution there is._

 _Just go, and know that we're watching over you, hero."_


	59. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

* * *

The room sat there in silence, as Robin seemingly pulled a tea set out of nowhere, and started making some tea.

Grima looked at him like he was a little crazy, while the rest of the Shepherds were confused at how nonchalant Robin said Grima.

"He's Grima?" most of the Shepherds asked, as if not believing in a word that Robin said.

"Yep," Robin confirmed with a nod, taking a sip.

"Why are you not trying to kill him?"

"I used most of my magic generating the illusion most of you believed, as well as beating up Validar."

"A most impressive illusion as well, I may add," Grima chimed in, as he started to gain an aura that was starting to be threatening.

"Should I be insulted or honored?" Robin asked, taking another sip of whatever tea he had, before putting it down and creating a magic circle with both hands.

"That's an interesting tea you got there, mind telling me where you got it from?" Grima asked, as the tower started to shake.

"Maybe later, but we're leaving before the ceiling falls on us," Robin responded, before with a bright glow of green, everyone was warped out of the tower, standing as they were at the base.

Looking around, all the Shepherds heard the sound of thunderclaps, and looking up, saw a massive shadow start to overtake the tower.

"By gods, is that Grima?" Fredrick asked, as some bolts of lightning started to strike not too far from where they were standing, causing many of them to scurry back in surprise and fear, not wanting to be hit.

"Yep, in all of his draconic might."

"This is disastrous," Lucina cried, leaning against Robin who seemed to take no response.

"The future will repeat itself, and the world is doomed."

"Is it repeating itself, or has been changed already?" Robin asked, as Flavia tossed the Fire Emblem to him.

"You're here, Chrome's alive, and you have a crack tactician who pulls of ridiculous feats that are typically considered the work of gods."

Turning to face Chrom, Robin handed the shield over, as well as a tossing a bag that he had kept in a magically sealed pocket, which hit Chrom on the head.

"And we can perform the Awakening ritual."

Working the long road from Plegia to the far east side of Ylisse, the Shepherds would take the few breaks that they had to question Robin what had happened while he was gone, as well as the feats that he pulled off in the tower.

And he always avoided the question, responding with "I'll tell you later," nearly every time. Other than that, camp had returned a bit to the standard ways, as some smaller fights would break out again and other daily things had seemed to regain some of their energy.

It wasn't until a meat pie was flung across the mess hall and landed on some of Morgan's notes did Robin start to take action against some of the more rowdy members of the group. Seeing that he was somewhat back to what he used to be, and no longer had some large change in personality, life become lively again.

Finally reaching the base of their destination, Mt. Prisim, the Shepherds set up camp, and were starting to feel the flow of positive energy coming down from the summit, somewhat falling into a trance. It was so peaceful, and there seemed little that would be cause for alarm.

Most members and even Robin felt that it would be so, till he suddenly woke up on night two of their camp, wondering what the feeling was.

Scrambling out of bed and tripping on the opening flap in his bluster, he took off into the sky, gazing the plains in front of them.

There seemed to be some kind of movement coming towards them, and while he couldn't tell what they were, he had a good idea what it was with all the fires that were starting to follow the movements.

Landing back down on the ground, Robin quickly dashed back to his tent, where as he expected, Lucina was waiting near the front, wondering what would've caused him to suddenly wake up like so.

"Get ready to leave," Robin said, starting to pack some of his own things, before shaking Morgan.

"Ready to leave?" Lucina asked, as she crossed her arms a bit, wondering what exactly he was talking about.

"Something is moving toward us, and whatever it is, it's starting fires in its path," Robin responded, before picking Morgan up by the legs and trying to shake her awake.

Sighing, Lucina poked Morgan slightly above her temple, and with a small set of movements, their daughter was awake.

Glancing around a bit, the obviously tired Morgan asked the most obvious question one would ask when awoke like so, "Why am I upside down?"

With the whole camp in a frenzy, everyone was glancing back at Robin, wondering exactly what miracle he had planned this time.

He told them to pack their stuff with haste, and that they needed to reach the top of the mountain soon, since he would be testing something new and more powerful that anything he had performed before.

And as the moon was halfway between midnight and dawn, the sounds of explosions started to follow.

Climbing up the mountain with caution, they would stop every thirty minutes as instructed, waiting for a massive boom and the earth to shake, before they could continue climbing.

Continuing their process of climbing and stopping, it was nearly sunset the next day by the time they reached their stop, and with a collective sigh of relief, everyone sat down where they were once everyone had reached the steppe, and taking time to rest.

Some were wondering how Robin was holding up, till another massive boom was heard, and the ground shook and moaned in protest, causing everyone to look down to the base of the mountain.

There were surprisingly no craters present, and Robin was seemingly fine, almost as if he was getting a high with the amount of power he was using.

Some of the Shepherds wondered what enabled him to fight this long if an illusion drained his magical capabilities, but such ideas should come later, their current and first priority was sleep. Nearly 15 hours of continues moving and stopping tends to make one tired if the ground is shaking when you've stopped.

With the evening meal made quickly as to reduce spills, the sounds of explosions could be heard, though they were starting to become softer and softer.

* * *

Still awake despite the fact she was tired, Morgan was sitting up in bed, wondering what she was doing.

She knew that Robin was her father, and that Lucina should've been her mother, but unlike the rest of her family, who seemed to sleep easily. She was having a harder time, no matter how long her eyes were closed.

Walking out of the tent, she could still hear the faint boom of her father fighting, wondering how he was holding up.

But she trusted him, so she took the time to explore where they were, and eventually stumbled into the temple.

Walking around in awe, she was somewhat surprised at how similar the architecture inside the temple was to that of the tower.

The only major difference was the murals that were placed everywhere, of life compared to death, and so on.

Eventually wandering into the main chamber, she stopped to see the pedestal where the Emblem would be placed, and wondered if it had been kept so precise for so long.

' _You are brave, daughter of two dragons; most people wouldn't come here on their own, much less someone of your heritage,_ ' a voice echoed, as Morgan froze where she was, glancing around the chamber.

' _Do not worry, for you deserve no judgment of the way the world was for you,_ ' the voice continued, as a green light started to shine over the pedestal.

' _I know why you are up and about at this hour while the rest of you comrades are sleeping. You fear that you don't belong in the family you are in,_ ' the voice came from the green light, as a figure started to have a near see-through body, but features still visible.

"Are you Naga?" Morgan asked, trying to see exactly what the form was.

' _Indeed I am, and I know of your story of how you entered this world, a world where darkness regained control._ '


	60. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

* * *

 _Staying the realm, time had passed quickly compared to the outside world. Despite the silence they heard, much was happening on the outside world, with a few hit and run attacks from the enemy that nearly breached the realm._

 _But they didn't, and that's what mattered._

 _Somewhat gotten over what had happened in the last year of her life, the Plegian princesses started to play a bit more with her aunts, while watching in fascination as the youngest Ylissean princess had grown a bit, and she had taken to caring for her._

 _However, the time had come, and four years had passed for them._

 _Sitting on one of the benches that they had built over the years, the princesses were reading one of the few books that managed to enter their realm when a green ball of light came in through the entrance to their portal, taking their attention._

 _Seemingly turning to search for something or someone, the ball of light started to fly around, as the three princesses started to take chase after it, wondering what could've gotten through the realm's seals._

 _After a fall and the eldest carrying the youngest on her shoulders, they continued to chase the ball, which seemed to wait for them to catch up, before eventually reaching the former queen, who was tending to her pegasus._

 _With her mount hearing the three running towards them, the queen turned around to the direction the pegasus was pointing its ears, seeing the three before the ball of light._

 _'_ _The time has come, you must leave now,' a voice said, seemingly coming from the ball of light._

 _Stopping her grooming, the queen told the three to head back to the small cottage that they had lived in, as there was some packing to be done._

 _With some excitement, the three ran back, wondering what they would be doing if they were packing up?_

 _Was there a quest to go to, like as they were told from the stories of old?_

 _Or was there a danger that needed to be averted, and heroes would come in and help them?_

 _It wasn't that at all._

 _'_ _There are only twelve hours that I can cover your escape and still carry through with our plans,' the voice from the green light called, as they packed lightly, taking only what they could carry and what the pegasus they would be riding could take._

 _Taking an ingenious magical cart from the realm to carry some of their supplies with them in the air, they quickly left, as the saw that the entrance to the passages were void of life._

 _"_ _Where are they?" the queen asked, a sudden sense of dread overcoming her._

 _'_ _What you think has happened, it did happen. They're dead, all of them.'_

 _With a silent look of grief, the queen looked to the side, and continued to guide the pegasus she was riding toward their destination, as a horde of familiar faces were at their feet, not hearing or feeling the presence in the air._

 _Continuing the flight through the night, and somewhat early through the morning, they took a quick landing, and ate a small amount and drank some water while the queen glanced over to see where their soon to be pursuers would be coming from._

 _With a small something seen moving in the air, she quickly urged the three to pack up what they had, as the something seemed to notice them._

 _It wasn't too long before a few javelins started to fly, and they picked up the pace. With a small makeshift bow, the queen attempted to shoot down the fliers that were menacing them from overhead, trusting her mount to fly on her own, while the three princesses hid in separate corners, hoping to not get hit._

 _Knocking a few fliers from the sky down, they continued to fly on, with their pursuers discouraged with the retaliation that was flying their way. Taking a small breath of relief, the queen got back on her mount, and urged it to go faster, hoping to make up for lost time._

 _With what was nearly an hour left to their destination, a loud roaring sound came from above, and moving back to the cart, the queen grabbed the bow, only to stop._

 _Flying above them was the largest hoard of wyverns and pegusi they had seen, and some of them were missing heads and legs._

 _The queen knew there was nothing she could do about it, and thought of what to do._

 _"_ _There you are!" a familiar yet monstrous voice roared across the sky, as the largest wyvern in the sky and the whitest pegasus flew down from above, causing the queen to tighten her fists a bit, loosening a board from the cart._

 _The Plegian princess however, had a look of confusion, wondering what the voice was._

 _It couldn't be her father, he was dead._

 _"_ _I've spent so much time looking for you, yet here you were, right under my nose," the voice boomed again, causing the sides of the cart to shake as it got closer._

 _"_ _Oh, how your mother will be overjoyed, we'll be reunited again as a family."_

 _Mother._

 _Wait, reunite?_

 _Staying quiet for a moment, parts of the few pieces that she had were starting to come together, and asking with a strained voice, "Father?"_

 _Seeing that her emotions had been compromised, with a quick apology, the queen took a spear out the planks of the cart, and knocked the butt on the princess's head._

 _"_ _What are you doing to her?!" the voice now yelled, spooking the pegasus pulling them along, causing it to dart ahead._

 _"_ _Saving her from a monster," the queen responded, hurling the spear forward, before it suddenly created a ring of tornadoes, forcing their pursuers up higher and a way to avoid getting sucked up._

 _Finally arriving at their destination, the queen quickly carried the still unconscious princess inside the temple while her two daughters trailed behind, surprised that she would do something like that to her own family._

 _With a blue light glowing from an alter on the other side of the temple, the queen rushed to the other side with the Plegian princess in her arms, as her own daughters followed from behind, wondering what kind of building they entered._

 _"_ _We should be safe here," the queen sighed briefly, readjusting her granddaughter in her arms._

 _"_ _Would you be, he knows where is own kin is," a voice called from behind the alter, surprising all of them._

 _"_ _You shouldn't be able to enter here," the queen said, placing the Plegian princess to the ground, drawing a small knife from her belt._

 _"_ _Maybe if he was the dragon, our mobility would be limited. But he's not. He's an all new entity," the voice responded, as a familiar figure walked out from behind the alter, a long spear visible behind her._

 _"_ _Honestly mother, how well did you think this was going to work?" the voice mocked, twin pigtails bouncing with every step, seemingly lighter than the pale glow of life coming from her face._

 _Fixing her grip on the knife, the queen tried to move her daughters and having them move their niece. "You're not my daughter," before she lunged forward, a few tears starting to stream down her face._

 _Despite what they were told, the two princesses watched in awe, as the Plegian princess was slowly coming to, watching their protector fight for the first time._

 _Occasionally snapping out of it, the two managed to keep moving, before the sudden sound of someone hitting the floor caused them to turn around._

 _The queen had the spear going right through her gut, with her assailant grinning._

 _"_ _Now we can reunite," she grinned, shoving the spear in deeper, as the two princesses started to scream, not believing what they were seeing._

 _Grabbing the shaft of the spear, with blood starting to trail from her mouth, as it grazed the bottom of her lungs, the queen pulled the spear in deeper, surprising her attacker, suddenly jerked forward, before a knife pierced her heart, causing some of the faint light to disappear._

 _Starting to laugh lightly, the assailant grinned a bit, blood starting to pour from the wound._

 _"_ _Why bother mother? I can be revived, you know," she said nearly gloating._

 _With her steps heavy with death pounding on the door, the queen grabbed the assailant, pulling into a hug._

 _"_ _I know, but I need to make sure that they escape, they need to escape this world," she responded, her grip as tight as she could make it._

 _With the Plegian princess finally coming to, she was greeted with the image of the queen cutting the shaft of the spear from her torso, making it a bit easier to move around._

 _"_ _What happened?"_

 _"_ _Your father sent someone to take you," the queen responded, as the light on the alter started to glow brighter, creating a portal to the realm they stayed in._

 _Hugging her two daughters, the queen asked them to be strong for her, before shoving them into the portal, with it closing shortly afterwards._

 _A little later, a new light started to take its place, glowing a different shade of blue, before opening again._

 _"_ _What's going to happen to you?" the princess asked, somewhat still shocked by the blood coming down from the person that had looked after her for five years._

 _"_ _Your father is probably on his way, and I'll probably be destroyed," she said, grabbing onto her granddaughter._

 _"_ _Destroy you?"_

 _The queen simply nodded._

 _"_ _No, father would never do such things," seemingly challenging what she was being told._

 _"_ _I'm sorry sweetie, but it's true," the queen responded, as her grip started to fade._

 _"_ _How could you say that! He was the one who saved your lives in all of your stories!"_

 _"_ _He did, but he has changed, more like taken from an obsession," the queen said, as she started to fall to the ground._

 _"_ _Remember, you may not have been my daughter, but I still loved you as one," the queen responded, before going limp._

 _"_ _Grandma?" the princess asked, suddenly recalling when her own mother died._

 _"_ _Grandma!" she called with more urgency, seemingly trying to shake her back to life._

 _"_ _Grandma!"_

' _Not long after she died in your arms, you thought that running through the portal would take you back to where you had lived, but it transported you to this world._

 _But with your arrival to this world, powers you didn't know you had started to flood your body, forcing parts of your psyche to change. With that you lost your memories, similar to how your father gained his power when Grima attempted to enter his body.'_

Sitting on the floor, Morgan was starting to cry a bit, realizing that no matter what world she was in, she was still loved.

* * *

 **AN: Breath of the Wild is too big, and graduation from high school is right around the corner.**

 **I promise I'll try to finish this before the year is over, but I'll be spending my summer studying abroad, so there's no guarantee that I can write.**

 **Also, I really want to watch Captain Underpants.**


	61. Chapter 60

Chapter 60

* * *

The Awakening ritual took rather little pomp or circumstance, as Robin sat towards the back with Morgan, inquiring exactly what she had learned when she was in the temple.

"I can always pick your brain telepathically," he mumbled, still not able to get any solid answers out of her.

"I can always tell Mom that you're being mean to me," Morgan retorted, sticking her tongue out.

"And how likely is she going to believe that?" Robin asked back, grabbing her tongue before she could pull it back in, causing her to awkwardly flail a bit, letting go before Lucina could turn her head back around to see what they were doing.

Waving back to her, he kept a clean smile, with Morgan seemingly wobbling around for strange reason, prompting Lucina to smile and wave back awkwardly, before turning back around to face the ceremony.

"See, I got away with it," he said, not flinching even if the monstrous kick that he received from his daughter.

The two of them kept up their little spats, trying not to get Lucina's attention.

"Why do I have to have you as my dad?" Morgan mumbled, punching him in the gut, only to shake her hand to regain feeling.

"Okay, you can be like me, run away, join the enemy and kill me," Robin retorted, lightly pinching Morgan's arm, before releasing a light shock.

It carried on like this for a while, and ended with Robin holding Morgan in a headlock as the ceremony was coming to a close, and Lucina was walking back with a rather down look on her face.

"Mom~~~~~, have Dad let go of me~~~" Morgan whined, hoping that she could turn it two against one.

"Let her go, Robin. I want to talk to you about something," Lucina responded, a blank empty tone carrying the somewhat missing hope one would expect she would have from learning how to stop Grima.

There was some surprise on Morgan's face over her mother's response, hoping for something more affirmative, but Robin let go, walking behind his wife.

"Do you want to talk in our tent?" Robin asked, putting a gentle hand on her shoulder.

Lucina stood there for a moment, before shaking her head no.

"Can we talk somewhere away from camp?" she asked, as a growing look of sadness spread across her face.

* * *

After gently landing on the ground at the bottom of Mt. Prism, Lucina sat down near the cliff face, back facing the open plains behind them.

Sitting down next to her, Robin waited for her to start, having a very good idea where this was going.

After a few moments of silence, Lucina leaned into him, with a something barely coming out of her mouth.

"Don't do it."

"Do what?" Robin asked, stroking some of her hair, something that would help her calm down.

"Don't do the selfless thing," Lucina said, turning her head to face him, as a few tears streamed down her face.

Robin sat there for a little bit, adjusting a bit awkwardly.

"You figured out his own hand part?" he finally asked, still looking off to the cliff face.

"Is there no way around it?" she asked, putting her arms around his waist.

Sitting there for a few moments, Robin thought about it, before begrudgingly shaking his head no.

"I found out when I left this world and to a new one, from a different dragon. I didn't believe it either, but it seems that there's no going around it."

With the words confirming her fears, she just pulled herself closer, tears flowing down freely, and gave a gentle kiss, as if he would be too fragile for anything rougher.

Kissing back, Robin pulled her in, and started to kiss with some more passion, as well as getting a little handsy.

Lucina started to touch back, and it promptly lead to events that would change the rating of the story, so no, not this time.

Refusing to take a negative attitude, Lucina prompted to be as positive as possible, as the steady march towards the final battle loomed over all their minds, and Mt. Origin was waiting for them.

This would be the end, and she only hoped that Robin would be there when everything was all said and done.

* * *

 **AN: This is shorter than I would like it to be, but since it's been a while and I'll have to get used to a new atmosphere and lifestyle that is college, I have no promises other than I have virtually nothing to do on Fridays, so expect updates on Saturdays and Sundays, I guess.**


	62. Chapter 61

Chapter 61

* * *

Standing on the ship that was closest to shore, Robin formulated in his mind what the most likely situation would be once they step foot on land.

Standing around him were what few commanders from all continents they could gather, Plegian defectors, Valmese warriors indebted for their land being freed, Ylissean generals wanting a small possible grab of power, and Feroxi chieftains just wanting to throw down.

The effort put into organizing the force was set back after the conflict in Valm, when Robin had the countries reorganize and prepare for one more war, even if they wouldn't like it.

Of all the greatest difficulties that had carried, organizing a force of this size at once was probably the greatest. A fleet carrying nearly 100000 men to end the war would be no small feat at all, but to plan what to do when the selective few who would do battle against the Grimial elites against Grima, and the possibility of defeat, what they should do.

"As you are well aware, nothing is so predetermined," Robin called out, swatting Viron's hand away from Say'ri across the table with magic; "So if we do lose to Grima, disperse to your respective countries, and have them prepare with what men you have left.

There is no point in having you all destroyed here, so once the group selected to take Grima down leaves, you need to leave in a staggered manner, and go back home. If word spreads that we have fallen, follow my instructions as best as you can, and may the gods honor those who fall today."

With some collective looks of disbelief from some of the visiting commanders, they all silently left to their own ships, wondering if this fight would really be worth it in the end.

The beaches waiting for them on the shore were rather quiet, as men were gearing up and preparing for combat, as there was a someone unsteady feeling of a waiting ambush.

With no obvious traps seemingly waiting for them, the grand army trekked onward, going further and further into the island that was Mt. Origin.

Till at last, the awaiting Grimial forces were in sight, and a tension that would shatter if a butterfly landed on it started to rise.

The roaring of Grima could be heard, as the small initial army of the Grimial grew with the presence of Risen, groaning and coming up from the ground, startling many who had never seen such monsters before.

Till a single figure broke forward from the ranks of the Grimial, with a large banner carried behind, and by dropping her hand, the start of the battle had begun.

The onslaught of the battle lasted for a while, before the Risen suddenly disappeared, causing both sides to stop, and one to look on in confusion. Robin was also seemingly confused at what had happened, before with a look of urgency, called everyone to fall back. With the seemingly sudden command to retreat, most looked around in wonder what the cause for would be, but none the less, they all fell back.

Then without warning, a massive swarm of Risen erupted from the ground they were standing on, with some form or random flailing of weapons and magic being launched wildly, the likeliness that they would all come out unharmed would've been rather small, if nonexistent.

"They're able to recall their Risen now?" Robin asked, never thinking that such a strategy could work.

"Now, go! Rush! Destroy as many as you can before they recall them!"

As such, the game of going back and forth between the areas of Risen rising and attacking had begun, while there seemed to be no real way they could outlast them, having that the whole army would have to retreat instead of the Risen being just dropped and respawning.

Seeing that he seemingly had no choice, Robin decided to call of their attack, from the next charge, and ordered for a complete retreat, as their waves of attacks had seemingly no effect.

Safely back on the beach, everyone took a break, checking to see who had fallen, and how bad some injuries were. If what Robin had in mind was right, the area of conjuring was limited to the area where they were, so if they were to chase after them, they would lose the advantage of endurance and mobility, something that they would not so easily give up. Gritting his teeth, he had all the traveling armies to retreat to the sea, thanking them for all the effort they put in.

Seeing how they were by themselves now, the Shepherds and some allied fliers looked at Robin with somewhat confused looks, as there seemed to be no reason to send the entire army back, as Robin just sat there, taking a strange position that not many of them had seen before.

Then suddenly the water behind them started to bubble, and the sound of feet crunching into the said came as well, causing many to look around in panic, till they noticed where the sounds were coming from. The foundation of this hidden army was gathering right next to them, and with what indentation there was in the sand, it seemed as if they were facing the direction of the last battle field.

"I'll see you in a few minutes," Robin's voice came from seemingly nowhere, causing everyone to turn to where he was facing, with some screaming in horror.

His hair had taken on the full light blue that had been accenting it for a while, but there seemed to be nothing left of him besides that.

His face was missing all features except his eyes which were glowing in a strange red and brown fusion, and they seemed to move around freely on his face, no longer seemingly confined to where eyes normally are.

His body was also seemingly translucent as well, seemingly taking on the visual properties of water as well,

As he walked forward, the army next to them started to move forward as well, the steady but invisible sounds of feet moving and now wings, both feathered and leathery flapping, marching forward to their destination.

It was eerie, as if an army of the dead were called from their spirits instead of their bodies, but their presence would still be felt.

After what was a small moment of silence, a large sound, similar to that of a wave smacking against a cliff face was heard, and the bodies of Risen would fly upwards, some surviving the fall from what ever launched them into the air, leaving them to be finished off by those who were still back on the beach.

A few minutes later, he returned, with a normal look to his body, with a what looked like a large column of water rising and evaporating into the air.

"Go in and finish them off. I'll go take a break," he mumbled, plopping down near the water, before skipping a rock for a few hundred feet.

The battle for the rest of them was indeed challenging, but they just wondered how bad it would've been if he didn't pull of whatever he did.


	63. Chapter 62

Chapter 62

* * *

Staring down at the events from above, Grima's human body was watching expectantly, waiting to see the power of the dragon his other world counterpart had absorbed.

Watching, he saw nothing, just the body moving forward, till suddenly, the large smacking noise, startled him, for he heard it more as a dragon's roar, with some of the Risen bodies flying up to him.

"That bastard, did he really," Grima started before noticing the column of water rising up from below, and seemingly hung in the air above him.

Back on the ground, Lucina and Morgan were waiting for Robin to seemingly do something, but he just sat there, staring off into the waves.

"Robin, we need to go, everyone else is waiting on you," Lucina said, as Morgan chucked a rock like her father, just not as far.

"Go ahead, I'll catch up," Robin responded, before a gentle blue glow started to surround him, and his hair turned light blue again.

"Are you sure, everyone wants to know what exactly happened," Lucina asked, as Morgan started throwing more and more rocks, trying to see if she couldn't throw as far, if she could do it with more style.

"It'll be fine, just stay near everyone," he responded, picking up a handful of rocks, and chucked them into a pattern of the Exalted.

"Thanks for showing me up," Morgan huffed, walking back to where everyone else was standing.

"Where's Robin?" Chrom asked, as Lucina walked back to where everyone else was standing, with Morgan seemingly trying to think of a way to outperform her father.

"He said to go ahead and that he'll catch up," she said, looking back and wondering what would give him the confidence to say that so strongly.

"Eh, whatever, he's just going to do something that will save us last minute," someone voiced out, followed with the someone receiving a punch to the face.

"You're probably right though, he wants us to do as much as we can without depending on him so much," Lucina said, as the green light of Naga started to glow.

Finding themselves on the back of Grima, they were all waiting for Grima to come 'greet' them, but to their surprise, he seemed to be more concerned with what was happening down on Mt. Origin, his human body, seemingly dangerously close to the edge.

It was only until he heard the sounds of the skirmish starting between his forces and the Shepherds did he turn around, seemingly anxious for something that would come.

And he didn't have to wait long.

Back on the beach, Robin was still sitting down, when there was a sudden bubbling from the water, and it seemed to cover a relatively large area of the surface, before the giant head of the beast he had called forward came to him, seemingly waiting.

"Thank you for doing this. As promised, your soul will be released after this fight," Robin said, before floating up in the air and onto it's back. Then with the large roar, the body rose up, it's tattered wings attempting to get off the ground for a few moments, before taking to the sky.

The ones above in the sky heard the roar, and stopped what they were doing, all seemingly confused, when suddenly the dragon body of Grima shook, as if something had hit it from below.

Grima's body roared, seemingly trying to shake off whatever had hit him, and everyone tried to hang on for their lives, but some didn't, seemingly falling to their doom.

Lucina was one such unfortunate member, as her anchor of the Falchion had slipped from her hands and was stuck between the scales of Grima.

"Mother!" Morgan called out, as the princess fell closer and closer to the ocean below.

Seeing how it was probably her end, as Robin wouldn't have known she had fallen off, Lucina braced for impact.

Then there was nothing, but instead of falling, she felt as if she were ascending.

Wondering if she was with the gods know, she looked around, only to see that she was being carried by a wyvern, taking on a similar look that Robin had in the last chapter, and the rider seemed silent, but from what glimpses she could get, the rider had short hair and was adorn in red armor, and a small flower rested on her ear.

"What's happening?" Lucina asked, hoping to maybe get a response, but instead, heard the flapping of pegasus wings beneath her, and was dropped onto its back. The pegasus was also seemingly translucent, and if she didn't know she was riding it, Lucina would've sworn that she was flying on her own.

The pegasus then rose at a sharp angle, quickly reaching the back of Grima, where there were a few surprised faces there and a few more visible seemingly allies fighting as well.

Four of them stood in particular, and they were seemingly some of the best of what they were doing. Along the front lines were seemingly a heavily robed man wielding a massive ax, swinging it with seemingly no concern of who it hit, a man dressed what she would guess was a swords master along with him, and two other people along the back, what looked like a valkyrie, and a cleric with a bow?

While she didn't seem to understand yet what was going on, she understood that there was still more to be done, and after being dropped off to where Morgan was waving her down, Falchion in hand, and tossed it to her mother, wanting an explanation on how she survived.

"I can't tell you now, I still don't understand it either, but we need to keep fighting," Lucina said, griping her blade with new determination, and looked for a place where she would be needed.

Back at the head of dragon Grima, human Grima was still searching for whatever had hit his draconic body, when he was hit from behind with a swift kick, sending him falling off of the dragon.

Quickly shaking the fall off, he looked up to see someone falling down after him, seemingly faster than he was.

'Rolling,' or whatever you can call it when it's performed in mid-air, Grima watched the body shoot past him, before sharply turning back up, and reached him in a matter of seconds.

"So, you did it, huh. You took the soul of a different dragon into your body," Grima asked, floating in the air as his draconic body took another hit from seemingly nowhere.

"Dragon, I think not," Robin responded, his body retaking the look of water, eyes moving around freely again.

"I prefer to think of it as an actual god, unlike you."


	64. Chapter 63

**This is long over-due, but college, amiright.**

Chapter 63

* * *

Staying still for a few minutes, the two bodies stared at each other, waiting for the other to make a move. Their bodies were pulsing with energy, readying themselves for the flurry of spells that were to be released.

The body of a Grimial faithful fell past them, and all the tension was released.

Spells, punches, kicks, enhanced punches and kicks; their origins were convoluted as someone from the outside wouldn't be able to tell who did what. But between the two of them, there was a clear leader, and that was Robin.

Unlike Grima, Robin didn't have his existence hanging on the survival of the dragon body, so all the additional damage from the draconic body was taking its toll.

"You know, I wonder why I didn't just go out there and end you when I entered this world," Grima said, mouth bleeding from a punch that knocked him back a few feet.

"You know the answer to that as well as I do. As mad as you are, you're not an idiot," Robin responded, brushing some blood off his cheek.

Back on the dragon back of Grima, the shepherds and their strange allies were starting to push forward, as the number of summoned faithful were starting to dwindle without Grima's presence to summon them.

"This is it, the chance we've been waiting for!" Chrom called out, Falchion glowing brighter as they approached the neck of the beast. With the objective nearly in sight, everyone started to push forward harder, inching towards the weak point.

Feeling how close they were getting, Grima's human body started to look up in concern; perhaps wondering if they would actually make it.

The uncertainty left him open, as a swift and powerful kick enhanced with lighting magic collided with his head, rocketing down towards the ocean below. Growling in annoyance, Grima stopped falling, before launching himself upwards, flying past Robin to defend the one point that if breached, would certainly take him down.

Seeing his opponent take up to the sky, Robin followed in suite, not planning on letting Grima out of his sights.

Upon reaching the dragon, Grima stopped to see if he could find a way to knock off the invisible dragon clamped to his underside off, before eventually finding its head.

"Hope the gods don't take you in," Grima said, before punching one of the eyes of the dragon.

The dragon roared in pain, letting go and falling towards the water.

Robin saw the dragon falling, and with some effort managed to stop its fall.

"Have you done enough damage?" Robin asked, floating down near the wounded dragon.

The dragon gave a simple grunt of confirmation, before diving down into the water.

"Thank you for what you have done," Robin said gently, watching ripples spread against the water.

Back his draconic back, Grima glanced around to see where Robin was, before figuring that now was a good as time as ever and rolled over.

Hearing the panicked screams of those where not in the air because of flying mounts, Robin turned up to the sky to see the army falling from the sky, with frantic attempts to stop themselves from falling.

"Man, he just knows how to keep me busy," Robin mumbled, taking off to the direction of his falling comrades, thinking about what he would have to do to get them all.

Falling from the sky with Sumia chasing after him, Chrom had an annoyed look on his face, as if he was somewhat expecting this kind of a turn of events.

"You know, it's as if all are actions are done only to have Robin shine," he grumbled before being adjusted onto the back of the pegasus, watching others trying to hold on and find rides as well.

"Aw, now why would you say that?" Sumia asked, grabbing Oliva and pulling her up.

"The war against Gangrel, the fights against Walhart, Validar; it's as if were nothing more than some pawns of deranged god who wants to make him shine," Chrom said, pulling Viron up.

"H-hey now, just because he's more prominently featured doesn't mean you're not appreciated," Olivia said, holding onto Sumia for dear life.

"True, you are what keeps us together and believing that he won't kill us all," Viron added, before shooting off some of the flying Grimial faithful.

Some of their allies were starting to get together, but some of them were concerned for their flightless mounts, before someone was seemingly sweeping them up, returning to save more and more."

"See, he's doing it right now, save all the horses and their riders," Chrom mumbled, before eventually landing on solid ground as well.

"If you feel so strongly about my power, maybe you should've been born in my place," Robin said, sitting down and waiting for everyone to seemingly collect themselves.

"Anyways, you guys are now grounded I guess, and I'll have to miraculously save the day, milord," Robin jested, twirling a sword that was on the ground.

"What do want to do?" Chrom asked, annoyed at the prospect of being left out.

"I want to fight Grima to the breaking point, before you can swoop in and stab in the heart, sound good enough for you?" Robin said, sticking the sword in the ground and standing up, a new blaze of power in his eyes.

"Fine, but I land the finishing blow," Chrom said, still on Sumia's pegasus.

"I already said that but sure, go ahead."

* * *

 **AN: Ah, this took me longer that I would've liked it to, but oh well, wach ya gonna do about it.**

 **I actually had two other drafts for this, but this is the one that I felt was less rushed.**

 **I realized that I put this story in a corner with Robin's power, and how are you supposed to fight someone as powerful as yourself and have a legitimate reason to win. Maybe I'll fix that with some type of re-work, hmm.**

 **Hopefully, the last chapter should be out by the end of the month, granted Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon don't pull me away if I get one.**


	65. Chapter 64

Chapter 64

 **I got lucky, I guess with time. This is not the end, though, so heads up about that.**

* * *

Taking to the air once more, Robin supported Sumia and Chrom up to the point where they would be a safe distance away from Grima should his movements become more violent.

Taking his time to judge the opponent from a distance, Robin saw that Grima's human body was seemingly struggling to recover, as the dragon had also suffered some noticeable damage from the invisible one.

Turning his head back to make sure, Robin saw Sumia give him a thumbs up, before launching himself into the fray once more.

Attempting to patch up some of the damage that was done to him, Grima was sitting down and casting some repair magic to pull himself back together. It wasn't healing magic in the image of staffs or Renewal, but it didn't drain him as much as actually healing himself completely did.

After fixing about half of what damage was done, from the corner of his eye, he spotted the blur of speed that was coming his way, and braced himself for the impact.

Going at his maximum speed, Robin was blazing, fist balled up and lighting crackling around it. He struck Grima squarely in the jaw, sending the alternate version of himself tumbling down the dragon's back, before stopping a bit.

"You have no intention of letting him come here, do you?" Grima asked, rubbing the side of his face where he got hit, a few sparks of energy pulsing from the lightning that Robin had around from his fist.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't, what's there for you to say," Robin said, fist still crackling with power.

Laughing a bit, Grima started to walk towards Robin, his own power starting to flare up.

"I will say your will to get things done is impressive, and with what power you have, you should be an excellent pawn in the future," Grima laughed a bit, before placing a curse on himself, as if to boost his own power.

Taking a guarded position, Robin waited for the flow of energy, but he surprisingly felt nothing, as Grima stood there, waiting for the fight to start.

"What, you thought I have that type of power? How much of me do you really know?" Grima asked, before lunging himself, and the two of them were locked in the fray.

Back down on the ground, Lucina and Morgan, as well as the rest of the Shepherds were watching the dragon, as if there would be some change in the results if they were looking.

There wasn't much to see from the ground, but they could see some of the streaks of magic flying off the dragon's back, and they could only watch with baited breath.

On the dragon, their exchange had been going on for a while, but with the disadvantage of taken damage and reduced magic, Grima was slowly getting pushed back, and the power of Robin's assaults were starting to get stronger.

"Wait, you're going to carry through with this, aren't you," Grima asked, a small grin appearing on his face.

"What about it," Robin asked, pushing through with more power.

"Perfect," Grima smiled, completely dropping his guard before a spell tore through him, removing his entire left shoulder.

"Even with that curse at the start, you're just going to drop it all and fall?" Robin asked, suddenly stunned by the lack of response by Grima.

"Surely you know of the curse I placed on myself," his counterpart asked, chuckling a bit, blood starting to trail out from his lips.

"Nothing that I could feel."

"You fool," Grima panted, blood now pouring out of his mouth. "It was a blood curse, one of the highest power," he started to laugh as Robin looked down at his hands in horror, realizing what this meant.

"You bastard," Robin said softly, starting to shake a little.

"Yes, a blood curse that your father had developed to kill off those who resisted him, but never got to use it. That all those who carry the blood to join the same fate," he said, before walking off his draconic body, falling into the ocean.

Staring at his own hands, Robin started to tremble. Anger, rage, regret, sorrow; all starting to pour into his body, and the only target for that was himself. With a wild rage, he started to fire spells without regard to where they were going, many piercing the scales of the dragon he was standing on.

In the sky, Sumia and Chrom were waiting for Robin to give some sort of signal that it was okay, before seeing the body fall off from the dragon.

"Who was that?" Sumia asked, trying to identify the body, before suddenly feeling the high magical power rising in the area.

It was quite a sight to see, as spells of all calibers were being fired indiscriminately, many going through the dragon's body, forcing the two to get back further.

"He won, didn't he," Chrom said, as the body started to fall to the ground, with those on the ground scrambling to get to high ground should there be large waves.

As the body hit the water, there was a blood curdling scream heard from the dragon's body, with little sparkles seemingly flowing away from the dragon.

"Did father win?" Morgan asked, slowly walking down to the shore.

Upon arriving at the shore, with Chrom and Sumia waiting as well, a familiar white robe was there, seemingly holding someone.

"Robin!"

There was a collective cry, as they ran towards the hooded figure.

Sumia and Chrom looked at each other, before Sumia started to search for someone in the crowd.

"Man, that was a ridiculous fight out there, way to go you!" some called out, causing the robbed figure to turn around.

"Well, thank you, but I'm the man you think I am," the figure said, with visibly longer hair, and the same shade of light blue that Robin used to have.

And in his arms, which shocked many people, Ricken was sitting there, seemingly alive as well.

"I am the invisible being that the dragon was fighting, and now with my final promise completed, I'll take my leave."

The man suddenly walked into the water, with his robe starting to fade away into water, before he disappeared, gone without a trace.

Watching somewhat dumbstruck, their attention went back to their group where there was a panicked scream.

Looking inwards, the group was startled to see that Lucina and Morgan were starting to fade as well, with panicked looks on their faces.

"Lucina!" Chrom and Sumia called out, rushing to their daughter, with ahead of them.

Morgan was holding onto her mother, seemingly wondering what this actually meant.

"Are we going to meet father?" she asked, a few tears starting to well up.

Seemingly unsure of what to say," Lucina just held on, before Morgan had completely faded away.

"I hope so," she finally said, before she herself had faded away.

There was silence, before a sudden uproar over what had exactly happened.

Before long, a green light appeared in the sky, causing them to look up, and wait for their explanation from the heavens above.


	66. End Cards 1

Chrom and Sumia; the Exalt and his Queen

After the war and the disappearance of Lucina, both Chrom and Sumia were rather shaken. But with a country to lead, they had to work their way out of the feelings, and would go on to be remembered very fondly, even if magic started to be a bit more regulated.

* * *

Lissa and Gaius; Little Miss and Sugar King

Lissa would do the best she could to help her brother rule the lands, but there were times she would just cause trouble for him. One such thing was when she managed to get a little tradition started in the kingdom with some help from Gaius, who eventually created the Sugar King festival, requiring Chrom to be out and about in public.

* * *

Fredrick and Cordella; Knightly to the Highest Degree

With the loss of a dear friend and commander, Fredrick and Cordella took it upon themselves to ensure that the Ylissean army would be as powerful without their main powerhouse. With the endurance training by Fredrick and performance quality from Cordella, their elite forces would be the top in the world.

* * *

Oliva and Lon'qu; A Dancer and the Accompanying Blade

While the scars of war weren't nearly as extensive in Ferox as it was in other places, Olivia still had a duty to a khan and traveled the area harmed by the violence, raising the morale of those who needed. Nothing seemed to make her enjoy it more than when her husband and bodyguard, Lon'qu, was forced to join her as well.

* * *

Libra and Nowi; Priestly Love and Draconic Care

With the two of them feeling nothing left for the world that they had saved, Libra andNowi would travel a bit before settling down somewhere and start an orphanage for all of those that were lost in the wars. Years later, there were claims from around the world of dragons going around and saving orphans, before returning them from where they were taken once they had grown up.

* * *

Cherche and Kellam; Lady of Wyverns and Who?

Returning to Valm to help fix her homeland, Cherche would be respected more so than the duke that she hailed to. There were times, however, where people seemingly questioned her sanity, as she would be seen proclaiming her love to no one.

* * *

Donnel and Panne; A Village Hero and Sole Survivor

After the war, Donnel returned to his village with his wife, Panne. While she initially resented the contact with humans, she grew used to the isolation of the village. However, it was still not enough, and the two would go on travels to still the resentment Panne held in her heart for humans.

* * *

Henry and Tharja; Dark Mage and Darkness

Tharja was released from the curse that failed to get her Robin after Grima's defeat, so she devoted what power she had to find a way to get Robin back. Henry was more than willing to help, but only if he could raise a child of his own, who he cherished and deeply loved.

* * *

Sully and Vaike; Rough Rider and Fighter

Vaike eventually returned to the streets that he came from, finding that he really didn't last with the fancier atmosphere of the high life. Sully found no issue with that, moving with her husband and finding new recruits for her own personal unit in the Ylissean army.

* * *

Maribelle and Stahl; Duchess oh Fair, and Medicinal Knight

Eventually taking over the dukedom of her father, Maribelle was a duchess that was loved by all her people. While her husband would be famous for his appetite, Stahl would be better remembered in history as a pioneer of non-magic based medicine, turning the dukedom into a center of medicine and a unit of medics.

* * *

Mirel and Gregor; Pioneering Scholar and Challenging Critic.

Mirel would live on to be contribute to several fields that she took interest in, advancing the fields generations ahead of where they would've been. Her works would've been lost however, scholars argue, if her husband and most astute critic, Gregor, hadn't made her works more accessible to the general public.

* * *

Ricken; Recovered Marvel

After being resurrected, Ricken would be intensively studied by physicians and magicians alike, wondering how a body dead near the bottom of the ocean could be restored to such fine standings. Even though an answer was never figured out, some scholars believed that a magic from a different world had been used.

* * *

Viron; Duke for the Books

Viron would become a duke that would eventually be lost in history books, as his dukedom eventually faded away into the larger Valmese continent. However, there would later be a festival celebrated in honor of hopeless romantics that took a name similar to his, it's symbol using a bow as well.

* * *

Basilio; Khan of Lead

Seeing how he could no longer ask Robin for help in re-claiming the throne, Basilio started to take a lot of 'official trips' to Ylisse, teaching the young Lucina how to wield a blade. While Chrom seemed to be rather uninterested with the deal, Sumia seemed deeply invested, but if it was to fill her own heart or not is anyone's guess.

* * *

Flavia; Khan of Search

Feeling comfortable that she would stay as the khan for a long time, Flavia took time to see if she could aid in any manner the search for Robin, Lucina and Morgan. Her devotion to searching within Ferox had her remembered as a khan who people first, even though that wasn't her intention.

* * *

Say'ri; Master of Many Arts

Returning to Valm after the fall of Grima, Say'ri had taken the notes that Robin had presented to her very seriously in an attempt to rebuild her country. She would later champion the arts, and was a devoted poet and artist later in her life.

* * *

Tiki; Bridge of Man and God

For a while after the war, Tiki disappeared; where to, no one knew. She eventually returned, seemingly with a new determination to make the connection between humans and the gods stronger, traveling around the world to spread the message and tales of the Shepherds.


	67. End Cards 2

Cynthia; A True Warrior

Fascinated with the blossoming ways of life, Cynthia traveled the lands, before eventually becoming an ambassador for Ylisse. While she would be in Valm, there would be periods of time that she would disappear; wither to fight for justice or there was a secret lover, no one knew.

* * *

Gerome; Mysterious Masked Rider

Eventually making it to Wyvern Valley, Gerome released Minerva back into the wild, and he stayed in the valley for a long time. When word eventually came around that a diplomat from Ylisse would be touring Valm, and Gerome proceeded to disappear. Perhaps he wanted to make a new man out of himself back where many of his friends came from.

* * *

Owain; Sword Hand Unleashed

Feeling that he couldn't stay still forever, Owain decided that the best thing that he could do was to travel the world in attempts to still his sword hand. However, he would return every now and then, before he disappeared into scattered local legends forever.

* * *

Indigo; What a Nice Smile can Carry

Taking to his mother's lead, Indigo also started to travel the world, dancing to cover the scars of war. While he felt that he would never reach her level, he enjoyed what he did, and eventually settled down with a nice girl in Valm.

* * *

Severa; Friendly but Cold to the Touch

Wandering the world a bit herself, Severa traveled far and wide. She would always come back every few years to Ylisse and meet her family and friends before she disappeared for a while. When she returned, she had a child of her own, though she refused to say who the father was.

* * *

Nah; Next of Draconic Kin

Seemingly unsure of her draconic roots, Nah would follow Tiki when she came back, before eventually traveling the world. If she was searching for her parents or spreading messages to prevent what happened with Grima from repeating is unknown, but she would live her life to the fullest.

* * *

Noire; Tampered with Light

Despite her weak demeanor, Noire seemed to stay near her father and mother, as if stay stable in this new and untested world for her. Even though she never gave up archery, she quickly became a prominent mage in Plegia, combining her bow and the tomes to become one of the best-mixed fighters out there.

* * *

Brady; Soft Music on a Rough Face

Staying with his mother for a bit, Brady eventually headed out to the world, his violin the only thing he took with him. Even though he should've been an easy pick from bandits, his imposing looks always kept them at bay, before he settled down as a performer in Ferox, a frequent face in the court of khans.

* * *

Kjelle; Warrior to the Core

Not satisfied with the way the war ended, Kjelle took to herself to improve things that she found weren't perfect with her technique. She traveled for many years, before she suddenly hung up her lance and armor to live a quiet solitary life in the forests of Ferox.

* * *

Laurent; Competing Schools of Thoughts

Deciding that the best way to advance the sciences was competition, Laurent took it upon himself to find ways to challenge his mother's statements and letting the better theory win. While most of his theories died out, some of them managed to change fields so drastically, all previous knowledge had to be doubted.

* * *

Yarne; A New Beginning

After the war, Yarne started to travel around, seemingly trying to find a new place to start up a tanguel home. However, there would later be stories of tanguels being born in villages where he had traveled, all of whom Panne chose to find and raise herself.

* * *

Morgan; Child of Lore

After the war, the issue of Morgan existing or not was hotly debated by scholars and historians. The only written records of Morgan's existence were the few notes of Robin's with her name present, but some debated if she was written down as a way to cope when Robin realized he was meant to be the Fell Dragon.

* * *

"Mommy! Mommy! Come see this!" a young voice called out, seemingly excited about what she had discovered.

"Not now, sweetie," a familiar voice called out, a good distance away.

"There's a man lying down in a bunch of flowers shaped like your eye," the first voice called out, stopping the owner of the second voice.

"What?" she gently said, stopping everything she was doing.

"Ah! He moved! He moved!"

Rushing over to the first voice, the second voice stood there, gasping in disbelief.

As the man's eyes started to widen, the younger voice lowered her face down, as if to see the reaction.

"Hey mister!"

"Hi," he said back, his vision starting to come back.

The sound of slow tears started to resonate in the man's ears, as he looked up to see who it was.

"Lucina?" the man asked, before he felt a sudden weight on his chest, and consequential sobs.

Far off in the distance, a figure watched over the reunion from the nearby woods, brushing her green hair aside as a small smile danced on her lips. She saw someone come into the group, seemingly ecstatic about the return of the man in the flowers, joining the large group hug.

"You deserve, this. Being repurposed from a vessel of destruction to one to love is a miraculous story," the figure said, before disappearing back into the woods.

* * *

Robin and Lucina; Vessel Remade and Warrior Reborn

Due to varying accounts of Robin's personality, historians aren't sure how to describe the man that saved the world. Several records were contradicting in his behavior, with no clear way to describe him. His wife was also just as mysterious. They knew she was the daughter of Chrom and Sumia from a different time, but aside from that, her presence was an enigma. But one thing that stayed true and tested in the many stories that would follow their exploits; Robin and Lucina truly loved each other.

* * *

 **And done. Finally. Wow, I guess.**

 **For a little over a year since I've regularly updated this story, I started with the start of senior year in high school to now with the end of my first semester of college starting to come to a close.**

 **As for writing this, I really enjoyed it, and hope to make this more a learning experience. Looking back to what I had planned, there were things that I probably should've changed, which I hope to do on a re-write possibly.**

 **As for my next story, well.**

* * *

The gentle flowing of the water outside seemed to flow with the flowing tranquility of the late night.

With a gentle 'poof' the cover of a thick book, filled with illustrations and words, had come to an end.

"Well, what do you think?" the voice of the reader asked, waiting for a response.

But he got none, realizing that the girl he was reading to had fallen asleep.

Picking her up carefully as not to disturb her, the reader walked out of the small room they were in, and placed the girl into her own bed.

Undoing her tied up bun, he kissed her forehead goodnight, walking out the door, before turning back and saying softly to himself.

"Maybe next time will be the story of how we meet him, that legendary hero."


	68. Little side notice

**Notice**

 **I have written a continuation to this in a small side story, where I added Usage to the title, and I'll update it again once I finish my first chapter of my next story. But that may take a while with Xenoblade 2, US UM, and finals.**

 **See ya later,**

 **When you write in bed**


End file.
